Porcelain
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Pinning Tea against the wall blue eyes glared into blue…and Kaiba seductively whispered in her ear "Don't you lie to me now Gardner…" **has controversial issues** Seto X Tea
1. School blues

_Porcelain_

_©Copyright 2013_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Summary:__Pinning Tea against the wall blue eyes glared into blue…and Kaiba seductively whispered in her ear "Don't you lie to me now Gardner…"_

**___WARNING: This fic brushes upon controversial issues and might have some spoilers from the anime. Enjoy reading my fic everyone. _**

* * *

_Chapter 1: School Blues…_

Her locker door was open as she stared into it, not really paying attention to her surroundings or what she was looking at. A letter…It was a letter on the kitchen counter and that was all her mother had left her. All she had said was that she would be gone for _god knew how long_…out of the country. Tea didn't even know if her mother had any 'others.' Ever since Dad had left mother, she hadn't been the same. She was _always _gone…Did her mother even know she **had** a daughter? Her mother had no regard for her baby girl at all. She was all alone.

She would **Never! Never! **Admit to her friends, not even Yugi that she had problems at home…that was her business. A funny annoying cheerleader, a dancer with good grades that's all she was to everyone. She stared at her reflection in her locker mirror, her dead expression, a pale ghastly white face and she sighed. Hopeless…'I'm an Orphan….an orphan like the Kaiba's. She thought vaguely. Then suddenly there was an annoyed voice behind her.

"**MOVE GARDNER !** You're in the way!" It was Seto Kaiba who glared at her.

She turned and gave him a blank look, shutting her locker she said, "Sorry Kaiba…I guess I took to long…" She gave him a sorry excuse of a smile and went her way towards class. Kaiba gaped at her slumped shoulders and her sad expression….she said she was sorry? What the hell was that about? What happened to Gardner? Deciding he'd think about that later, he grabbed his books and followed her to class. Why had her expression haunted him so? He was never one to take bull from anyone but she just…..backed down.

Tea slumped as she sat in her usual seat but no one had noticed that anything was out of the ordinary, except Kaiba. She still wore that happy-go-lucky smile and was engaged in conversation with her so-called-friends. "Hey Tea' We was jus Thinkin' you wanna join us later in the game shop?" Joey asked her.

Tea shook her head and smiled all the while thinking 'I can't believe I'm going to lie to my friends' "No Guys I have to help my mom at home today…It's my turn to help cook." She smiled sincerely, ignoring the expressions of her friends. She really was the 'backbone' of their group. She mentally kicked herself and wanted to cry…..Kaiba's face might have been in a book but he was just pretending to read. He was listening to the _'geek squad'_ and their pathetic conversation. Her friends were so foolish could they not see she was outright lying to them, even her face gave it away…

"That's okay Tea! You can always see us later!" Yugi said happily. Even Yami was fooled thinking Tea really had to go help her mother….

'**MOTHER? What Mother?'** Tea thought sarcastically. _'She's been in Spain since the beginning of the school year and that's been three months already!' _She was about ready to scream…She glanced over to Kaiba wondering how he handled it all…alone **AND **managed a company **AND** he had a little brother, Mokuba! Should she complain? Did she have the right to complain? She looked away when the teacher walked in hoping he hadn't caught her looking at him…..but he had.

It wasn't his business to pry into other people's lives but Gardner was a special case. She should've figured out by now (if she hadn't already) that he had _Never…. Never…_insulted her or called her names only her friends. The only thing he said to her was to 'move' and called her 'cheerleader' as an affectionate name….._'Hmm…What is up with Gardner these days?' _He was determined to find out.

She so did not want to be in school right now! She looked outside her window and sighed wishing it were summer so she could wear her bathing suit and go to the beach. She stared at her math teacher wondering when she'd fall asleep right now or during history class…If she was lucky she wouldn't get 'picked on' by the teacher.

"Miss Gardner please come up to the board and do problem number 5?" 'Shit….no chance.' Tea thought groaning. She slowly walked up to the board, almost like a march to her death. She took the chalk from the teacher and started the problem as other students started to furiously write the problem down, everyone except Kaiba. He was busy watching her. About half-way through the problem she stopped feeling a bit light-headed. She felt dizzy… "Miss Gardner please finish the problem." The teacher said.

"I don't…I can't…I feel…" And with that said Tea fainted.

"**TEA!"** Joey Yugi and Tristin said at the same time. The three ran to her at least happy to see she was still alive, however, everyone else in the class panicked thinking she was dead.

'_So I was right…' _Kaiba thought still sitting in his desk. _'It was stress that was getting to her…' _But what he didn't know was _what kind_ of stress she had. Obviously it wasn't that she owned a huge company or had a sibling to take care of…He rolled his eyes as everyone in the room was panicking. _'People these days…'_ The only person that was logical or sane enough to talk to was probably Yugi…_"YUGI." _Yugi looked over not surprised to see Kaiba talking to him. They were both _civil _to one another and that was enough and if Yugi wasn't mistaken…. Kaiba had a liking to Tea even though Kaiba would never admit it. "Yugi….I just got a message and have to attend a meeting…I could drop Tea off at her house if you want."

"I think that might be a good idea…and thanks Kaiba. I'll hold Joey and Tristin off for you." Yugi said knowing that he could trust Kaiba and the fact he was the only one able to leave school without getting penalized. Kaiba stood up grabbed his things and Tea's and then picked her up, bridal style, getting glares from his fan-girls and Joey and Tristin.

"**OI! MONEY-BAGS WHERE YOU TAKIN' OUR TEA!"** Joey hollered at him trying to get past Yugi but Kaiba just walked out of the room, Tea in his arms. The Teacher sighed and shrugged her shoulders knowing that arguing with Kaiba would get her no where except fired from work.

"Now everyone back to their seats and Mr. Wheeler please come up and finish Problem # 5…"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!_


	2. Misinterpretations

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Now everyone back to their seats and Mr. Wheeler please come up and finish Problem # 5…"_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Misinterpretations of the Interesting sort_

_-Domino High- (After school)_

Yugi, Tristin and Joey walked towards the Game shop alone in silence….all were worried abut 'their' Tea throughout the entire day and as the last bell rung all three dashed out of class and headed out of school. **"**Hey Yugz' I Still Don't Undastand' why you**"** Joey began until Tristin cut him off…..

"Yeah Yugi! Why don't you tell us why you let Kaiba take Tea to his mansion? And then he'll..." Then Tristin was cut off by Joey….

"**HE WHATT!"** Joey screeched… **"WHY I OUTTA! I'm GONNA KILL ME SOME KAIBA!" **

"Guys…." Yugi began. This was going no where fast.

"Yeah! and he probably took her to his room too! and doing dirty things to her! After all Tea is very pretty…" Tristin started again…

"Say What?**"** Joey yelled to no one. "She's really at his place and headed to his room? **OH NO! WE GOTTA CALL THE FEDS AND THE POLICE AND THE….." **

"Yeah.**"** Tristin chimed in again.

"Guys…" Yugi began again. Leave it to the both of them to jump to conclusions…..Why didn't they ever listen to him?

"**NO WAY! OVA' MY DEAD BODY TEA'S GONNA HAVE KAIBA'S HEIRS!"** Joey growled out loud.

Yugi's eye twitched at that….That was pushing it just a bit to far…Kaiba was just another guy after all. He was honorable and would risk his reputation as well as his position as C.E.O.

"Yeah! he can marry some other girl!**"** Tristin put in forcefully.

Yugi sighed….this was going to take a while. When it came to Tea these guys wouldn't listen to anyone. "Guys! She's not at Kaiba's! He took her to **HER** house…

"Oh.**"** The both of them said together.

"Wait….if he took her home…how does he know where she lives?" Tristin asked aloud.

"**THAT' S RIGHT! WHY I OUTTA! HE PROBABLY HAS HER TRAILED AND SOMEONE STALKS HER! ****AND NOW HE'S PLAYIN' THE GOOD GUY AND NOW HE'S GONNA TAKE ADVAN'TAGE OF OUR TEA!" **Joey said again punching his fist in the air.

They all started walking towards Tea's house instead of the Game shop…just to be sure she was alright and that Kaiba wasn't doing things rated NC-17 with her…

_-Kaiba's Limo- _

He stared at Tea's form silently, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep but that was probably because she was not shouting friendship speeches at him…..well not that he minded…right? _'What had compelled me to take Gardner home?' _He thought. He'd lied about his so-called 'meeting' to the teacher…. _'But what had compelled me to take her home?' _he thought again. Maybe it was because he wanted answers as to why she was so stressed, why she wasn't sharing her secrets with her friends and why…. _'Why she never yells at me anymore…' _

She started to stir and then she mumbled something interesting "Why did you leave me Mom?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her…..

The limo stopped and his driver's voice said "Mr. Kaiba we have arrived at Miss Gardner's home…" Kaiba just nodded.

She opened her eyes at blue stared into blue….just looking at each other….no one wanted to back down and finally Tea raised her head up and said "Kaiba? What am I doing with you in your limo?" He smirked inwardly at her and then crossed his arms….

"Why Gardner you _want to do something with me_?" This was getting good. He looked at her face growing red as a tomato and then he shook his head saying,"You fainted so I brought you home"

"I…You….Why…No…" Tea stumbled over her words and Kaiba sighed.

"You're welcome Tea." he said in a soft voice, unlike his usual one.

'…'

The both of them got out of the car and then proceeded towards her front door. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at her back. He was going to get answers out of her one way or the other….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	3. Kiss me Kaiba!

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: The both of them got out of the car and then proceeded towards her front door. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at her back. He was going to get answers out of her one way or the other…._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Kiss me Kaiba!_

"You know you don't have to walk me to the door Kaiba." Tea said in a tone so unlike her. "But I just wanted to say uh, thanks for bringing me home and I….err…Yugi and the other boys would've made such a big deal out of it…it gets annoying sometimes." She should've flushed red at revealing something like that to their _'enemy'_ but she felt strangely comfortable and _protected_ in his presence. 'Now that's just silly why would I need to be protected?'

He didn't answer her rather rolled his eyes and said "Just get out Gardner."

"Now there's the mean Kaiba I know and love!" Tea said then gasped shutting her mouth after revealing that bit of info. 'Damn right time to reveal that I think that Kaiba is hot' Thankfully he didn't say anything but just smirked at her outburst.

They walked silently to the door and Kaiba didn't fail to notice the eerie silence that surrounded the home, no car parked in the driveway, the darkness in the house, curtains drawn, and no smoke coming from the fireplace's chimney. "Where is your mother Gardner?" he asked then kicked himself mentally wondering why on earth he cared at all.

"She went to get groceries Kaiba remember me telling my friends that it was my turn to cook?" she said in a tone that sounded exasperated. 'Liar, Grocery stores are closed at this time no better, they don't open at all…' He thought narrowing his eyes but remained quiet. She didn't notice his expression but took the keys out of her purse and then turned the lock opening the door. "Don't you have anything…" she began but was cut off by the phone that was ringing in the kitchen. She walked into the house leaving the door wide open and Kaiba standing in the doorway.

'Real smart Gardner leaving the door open for strangers to walk right in like an open house…' sighing he walked in and shut the door behind him. Luckily he was no stranger and he wasn't going to do anything to her. Well why not make himself at home while Gardner got off the phone with god-knew-who? 'She probably doesn't even know that I'm still here.'

_-Kaiba's P.O.V-_

He sat on her sofa and looked out the window crossing his arms. It was probably that Yugi Moto on the other end. It was written clear as day that Moto liked her and Kaiba had a problem with that…

'_Why?'_ his conscious prodded him.

'Because.' Kaiba thought.

'_Not a good enough explanation…'_ his conscious said.

'He's always _agreeing_ with her and never argues with her. She's always right…ick… A little argument is healthy in a relationship.' Kaiba thought.

'_And how do you know **that** Mister C.E.O who only loves his machines and virtual reality games?'_ his conscious asked him.

'…..' was Kaiba's answer.

'_Well?' _his conscious asked him.

But he never got a chance to answer because he heard Tea's voice in the kitchen.

_-End Kaiba's P.O.V- _

"Uh-huh…got it Professor. Chapters 1-3 pages 1-25." Tea repeated. She couldn't believe that her teacher had the audacity to call her and tell her today's **_homework_**…..She put the phone down and sighed inwardly. Looking up she saw Kaiba sitting on her sofa….he had stayed for her? She chuckled inwardly. He really was _something _else. "Um Kaiba, let me just go change and then I'll give you the cookies I just put in the oven." "Just stay in the living room and you can watch T.V…." She then walked up the stairs feeling a bit better. The hell she was going to do her homework today….it was Friday and she had all weekend.

Kaiba watched her going up the stairs and shook his head smiling inwardly a little. 'Leave it to her to act like we're a married couple.' It was amusing but it felt kind of nice…to let him feel that he had someone and someone loved him. 'Okay **STOP**.' 'This Seto Kaiba needs no one and no one needs him.' Ah yes that felt better and when one thought about it…..

"Riiiinnnnggg"

"Brrrrniiinngggg"

and like that the phone kept ringing. He stared at it waiting for her to pick it up but she didn't. He wasn't going to pick it up after all what if it was one of her loser friends and they, especially Joey, took it the wrong way? The answering machine turned on and Kaiba heard the most shocking message…..

-Phone Message-

"_Hi Tea honey. It's your mother, I hope you haven't forgotten me! (laugh) I know that I've been away in Spain for three months now but I just called to say that I'm sorry I can't be home for Christmas because I'll be in England for two months. You can spend it with your friends! Before I forget I'm sending you another credit card so you can take care of yourself. I already paid the last one. Take care of yourself and do well in school. I love you. Bye sweetie." _

_(click)_

-End Phone Message-

(blank look)

(blank stare)

**_What the HELL?_** He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the machine. Alone. She'd been alone for three months now and didn't let anyone know how she really felt. "Tea you liar…" he growled. Some unknown emotion came and went in his stomach but he shoved it aside thinking that it was just the '_stupid male protectiveness' _that guys felt when females were in distress.

"Hey Kaiba? Why are you looking at my answering machine? You thinking about modifying and making a new type?" Tea asked him cheerfully coming down the stairs. She sounded so sincere…it was heart wrenching. She was wearing jeans and a blue and purple tanktop that said _Dancing Queen. _For the first time in his life he had no answer.

"Tea…." He said. She gaped at him incredulously. ..name. "Why? Why did you lie to me…."

"Come again?" she said. He looked up at her and she blanched. There was an emotion on his face… He took her hand pulling her closer to him and then he pressed the answering machine. It was her mother's voice. Her heart hammered in her chest and it wasn't the fact that she was within kissing range of Kaiba…. it was hammering because she hadn't heard her mother's voice for about a month. It wasn't as if she missed her mother….she was like a stranger who came and went in her life, who bought her gifts and then disappeared once again. Alone. She was so afraid of being alone. When her mothers voice stopped…Tea did the only thing she could think of…. Grabbed Kaiba by the shirt, yanked him closer and cried her eyes out in his chest.

'…..' Okay so he hadn't expected that.

"Why did she leave me Kaiba? Why did she go away Seto?" she sobbed hitting his chest, tiny hands fisted.

'Seto?' he thought. Oh well, he guessed she could be the only other one to call him that. It sounded kind of nice coming from her. He rubbed her back softly trying to calm her down he didn't need her to have a panic attack just because of her mother's silly mistake.

'_Mistake….' _He thought again. 'Is that what her mother sees her as?'

"Shh…Tea…It's okay…it's going to be okay…." He said softly. He wasn't used to consoling others but he had practice when his brother Mokuba, who would usually come barging in upset about a nightmare of some sort. Her sobs muffled and she mumbled something about him smelling nice. His chest rumbled with laughter. Silly girl. In any other event, if they had been enemies, he would've never let her live it down and rubbed it in Yami's face that **_his_** Tea desired him, Kaiba. 'Hmm….maybe I will rub it in Yami's face.'

"Mmm…Kaiba? So how about those cookies?" she said voice muffled as her face was pressed into his shirt.

"Frosting?" he said. She nodded and then he gave her a wicked grin. She made her way to the kitchen with Kaiba following her. She put her mittens on and took the cookies out of the oven.

"Chocolate chip." She said. 'Mokuba's favorite' she thought. He had told her that once and she promised she'd make him some when he came over. 'And it was during Christmas-time too….' She made her way over to the fridge and grinned pulling out frosting.

"Here I'll do it." Kaiba said taking it from her.

"No I can do it…." She said. She grabbed it and both tugged at it back and forth until Tea said "Fine! Humph you want to eat frosting? Here!" She then took the frosting and squeezed it all over his lips…She gave him a wicked grin and then said something that even shocked her…"Mmm..Chocolate Chip and Frosting…" she said and kissed him licking off all of the frosting. Kaiba forgot how to talk at that moment and just stood there letting her kiss him…rather looked like she was trying to eat him….

"OI TEA! Ya in there?" (bam!) (knock!) **"WE'VE WAS WORRIED BOUT YA' AND THEN WE DECIDED TO CHECK ON YA!"** Joey yelled at the front door.

"Hide!" Tea hissed at him. "In my room…it's the best bet! The guys wouldn't dare go in there!"

"I'll hide but The limo out front is a dead giveaway that I'm here and been here for a couple of hours since school's been out for hours!" he hissed right back at her. She ignored this and started shoving him towards the stairs. "And where are you pushing me?" he said.

**(BAM! BAM!BAM!)**

"Stop talking for a second would you?" Tea hissed still trying to hide Kaiba. "My room now!"

**(BAM! BAM! BAM!) **

"Coming Joey! Don't disturb the peace of the neighborhood!" she said in an exasperated tone. She hoped he didn't smell Kaiba on her and she reddened suddenly. 'Well Kaiba does call him a mutt….maybe he can smell scents?'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please __read and review!_


	4. Boys will be boys

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: Last time: (BAM! BAM!BAM!) "Coming Joey! Don't disturb the peace of the neighborhood!" she said in an exasperated tone. She hoped he didn't smell Kaiba on her and she reddened suddenly._

* * *

_ Chapter 4: Boys will be boys…._

He leaned against the door frame as he watched Tea panic…endearing it was really….He wasn't going to go anywhere let alone run especially from that mutt-face? Never! 'Why am I still here?' he thought to himself and in the company of the 'nerd-herd?' 'I must be losing brain-cells by the minute.'

'_because you love Tea baka and you want to be there to support her in time of need.' _His conscious said to him.

'…'

"I'm in deep shit! I'm in trouble! What if the guys see you Kaiba! You've been here for hours! Damn lost track of time! I can't believe that I enjoyed….." And tea's rant went on and on as she paced back and forth but Kaiba just smirked. She was so cute when she was frazzled. Suddenly he shook his head berating himself. He did not just say that Tea was cute right? So he was losing brain cells…

Joey was getting frustrated by the minute…..Was their Tea okay? there was no response.** "OI! TEA! ARE YA ALIVE? I'LL PROTECT YA FROM ALL SERIAL KILLERS AND LOCOS THAT BOTHER YA DON'TCHA WORRY BOUT' NOTHIN'!" **he hollered at the door.

'…' Tea and Kaiba gave each other an incredulous look but didn't say anything.

"Joey!" Yugi said shaking his head at his friend. 'I swear I think he's got a few screws loose somewhere.' Tristin just snickered out loud, his friend was such an idiot sometimes.

Tea walked over to the door and then opened it to see Joey, Tristin and Yugi. "Err…Hi guys." She felt uncomfortable because she didn't know how Joey would react to seeing Kaiba.

"I smell a rat called Kaiba Tea! Where is he? I saw his Limo out front! He's still here? Did he do somethin' dirty to ya? I'll kick his sorry ass!" Joey went on and on about Kaiba and the rest just sweat-dropped.

"Looking for me Mutt?" Kaiba asked sneering at him, leaning casually against the doorframe like he belonged there. Then there was dead silence as Joey just gaped at him.

"Damn you Moneybags! Why are you here! School's let out for hours!" Joey glared at him. Kaiba didn't answer but just smirked at him. Joey stalked over to him and was about to throw a punch when Tea, being a girl, panicked….

"**STOP IT! JOSEPH WHEELER! NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!"** Which made everyone stop dead and stare at her. "He was kind enough to drop me off home and I asked him to stay because I was baking chocolate-chip cookies, Mokuba's favorite, and with frosting so he could take some back to him." She flushed and didn't add the fact that she and Kaiba had a little 'frosting fight' and reddened more. "There is no reason to fight with him…." Joey put his fist down not believing that she was _defending_ moneybags of all people. He glared at Kaiba who glared right back and gave him a look that said _this wasn't over…_"Now who want's cookies?" Tea said cheerfully.

Yami appeared suddenly and narrowed his eyes at Kaiba….Something wasn't right about this. Tea had hesitated when she was talking and had reddened when she said the word 'frosting.' He watched as she went towards the kitchen, her shoulders a bit slumped. Did Kaiba upset her somehow? If he did he'd kill him! At the mention of food Joey and Tristin followed Tea without another word. Which left Kaiba staring at Yami with pure loathing. Blue glared into violet but no words were exchanged between the two. Then suddenly Yami said, a bit coldly…."Kaiba."

"Yami." Kaiba smirked at him with disgust. He was such an idiot and always _butted in _at the worst times. He turned his back on him and walked towards the kitchen, but not before saying something over his shoulder that sliced through Yami's heart…

"Yami you are clearly a fool. Only real lovers would be able to read their mate, their equals like an open book. You call her your beloved you twisted hypocrite? You lie." With that he walked away, blue trench coat trailing behind him.

_-Kitchen- _

Tea nibbled her cookie while watching Joey and Tristin eating their cookies….no it looked like they were _inhaling _them and were disappearing like she'd never made them at all. She'd long ago wrapped up the cookies that were supposed to be for Mokuba making sure that Joey and Tristin didn't 'attack' those as well. She bit her lip and wondered if it was wise that she had left Kaiba and Yami in her living room. They were going to kill one another, she knew of their hatred, their pure disgust of one another.

"Tea is that all you made? It feels as though ya made only two for me." Joey asked her. She looked at him and knew she didn't have the energy to yell at him. Kaiba walked into the kitchen with his usual smug and smirking face. 'Well at least he's still alive…' she mused looking at Kaiba. What did he do to Yami to make it out alive though? "Kaiba your uhm…cookies….." She handed him the box and he nodded possibly saying thanks…..She smiled suddenly as she handed it over. Their fingers brushed and she tried hard not to blush, Joey and Tristin were looking right at them, eyes narrowed.

"Mokuba will be grateful Gardner." He said softly as both of their eyes met.

"Will **_he_** Kaiba?" she said, putting emphasis on the word _he_. Gods how she wanted to brush the chestnut hair away from his forehead…it hid his lovely blue eyes. She thought better of it and didn't lift her hand rather bit her lip hard and clenched her jaw.

He nodded and said, rather ordered her, "You _will_ let me know if you _need_ anything Gardner…." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of her house, his blue trench coat trailing behind him. She sank to her knees and sobbed her heart out.

The boys gaped at her and Joey yelled, "Oi Moneybags whaja say that for? Whaja do Ta' Tea! Err Tea?"he asked her.

"**MONEYBAGS GET YOUR RICH ASS BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YA! **TEA WHY ARE CRYING! DON'T CRY TEA! **GAH! WHAT ARE YA SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN A GIRL CRIES! I'm NOT READY FOR THIS SORT OF THING! HELP!" **And like that Joey ran around in circles frantically, trying to pull his hair out. Yami watched Kaiba's retreating back and narrowed his eyes with hate. He was such a bastard…he made everyone's life miserable. Suddenly Kaiba stopped and turned around facing everyone, crossed his arms and smirked directly at Yami.

"Your loss is my gain Yami and that's the way the world works…. By the way did you know that Tea tastes really good?" with that he smirked and walked out the front door. No one moved for a minute, no one breathed and tried to contemplate what he'd just said and then there was a loud…

"**WHATTT?"** All the boys yelled at him, not noticing the small smile on Tea's face.

_-Outside- _

'What compelled me to say that?' Kaiba thought sighing to himself getting into his Limo. 'Tea's friends are probably going to corner me and try to 'do me in' so to speak…it's not as if I like her.'

'_Liar!'_ his conscious yelled at him seething as if he had reached a new level of stupid.

Why had he offered to help Tea…. No, _Gardner _out again? 'I probably am losing brain cells by the minute…' he mused.

'_Because she's all alone and neglected by her mother?'_ his conscious said.

Just because her mother was not there didn't mean that Tea was alone….but he knew he was lying to himself. Six months away from home, leaving Tea to fend for herself was just plain ridiculous. He knew what it was like to live without parents. Who knew how many times Tea's been alone like this…and why the hell did it bother him so? 'She has her friends to take care of her!' he thought growling to himself as to why he was thinking so much about her.

'_Rubbish, you Baka! If they are so dearto her then why don't they know?_' his conscious said. _'She didn't even tell her so-called best friend Mai!' _

'So what? I am alone as well. she'll get used to it…..' he said rubbing his temples wearily.

'_You have Mokuba!'_ his conscious threw right back at him.

'Whatever.' He thought not realizing that he had already arrived home. He got out of the Limo and was attacked by a bear hug from his brother.

"Big brother! Big brother you're home!**"** he said happily but at the time the only thing that went through Kaiba's mind was the words….._'You have Mokuba…' _

_-Tea's house- _

"TEA You'z got lotz of Explainin' to do…" Joey said and the rest of the guys nodded. Tea was the only girl in their group (who was always around them… not including Mai and Serenity) and they had to protect her.

'Eh heh?" She said. She was in deep now…..and when they got to school tomorrow she was going to jump Kaiba and kill him for putting her on the spot like this….What the hell was she supposed to say? That she got into a frosting fight with him and err…Kissed…no licked it off of him and _damn _it tasted good?

"Don't tell me you kissed him? Why would you do that?" Tristin asked her glaring at Joey not to say anything that might offend her.

Trying to evade the question at hand she said, "It was an accident, I was trying to take the cookies out of the oven and he was standing too close…." She giggled nervously and to lighten the mood she said, "I almost slapped him but then you came and starting banging on my door Joey!" The guys bought it and laughed along with her except for Yami. "Why don't you guys go home and I'll see you at school tomorrow? I still need to finish my English homework." Sighing they all nodded and walked out the door. They'd rather spend time with Tea but she always had to have the last word.

"Oi Yami ! That means you too! Ya know it'll be inappropriate for you to have a sleepover at Tea's!" Joey yelled over his shoulder, hollering to the world making both, Yami and Tea blush red...knowing that at least a few neighbors caught that statement.

"Tea I have noticed that when ever we're around you're mother seems to be missing…" he said. Tea basically growled at him in anger. 'Damn fine time for him to be so damn perceptive!'

"Yami it's late I'll see you at school, I still have homework to do." she said. She didn't want to go on and on explaining her situation to _Yami _of all people. He could be so annoying sometimes and she didn't need his pity or sympathy. Sometimes she just wanted to tell him to 'take a hike' back to Egypt...

_'He just cares about you...' h_er conscious berated her.

"No...ya think?" Tea said loudly and very sarcastically as she watched Yami walk out the door. After he hurt her feelings a while back he had no right to _console_ her! She shut the door, heaved a sigh and slid to the ground staring at the celing. She didn't know whether to blame her mother for leaving her alone like this...No one, no one at all had the right to make her feel better! She was a big girl and she could take care of herself!

_'Not even Kaiba?'_ her conscious said slyly.

"No! not even him!" she said.

_'Liar...'_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	5. What goes through Kaiba's naughty mind?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: 'Not even Kaiba?' her conscious said slyly._

_"No! not even him!" Tea said._

_'Liar...'_

* * *

_Chapter 5: What exactly goes through Seto Kaiba's naughty mind?_

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah that's right…he loved pissing the hell out of the 'geek squad.' 'Especially Yami. Always telling me off and thinking he's right.' He didn't need anyone contradicting him. He seethed inwardly and glared out of his Limo's window remembering yesterday's little display at Tea's house. He had been happy that he had told Yami off for once. Yami did have the right to say that he didn't like Tea and all…. but he didn't need to lead Tea on like that. Had he no heart at all?

He remembered one of the incidents quite clearly. How could he not? He did something very **un-seto-kaiba-ishly**…..he called a duel off. It was against him and Yami and what happened that day still ticked him off. His friends were there and so was Tea, of course cheering her friends on….

_-Flashback- _

_It was a beautiful day, clear skies and the sun high in the sky, nothing could bring Tea's high spirits down. She was wearing a Denim mini, a purple and navy blue tanktop with the words 'Dancing Queen' on it and blue boots, an outfit she hoped that Yami would notice her in. Little did she know that he hadn't noticed her outfit …But Seto Kaiba did…_

_-Seto's P.O.V-_

_She actually looked nice today…he always saw her in that ugly school-girl outfit with legs that kept going and going… From where he stood he had a nice view of her cleavage and… 'OKAY STOP' he thought…and he turned away from her. Well he wasa teenage boy after all, with hormones and he did notice girls…he just didn't want an idiotic bimbo of a girlfriend… 'Especially from one of my fan-clubs…' He shuddered inwardly thinking of all those times girls surrounded him asking if he'd marry them or be their girlfriend. It always felt kind of nice when Tea glared at all of the girls, hoping they'd melt to the ground when he was being well…harassed. She was the only one…who didn't scream his name…and UH-OH…bad images went through his mind and a light blush appeared on his face. 'What the hell are you thinking Seto Kaiba?' he yelled at himself. Secretly he hoped that Tea left so he could concentrate. She was a distraction…a lovely distraction…_

_-Joey's P.O.V- _

_He had seen Moneybags looking at 'their Tea' with an unknown expression on his face and Joey didn't like it… **' I'LL KILL THAT MONEY BAGS IF HE LOOKS AT OUR TEA AGAIN!' **It wasn't like he didn't notice…but Kaiba never bothered Tea anymore. _

_-Yami's P.O.V- _

_Okay so if he used the Time wizard with his Trap Card…but that wouldn't work! Damn Kaiba had that Blue eyes! Damn him! _

_-Tea's PO.V- _

_He hadn't seen her…he never did. Her attempts were always futile and she was a friend to him, nothing more. She should've figured that and smiled sadly. She didn't want him to fight this duel with Kaiba, something about it wasn't right. But Yami, being a Mr. Hotshot who never backed down on a duel had even berated her…not realizing that he was shattering her heart to pieces…never knowing what he was saying sliced through her like knives and a tear slipped down her eye. Suddenly she saw Kaiba looking at her, a question in his eyes but she just smiled at him who to her shock, smiled back. Damn but that was a sexy smile…oops I sound like one of his fan-girls…_

_-Tristin's P.O.V- _

_He was hungry. He hoped this duel would be over soon. _

"You ready to get your ass kicked rich boy?" Joey yelled at him.

"Not a chance mutt." Kaiba smirked at him when Joey growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Uhm Yami?" Tea began uncertainly.

"No time Tea…Duels about to begin and don't forget you were the one who didn't want to come to this duel!" Yami said brushing her off, still angry about the fact that he had lost his previous duel and he was currently taking out his anger out on her.

'_But…Yami…'_ She thought. _'You're so angry right now that you won't be able to concentrate on the duel properly…you will surely lose…' _

"If you don't want to be here then I suggest you leave…" Yami said coldly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. What exactly was going on here?

Something cold twisted in Tea's heart and then not being able to take it anymore, she snapped and screamed at him, "You! Damn you Yami! I'm not you're blasted **PUNCHING BAG**!" "Don't be a sore loser! So you lost once! Big deal!"

'So Yami…this is your answer… you'd run over your friends for the sake of dueling.' Kaiba thought. Blue eyes narrowed and his blood burned with hate towards his long-time enemy. He'd honor Tea's words…

"You bastard. I'm disgusted with you...even more now and I'm calling this duel off…..How DARE you treat one of your own group as such?"

Tea turned red when he defended her. "Kaiba?"

_-End Flashback- _

"Eh?" Tea mumbled hearing her alarm clock go off. Grumbling something incoherent she rolled over and hit the 'snooze' button. 'Too depressed. Don't wanna go to school today…. Goodnight.' She wasn't addressing anyone in general because she knew that no one was around to hear her. Five minutes went by and Tea slept on…. 'Ah so Peacef….'

"_Riinggg!" _

"_Riinggg!" _

"WHAA….?" Tea said aloud sitting upright now. Why on earth was her cell phone ringing _now?_ She looked at the I.D. and saw that it wasn't her friends….

_Not Yami..._

_Not Mai…_

_Not Tristin…_

_Not Joey…_

_Not Serenity…_

But….**"Kaiba!" **and with her shocked look on her face she jumped and fell off the bed. She peeked up at her phone lying innocently on her bed as if it were an alien object…too dangerous to touch. Many things ran through her mind at the moment…like

'How'd he get my number?'

'Why is he calling me?'

'This has got to be the most…'

"_Riinggg!"_

"_Riinggg!"_

She picked up the phone, hesitated and then said, "K…Kai…Kaiba…?" "How did you…"

"Gardner! What the hell are you still doing in bed! Get up now!" he said.

'…'

Finding her voice she said, "How…did you…hey! You're not my mother to order me around like that!" Kaiba rolled his eyes at the phone and then said, "Ooh good one Gardner…. Finally you've got it down right…." And she just rolled her eyes at the phone. "Anyway I'm a genius remember? I just hacked into your cell syst…"

"Okay fine whatever!" she said in an exasperated tone. Seriously that boy was just too much sometimes….She yawned and stretched her arms. "Why are you calling me anyway Kaiba?" she said.

_-Silence- _

He stared at the phone for a second, hesitated which was so unlike him and then said, "Just make sure that you get your lazy ass to school Gardner." "Oh and Gardner? Even though you look very stunning in that blue slip you're wearing make sure you don't wear that to school…might give some boys at school the wrong idea….."

"Uh-huh….Well I love you too….see you at school…..bye…." she said not giving a second thought as to what she said to him…must have been too early.

**WAIT-A-SECOND….**

"You freakin' Hentai!" She yelled at the phone. "Where the hell are you? You Peeping tom! You stalker! Where are you looking at me from?" She looked around her room wildly and then she looked out her window…..There he was standing against his Limo, cell phone at his ear, looking up and giving her a smirk.

"Hey Gardner! I was just passing by…next time close your drapes…so weird people can't look in on you…nice slip by the way…is it silk?"

Tea shrieked suddenly and then shut her drapes…..

-Kaiba's P.O.V-

He didn't exactly want to see her in her underwear and changing in 'front of the world' so to speak but…._ Ah hell_….Gardner was so easy to irritate…

'_And looks nice in a slip right?'_ his conscious said smirking at him.

'No…..' he thought and then frowned. Seeing her wearing a bathing suit didn't affect him…so why did it make his blood pressure rise so much if he saw her in a slip, which could easily pass off as a really skimpy dress? He shook his head and then repeated over and over again.

_-Note to Self.- _

_I am a respectable C.E.O and will not stoop to the level of falling for one of the Geek squad…well one anyway cause the rest are guys. I am rich and well known. I am the Seto Kaiba. My job is to rule the world. _

'**_Then what the heck are you doing here ROMEO?'_** His conscious said kicking him mentally. _'Go to school and be the cold-hearted, ruthless, bad-boy bastard you are.'_ _'You hopeless case you! I'm ashamed to be called your conscious! '_ and then his conscious went away to sulk somewhere in his mind.

'….'

_-With Tea- _

'Why is he here?' she repeated in her mind.

'_Well like duh! He likes you!'_ her conscious said rolling it's eyes . _'Now get a move on and join your Seto outside!' _

'_His name is Kaiba.' Tea said mentally. 'And he's not mine.' _

'_Who **LIED **to you….you Baka girl?' _her conscious muttered._ 'And what is he doing outside your house…before school…complementing on your slip…' _

"He lives to irritate the hell out of me…." Tea said.

She moved as fast as she could, movements a bit clumsy and her heart fluttered a bit. She made sure to close her drapes before she put her uniform on, and put shorts underneath her skirt…. Seriously all those Hentai boys at school loved to 'flip' girls skirts up just to see girls assets…it was just plain disgusting. She brushed her hair, standing in front of the mirror, ran downstairs not bothering to eat anything, slammed the door shut and ran out the door. "Kaiba…I just have one question for you" Tea began.

"Not even going to say good morning Gardner?" Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?'I want to know what goes through that mind of his….' She thought. She frowned and then walked towards school. "Gardner…" he began.

She hesitated for a second and said,

"**ONE:** It's Tea….Call me Tea…."

"**TWO:** I Don't wanna ride with you in your Limo Kaiba."

"**THREE:** I have no idea why you're being so nice to me so just stop it….it's creepy."

"**FOUR:** Joey's gonna pummel your ass to the ground if you keep acting like this towards me….."

**-AND- **

"**FIVE: **If you've got some ulterior motive up your sleeve then I'm going to _'sic my boys' _on you…" With that she marched off to school.

Kaiba got back into the Limo and watched her retreating back. So she didn't trust him…and why would she even? He thought. Her friends always wanted to kill him…he was their enemy…but when he had seen Tea that day….so lost with an expressionless face why did it cause something to stir within him?

"To School." Kaiba told his driver and with that they drove to school….Tea on his mind.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: naughty boy Seto! _:) _Please read and review!_


	6. When you thought you knew someone

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "To School." Kaiba told his driver and with that they drove to school….Tea on his mind._

* * *

_Chapter 6: And just when you thought you really knew someone…_

_-Yesterday- (A Flashback when Seto was going home from Tea's) _

He'd seen it. He'd seen it all….Seto was his older brother and he could read him very well. He came home last night and smelled of confection… and frosting? Vanilla by the scent of it and when he asked big brother where you? He said he was at Tea's….

Of course he was_…(A/N: insert eye wiggle here)_ So was his brother 'playing' with icing with Tea? Tea smelled of Vanilla, fresh rain and flowers…. and huh? oh so cool! She made him cookies! She was really nice and Mokuba never could quite comprehend why his brother didn't like her….but he could change that…of course he could! He was a Kaiba! And Kaiba's could do **_anything_**! He puffed out his chest proudly.

"So why were you at Tea's anyway Seto?" Mokuba asked him with interest. He'd been there for a couple of hours…. _(A/N: insert eye wiggle again)_ Hey he cared after all! and Seto's love life needed help! He didn't want his brother to die as a grumpy old man! He thought his brother wouldn't answer him but he did.

"She needed someone to take her home…" Seto said looking down at his little brother.

"So why didn't you bring her here!" Mokuba said giving him 'that look.'

"She doesn't live here Mokuba…" Seto said bluntly.

"I'd take care of her! And so would you right!" Mokuba said.

'…'

"She's not hurt…she just fainted." And just when Seto thought Mokuba would stop whining about Tea Mokuba said that he wanted to see her! Why couldn't he see her? She was the only female figure that he trusted and the only one he cared about!

"Well anyway Seto….Akiko made us Lasagna today. I already ate, but she had to run off cause her father came down with something. Poor Akiko…Who's going to take care of us…cook for us…and spend quality timewith us when Akiko is gone?" Mokuba asked in 'his' voice and seemed to be in deep thought. He snapped his fingers and then said, " I know! Tea can! She's the best!"

'….'

"No she'd just be in the way Mokuba." Seto said in an exasperated voice. 'Yes she actually could help them….she had loads of time since she was alone and didn't have anyone to talk to….' But he didn't tell Mokuba that. 'Come to think of it…where is her father?' If she was being neglected then shouldn't she go to him? It wasn't his business but if he wanted he could pin Tea's mother with 'Child Neglect' and then social services could step in and then she could move somewhere else.

_At Yugi and Yami's?_ No they didn't have enough space with the game shop and all… and he didn't want that Pharaoh getting any ideas with Tea.

_At Joey's?_ No…Serenity was away all the time and Joey's father was a drunk. She would be better off alone in her home.

_At Bakura's?_ AS IF. The British guy lived alone in his own apartment.

_At Tristin's?_ No…his mother wasn't very fond of girls in the house...as for living there? Impossible.

_At Mai's?_ 'That social butterfly is never home.' He wondered if Joey, her secret crush knew that she hung out with boys at bars….He shook his head. Both were just hopeless cases.

_His own place?_ '….' Did he want her here? She probably wouldn't be a bother to him because he wouldn't even see her in the mansion but did he really want to see her?

'_But you said she was just a distraction! A **LOVELY **distraction!'_ His conscious pouted. Seto just ignored that annoying inner voice. "Now Mokuba, if you're done with homework and dinner go off to bed now."

"But big brother!" Mokuba whined and then started his _'Tea chant.' _"T-E-A…T-E-A..T-E-A…"

"Mokuba." Seto was developing a headache and needed coffee fast, and after Yami pissing him off with his mere presence maybe a couple of gallons of it…. Mokuba scampered upstairs after hearing that 'voice' from Seto. It meant that he was at the end of his thread. Inwardly he was cooking up how to get the two of them together. Seto was so stubborn sometimes! He went over a mental checklist.

**_Lock them in a room?_** Nah…that's old. Ooh make sure that both get detention then have them locked up in that room.

**_Broom closet?_** Nah…only kisses happen in there and that was overdone...

_**Threaten them? **He wasn't like that…_

**_In a bathroom? _**Maybe he'd put that first…lots of space in the bathroom…. Maybe put a hole through the door making sure they didn't starve…who knew it might take**_ DAYS…._**

He was going to need help from his friends with **Operation-Get-Tea-And-Seto-Together**….

_- Today- (Seto's P.O.V) (Monday Morning) _

Kaiba went back to Tea's words before she ran off to school and sighed. What to do…what to do. He didn't want his brother upset but then again, he didn't know what his devious plans his brother was cooking up for him. He saw Tea running ahead of him, skirt flying behind her and daring to fly upwards, her brown hair in disarray and he smiled inwardly. She was really something different. She was only wearing lipgloss and a bit of powder on her face to make sure she didn't have 'shiny spots' on her face.

.Sincere. That's what Tea was. A rare thing it was, when it came to girls this age, every single girl in school tried to get his attention and one even dared to sit in lap and offer to give him a lap-dance…. He shook his head. She didn't even bother listening when he threatened her with immense pain….

He resumed looking at Tea who when reached school grounds stopped and took a deep breath.

"I did offer you a ride Gardner…" he said getting out of his Limo, making sure his voice hid the concern in his voice. He didn't need the girl passing out on him just because she was so damn stubborn.

"**I don't want to ride with you and….."** 'Damn. That didn't come out right…it sounded so bad…' She then flushed, trying to hide her face from sudden mockery and embarrassment from Kaiba….but it never came. 'Hn?' she thought.

"Oh well, okay then…" he smirked and then walked towards school. He decided he wouldn't tease her for her (ahem) _interesting _comment no matter how it sounded. He had seen the shocked look on her face.

_- Joey's P.O.V- _

He walked to school alone, not a bit concerned that he was going to be late once again. He was thinking hard, so Serenity was coming here to stay with them for good? He was happy but he was concerned…a lot in fact. Tea and Serenity didn't get along very well. It was his baby sister's crazy idea that Tea 'stole' all the boy's attention away from her…and Serenity loved being in the spotlight. She'd been lonely for so long and wanted to make new friends. He had tried every last thing but it never worked out…there was always tension in the air…. Tea always thought it was her fault and tended to stay away whenever Serenity came around but now that she was coming to stay for good did that mean that they wouldn't see Tea at all anymore? And if that wasn't enough she'd be going to the same school too…. but he didn't know how far she would go to gain that attention. He just wished that a solution would 'pop' out of no where and….huh?

He saw Kaiba smirking at a Tea who seemed to be breathing heavily like she'd just come from running a marathon. What wazMoney bags saying to _their TEA_? When he was just about to go and yell at Kaiba for bothering their Tea…he looked shocked….Kaiba was looking at her like he was concerned. 'No way. What the….? No WAY IN HELL would DAT guy be concerned about her like DAT!' unless he had lost some of his marbles along the way…..he snickered with glee. A dumb moneybags! That would be the day. But still…It was Kaiba's job to be a royal pain in the ass to them…did he have a change of heart towards Tea at least? He would killhim if he were thinking of 'hooking up' with their Tea! He would pummel him to the ground! Money wasn't going to buy him Tea…**_OVA' HIS DEAD BODY_**! Temporarily forgetting the Serenity-Tea problem/situation.

He walked into school towards his first period class which had his friends Yugi, Yami, and Tristin, but unfortunately Tea wasn't in this class. She was in a _Different _class which also had Kaiba in it… 'Blast him!' he fumed. He walked into class and everyone was talking and laughing about what they waz doin' ova the weekend, everyone seemed happy except for Joey. So many problems….

"Hey Joey? You alright man?" Tristin said to him. He looked a little down.

"Ya…it's nuthin' " Joey said. Yami frowned inwardly, he wasn't a very good liar. "Serenity's comin' to stay wit' us for good in Domino."

"That's GREAT news!" Tristin said, not noticing Joey's glare. It was Tea he was concerned about wasn't it? Yami thought. He knew that both girls didn't get along.

_-Tea's P.O.V- _

She sat in her seat silently as she waited for the teacher to arrive and lecture non-stop about god-knew-what. She sat two seats away from Kaiba, not paying attention that he was looking at her. She stared out of the window and sighed. She didn't know why…She just didn't know why anymore….. It wasn't like her to be so down, she loved school and all…but her loneliness was taking it's toll on her and Tea thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

_-A Flashback- _

"_Hey Mom! You're home! Finally!" She went up to her mother and hugged her. She never thought that she'd see her ever again. How ironic did that sound?_

"_Yes Dear Tea…But I met someone when I was visiting France and if things go well then I'll have to move to France. Of course you'll have to move there as well and then you can meet your new father." _

"_But mother I don't want a new dad!" Tea said. _

"_Now Tea. I must be off." Her mother said walking towards the door. _

_-End Flashback- _

How could someone be so cruel? And her own mother at that too? Sometimes she just didn't know what to do with herself sometimes. Was she doing the right thing by not telling her friends about her little situation? Only Kaiba knew now and she knew he wasn't the one to talk or gossip. Fear crawled up her spine as she shivered inwardly…the air suddenly got cold. It was so hard…feeling like an outsider, being alone, and having no one…. Like Seto Kaiba. She turned and looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

How she felt like a zombie sometimes. A worried expression followed her sad smile. She felt like she was in the way of everyone…. Would she shatter before everyone? Would she shatter like _Porcelain_?

He felt like he needed her to snap out of her trance before she went 'faint' on him again…but what to say. Hmm…pissing her off would be the best…making sure she didn't cry…he hated crying girls…. Scary…. But what to say to her?

"Gardner stop looking at me. If you found me so irresistible than why didn't you say so?" He smirked at her slightly angering face. Her blue eyes flashed with fire. 'Perfect.' He thought.

"Kaiba, you ass… don't you have anything better to do than piss people off? Shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you." She hissed at him.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked innocently. She was just about to go and punch his lights out but just then the teacher walked in.

"Miss Gardner why are you out of your seat?" he asked her. She shrugged and sighed sitting down, glaring at Kaiba, a glare that promised sudden death later. He just winked at her and turned his head.

He wasn't even paying attention to class as the teacher went on and on. Seriously this material they went over in grade school…. 'And the mutt still doesn't get it….' He could've laughed aloud but didn't. He saw a girl on his right look at him wistfully then turned around suddenly when he raised an eyebrow at her. Whose hair-brained idea was it to create a _Seto Kaiba fan club_ anyway? He wasn't flattered, he wanted to put the girl in an asylum for good! 'Do they really think that _swooning _and pursuing me with _reckless abandon_ would get my attention?' He found himself turning to gaze at Tea again…an expression on his face he didn't know he possessed. He hadn't failed to notice the shadows under her eyes…

_-(After Class)-_

"Thank God! I though that class would never end!" Tea exclaimed as people started to file out of class. A girl, who sat behind her named Sakura nodded and said, "Mr. Hayakawa's lecture's seem to go on forever! I'll see you at lunch Tea?" She nodded and didn't notice that it was just her and Kaiba left in the classroom. Now was his chance.

"So Tea, why are you avoiding the inevitable? They will find out sooner or later about your mother." he asked, walking towards her. She whipped around and stared into his eyes. She didn't know that he was still here.

"My mother isn't the problem Kaiba." She said sadly.

_He Pinned Tea against the wall blue eyes glared into blue…and Kaiba seductively whispered in her ear "Don't you lie to me now Gardner…" _

'GAH!' was the only thought Tea had at the moment."You know what Kaiba? You…you…" she began shakily, poking his chest then slumped under his grip on her.

He let her go and then whispered, "Call me Seto…now come on or you'll be late for class…." with that he walked out of the empty classroom.

'….'

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Tea said sinking to the ground.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! _


	7. Shifty, Shady men and Dangerous bitches

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "I just don't know what to do anymore." Tea said sinking to the ground._

**_**WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER DIRTY THINGS**_**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Of Shifty, Shady men and Dangerous bitches…_

_-Tea's P.O.V-_

_What just happened here? _Were the first things that went through the feeble mind of one called Tea Gardner. She was still standing there in shock and pinched herself. 'Looks like Kaiba's finally lost his mind being nice to me and all….' she thought. Well of course that would happen! If that idiot didn't play with virtual games all the time then he'd be normal. 'For him anyway….' She mused.

'_Call me Seto…' _That's what he'd said to her. What game was he playing at this time? She didn't trust him…not one bit!

"But I want to….I just so want to trust you Seto Kaiba " she whispered aloud.

"**Gardner! Haul your ASS!** We're going to be late for class!" Kaiba yelled from outside the door. She giggled inwardly and then walked out the door behind him.

_-Math class- (with Joey, Tristin, Yami and Yugi) _

"I dunna know Yugz' and Yami…That Kaiba can be a shifty, insane, stick-up-his-ass, ol' fella sometimz…he's takin' a likin' to our Tea and I donna like it!" Joey still wasn't agreeing with Yugi or Yami that Kaiba liked Tea. He thought that Yugi and Yami were way too understanding for their own good sometimes…even Tea with her 'Kaiba be our friend!' speeches. Hell…. Kaiba calls him a Mutt!That should count for something!

Tristin who was currently not paying attention to the conversation was daydreaming about Serenity and when she'd get here. He knew he loved her…of course he did! He dreamed that he was going to marry her and make little Tristin's….. The hell he was going to let Duke Devlin get to her! He had insulted Joey, his buddy, on live television wearing a dog suit! Poor Tristin…little did he know what Serenity was going to do when she got here…

Tea walked into Math class right after Kaiba came in and Yami frowned. He didn't like the expression on her face. So dreamy…so thoughtful…so confused, a blush staining her cheeks…. directed right at that _worthless_ Moneybags. Her look should be directed towards him! Maybe he should send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm. The jerk was trying to take his woman and that was unacceptable.

_- Domino Airport- (with Serenity) _

"Oh gosh! I'm so happy to be here, back home in Japan, and thanks so much for picking me up Mr. Moto!" Serenity said smiling happily, bowing a bit.

"Oh not at all dear! You are one of Yugi's friends after all…" he said waving it off. "So tell me, how was you're flight here?"

"It was great Mr. Moto." She said.

'_I'm back Tea and I'm going to make you're life a living hell…'_ Serenity swore to herself. Poor Tea….what she didn't know was that Serenity wasn't the only one who was going to make her life a living hell. She followed Mr. Moto out of the airport and towards his car…closer to Gardner's sudden demise…

_-Lunchtime- (Domino Junior High) _

"Guess What! I got a call from the Airport and _Seren's _(Serenity) is on her way here and will meet us at the game shop afta' school!" Joey said excitedly. Everyone else was happy but Tea just smiled back at Joey. Maybe she could _patch _things up with Serenity?

'_Not likely.'_ Her conscious said to her pointedly. _'Baka girl! That onna wants you gone! She says that even the Shadow Realm is too good for you!' _

"Um Guys I can't…uh my mom wants me home today and tell Serenity that I'll see her tomorrow kay?" Tea managed smiling sheepishly. Everyone said it was okay and then the boys left her to her thoughts while they talked about Duel monsters and how they'd 'cream' each other in the next battle. No one noticed her false smile not even a certain C.E.O who had taken a liking to her…..

_-After school- _

Everyone waved goodbye to each other and Tea walked back to her house alone, deep in thought. 'Ha…my mom wants me home.' What a joke. She stood in front of her house and sighed. I guess this is 'my house' so to speak. She remembered her mother saying she was going to marry a man…her new father. _Just great. Peachy. Wonderful_. She didn't want another dad. Her real dad was gone and no one could take his place. She was never one to be angry at her mother but she'd been gone so long that Tea didn't know her anymore and who knew how many men her mother had been with already. Serenity was back and she knew that she would try everything in her power to keep the boys away from her. She opened the door and stepped into the house to see the light on her answering machine. Someone had left a message. She flushed when she remembered her close encounter with Kaiba there. How much she wanted to kiss him then! Gods he smelled so good! If he only wasn't a cold hearted jerk. She pushed the button and listened….

_-Phone Message-_

"_Tea Honey? It's Izumi and Guess what! I'm going to be coming to stay in Domino for a while, probably a couple of months! And I'm bringing my new boyfriend with me! Isn't that great? I've told him so much about you and he can't wait to meet you! I'll see you soon honey!"_

_-End Phone message- _

'….' No! She didn't want him here! She shamefully knew that she didn't want her mother here either…she just didn't know her anymore. She just didn't know when her mother would be here. She didn't know that the message was three days old. She sighed and took off her school clothes to change into a mini skirt and a tank-top and then she heard a bell ring…._'Ding Dong!'_ She went to the door and opened it expecting Yugi or Kaiba. It was her mother and her new boyfriend.

"Tea!" Izumi exclaimed and hugged her. She let her go and walked into the house to look around. "Looks like you're keeping everything nice and orderly! We didn't even need to come back." Tea glared at her mother's back and thought 'Then why did you mother?'

A man stepped up to Tea and smiled. "Hello I'm Eric, Tea, and I'm glad to finally meet you." He hugged her a little and rubbed her back a little. They all sat down over dinner and Tea's mother talked about her travels and how she met Eric. Tea talked about her friends and what she'd been up to since her mother was gone…leaving out the part of Kaiba's (cough …cough) visit. Over dinner Eric kept throwing glances and Tea and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the shifty or the hungry look in his eyes at all….

It was late at night and Tea finally went to her bedroom and Eric and Izumi to theirs. Eric watched Izumi fall to sleep and then making sure she was really asleep he walked out the door and shut it behind him…locking it from the outside. He walked to Tea's bedroom and opened the door. She was just getting out of the bathroom and was dressed in her pajama's and to Tea's alarm, he just walked in like it was an open house and locked the door behind him.

****START ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE****

"Hello Tea…" he said in a lustful voice. "I don't believe that we've been introduced properly….." He looked her body up and down, eyes finally landing on her lower body. "You know….I love women who have young teenage daughters."

"Mother…" she began shakily.

"Won't hear us…." He said. "There was a very heavy sleeping pill in her drink." He came closer and saw her moving back until she finally hit the wall behind her. What was he going to do to her?

"Hmm…so you do have a nice body after all…." he said putting his hands on her hips and ran them all over her body.

"Stop it!" she said shakily unable to fight him back.

"You know….I never married your mother….so you see, I'm free to be you're lover…you're one and only." He said and took her hands in one of his and put them above her, leaving one hand free to roam her body. He played with the hem of her shirt and lifted the material and slid his hand under her shirt. Tea was busy trying to get out of his grasp to realize what he had just done and eyes widened when he cupped one of her breasts and massaged it. He moved to the second and did the same thing.

"Stop struggling…or I'll have to hurt you and try to relax honey…it won't hurt a lot…..you'll be moaning for more after it." He said smiling at her. Tea stopped struggling when he let go of her arms but only stiffened when she felt him rub his fingers on her ass. This was a . Maybe if she cooperated it would be over soon?

Still smiling he undid his pants and slid his boxers down revealing his large….(NO! Don't look TEA!) and she turned her head away. He pressed it against her thin…very thin cotton pants. She gulped when she felt something hard press against her and bit her lip…swearing that she wouldn't moan but she did…oops…

"That's right…moan for me and me only baby…" he whispered into her ear. "Here take this in your hand…." She turned around and gulped when he pointed at his large member. She turned red and he repeated what he said and she took it in her hand and glared at him. He smiled at her cute look and said, "See how hard it is…and just for you too…this hard thing is going to go in your tight little body and I'm going to make you scream my name too." He told her to sit on the ground then she did trying to come up with ideas to run away from this psychopathic lunatic of a man. "Now all you have to do is open up and put my member in your mouth and suck on it like a good little girl." She thought she choked on something and shook her head no. "I'm waiting Tea." He said angrily. She still shook her head no. What he serious? That was sick!

"Very well then…I didn't want to do this right now but you should be punished and I'm going to make sure that you never disobey me again." He sat down in front of her and pushed her to the ground. He pulled her panties off and then shoved her legs apart. She started to cry and then said "Stop please don't!" and struggled with him. He wasn't listening to her and unbuttoned her shirt throwing it carelessly aside. He positioned himself on top of her and was going to be rough and take her without warning…she ought to be punished. Tea shut her eyes, sucked in her breath and sobbed silently as she watched his body lower towards her. She braced herself….she knew she was about to be raped. She felt his tip start to enter her and she didn't realize but she whispered words…it came out of her so naturally…. _**"Kaiba...Kaiba.. help." **_

Then the phone rang to Tea's relief and she roughly moved away to answer it…surprised that Eric actually let her move away. She picked up the phone and said hello. "Hey Tea?" It was Yami's deep voice on the phone. He'd know something was up…just by the sound of her voice. He was way too perceptive. _'Yami HELP ME!'_ she wanted to scream at the phone but couldn't because she knew Eric would kill her.

"Yami what's up?" she said.

"Sorry to call so late at night but the guys and I were missing you today and thought you could meet us at the Game shop tomorrow after school?" he asked her in a hopeful voice. He knew that Serenity and her had problems. He also knew that Tea would stay away...not out of anger or hurt but just not to cause drama. She was about to say yes when she saw the look in Eric's eyes, sighed and said,

"I'm sick so I'll have to call you back to let you know…kay? Bye then!" and Tea hung up. She heard Eric's angry voice then.

"Tea Gardner…from now on you are grounded for a month, you will come straight home after school and you are not allowed to talk to or meet your friends again. If you tell anyone about this I will find out because I will have you followed everywhere you go." "You are not allowed to tell anyone why you are grounded.." "If you disobey me I will beat you and start hurting your mother."

"No! don't hurt mom! What did I do and why are you grounding me?" she asked him. She wanted to hug Yami for saving her life just now…..

"Because you did not let me have sex with you. Because you disobeyed my orders and shut your eyes when I was about to thrust into you. Because you cried when I was touching you. And now that you're grounded I can finish what I started…" he said looking at her naked body before him and licked his lips. He kissed her cheek and That said and did, he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Tea stared at the door and walked towards the bathroom….she felt so dirty! She needed a shower…A really long one…

'God what am I going to do now?' Tea thought walking into the bathroom, locking it firmly behind her. Her mother would never ever believe her. She would probably think that Tea was being selfish and wanted Eric out of her life as well as her mother's.

****END ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE****

_-Master Bedroom- (with Eric and Izumi)_

_He was angry. Who was this Yami boy? her boyfriend? but she said Kaiba's name if he recalled correctly. She had two boyfriends? No matter. There were other days that he could have Tea to himself. He had only let her go because that Yami would've gotten suspicious if Tea hung up the phone or screamed at Yami for help._

Izumi sat up in bed and saw Eric walking into the room. "Where did you go Eric?" she asked him sleepily.

"Out to get fresh air and ease some of my tension." He replied smoothly. 'Well I wanted to release some of my sexual tension with Tea but that stupid phone call…..' he thought. Well if he couldn't **_get some _**from Tea right now there was always Izumi.

"Izumi?" he said walking over to her grinning. He lowered her to the bed and started to pull her pants down not even bothering to take her shirt off. Izumi smiled at him softly and let him….after all they had done this so many times before. He wanted to do that to Tea only but for the time being he'd just thrust into her mother as much as he wanted... to release some of that tension. He pulled her panties off and threw them to the ground. He then pulled his jeans off and then his boxers. He positioned himself on top of Izumi and then entered her, thrusting into her over and over again well into the night….pretending it was Tea he was fucking.

_-With Tea- (in the bathroom)_

Finally she was done with her shower and then she heard something that made her want to take another shower….moans from the next room. 'Great so he didn't get it from me so he went to my mother?' 'That creep! Does he plan to have the both of us?' she thought. That was just sick! This is the kind of thing you hear in the movies or in the news! She shook her head, walked out of the bathroom door and went straight to lock her door so that idiot didn't get any second thoughts. She went over to bed but when she woke up to go to school the next morning she found out that she hadn't even slept three hours….and she heard moans from the next room again. Damn but was her mother getting some…..

She got dressed and walked downstairs not knowing what to expect from Eric at least. She had to be on her guard at all times. Who knew she might just run to a friend for help.

"Good morning Tea!" Izumi said cheerily, a limp in her step. "how did you sleep?"

"Great mom!" Tea said smiling falsely. Izumi walked upstairs and said she had to change for work leaving Eric and Tea alone in the Kitchen.

"Now you remember what we discussed yesterday night right?" he said, eyes raking over her slim figure. She just nodded and then stiffened when his hand found it's way up her skirt and then caressed her inner thighs."There's a good girl…don't move and let your master touch you." He said and then groped her bottom. "A shame for panties ne? otherwise you're lovely assets would be available for me to use at my disposal…..but don't worry…We're going to play and have fun when you're back home from school." he pushed her panties out of the way and was about to insert a finger into her, as she stiffened, not being able to get away from his grip on her, prepared for him to finger-fuck her senseless before school. His fingers grazed the top but he removed his hand from under her skirt and then started to kiss her growling at her to kiss him back. He then forced his tongue down her throat making her almost choke.

"Don't worry…I just have sex with your mother to release my tension and all I do is thrust into her with my hearts content, nothing else so you don't have to worry at all….I always think of you when I'm with her…." With that he let her go, squeezed her breast and then said, "See you after school my Dear ….oh and I was just wondering would you like your first time in bed, the floor, the office chair, the shower/bathroom, on the living-room couch or on the kitchen table?"

"I actually prefer the bed then move to the bathroom for some hot-tub fun." he said thoughtfully. He then grabbed onto her thigh before she could make a getaway from this hentai. "I want an answer dearest." he rubbed her bottom and smirked letting her go. Tea ran out the door….only to run into Kaiba himself who seemed to be waiting for her by his limo. She couldn't return. She could never return to this place...her home. So what if she disappeared, became a run away and joined up with the Yakuza? it was better than being here.

_-Kaiba's P.O.V-_

What was wrong with Gardner? He'd seen her flying out of her house in complete shock like demons were at her feet, chasing her…

_-End Kaiba's P.O.V-_

"Ah! Don't touch me! Let me go! Gah just someone please kill me! umm Kaiba?" she looked at him waiting for him to laugh at her…but he didn't and rather gave her a serious look. What had caused Tea to say something like that? Kill her? Did someone or does someone abuse her…sexually?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: ___

_____OH NO! What will be poor Tea's fate!_

_Don't forget to read and review and find out!_


	8. I've got ways to make you talk part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Ah! Don't touch me! Let me go! Gah just someone please kill me! umm Kaiba?" she looked at him waiting for him to laugh at her…but he didn't and rather gave her a serious look. What had caused Tea to say something like that? Kill her? Did someone or does someone abuse her…sexually?_

* * *

_Chapter 8: I've got ways to make you talk…part 1_

He was not happy. Here he was about to go see Tea if she wanted a ride to school and out she fly's out of her front door asking for someone to kill her. Let her go? Was she joking? Her signs of distress weren't making things better for him and rather caused a feeling of unsettlement in him. _'Gardner.' _

"Kai-Uhm- bah?" she began looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows at her poor acting skills. Sheer emptiness showed in her eyes. "I….ha-ha… was on my way to school and here you come and almost knock me down…ah….Wait…what are you doing here again anyway?" Kaiba ignored her and then his blue eyes grew grave.

"If you were on your way to school Tea…then why are you running in the opposite direction? I feel as though there is something you are not telling this Seto." He said. She frowned at him, huffed, crossed her arms and then looked the other way. Why should she tell himof all people what was up in her life? She should tell her friends!

'_You should tell your lover what's up in your life Tea.'_ Her conscious began smoothly.

'I don't…he's not...wait who made you my boss!' she yelled at her conscious.

"If you're not going to talk then I have ways to make you.." Kaiba began smoothly in his 'I am the king of the world' speech. Tea just gave him a dumbfounded look as if she hadn't heard him. He sighed and then threw her over his shoulder and made his way over to his Limo. Why did he care what happened to Gardner anyway? She was Yugi's bloody cheerleader for god's sake and pain in his butt.

'_So then drop her on the ground and go to school.' _His conscious said. Seto sighed knowing he couldn't do that.

"Kaiba! What are you? Are you delusional Baka? You overgrown ogre! Put me **DOWN!"** Tea screeched fearing that he was going to drop her. He sighed inwardly.

"Silence onna." He said shoving her into his car. Tea gaped at him in confusion. Where were they going? Kaiba's abrupt mood-swings were beyond her. "Akira. Home." He said to the driver. She turned and shot him a murderous look. "Kaiba…." She threatened.

"Would you rather I take you to the police station Tea?" he asked her smoothly. By her distraught and shocked look he knew he'd won.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Is your girlfriend alright?" Akira asked Kaiba hesitantly. He didn't want to lose his job for being nosy. Tea turned red and looked the other way. Damn it all to hell! Of course that was what people would think! Kaiba smirked at Tea who was turning as red as a tomato and then shrugged at Akira. Kaiba pressed a button and then the partition between the front and back closed.

"Now are you going to tell me who did what to you?" he asked her.

"No...and wait-a-sec! How come we're not on our way to school?" she asked him.

"So you can be absent once in a while right?" he said to her. "So what if you break your perfect attendance record?"

"Nothing's wrong! So lets go to school!" Tea said to him angrily.

"Then why are you so passionate about it?" he asked her. "Why do you defend it so much?"

'….'

He smirked. He thought so. Tea…an enigma.

_-Before the start of school- (with Tristin, Joey, Yugi, Yami and Serenity.) _

Tea was never absent. She even came to school when she had a cold! "I'm tellin' ya guyz that someone's takin' tea hostage! And doin' dirty things to her!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone looked at him as if he were completely insane.

"So Tea can be sick once in a while right?" Yugi said. Joey frowned at his friend. Why was he always so 'everything will be fine?' Serenity frowned. It was always her! It was always about **Her**! TEA! A permanent thorn at her side. 'Why doesn't anyone ever worry or think about me?' But how to get the guys minds off of Tea?

"Did you guys notice that Kaiba is missing today as well?" Tristin said vaguely out of the blue. Everyone stared at him….he was right.

"Are you tryin' to suggest somthin' about our Tea?" Joey exclaimed angrily. No answer from Tristin. "That she made off with him? That she eloped with him? That she…." But Joey was cut off by a loud sigh from Serenity.

"I think that everyone needs to calm down, you especially brother. Tea is a big girl and can take care of herself. She doesn't need you all to baby her all the time. So she's sick today…big deal. Now that the bell has rung, we'd better go." Serenity said and Joey just nodded.

_-Tea and Kaiba- _

Why was he helping her? Should she ask him? Why were they going to his home?

'_Because you couldn't possibly hang out at yours… remember Eric who tried to bloody rape you?'_ her conscious said. Oh yeah….him.

Kaiba didn't say a single word on the way… _back to his home. _She'd be safe there but what was this feeling? Why should he feel as if he had to protect her? Was she in danger? Ha he was willing to bet that the annoying 'Yugi-group' would all be worried sick over her by now and the fact that he was missing as well. _'Probably thinking that I made off with 'their Tea.' _It was a hilarious thought but as he turned to look at Tea he wondered whether he was indeed _making off_ with her….They both got out of the Limo…well actually Kaiba had to pull Tea out who refused to budge from her spot and walked towards the front door. Kaiba took Tea by the wrist and pulled her into his home and shut the door behind him. "Alright Gardner I'm going to school cause it'll look suspicious if both of go missing on the same day." He said. She just nodded and then sat on the sofa.

"Don't go _anywhere_." He said and then he did something unexpected. He got on his knees, sat right in front of her and looked into her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you Tea and you'll be safe here…from everyone." He sighed, got back up and then proceeded towards the door.

He walked into school, late…which was odd for him. All eyes were on him as he walked into first period English class with the 'geek squad.'

'_Minus Tea!'_ his conscious hissed at him. Yes…minus her. He ignored all the sighs from his fan-girls and glares from their boyfriends. He was going to make Tea talk…no matter what.

_-Joey's P.O.V- _

Okay so moneybags was here which meant that Tea hadn't eloped with him….

_-Tristin's P.O.V- _

When was lunchtime again?

_-Serenity's P.O.V- _

She knew….it would be today. She was going to destroy Tea once and for all…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to read and review!_


	9. I've got ways to make you talk part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: She knew….it would be today. She was going to destroy Tea once and for all…_

* * *

_Chapter 9: I've got ways to make you talk...part 2_

Gad could school go any slower? Sitting in the back of the class, Joey almost fell asleep. He didn't realize it till now but it was always Tea who seemed to make the school day go by faster. With her cheery demeanor and the boys throwing spitballs at the teacher and other students snickering at them. Huh? Well would you look at that…Kaiba wasn't paying attention in class? Go figure. Now back to the main problem...where was Tea? It was just second nature to accuse Kaiba of kidnapping Tea. 'But of course that was bogus…right?' She was probably just sick.

_-Kaiba's P.O.V- _

What the hell had he been thinking? Had he finally reached a whole new level of stupid? Taking Tea to his home no less…but Kaiba had seen her expression, those empty eyes void of emotion…the terror and the fear of being alone…he had seen that in Tea's eyes. What had she been so afraid of? Was it her parents? Then he remembered her words:

_-Flashback- _

"_Ah! Don't touch me! Let me go! Gah just someone please kill me! umm Kaiba?"_

_-End Flashback- _

Had she been afraid that it was a _**male**_ touching her? Or just any old person? Were her parents abusing her? He had never seen any bruise marks on her body or any sign that she was being beaten because she never walked stiffly or winced. But that was odd too, because when he had pulled her out of the Limo because she refused to get out she hadn't even flinched when he touched her….

Come to think of it, her home was on the way to his and he had never seen any lights or any sign that there was even life at her house. It wasn't his business to pry into other people's lives but someone should do something if Tea was being beaten, abused, whether sexually or not. He looked over at Yugi who was looking out the window and then at the Bastard Yami. He'd rather talk to Yugi than the pharaoh who would go ballistic at any mention of Tea. And if he knew that Tea was at his house…. His rivals? Ha-ha-ha…. He scribbled a note and tossed it to Yugi which read:

_Yugi we need to talk…_

Yugi looked over and nodded his head but then wondered what it was Kaiba wanted to talk to him about.

_-Kaiba Mansion- (with Tea) _

She jumped at every sound she heard. Why was she here again and why in the seven **HELLS** had she _agreed _with Kaiba? Wait-a-second…she hadn't agreed at all! 'Damn him' she muttered in her head. He said a couple of words and she wasn't paying attention but then he had grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into his Limo. She rolled her eyes. He was always 'I'm-always-right.' She sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Then she panicked. Her friends would surely go to her house after school and wonder whether she really was sick! 'Eric….. Oh god! Now I really feel sick!' she jumped off the couch and started to pace. She could run away! But then she remembered Kaiba's words….

_-Flashback- _

"_Don't go anywhere. I don't want anything to happen to you Tea and you'll be safe here…from everyone." _

_-End Flashback- _

Damn! Now she was honor-bound to obey his words! She couldn't go anywhere. She slumped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling again. "Will you protect me Seto Kaiba? Will you protect me from Eric?" Tea wondered aloud, curling up into a ball on the leather couch.

_-Domino school- (With Kaiba and Yugi) _

Both had skipped lunch and were now sitting in the library. Yugi wondered what this was about, it must be pretty serious considering he was taking time out to talk to one of the geek squad. Kaiba sat down and looked at Yugi. He was Tea's best friend…he would know everything about her. "Yugi. I'm going to be completely frank with you… Tell me about Tea's parents."

"I beg your pardon?" he suddenly stuttered.

"Well?" Kaiba said. He wasn't a patient man and if this were his employee his butt would be so fired.

"Do you know where Tea is Kaiba?" Yugi began hesitantly. He wouldn't be pissed or angry if Kaiba knew or if she was _actually at his house_…but Joey and Yami would. 'So is that why he approached me? '

"You're her best friend shouldn't you know?" Kaiba said. Yugi sighed, Kaiba was right and he knew it.

"Kaiba, I really don't know why you're asking but her dad died or got a divorce, I'm really not sure. Her mother travels everywhere, so Tea is always home alone months at a time. She thinks I don't know that but I am her childhood friend and I do know."

"Her mother is back you know. She seems to have a boyfriend…who I saw through the window when…." But then Kaiba trailed off. Yugi didn't respond. He had a distinct feeling that Kaiba did indeed have feelings for Tea but wasn't so sure. Kaiba had done some nice things in the past but now that Yugi thought about it…it always involved Tea.

"You don't think that he might be taking advantage of….." Yugi began.

"I'm not saying anything Moto. But then again, why would Tea tell me to kill her when she ran out of her home?" Kaiba asked him coolly.

"**SHE WHAT?"** Yugi said jumping out of his chair. The librarian looked over and gave him a disapproving look and Yugi blushed sitting back down. "Where is Tea now Kaiba?"

"How about I take you to her after school?" Kaiba said smoothly. Both nodded and then walked out of the library, going their separate ways as if they'd never come in together in the first place. And then over his shoulder Kaiba smirked and said, "And don't bring the rest of _your kind _Yugi…." And Yugi just shrugged it off. Kaiba would always be Kaiba….but if he cared about Tea enough to tell him then that was more important.

_-Lunchtime- _

"Do you know why Kaiba and Yug didn't come to lunch?"Joey asked Tristin.

"Dunno."

"Something fishy is going on and I gotta get to the bottom of it!" Joey said**. **

Serenity rolled her eyes….she had to go to Tea's house after school. After all, they should spend some _quality time_ together since they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. In her heart Serenity burned with anger, she didn't want to be angry at Tea but the boys were always 'Tea this, Tea that, or what do you think Tea…' Was it her fault that she should feel so badly? She just wanted a place, a posse, so to speak and feel wanted. Even her brother with his constant worrying over none other than that blasted TEA! Hmm…something to get their minds off of Tea…. "Joey, Kaiba and Yugi talking is not a big issue you know. Remember Kaiba is sort of part of our group and Yugi will share with us whatever they are talking about. Why don't we call both of them and hang out at the mall after school? Tea is sick and we'll get her something to make her feel better kay?" and then to top it all off, knowing that he liked Mai she said, "Mai works at the mall remember?"

"But Seren' won't Tea be upset if we jus' leave her home?" Joey asked her looking concerned.

Serenity seethed with rage. **IT WAS ALWAYS TEA! GOD SHE WAS GOING TO KILLL THE GIRL HERSELF! **The bell rang and everyone went back to class. Serenity ran into Yugi as she walked back to class, who seemed to be in deep thought and then in her sweetest voice she said, "Yugi, if I may ask what were you and Kaiba talking about in the library?" he looked up and gave her a sheepish grin. Her. Tea-hater. Normally, he liked everyone but he couldn't stand it if someone was to hurt Tea, mentally or physically. He couldn't believe that he was going to lie to Serenity….

"We were talking about Tea. Kaiba wondered if it was okay that he could use Tea for one of his inventions he's trying out….after all, I am her best friend. He said that he needed a _pretty_ female for his test." Serenity burned with rage….you could literally see steam rolling off her body.

_Tea….it was all about Tea again…. All the boys seemed to worship her…and Kaiba thought Tea was pretty…_

Serenity was about ready to blow… …

_-Science class- (last class of the day) _

Kaiba had heard Yugi talk to Serenity in the hall and he could've laughed aloud. Yugi, little protector of Tea…it was almost endearing. But Tea was his and his alone…

Tea had better not have run out on him…he had told her to stay put in his house. Something was definitely wrong and she wasn't leaving his house until he got to the bottom of it….besides Mokuba wouldn't let him either.

'_Ha!' _His conscious said. _'I knew you liked her, you dog you….'_

err...right.

_-Joey's P.O.V- _

He wanted to dump the chemicals he was mixing all over moneybags…was he perhaps thinking about 'their Tea?'

_-Tristin's P.O.V-_

'I wonder if this chemical is edible…'

_-Tea's home- (With Eric) _

He had bought a plane ticket for Izumi...she would be away in Hawaii for the entire week. Sure she'd wanted him to go with her but he had said that he'd be 'very busy' for the week and who would take care of Tea? He'd told Izumi that he had to start to get to know Tea a bit better since Izumi and him were going to get married soon. He sat on Tea's bed, naked. He was picturing Tea withering underneath him soon... moaning and screaming his name to the heavens. He felt himself harden suddenly and he stroked himself, his eyes glowing with lust.

It was almost after school and Eric couldn't wait for Tea to come home. He was already imagining the things he was going to do to her. She would be underneath him writhing and moaning wanting more and forgetting everything else around her.

_-With Mokuba- (coming home after school)_

He pouted. He sure wished that Tea would come and stay with them forever and ever...but his brother would never allow it. Why must he be so difficult all the time? Well whatever! he was going to fix things! He always got what he wanted and now he wanted both Tea and Seto to live happily ever after! He was on his way upstairs when he heard a voice from the couch in the living room. It was Tea and she was talking to herself...or maybe to the ceiling? he wasn't so sure...

_"Why would Eric try and rape me like that? I...can never go to that place again! but how would I tell someone this...this horrible thing that could've happened to me? My life could've been over! Will you help me Seto Kaiba?" _with that Tea started to shake and sob silently.

Mokuba stood where he was and didn't move an inch. He knew what rape was...and he gulped inwardly. He'd never heard Tea sound so defeated and so broken. He would protect her! His brother would too! He shook his head and made his way upstairs...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	10. Aren't men a bit over possessive? part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

___Last time: Mokuba stood where he was and didn't move an inch. He knew what rape was...and he gulped inwardly. He'd never heard Tea sound so defeated and so broken. He would protect her! His brother would too! He shook his head and made his way upstairs..._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Aren't men a bit over __possessive? Part 1_

_-With Tea- (Kaiba Mansion) _

She was lying in the same position as she had been before. She had heard the door open and close but had paid no heed to it. Eric couldn't get to her here…Kaiba had promised her. God but she felt like she was suffering a bad hangover. Maybe some sleep would help…Why was she here again? She couldn't remember. Why did Kaiba want to help her of all people? She couldn't remember or even say if he wanted to. He had better things to do like take care of his brother, run a company and study in school. Why would he want to help me, a girl who comes from a broken home? What time was it? Was school over yet? She looked at the clock next to her and groaned. School had been out for about 10 minutes now. _'If Kaiba refuses to help me then I'll tell Yugi….but if even he refuses then I'll do it all by myself.'_ She thought making herself a promise. "I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry I never told you." Tea said aloud not caring if anyone heard her. He was the only person she could tell…Joey and Tristin would go marching into battle and pick a fight and do something stupid, landing themselves in jail.

_-Mokuba's P.O.V- _

After he changed his clothes, he watched her from the staircase. He was worried because she hadn't moved an inch since he'd left her. She was just as important to him as Seto was. He had learned about _rape _in school and how horrible it was….never in his life would he imagine that someone he cared about would or could've experienced it. Well whatever he knew his brother Seto would _kill _the damn idiot….when he found out. But the real question was would Tea tell him? This really wasn't a subject to be taken lightly. She wasn't about to go off and say,

'_Kaiba um will you help me…cause I'm being abused and was almost raped?'_ or something along the lines like,

'_Guess what…I need you to help me cause some unknown psychopath wants to 'get it on' with me.' _

She was too proud to let herself fall apart like that…. Just like Seto. He was too proud to let anyone know and would never say if he were falling apart.

_-After school- (With Joey, Tristin, Yami and Serenity) _

"Do you know why Yug ran off like that today?"Joey asked Tristin who just shrugged at him. He did seem to be in a hurry…maybe he was too worried about Tea's disappearance and wanted some alone time?

"Well I'm off to the mall with a bunch of other girls boys…" Serenity said not bothering to say how worried she really was.

"Are you not worried about Tea Seren'?"Joey asked her.

**Boom. **And there it was….the icing on the cake. It was always her. Would she never be rid of Tea? She scowled at her brother, crossed her arms and huffed…preparing to yell at him.

"Of course I am big brother! How could I not be! But that doesn't mean that I can just put everything else off to the side and just look for her! I'm sure she's just fine! After all, everyone gets sick once in a while! All of you worry too much about her like…like..sick little puppy dogs!" That said, she huffed, spun on her heel and then walked off.

Then there was silence. "Do you think we did something to make her so mad?" Tristin asked Joey stupidly. Joey just glared at him and Yami frowned. A very angry Serenity, a missing Tea, Yugi running off without an explanation, even Kaiba who hadn't bothered to throw an insult at him or his 'geek squad' today…. Something was not right.

_-With Yugi and Kaiba- (sitting in the Limo on their way to the Kaiba mansion) _

_-Kaiba's P.O.V-_

He didn't know why he wanted to tell Yugi. He was the only one of the 'geek squad' he could reason with. He could easily keep Tea and not let anyone know where the hell she went off to. Yugi had kept silent throughout the ride and stared out the window. Why did he have some amount of respect for Yugi? Well at least Tea didn't pick an idiot for a best friend….

_-Yugi's P.O.V- _

'_So Tea is at Kaiba's.'_ he thought staring out the window. Something must have happened…something bad that for Tea to ditch school like that unless Kaiba knew something and grabbed Tea by the hand and took her wherever the hell he wanted to. Kaiba cared? How very odd. He knew that Kaiba was no _'stupid rich boy who doesn't care about anything'_ as Joey put it. Tea…his best friend. He should've been upset that she had told Kaiba first instead of him since they had known each other longer and were friends…but he wasn't. _To trust Kaiba enough like that…did Tea like Kaiba then?_

They pulled into the driveway and both got out. Yugi didn't gape at Kaiba's home like an idiot in awe…he knew that Kaiba had money, he also knew that he was all alone. What was money without love? What was money and wealth unless you had someone to share it with? The first thing they saw when they entered was Mokuba looking down at something silently from the staircase like he was hunting an animal and was going to grab it when it was unaware. "Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"Hey Big brother! You're home!… and you brought Yugi?" Mokuba said scratching his head in confusion. Well wasn't this interesting.

"Why are we whispering?" Kaiba asked him. Mokuba pointed at someone on the sofa and said, "Shh…"

"Tea." Yugi said sadly. He walked over to her and then saw her sprawled on the sofa. She looked up at him in shock. Kaiba brought Yugi here? Yugi smiled sadly and sat next to her on the sofa. Kaiba and Mokuba sat on the sofa in front of them. Well wasn't this comfy? Kaiba thought looking at the both of them...trying to shake off the feeling of jealousy. He thought Tea would tell Yugi off for sitting so close to her…but she moved over to give him room to sit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi said. Tea sat up and stared at the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. Suure she wanted to talk about it. Damn the male race! The whole lot of them…who did they think they were?….err…except Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi was her best friend and Kaiba was just sexy. Then her face flamed for thinking like that.

"Kaiba…thanks for bringing Yugi here." Tea said softly. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, her skin as pale like porcelain, red lips, her cheeks a little pink and flushed. It reminded Kaiba of that one porcelain doll that….He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do well for him to travel down that road. He just nodded his head. Tea bit her lip and wondered how she could come across telling saying this to them. _'And I can't forget that Mokuba's here too!' _He didn't need to hear this….

Kaiba was being nice...how odd…and then "Speak Gardner we don't have all day and I don't want to die of old age yet…" She rolled her eyes and thought _**'SCRATCH THAT…'**_ a nice Kaiba would only be one in her dreams.

"I Uhm…Mokuba doesn't need to be here for this…" she began trying wipe away her tears.

"Why not! he said angrily. I care about you too you know!" he said angrily.

"Mokuba…you heard the lady…" Kaiba said. Tea gaped at him. He was actually listening to her? Mokuba huffed and stalked upstairs.

"I'll find out eventually!" then he marched to his room and slammed the door shut. Tea swallowed and then took a deep breath. Then she told the guys what went on and what happened and after speaking for about 15 minutes straight Tea finished her story. She gulped and wondered what the reaction of the boys would be.

"**WHAAT?"** Kaiba said standing up. His eyes glowed with some unknown emotion and you could practically see steam blowing off of him. That was just plain sick! That bastard! Once he got his hands on him he was going to….

"**THAT'S SICK!"** Yugi exclaimed the same second that Kaiba said, 'What!' He hugged her shaking body. "You know you should've told me that you've been going through tough times these past few years Tea." He said softly.

"But what about Yami…" she began.

"I wouldn't have told Yami if you didn't want me to Tea…I know he cares about you, possibly even loves you but he would've gone off and killed Eric or sent him to the Shadow Realm. But he deserves to go to Jail and be put away for a long time…" Kaiba watched this display in silence. _So Yami loved Tea? Even though he hurt her whenever he wanted to? Kaiba frowned. He would destroy him too! __**No one takes away what is his! **_He walked towards his study until a voice stopped him.

"Kaiba where are you going?" It was Tea.

He turned around to face her and said, "I have to make a few calls Tea…. and walked off to his study. You stay here and don't go anywhere." Inwardly he frowned and thought, _'And tell Yugi to get his hands off of you while you're at it…'_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please __read and review!_


	11. Aren't men a bit over possessive? part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

___Last time: _He turned around to face her and said, "I have to make a few calls Tea…. and walked off to his study. You stay here and don't go anywhere." Inwardly he frowned and thought, _'And tell Yugi to get his hands off of you while you're at it…'_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Aren't men a bit over __possessive? Part 2_

_-With Joey, Tristin and Yami-_

_-Yami's P.O.V- _

Yugi usually never kept secrets from him but for him to run off like that…. and come to think of it Kaiba kind of disappeared the same time as he did. Were they perhaps somewhere together? No way! They'd rather kill each other first! But perhaps they should go and see Tea first, after all she was sick and them being her friends, should tell her to feel better.

_-Joey's P.O.V- _

Should he feel upset that his sister said something like that? or perhaps he should be angry with her. She was way out of line when she blurted something like that to them. They knew Tea long enough to know that…suddenly he stopped. That was it wasn't it? She was jealous! That they knew Tea longer and better! And if he knew his sister she'd do something drastic…..

_-Tristin's P.O.V- _

So they were going to Tea's house? That was great because he'd been worried about Tea probably before the guy's even noticed that she talked to them less and was paler than usual. And Tea was a great cook and he was hungry too!

_-With Yugi and Tea- _

_Kaiba is jealous isn't he?_ Tea thought vaguely. How cute….well probably not to him anyway. She didn't think that he cared about anything except Mokuba and his blasted company. Then again he did bring Yugi of all people here to comfort me? Maybe. What she wanted out of life was just to have friends who cared, a good life, parents who were there for her and someone to love. Then suddenly her eyes widened (even if they could do more so) in horror and she jumped off the sofa (very comically). Friends who cared! They were going to go to her house weren't they? And Eric was there! And he would get mad that she wasn't there yet, Joey of all people would get suspicious, trying to kill Eric for not taking good care of their 'Tea', Yami would try to send Eric to the shadow realm, and Tristin would just follow up on what Joey did. She didn't want her friends to get hurt! "Tea? Tea? Are you alright? What's the matter?" Yugi said.

She turned around and gave Yugi a look and then all of a sudden she yelled, "Kaiba!" Yugi gave her a baffled expression and wondered what the heck had gotten into his friend. What did Kaiba have to do with this? Why was she so worried? What did…..Kaiba came downstairs in a hurry and asked her what was wrong. Mokuba ran out of his room thinking someone had hurt her and he needed to call security. Both of them saw Tea pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherent things like, "He doesn't deserve to...When I'm done with him…Why would he anyway…."

"Tea." Kaiba said. She turned around and ran over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Well wasn't this interesting was the only thing Kaiba thought. They'd reached a whole new level and were now all touchy feely with each other.

"My friends are over to my house Kaiba! And Eric's gonna suspect that I ran off! And he's going to call the cops and then I'm going to be in big trouble! He's going to hurt them!" Tea started. Kaiba doubted that. The mutt and the other dunderheads could take care of themselves. Well this was actually to their advantage…if this Eric bastard called the cops then it'd be his loss and he'd be the one to go to jail. Kaiba was about to call in the Feds and send Eric to hell but perhaps…just perhaps….

"Tea sit down before you have a panic attack." Kaiba said. She didn't move. "Tea I hope you're still breathing over there." He said. She seemed to be lost in her own little world. Kaiba shook his head and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and this was when Tea snapped out of her reverie.

"Oi! You big Ogre! Put me down!" Tea said. No response from him. "Where are you taking me Seto?" she tried again. No response. "You answer me Baka!" she said squirming.

"Stop wriggling Tea… you're encouraging me to do something dirty to you." He said offhandedly.

'…..'

"And as far as to where we're both headed to is my bedroom. You need sleep and the best and safest place is my room of course." Kaiba said as if it were no big deal.

"**WHATTTTT!"** and Tea fell into a dead faint.

Yugi was watching all of this in silence. He couldn't believe that Kaiba was being caring…..in a hentai-ish way….but caring nonetheless…..

_-With the guys- _

"It isn't like Tea to juz dizappear' on us right guyz?" Joey asked the guys. They all shook their heads and proceeded to Tea's home. Joey knocked on the front door and Eric opened the door.

"AH TEA-UHH?" Eric said.

"Whoz' you might be mister?" Joey asked him a bit suspiciously. This dude...who was he and what was he doing at thier Tea's home? Creepy guy...did he do something to thier Tea?

"I am Tea's father and who might the three of you be?" Eric asked in a fatherly way. "She was expected to be here almost an hour and half ago...I am very worried about her..."

**_"WE 'Z TEA'Z FRIENDS MISTA..."_** Joey said.

"I see...well then I suppose we all should look for Tea together ne?" Eric said in a concerned way. The others nodded still quite suspicious of this guy but Yami frowned. It was time...time to send this pathetic being to the underworld...down into the depths of the shadow realm. How dare he lay a hand on Tea?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please __read and review!_


	12. Who's the clueless one?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: Yami frowned. It was time...time to send this pathetic being to the underworld...to the shadow realm. How dare he lay a hand on Tea?_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Who's the clueless one?_

_-With the guys- (at the doorstep of Tea's House) _

"Well I thank you for your time mister but we'll be on our way now.."Joey said scratching his head. This dude was a shifty fellow, didn't seem too concerned about Tea's disappearance. He seemed angry that he'd lost _something_ rather than _someone_…. But still Joey couldn't say that Tea's disappearance was his fault.

"Perhaps I should go on the search with you…" Eric said. Joey didn't say a word and nodded then wondered why Eric thought _maybe he should go?_ Rather than freaking out that he lost his little girl and they should call in the police and the feds, the military, the navy and send out search parties…etc….etc…(but that was just Joey's overactive imagination talking)

Yami frowned and prepared to send him to the shadow realm but Tristin grabbed his upper arm and mouthed 'that would not be wise right now.'

"Err..I..That is to say.."Joey stammered. How could he tell Eric that they didn't think that he should go and they could find 'their Tea' on their own? Luckily Tristin saved him.

"I think for now we should send out search parties in little numbers so we can cover more ground Eric-san." Tristin said respectfully. 'Although I'd very much rather call you a freakin' freak….' Leaving no room for argument or Eric to say anything else the guys walked off towards the game shop. Perhaps Yugi was there and knew what was going on.

"I don't like that shifty psycho man…but you can't just send him to the shadow realm because you have a bad feeling!" Tristin said to Yami as if berating him.

Yami ignored this and said, "Going to the Game shop would not be wise. We would be wasting time. My instinct tells me that Yugi is at the Kaiba mansion."

"Don't change the subject!" Tristin said. Damn but were all Pharaohs of ancient times so thick-headed and unreasonable to listen to others ideas?

"I am not. Tea seems to be there as well." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

_-Dead Silence from the guys- _

"He'd better not lay a finger on our Tea! that dumb moneybags thinks he can have her? Well he gots another thing comin'!"Joey said punching his hand.

"Well I suppose we should all head to the Kaiba mansion then?" Yami said. "Although I'm sure that Kaiba won't let us in that easily.."

_-Kaiba residence- (Tea and Kaiba on their way upstairs) _

'Baka Hentai! He thinks he owns the world! Thinks he can order me around like one of his employees! And I can walk myself too! What is he trying to be? My knight in shining armor or whatever? What am I?….a sack of potatoes?' Tea fumed inwardly.

'_But you would've ran straight out the door if he wasn't holding you so close and proclaimed his undying love for you… (cough) (cough)…'_ her conscious said slyly.

'….' No answer from Tea

As they walked up the stairs to his room, both were unusually silent. Tea seemed to have lost her voice and 'inner fire,' so to speak. Kaiba hadn't realized how angry he had become when Gardner spilled out the truth of her 'father' and what he was like. Bastard. Kaiba thought. There was no other way to describe him. How could a **MAN** behave in such a manner? He wasn't a man at all…. And to someone as innocent as Tea.

_**Innocent. **_

His eyes flashed in anger. Where was her mother during all of this? What…was she blinded by the fact that her husband, Eric… Tea's father was no good? Gah! He'd rather not get involved into social drama and other family affairs but this was one of his schoolmates… _'No….not just a schoolmate…but this is Tea…..' he thought _grimlyWhy she hadn't shattered like a piece of _Porcelain_ after being so very traumatized was beyond him. He just hadn't realized his grip on Tea had tightened considerably as if she was the most precious female to him….

(A/N: Don't forget I can't use ' most precious person' cause of Mokuba!)

_-Mokuba- (Hiding in the hallway with a camera)_

Oh this was good. Wonderful. Precious. A Kodak moment. Seto carrying Tea around like she was **HIS** property. He started taking pictures of the both of them…and hey wait…where were they going?

'_**HIS BEDROOM?' **_

He grinned an evil _'Mokuba grin' _and followed the both of them towards Seto's room. Woo-hoo this was going to be good! 'And Seto always told me that he'd never love anyone ever!' Wouldn't be long before these two got married! Okay so he wasn't going to blackmail Seto…he was his brother…no…okay maybe if he threatened to send these pictures to the nearest magazine or newspaper if Seto denied that he loved Tea…..

_-Serenity- _

She had seen Seto and Yugi talking about god-knows-what and it didn't seem to matter that much to her. Then Tea had gone missing…the Guys were looking for her, Seto and Yugi disappeared and Yami was just weird. And she was left alone again. BLAST IT! The only way that she could be rid of Tea was to eliminate the competition. Was it too much to ask for….she just wanted a little bit of attention! Some recognition! She shook her head and walked down to where the guys and Tea usually hung out. She would practice dancing because Tea was the best at it and she wanted to beat Tea at her own game. DDR would have a new winner, all the boys would fawn over her….and that was just a start.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	13. bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: She would practice dancing because Tea was the best at it and she wanted to beat Tea at her own game. DDR would have a new winner, all the boys would fawn over her….and that was just a start._

* * *

_Chapter 13: Bad boys…Bad boys…whatcha gonna do?_

_-Serenity's P.O.V- _

Upset would be putting it _delicately _of what Serenity was feeling right now. She had been to the usual hangout where her brother and Tristin usually hung out with that _**infernal wench **_Tea…..She had seen the look on Joey's face, which was of disappointment. He probably knew what she was up to. It annoyed her that he could read her like an open book. He might act like a dolt and an idiot sometimes but he was no fool and she knew it.

She walked into the game shop that Duke Devlin owned not Yugi's game shop. She was greeted by none other than Duke himself. "Hey if it isn't red, the mutt's….err…I mean Joey's! sister. How _**are **_you? I haven't seen you for such a long time. Where are the rest of your posse?" Serenity smiled sincerely silently fuming inwardly and said,

"Duke I'm so happy to see you! And the rest have gone on a search for Tea. I am looking for them. Do you know where they are…I'm err…ever so worried!" and she gave him a hopeful face.

"Well they aren't here…" Duke began and then scratched his head. "I myself was looking for Tea too…everyone wants to see the star of DDR! You see I have had people install two dancing stages and Tea needs to be on them!" Serenity was nearly about to grab him by the collar and growl that Tea was on a one way trip to hell so he could forget about her! But she kept her cool….but it would be very interesting to see a crazy Serenity yelling profanity and threatening people…..

"Well I must be on my way Duke….umm if you see them can you tell them to meet me at Yugi's game shop?" Serenity said and Duke just nodded his head…happy that Serenity had just given him a very important task.

'Ha take that Tristin Taylor!' Duke thought watching Serenity sashaying her way out of his Game shop.

_-With Mokuba- (Kaiba Mansion/hiding outside Seto Kaiba's room) _

It was a very good thing that his brother was picking up and starting to form a relationship etc..etc…but Mokuba had to make sure that this one lasted because his brother was a stubborn mule and possibly wouldn't consider another female specimen for the next 500 years again….he knew. The only odd thing was why his brother was taking her to **HIS **room…there were a dozen other rooms. Hey wasn't Yugi downstairs? He'd help him get Seto and Tea together right? Mind made up Mokuba walked downstairs hoping that Yugi was willing to help. He just hoped that Yugi, who also happened to be Tea's childhood friend didn't love her as well…. that would be a catastrophe.

Well _whatever_! Tea was going to be the next Mrs. Kaiba and he'd make sure of that!

_-Tea and Seto- (Walking towards his room) _

_-Tea's P.O.V-_

She was falling in and out of sleep. Comfortable in Seto's arms but feeling cold on the inside as if Eric was still holding her down and against her will. Unconsciously she scooted closer to Seto as if trying to get more of his body heat. It felt like it was just minutes ago that Eric was about to do _**'that'**_ to her….it would take a miracle to get rid of his nasty touches and his annoying scent off of her. Her face pressed against the crook of his neck she inhaled his scent and thought 'Mmm...Kaiba smells so good.' and tightened her grip on him. She knew and Kaiba probably knew now too…she could never go back home.

_-Seto's P.O.V- _

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah she was a friend…

'_**Friend? Friend!' **_His conscious yelled at him. _'She's much more and you know that you dumb rich baka!' _

Still, she felt nice all soft and warm in his arms. He noticed that she had tightened her grip on him and he raised an eyebrow. My but she seemed to be right at home…..

**Home.**

He remembered when he didn't have a home. The only thing he had was Mokuba and that kept him going and he had a reason to live….but Tea had no one….nothing. He'd never let her go back to the place she called a _home_. He'd even chain her to the bed if he had too, if she disagreed. He had enough power to have Eric dumped into the seas of Japan or the Pacific but that would be too nice…he wanted him to suffer…suffer for life. Suddenly he inwardly chuckled thinking that the press were going to have a field day when they found out that Tea was/would be living here with him…..

Ah too hell with it all….he didn't care what the Media thought.

_-Yugi- (On a couch in the Kaiba mansion) _

They'd been missing for only 10 minutes and he was worried. Maybe sending Tea up with Kaiba was a bad idea. What had he been thinking! He stood up and started to pace, worried that perhaps he should follow them. "Why so worried about Tea Yugi?" Mokuba asked interrupting his thoughts. "Do you not trust my brother? He has his honor… He's not Eric…."

Oops…

"You heard didn't you?" Yugi asked him, slightly amused. "And yes I know but being her best friend it is my job to worry about her." He turned to look at Mokuba who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I do know something you can do to help Yugi…." Mokuba began slowly smirking when he heard a door open and close upstairs.

_-With Joey, Tristin and Yami- (On their way to the Kaiba mansion)_

No one had really much to say while they made their way over to the mansion. Joey and Tristin knew that Yami's first guess as to where Tea disappeared to was with Kaiba, after all they weren't enemies for nothing. Tristin, the more _level-headed _one of the group knew (but of course he'd never say it aloud because he didn't want to go to the shadow realm) that Kaiba had feelings for Tea. Him, always complaining that he was hungry was just a ruse…he was really spying on what Tea was up to with Kaiba, After all she was more important to him than food!

"**AND WHEN I GET THERE I AM GOIN'G TA' RING HIS DAMN NECK AND TELL HIM TO KEEP HIS HAND'Z OFFA OUR TEA…HOW COULD THAT'Z MONYBAGZ THINK THAT HE COULD HAVE HER?"** Joey said to Yami punching his hand vigorously. Tristin rolled his eyes one wanted to send him to the shadow realm, one wanted to rip his neck off….great….just great. He guessed that talking it out wasn't part of the plan and now out of the question. They came up to the Mansion gates and took a deep breath.

"Hey who are you guys?" A guard asked eyeing them suspiciously. No doubt guys who came to cause trouble. Master Kaiba didn't need anymore jealous _bad boys_ off the streets to bother him.

"We're friends of Yugi and Tea's and they're in there and we have to see them…" but Tristin was cut off by the guard who said that master Kaiba was busy.

"But we'z got to see Tea! he's got our friend in there, hostage too!, and we want her back!" Joey said getting irritated that this imbecile wouldn't even listen to them. Joey was very close to losing his temper and beating the guard to a pulp. The guard obviously was intimidated by them and threatened to phone the police if they didn't leave. Kaiba should've hired a better person but maybe since this guard was a baka they could persuade him with….

They walked a bit away from the guard and down the street and then Tristin said, "Umm…any bright idea guys?" Tristin said. Nothing.

"I knew that somethin' like this would happen stupid Moneybags and his high tech.."Joey started. Kaiba was such a jerk! And this guard needed to be pounded to the ground! And they obviously needed to break in! and….

"I've an idea but I just hope it works." Yami said thoughtfully effectively cutting Joey off his panic rant.

"No shadow realm Yami!" Tristin said rolling his eyes. Suddenly Joey had a brilliant idea and smirked towards Kaiba's mansion.

"I've gotz a brilliant idea and all I need i'z a cell phone!" he said.

_-Tea and Seto- (his room now) _

He put her on the bed, sat next to her and she glared at him. "Hey don't you be getting any ideas mister!" she poked him in the chest trying to hurt him but he just gave her a smirk. Cute.

"Oh don't worry Tea dear…I only go for the pretty ones…." He said in a mock solemn voice, hand over his heart.

"**WHAT?"** she yelled. "So you're calling me ugly?" and she lunged at him knocking him flat on the bed….Tea landing right on top of him. He gave her a (ahem) lecherous grin and she flushed red.

Um…Oops?

"Well Tea I had no idea that you felt this way about me and if you could please stop wriggling on top of me like that? But of course go right ahead if you want since you seem to like doing it….." he said casually.

'…'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	14. Joey the Spaz and Kaiba the Player

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Well Tea I had no idea that you felt this way about me and if you could please stop wriggling on top of me? But of course go right ahead if you want since you seem to like doing it….." he said casually._

'…'

* * *

_Chapter 14: Joey the Spaz and Kaiba the Player…go figure._

_-With Seto and Tea -(his room)_

Tea glared down at him wanting to punch the lights out of him. How dare he act like a lecher and by god… still look hot with his hair mussed up like that? Well there was only one thing to say…Seto Kaiba was a Hentai on his _off time_. A cold-hearted baka who needed his ass kicked when everyone saw him…. But a gorgeous male with a Hentai personality (ahem) in the dark. He was actually _approachable_ like this.

'_Wait…are you suggesting you on top of him or just the fact that you can actually talk to him?'_ her conscious asked Tea.

My but he really looked comfortable in this position didn't he? Didn't seem like he was going to get off anytime soon either. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she didn't realize that she lowered her face to his, their noses pressing together, her lips not even inches from his face. "Kaiba. Tell me honestly how many girls you've been with." Tea started feeling uncomfortable about asking him this. But this was important!

'_Having issues Tea? And why would you care anyway?…You are supposed to love Yami.' _Her conscious said in a 'I told you so' voice. But there was no answer from Tea. Perhaps she shouldn't be too selective about her options….in men/boys.

Seto gave her a smirk and wanting to rile her up a bit _'after all she is cute when she's angry'_ he thought. He looked at her and gave her a solemn yet honest face. "Tea what list would you like to start with? The red-heads? The blondes? The one's that are actually _worth it?_ It's about 20 pages and it's alphabetical…from A to Z….oh and their listed as to what _**service**_ they got…after all I am a busy, busy man." He trailed off nonchalantly.

'…..'

Tea just stared at him and her eyebrow twitched. Of all the bloody nerve…._baka cocky bastard_…. Then she had a mischievous thought. Pity he wasn't a good liar…..

Seto was going to pay for his little white, very nasty lie.

_-Mokuba and Yugi- (living room) _

Both Yugi and Mokuba were comfortably sitting on the sofa now and watching T.V. Mokuba was flipping through channels with a bored expression. Three out of the four channels were about Kaiba and his company, how hot he was, his success and at such a young age, his looks, images of him at battle city, him on magazine covers….etc…etc…. 'You'd think that they didn't have anything better to do or talk about…' Mokuba thought.

Just then a maid came and said, "Master Mokuba? There seems to be a slight problem..." and then both Yugi and Mokuba stared at her.

_-Tea and Seto-_

"It's a shame Seto…a real pity….I swear I feel so sorry for those girls you've been with…you must have been terrible and they left you…" Tea said sadly. 'Nani?' he thought. He thought he had the upper hand here! "But I do have news for you!" Tea said happily. "Yami's probably hundreds of times better than you and I know this from (ahem) experience." _'Hn. Eat that Seto Kaiba.' _Tea thought evilly.

'_..him?'_ Kaiba thought inwardly. Damn girl…of all the nerve…pretending that she's actually been with someone other than him. She was HIS! He was about to say so when both were startled out of their thoughts with the sound of her cell phone ringing. Tea froze and hoped to god it wasn't Joey. How could he have figured out that I was here of all places? Did he go to Eric's? Tea thought panicking. What did that good-for-nothing man tell Joey? 'That I was kidnapped and was slowly being tortured and murdered?'

The phone stopped ringing and Tea breathed a sigh of relief….but knowing Joey? He wasn't one to give up on his friends…._Sometimes that boy is too much_ she thought. And she could just picture his reaction if he saw her lying in Kaiba's room and actually on Kaiba. It would be of horror, disgust, murder…_and not to mention_ _Joey would blow a freakin' gasket._

'And Joey would take me to the nearest doctor for a check-up and to make sure that I was still well you know…a virgin.' she grimaced shaking her head. And where went all her self respect? as if she'd let anyone take advantage of her like that!

_-Joey, Yami and Tristin- (outside) _

They were still at the end of the street, out of earshot of the guards and out of sight. Joey was pacing and thinking of ways to _infiltrate_ Kaiba's mansion while Tristin watched him pace back and forth. "She's a big girl Joey! She can take care of herself!" Tristin started trying to reason with him. "It's not like she's on Kaiba and doing dirty things with him! She'd kill him first! And besides Kaiba wouldn't do that either? Remember honor?"

"**TRISTIN JUST LISTIN' TO YOURSELF MAN! SHE'S NOT ANSWERIN' HER PHONE! THAT CELL IS HER LIFE LINE! I SWEARZ' THAT KAIBA'S DONE SOMETHIN' DIRTY TO HER! IF HE DOES ANYTHIN' TO HER…I'M GOING TO HURT HIM SO BAD THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO USE '**_**IT'**_** EVER AGAIN! COME TA' THINK OF IT WHY DIN'AA I DO THAT WHEN I FIRST' MET HIM? I SWEAR HE'Z GOT SOMETHIN' SHOVED WAY UP HIS…." **

'….'

'Do I really have to answer that question?' Tristin asked himself looking at Joey incredulously. Yami's eyes were closed and he was concentrating hard on something that seemed to be far away from him and Tristin sighed heavily. Why must he always be surrounded by idiots? He watched Joey take out his phone and dial Tea's number. He was punching in the numbers like his very life depended on it and when he got no response on the other end he yelled, very loudly in fact… at the phone.

"**TEA! PICK UP YOUR PHONE! WHY WON' YOU PICK UP?" **He whirled around and rounded on Tristin. Glaring, he said, **"AND TEA ALWAYZ TOLD US TO BE NICE TO ZAT GUY! MONEYBAGZ HAS TAKEN OUR TEA… THIZ IS HORRIBLE I TELL YOU! HORRIBLE! TO HIS DUNGINS' AND IS TORUTRIN' HER WITH A WHIP! I KNOWS THIS! AND WE IS NOT DOIN' ANYTHIN' 'BOUT IT!" **He grabbed Tristin by the collar and shook him fearing the worst for their friend Tea.

"What can we do? This is Dangerouz. We gotta call her dad! whaz his name? Eric or somethin'?"

"Good God Joey!…go on and tell the whole neighborhood why don't you?" Tristin said coughing and rubbing his ears while trying to let Joey go of his collar.

Finally Yami decided to speak up and he opened his violet eyes and said, "I do not believe it would be wise to contact Tea's father Joey. There is something about his demeanor that does not sit well with me." He told them of that day when he had called Tea at her house and frowned at her false and cheery voice.

He'd rather send Kaiba to the shadow realm and be done with it but grudgingly he somehow knew that Tea (his woman) would be safer in the arms of his enemy Kaiba than with that Eric fellow. Alas, little did Yami know that Tea currently was in Kaiba's arms….straddling him on his bed in fact. Tristin looked at both Yami and Joey. Why couldn't Yami and Joey just let them be? It wouldn't be the end of the world if Kaiba and Tea were together right?

"**SHE'S FOREVER DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!" **Joey yelped trying to block out _their _Tea and Kaiba holding each other and kissing each… errr…..never mind. He paced for another minute or two until Yami told him to quit it.

**"I KNOWZ WHAT TO DO! CALL SOMEONE WHO'Z KNOWZ HOW TO GET PAST MEN USING HER FEMININE CHARMZ!"** Joey said happily thinking he was being brilliant and was saying something Einstein would say.

'….'

Thinking he was being smart Joey grabbed the cell and punched in numbers….the number to Mai's phone. Tristin looked at Joey with an interesting expression. "So tell me my friend, when did Mai give you her number and why did she give it to you?" Joey ignored this and then when the bell started to ring he heard a voice.

_-Phone call- _

"This is Mai. Talk to me hun."

"**MAI! WE GOT'Z OURSELVEZ A PROBLEM! THERE IS NO TIME FOR FORMALITIEZ! MONEYBAGS HAS KIDNAPPED OUR TEA AND HE WON'T LET US IN TO SAVE HER!"** Joey said as if this was the worst thing that could've _ever_ happened.

"Joey Wheeler… What in the? Where are your manners? What do you want me to do? _Oh no….you want me to do what?_ What do you take me for Joseph Wheeler?" Mai said over the phone.

"**MAI! NOW IS THE TIME TO ACT!" **Joey said like he was leading a huge army into battle.

"So you think that if I use my 'abilities' then you can get past the guards? What's in it for me? You know I have a nail appointment at 3:00." Mai said looking at her nails.

"**THANKS MAI! YOU KNOW I LUV YA!' "** Joey said happily.

"I know Joey. Hey wait… when did I say I agreed to this?" Mai said but Joey turned the phone off.

_-End phone call- _

Mai sighed and turned her phone off. 'Wait….did he just say he loved me?' She thought getting into her convertible and turning the radio up all the way...

"**MONEY-BAGZ IS GOING DOWN! SEE'Z THAT BOYZ? NO PROB' AT ALL!"** Joey said waiting for Mai to pull up in her purple convertible. Yami sighed inwardly, he would've preferred sending Kaiba to the shadow realm. Tristin shook his head. Of all the nerve….he now was using Mai to do the dirty work for him. But the odd thing was…why the guards were so bent on not letting them into the mansion. They could've waited for Kaiba, sitting on the sofa and all but the guards had _insisted_ that they were not allowed to enter at all. What was so special about Kaiba insisting that anyway? They weren't going to freakin' rob him or kidnap Mokuba or whatever. And it wasn't as if he needed to be alone because he was _doing it_ with Tea so…..

'…..'

No way in hell! "Umm Joey…." Tristin began. Okay so maybe he should be a bit wary of Kaiba too….he was a male….

"**NO TIME FOR IDLE CHIT-CHAT!" **Joey said watching a purple convertible screech down the street and pull up almost hitting the tree. Joey gaped at Mai who was smirking at him and getting out of the car. "Hey Joey, how's it going? now where are those bad guards of yours that need _fixing_ up?"

"Err Mai who taught you how to Drive cuz ya almost killed that man walking on the sidewalk?" Joey asked her scratching his head. Like a cute little puppy! Mai thought smiling inwardly…. _'but my little puppy!'_

Mai ignored this and then looked towards Kaiba's mansion. 'So that's his home huh?' "All right! Lets do this boys. Now you three stay back, keep out of sight and let me handle things…..When I give you the signal you go in."

"Err…Mai what are you going to do?" Joey asked her. Mai was known for her impulsive crazy ideas that just came to mind that she just had to act upon. She ignored this, walked towards the mansion and took a deep breath.

"If this doesn't work out boys then we skip to plan B." Mai said over her shoulder.

"Which is?" Tristin said hesitating suddenly. He really didn't want to dress up like a girl and try to seduce or woo the guards into letting them get into the mansion.…..

"Run like hell….But don't worry my plans never fail….." Mai said smugly.

"Ummm…..right….." Yami said. Perhaps the shadow realm could wait till later. Damn. but his woman was in danger! Danger from his enemy! He would not stand for Tea sleeping with the enemy!

_-With Serenity- _

Why were the boys always so worried about Tea? Where would they all go? Tea's house? No. Tea never came to school. Joey had called earlier and said everyone was out looking for her but the real question was: did they find her? Hope not. 'Maybe she fell off the face of the earth...' Serenity thought.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to read and review!_


	15. Project Rescue Tea and Kill Kaiba part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Why were the boys always so worried about Tea? Where would they all go? Tea's house? No. Tea never came to school. Joey had called earlier and said everyone was out looking for her but the real question was: did they find her? Hope not. 'Maybe she fell off the face of the earth...' Serenity thought._

* * *

_Chapter 15: Project Rescue Tea and kill Kaiba: (infiltrate the mansion!) Part 1_

_-With Yugi and Mokuba- (living room) _

Mokuba didn't look at all too pleased to hear about a problem whatever it might be.

"Master Mokuba there seems to be a slight disturbance outside…." A maid said hesitating a little. She knew that the elder Kaiba didn't like mistakes or disturbances and hired and fired on impulse.

"And what sort of disturbance would this be?" Mokuba said looking at Yugi who just shrugged…wait-a second…_a disturbance? _

"Umm overly rowdy, loud and rambunctious boys…." She said looking a bit confused. She would've assumed that it would be a whole mob of fan-girls outside trying to get in not a bunch of guys….wait were they perhaps gay? "Do you know where I might find Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"He's busy at the present time Marie…you can go now." Mokuba said getting up and then walked towards the door, Yugi following not far behind. She nodded and then walked back towards the kitchen. She sighed when she reached the kitchen and shut the door behind her. She didn't need to lose her job because she still had bills to pay since she lived alone.

_-Back to the 'overly rowdy, loud and rambunctious boys'-_

Yami didn't trust Mai. She was…hmmm…what was the word? She always overdid it a little. And what was up with the 'using her feminine charm?' He'd much rather throw Kaiba in the shadow realm and be done with it. Why waste and _try_ and get in when he could just send Kaiba to the shadow realm from here? And where did Kaiba get off making off with other people's women anyway? He was better looking after all!

Tristin twitched an eyebrow watching as Mai strutted on ahead telling them to stay in the shadows until she gave them the signal…at least they didn't have to dress up as girls…..Thank goodness for that! He watched on as she walked farther and farther and then turned to look at Joey. He was about to say something to him but saw Joey's expression and then decided to remain quiet. Joey frowned as he watched Mai...perhaps he was thinking along the same lines as him?

_-With Mai- _

'Boys are so… ugh! Can't they handle a little bitty problem themselves? I didn't even call and say why I couldn't come to my nail appointment!' Mai thought grimacing a little. 'Oh well as long as it's for Joey….I guess it's okay….' She thought. She didn't know why but with Joey everything just seemed all right. She could've married that rich guy who was crazy saying that if he won the duel he was going to marry her…. she'd be one rich woman and famous….but it really wasn't what she wanted right?

"Hey who goes there!" a guard said fiercely watching Mai walk up to him, hips swaying a little.

"Oh my! Are you the big, strapping big boys that guard Kaiba's mansion? I must say that I'm so impressed that he hired such good looking strong guys like you because I know that you guys nothing can go wrong!" Mai said in her false cheery voice and then inwardly gritted her teeth. This-is-to-help-Joey….This-is-to-help-Joey….she chanted inwardly. She made her way towards him and the guard stood up straighter. It wasn't everyday that a girl dressed like that sauntered her way here while he was on the job. His job was boring even if he was being paid well for it…..The other guard looked around to see if this was a prank or not because there were a bunch of bad boys here earlier that wanted _'their Tea'_ back and they weren't about to let guys like them into the mansion. He didn't see anyone and then relaxed a little.

"Are you some type of fan of Mr. Kaiba young miss?" the guard asked her. Mr. Kaiba had hundreds of thousands of fangirls chasing after him, he even had a fan-club that Mr. Kaiba wasn't too fond of…..Inwardly the guard was a bit envious that basically so many girls vied for his attention and surprised that Mr. Kaiba wanted none of it.

"Oh my No!" Mai said as if this was the worst possible thing in the world. "I was just passing by this street and something happened to my car! It's a purple convertible and it's parked over there." She pointed in the direction of the car. "I don't even have a cell phone to call the nail salon to tell them I can't come and I have a wedding to go to tomorrow!" She looked like she was going to cry, looked at the ground and then let out a fake sob. The guards looked at her uneasily and then at each other. They weren't too keen on what to do with crying girls.

"Oh don't cry um…I'll go check on your convertible and Taro over there will let you in so you can call that nail shop of yours…." He said.

"That's so great! Whatever can I do to repay you? " Mai said happily. Then she smiled and the guard gulped looking at her cleavage. 'I-am-a-married-man….I-am-a-married-man…' he chanted inwardly.

"I …uh…um...nothin' miss…" He turned red and then looked away.

"Well then I'll go and have a look at your car while you go inside with him and make that call of yours miss." The guard said. That said he made his way over to her car as the other one led her inside. She turned around and gave the guys the signal and they silently followed. When Mai stepped aside Tristin grabbed him from behind and then Joey punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Oh no! Robbers! Someone help me!" Mai exclaimed frantically. That was the last thing the guard heard before he fainted just so when he woke up he didn't tell the police that Mai was in this plan too. She took the key from the unconscious guard's belt and swung them in her hand, smirking at Joey. "Well Joseph…easy huh?"

"Not bad Mai." Joey said looking down at his own handiwork. "but didja have ta show him your cleavage? Tat wasn't neccesarie." She just rolled her eyes and turned her head as if she hadn't heard him. Then she grinned inwardly. So Joey was jealous huh? Maybe she should flash him her cleavage once in a while….after all he was her cute little puppy.

She turned the lock on the door and then said, "Well we better get in as soon as possible…that ogre of a guard could wake up at anytime…and the other stupid one? Well I sent him on a wild goose chase…seriously how could he check the car when I have the damn keys? _Are all boys such baka's?"_

But Joey wasn't paying attention and was talking to Tristin **"AND WHEN I GET MY HANDZ ON MONEYBAGZ I'M GONNA RUIN HIM AND SEND HIM TO TIMBUKTUU! HA-HA! OR MAYBE I SHULD JUST GRAB TEA AND KILL HIM…WHAJA THINK TRISTIN? OI YOU DUNDER-HEAD! ARE YA PAYIN' ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYIN'? **But Tristin wasn't. He was thinking about Serenity and her previous actions with them. Perhaps marrying her and making little Tristin's would be a bad idea since she seemed a little 'off her rocker' so to speak. Not saying that there was something wrong with her! No-no…just that he didn't find it very comforting the way Serenity….the way she hadn't been too concerned with Tea's sudden disappearance. Tea was like a little sister to him and if Serenity had a problem with Tea then Tristin had a problem with that.

"Would you stop your loud yapping Joey?" Mai hissed walking in the front of everyone and heading towards the front door. Still Joey seemed to be ignoring Mai.

"**AND YA' KNOW WHAZ I'M GONNA DO RIGHT NOW? I'M GONNA BARGE IN… KNOCK DOWN THAT RICH BLOODY DOOR O' HIS AND MARCH MYSELF TO WHATEVER DUNGEON HE'Z KEEPIN' HER IN! AND FOR GOOD MEASURE PUMMEL HIM TO THE GROUND! YEAH! AND YOU'Z GONNA HELP ME RIGHT TRISTIN? YAMI?" **

"Joey you cannot resort to violence! You wanna go to jail huh? You might get yourself put on death row because it regards Kaiba!" Tristin said shaking his head. He wasn't going to help him! "I won't bail you out of Jail either! How do you know that he's actually hurting her anyway? What if she's really okay? Are you perhaps hoping that Tea's _actually_ in danger then you can go and _'do Kaiba in?' _Joey….Do you want your friend in danger just to satisfy your thirst for revenge and hatred for/towards Kaiba?"

Joey stopped ranting and turned to look at Tristin…..Well he hadn't thought about that…

_-With Seto and Tea- (in their own happy little world…Kaiba's room I mean) _

"So…You think you're so funny huh? Trying to make me jealous over the many girls you've been with doing god-knows-what and god-knows-when. Nice lie by the way….. Such a shame that I'll never be one of them…." Tea said to Kaiba drawing circles on his chest. Inwardly she thought, **'ANYTHING! IT COULD'VE ANYTHING! WE COULD BE TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING BUT NOOO…..IT HAS TO BE REGARDING THIS! OUT OF THE MILLIONS OF SUBJECTS IN THE WORLD I'M TALKING TO THE RICH-STUCK-UP-I'M- BETTER- THAN- YOU-AND-SEXIER-TOO-SO-WHATCHA-GONNA-DO-ABOUT-IT KAIBA ABOUT LOVE!** God but she felt light-headed…. Perhaps it was because of the scent of Kaiba's cologne? He did smell really good….. 'Wonder if I should tell him that?' she thought vaguely. Wait-a-second…..

Holy mother of…..What was she doing here in Kaiba's damn room? His mansion okay...but his bedroom? Gah but she was so stupid! this was horrible and a replay of Eric (sort of) and the only thing that was different was that she was the one on top and she basically sauntered in here on her own! 'Well Kaiba is hotter and smells good and I lo...err like him as a friend of course!' Tea thought. Then she shook her head.

"Umm Tea what's the matter?" Kaiba asked her wondering why she was starting to freak out, fidget, turn white then turn red. This was interesting. Speaking of which he had wanted to talk to Tea somewhere alone and not in the company of her nosy friends. They'd probably find out anyway. He sighed knowing he'd have to tie Joey Wheeler 'that damn mutt' up once he found out. Joey was going to go charging into battle for touching 'Their Tea.' That freakin' Hentai of a guardian of hers was going down. Suddenly….

**(SCREECH!)**

**(CRASH!) **

**(BOOM!) **

"What do you suppose that was?" Kaiba and Tea said together jumping up and looking at each other as though someone had caught them in their _little moment_.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	16. Project Rescue Tea and Kill Kaiba part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "What do you suppose that was?" __Kaiba and Tea said together jumping up and looking at each other as though someone had caught them in their little moment._

* * *

_Chapter 16: Project Rescue Tea and kill Kaiba: (infiltrate the mansion!) Part 2_

_-Flashing back to Tea's house- (With Eric and Izumi)_

Eric waved at the boys as they departed deep in thought. Damn her! She disappeared on him and he'd been so sure that she'd be too traumatized to even speak straight. He'd been so sure that she'd come straight home so he could fuck her brains out….and now….Now? she could be ratting the story to anyone! She could've run to _any_ of her little friends (Eric didn't know all of them) Maybe he should've stopped the boys and asked them who all of her friends were? But that would've looked downright suspicious. Izumi who had just come downstairs saw Tea's friends leave all equally worried.

"So it's true then? Tea's gone missing? Oh I'm such a bad mother! Tea didn't come home? Stupid Tramp! She didn't run off and elope with some common boy did she?" Izumi thought in a panicky, worried and angry voice, talking only to herself. Eric wasn't listening to Izumi and wondered what should be done. Domino was a big place to search for one girl. She could've been anywhere by now! And ironically, the only person that could help determine Tea's exact location was the very rich, young C.E.O Seto Kaiba. With his satellites and all he'd could probably find a needle in a haystack, so to speak. But that boy was so hard to reach! Phone calls were always directed to the nearest secretary and making appointments was just silly in this situation. Maybe he should go to his mansion and try and talk to him himself? That would be the best bet. It had been a couple of hours since this happened and now it was late afternoon!

"And when that girls comes home she's going to be in big trouble! How could she let her parents worry about her like this?" Izumi ranted on and on about whatnot.

"Come Izumi Koi. I now how to help you relieve your tension and stress. You'll feel much better and relaxed later." Eric said and led her upstairs towards their bedroom.

_-End Flashing back to Tea's house- _

_-Kaiba mansion- (With Seto and Tea)_

"What was that Seto? Do you think it's Mokuba or Yugi?" Tea said smoothing her hair down not noticing him smirk at her. She made her way towards the door and opened it a little and peered out of the crack, Kaiba following right behind her. She turned around to face him and frowned at his nonchalant behavior. What was up with him? And then suddenly he had her pressed against him, the door closing with a slam! No words formed in Tea's mind when usually she spoke her mind and her brain became fuzzy as she looked into his hungry, gleaming eyes. They had a sort of predatory look in them and she wondered _'What is wrong with him?' _

"Why do you care what that noise is Tea? Would you rather run off? Do you not like being here with me?" he whispered in her ear. Tea's mouth opened then shut like she was trying to think of something to say.

_-Outside Kaiba's front door- (With Joey, Tristin Yami and Mai) _

"Okay now everyone with me! On the count of three we break down moneybagz front door!" Joey said in a military general sort of way.

"Joseph I really don't think…" Mai began.

"**ONE-TWO….AND THREE!"** and the boys charged towards the door, minus Mai who looked scandalized that her Joey would break down a perfectly good door. Well at least the guards were still out cold.

_-Kaiba mansion living room- (with Yugi and Mokuba) _

Both were oblivious to the going-ons of outside until one of the maids had come down and told 'master Mokuba' that there was a slight disturbance outside. 'Boys?' she thought. Mokuba turned and heard someone yelling/barking out orders outside and then walked towards the front door preparing to open it, Yugi following right behind him. Everyone had seemingly and conveniently forgotten about Kaiba and Tea, who could possibly be 'getting it on' at the moment. It was elementary….males would always be males and seeing a female alone would further make them want her….

Mokuba opened the door and in came running Joey, Tristin, Yami and a rueful looking Mai at the end. Joey skidded and then there was a **(SCREECH!) **then he hit against a porcelain vase (which looked expensive) and there was a **(CRASH!)** and then there was a **(BOOM!)** when Joey hit the floor.

"Um…What brings you guys here?" Mokuba asked scratching his head.

"We want our' Tea back! What dungin' is he keepin' her in?" Joey asked angry.

"**TEA!" **he yelled loudly and Tristin and Mai just shook their heads. Yami looked at Yugi with an unreadable expression wondering why he hadn't told him that he was going to go see Tea! Should he be angry at Yugi? After all HE loved her and not anyone else….

_-Kaiba's room- (with Tea and Kaiba) _

"Um it's not that Kaiba…" Tea stuttered trying to back up and move, but she was pressed up against the wall. She could feel his muscular body and it wasn't helping her imagination much. She swallowed when he brought his face closer to her. She wasn't even going to be able to slap him in the face…her hands were out of commission and her body froze. What _was_ that boy high on? He didn't smell like alcohol… Okay sure she liked him and he was cute and all but didn't she love Yami? Just like she always had?

'_No.'_ her conscious said smugly.

He was acting like he'd loved her all this time! But did he? She flushed when she thought of this. Could it have been that Kaiba had cared for her all this time but didn't show it? What a scandalous and delicious thought! So what now? She thought. Move further in their relationship? And….huh? wait-a-second. "Tea…" Kaiba said in a husky sort of voice. She gave him a quizzical look and then suddenly his lips were pressed against hers….What was he doing? Kissing her? Her heart hammered a million times a minute as she tried to figure why he was kissing her like he was a guy dying of thirst for the love of a woman….She pulled him closer to her and kissed him without any knowledge as to what was happening outside his doors. Then suddenly she heard a voice yell her name. **"TEA!"** Oh gods it was Joey. What did he want now? Couldn't he leave her be for a single moment? They pulled apart and she sighed inwardly. Kaiba frowned thinking whoever let the bloody mutt and his 'geek squad' into his mansion would be fired on the spot or worse. How dare they even try to stop him making out with Tea?

'_Just forget them and continue. It's not like they can come barging in and destroy your peace, __**snogging**__ with your Tea. They'd be none the wiser even if you were __**shagging**__ her.' His conscious insisted._

He would never do that to her or with her! He had his honor and….

'_uh-huh sure….'_ His conscious snickered.

_-Downstairs- with the boys and Mokuba/Yugi._

"AH-HA! Finally made it in! And thiz ain't brakin' and enterin' either!" Joey exclaimed triumphantly. Everyone else just sweat dropped at Joey's antic/attitude.

"I assume you're all here for Tea?" Mokuba said as they all nodded yes.

"Do you know where she is?" Yami asked him pleasantly.

Ahh…Err…. Mokuba thought. Oh _SURE_ he could tell them that Tea was in Kaiba's room! Joey would blow a freakin' gasket and call the cops on his brother. 'Well it's not as if they could do anything about it anyway.' He thought vaguely. His brother would have them fired from their jobs or have them sent to Timbuktu! Mokuba puffed out his chest, proud of his big brother. Tristin looked a bit puzzled at Mokuba's expression. Was he covering up for something or rather _someone_? He looked uncomfortable and that was very odd...

_-With Serenity- _

Sure Duke Devlin was a cutie, rich, and madly in love with her but that wasn't what she was looking for. It was Kaiba. Yes. She liked his bad boy nonchalant cool demeanor. But where was he? At work? Home with his brother? Well it wouldn't hurt to _pay_ him a visit right? He was all alone and surely could use some company. She grinned evilly and made her way to the Kaiba mansion, a skip in her step.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: don't forget to read and review!_

_Word bank: _

_Snogging: means kissing_

_Shagging: means having sex_


	17. Kickin’ it up a notch…Joey style

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Sure Duke Devlin was a cutie, rich, and madly in love with her but that wasn't what she was looking for. It was Kaiba. Yes. She liked his bad boy nonchalant cool demeanor. But where was he? At work? Home with his brother? Well it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit right? He was all alone and surely could use some company. She grinned evilly and made her way to the Kaiba mansion, a skip in her step._

* * *

_Chapter 17: Kickin' it up a notch…(Joey style)_

_-With everyone now in Kaiba's living room-_

"Um we're sorry droppin' in on you like tat but uh yeah…." Joey began sheepishly scratching his head. Tristin looked annoyed and deciding to speak up in behalf of him while grabbing Yami by the collar. He couldn't just go traipsing through the mansion… enemy or not! Sometimes even that Pharaoh was too much… thinking it was all about him.

"What Joey means to say Mokuba is that…" Tristin began, holding Yami by an iron grip who was currently trying to get loose. "We were worried about Tea and thought she might be here. Why I really don't know."

"They also wasted two of your guards outside…. Well, not really wasted but just knocked out." Mai chirped. "And they called me here for no reason at all!" Tristin sighed and Joey still looked confused.

"Hey where is tat Kaiba NewayZ ?" Joey asked looking around and he narrowed his eyes. "By now he should be stomping down the Foyer and telling us guyz to get out of his 'sacred space.' "IZ HE BUSY?" Joey asked Mokuba.

'Yes.' Mokuba thought evilly. Then he coughed and said, "NO. Not really, but I'll go look for Tea um…I mean Kaiba myself and you guys just SIT here and wait for me." He emphasized 'sit' then walked out of the room.

_-Kaiba's room- _

She couldn't believe it. Joey was acting up and in Kaiba's home at that too! He'd just yelled out her name! How mortifying! Hey…how did he get in here anyway? She'd just heard Mai's voice too and she was berating Joey. Tea snickered inwardly. If those two got together it would be so funny…Joey didn't even retort back 'probably scared of Mai's wrath...' Tea thought inwardly grinning. She'd keep Joey _in line_ right?

'Tea…' Kaiba thought looking at her expression. She seemed to look like she was going to rip something, rather someone? Apart…. Piece by piece.

Tea turned around and shut the door behind her softly. Of all times! This was something she didn't need right now! She still had her back to Kaiba and she said sighing, "You know what Kaiba? Someone is on their way up here." She turned around and gave him a soft smile. 'Hn.' was all he thought. Must be Joey…That dog would never give him alone time with Tea would he? With all his, 'My Tea…Our tea' crap….

_-Back in the Living room with the boys- _

Tick….

Twitch…

Tick….

Twitch…

Tick….

Twitch….

Ah man! How long was this going to take? His eyebrow twitched and then suddenly breaking down he said, "Gah! I can't Take THIZ no MORE! It's time to go on a Tea hunt!" Joey exclaimed, Mai just looked totally mortified that her Joey was yelling '_up a storm_,' so to speak. Joey jumped out of the sofa, like a spring and then marched himself up the stairs, absolutely no idea where he was going….

"Hey! Wait! You can't just go and run around Kaiba's house like that! And Tea is not an animal!" Tristin called after him and then ran after him.

"And why not may I ask? Do you not care about our Tea?" Joey whipped around asking him huffily.

"Hey man that's not what I meant!" Tristin said in an angry voice. "I just stopped Yami from being vaporized or killed by Kaiba's lasers, courtesy of Kaiba and now you decide you want to go running off to 'god knows where' too?"

"His house can't be that big or confusin' " Joey said.

"You've no idea…" Tristin muttered and followed Joey, who was still keen on finding Tea.

_-With Serenity- _

Finally she was here! She walked up to the driveway to see two guards sprawled on the ground, totally knocked out. ' This is Joey's work….' She thought sighing. She stepped over them and then proceeded to walk towards the front door. She'd be so absolutely pissed if Tea WAS here. She wasn't at her place and she didn't come to school either.

'_But what makes you think she's here of all places! She could be anywhere… but here? Have you lost your marbles? No way in hell would Kaiba let Tea stay at his place.'_ her conscious said.

And that was another thing. "Kaiba." Serenity said aloud looking up at his massive home. Even his name sent shivers down her spine. She knew why he kept a cold exterior and it hurt to know that he had ever experienced such a thing too. '_He assumes he has nothing but his brother? He assumes that he is alone? He is wrong…' Serenity thought. 'He has me and that's all he needs…'_ He was really something else and Serenity knew one thing:

Tea couldn't have him….no matter what.

_-With Eric-_

He made his way out the door and got in his car preparing to drive to the Kaiba mansion. He did wonder on thing…Kaiba…would he be willing to help him? Eric knew he wasn't a pleasant fellow but this was important. This was Tea, his kid he was talking about.

_-With Mokuba- (somewhere in the vast Kaiba mansion)_

Aw man! Someone was coming up the stairs and was being very loud about it too…he'd have to go and tell his brother right away that there where nosy people in the house. He turned a corner and made his way to Kaiba's wing. He had no doubt it was Yami. Mokuba had seen Tristin try and restrain him.

_-With Mai- _

Ah gods…She guessed she'd have to follow Joey upstairs after all.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to read and review!_


	18. Can someone say shit?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Ah gods…She guessed she'd have to follow Joey upstairs after all._

* * *

_Chapter 18: Can someone say shit?_

_-With Kaiba and Tea-_

'Hn.'

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

And the seconds went by like that for a while as Kaiba heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He sighed. Would no one leave him in peace? At least for a while? Gosh damnit! People were just so nosy! As especially that dog Joey! who thought Tea was '_his property so don't touch or else…'_

'Hn.'

"Um Kaiba? You can let go of me now…" Tea said softly who just noticed that he had his arm around her waist.

"And why would I want to do that? Don't you like me Tea?" he said in voice that put butterflies in Tea's stomach. He pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it.

"Umm…" What the hell was Kaiba high on? Tea thought and then heard a car pulling up into the driveway. A blue car. Eric's car. Shit. "Kaiba! Hold it a second!" Tea said in a panicky voice.

_-With Eric- (driving up to the mansion) _

He stopped his car to see a purple convertible on the side of the road. Hmm…who would leave their car like that? Wait….now he remembered.

_-Flashback- _

'_Hey Mom! I'm leaving now! Mai's here and she bought this awesome car it's a purple convertible! Can you believe it? Maybe if I save money I can buy a convertible too! Hmm…not purple though…._

_-End Flashback- _

He shook his head and drove on towards the mansion. That Mai girl…she was a bad influence on Tea trying to corrupt her. Still something nagged his inner conscious about that Seto Kaiba…why _would _he help him trying to find his little girl? He had a certain inkling that Tea and her friends didn't like Kaiba.

_-Flashback- _

_Tea was sitting on the sofa as she sighed flipping channels listlessly. She turned around to look at her mom and Eric talking about something in the kitchen. She wondered if she should bother them, talking about her school problems 'about Kaiba no less' she thought. No…she'd rather not. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up not noticing that it had caught her mother's and Eric's attention. It was Yugi on the phone and she had a certain feeling that Joey, Tristin and Yami were there because she heard yelling and arguing in the background. _

'_Hey Yugi…what's up?' Tea said. _

'_Nothing...Um Tea I uh kinda talked to Kaiba today at school and I volunteered that you could help him with his next project because it requires a pretty female….umm…' he trailed off._

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_And the minutes seemed to turn into hours and Tea gulped. She didn't want to 'help Kaiba' and it wasn't just because she didn't trust Kaiba…it was because she really didn't trust herself…_

'_Yugi! Why would you do that? You know that our group doesn't like Kaiba…although I have nothing against him…' she said as an afterthought. _

'_yah… ya' think?' her conscious said smirking inwardly. _

'_What did uh… Joey say to that?' Tea asked him hesitantly. _

'_Well that's what all the arguing and yelling you hear in the background….' Yugi said in a sheepish voice and Tea heard something crashing in the background._

'…'

_-End Flashback- _

_-With Serenity- _

She marched up the driveway to the Kaiba mansion as if she were a woman on a mission and was mildly surprised to see guards lying on the ground, completely knocked out…Joey's work? She just stepped over the guards carelessly and made her way towards the front door. _Which no doubt would become __**her**__ front door when she became Mrs. Kaiba…_

She knocked on the front door and saw someone open it. Hmm…a woman! Who the hell was she? Better be a maid or a servant! Kaiba was her's and only her's! No tramp would take away what was rightfully her's!

"Can I help you?" the girl said timidly from the door. So she wasn't one of Kaiba's playthings….Good. Serenity thought evilly.

"Um…Yeah I'm looking for Seto…." Serenity said in an airy and arrogant tone.

"And who might you be miss?" the maid said.

Serenity looked at her in disdain and scoffed like she was an insect, not worthy of Serenity's attention**.**

'…..'

and the poor maid fell over anime-style in shock.

_-With Joey and Mai following him looking nervous-_

"Joey! You get your butt back downstairs! I won't stand for this I tell you!" Mai hissed trying to grab his T-shirt hoping he'd stop running around. Unfortunately she missed by an inch. Damn that boy! _Tea where are you girl? _Mai thought while chasing Joey.

"**TEA!WHERE DA HELL IZ EVERYONE?"** Joey yelled running up the stairs 2 at a time obviously not paying attention to Mai.

_-Mokuba- _

Well now… wasn't this getting interesting….

_-Tristin-_

"I'm hungry…you reckon Kaiba's got _human food_ in the kitchen Yugi?"

_-Yami- _

'To the shadow realm with you Seto Kaiba…' he thought.

_Ding-Dong!_

_Ding-Dong! _

Yugi was about to go answer the door when Tristin pulled him back. "This isn't your house! You can't answer the door man!" Yugi looked at him and then both heard two female voices at the door.

'_And who might you be miss?'_

'_**...'**_

Both Yugi and Tristin looked at each other and thought the same thing….

Serenity…

_**Shit…**_

Then they heard a car door closing and then heard a male's voice saying

'Serenity is that you?'

Eric…

_**Double shit…**_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	19. Nobody wants to see us together part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Then they heard a car door closing and then heard a male's voice saying_

'_Serenity is that you?'_

_Eric…_

_**Double shit…**_

* * *

_Chapter 19: Nobody wants to see us together… Part 1_

_-Living room- (with Tristin and Yugi)_

"What is wrong with this picture man?" Tristin said scratching his head looking at Yugi. Both of them had witnessed Mai and Joey running up the stairs like they were playing 'tag.' They shuddered….bad images…Both looked at each other and thought the same thing…No doubt there would be panic in the house…well mansion really…. What with Joey running up and about the stairs, Serenity walking into the house like she owned the place declaring that she was Mrs. Kaiba and the slimeball Eric…wait…why was he here anyway? How did he know Kaiba? _Did _he know Kaiba? Did he know Tea was here? How? Who let that slimeball in the mansion anyway? Aghhh! Headache forming!

Tristin couldn't believe that he actually had a _thing_ for Serenity and shuddered….Duke Devlin could have her for all he cared. How anyone could hurt Tea was beyond him. He was about to ask Yugi something about Tea when who came? None other than Serenity Wheeler. Sure she had the look and air of someone innocent and sweet but no one would ever be able to guess that she a bi...in real life.

"Tristin!" Serenity said in confusion and surprise. 'Save me.' Was all Tristin thought and hid behind Yugi so she couldn't touch him.

"Serenity." Tristin said an in indifferent tone that made her raise an eyebrow.

Eric popped in at that moment behind Serenity and then said, "Oh hello boys, I wasn't aware that you were all friends of Kaiba's. I'm actually looking to ask Kaiba if he knows how I can find Tea…"

_-A yell from upstairs- _

"**MAI GET THE HELL 'OFFA ME!"**

'….'

_-With Yami- _

Where was Kaiba? He had some business with him….

_-With Mokuba- _

oh this was getting even better! Forget the camera! He should be making a movie!

_-Tea and Kaiba- (Kaiba's room) _

_-With Tea-_

They heard a noise…Joey's wonderful loud voice and Tea mentally sighed. Was he coming to 'save' her from Kaiba?

'_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe'  
_

'_Do you wanna be saved?' _her conscious said.

Well…

"Kaiba." Tea said softly, turning to look into his blue eyes.

"I know. Nobody wants to see us together." He said sighing. He was about to let go of her when she said,

"It's not fair!" She said, clutching his shirt unhappily but he just stroked her hair in reassurance. Who were they (her friends) to say who she was allowed to like or rather love? She looked at Kaiba and then thought, _Did she love Kaiba? _

'_My love will never change  
It will always be this way  
We'll always be the same  
And they can't take that away  
We can run away  
Our love will lead the way  
So we'll just let them hate  
Cause they can't stop us babe'  
_

'_YES YOU DO! YOU JUST SO DO!' Her conscious said, doing a happy dance._

Here she was …well… with Kaiba, alone with him in his room and….

What would her mother say? What would her father….

'_I told my mother that I'd be loving you til the end  
And if I had to start over, I'd do it all again  
And it doesn't matter what anyone has to say  
Cause in you I can depend, boy you are my best friend'  
_

Hell…she didn't have a father….nor a mother now…..And the hell anyone was going to tell her what to do and she turned and gave Kaiba a small smile…. Seductive? Who knew….

She was a big girl…..

_-Downstairs- (with Yugi, Tristin, Eric and Serenity) _

"Eric-san why are you here? I was not aware that you knew Kaiba." Tristin began respectfully even though he knew that Eric was a slime ball. He had been taught from early age that you respect those older than you….still this guy didn't deserve it.

"I am worried about Tea and I was wondering that Kaiba could help." Eric began looking around. Looking for Kaiba or Tea? Who knew?

"And you assume that Kaiba will know _exactly _where she is?" Yugi said.

"You sound like you know where she is boy. Are you hiding something?" Eric said giving him a suspicious look.

'_She's in Kaiba's room…his BED-room'_ Yugi thought inwardly.

"Of course Yugi doesn't know where she is!" Tristin said, defending his short friend.

'_Liar!' Tristin's conscious said. _

This is so beyond boring…Serenity thought giving a small yawn. Suddenly there was a loud crash and an 'Ooof' from upstairs and everyone's heads turned towards the noise. It sounded like someone crashed into someone else….not someone breaking something. What? This day was just turning into one bizarre fiasco.

_-Mai and Joey- (One of the large Hallways)_

He stared up at her, into her large purple eyes and gulped. Something twisted in his stomach. Boys weren't supposed to get butterflies in their stomach! The woman was scary when she wanted to be but damn was she hot…..and all his. **"NAT TAT I 'NJOY YOU ON 'TOPPA ME BUT THIZ IZ URGENT MAI**!" he said struggling against her grip.

She twitched. "Joseph Wheeler. You big puppy! _'my Puppy' she thought,_ Behave yourself!" Mai said trying to grab his hands, failing. He was trying to push her off.

"You know Mai that actually sounded sexy…." Joey said sheepishly scratching his head. And then he said the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down and closer and then kissed her…..

Eh? Whaaaa…. And Mai ceased all her actions and just gaped at him underneath her blinking….forgetting she was supposed to slap him.

_-Tea and Kaiba- _

Yes…then both of them heard the crash. Kaiba turned towards the door and muttered things like:

'_This is my home.' _

'_Who is letting these morons into my home?' _

'_Their butt is so going to be fired…' _

'_They'll never live in this city again.'_

'…'

Tea sighed. Yup that was so like Kaiba. With his almighty attitude that, 'If-you-don't-follow-my-rules-then-I'll-give-you-hell-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?'

Nobody wanted to see them together….

'_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe'_

* * *

___Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	20. Nobody wants to see us together part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Nobody wanted to see them together…._

'_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe'_

* * *

_Chapter 20: Nobody wants to see us together… Part 2_

_-Kaiba's room- (with Kaiba)_

Good. Now that Eric was here he could nail him and send him to where he belonged. He turned around to see Tea going into panic mode and sighed. "Tea." He started softly trying to calm her down but to no avail. He then walked away from Tea and picked up the phone by his bedside table.

_-Phone call- _

"_Brinngg!"_

"_Brinngg!"_

"Domino Police headquarters. This is Takara. We live to serve and protect our community and the well being of others." A voice said on the other end. Kaiba rolled his eyes. No time for formalities. Damn but this city was….never mind. Her butt was so fired later because she was keeping him from speaking. She was wasting his time and that was unacceptable. It was like one of his slacking employees or one employee that didn't know any better than to waste his time. Eric…the Hentai, the pervy man had sexually abused _what was his_ and he'd go to hell for it….but did Seto Kaiba think about what he was saying or thinking at the time?

Tea was his?

"This is Seto Kaiba. Someone is here in my home and has brutally attacked…." He suddenly trailed off and looked back at Tea. What was she to him? Cheerleader? Friend? Classmate? "Someone has abused my _girlfriend _and is here in my home trying to kidnap her again." He didn't notice Tea fall over in complete shock landing on his bed.

"We'll be there as soon as possible Mr. Kaiba." The voice said.

"No. I want you're worthless police force here **NOW**. I don't appreciate people treating my home like public property. Do you want me to get you fired for your insolence you ignorant person? " He said in a cold voice. The voice on the other end cringed.

"Uh…right….umm…Right away Mr. Kaiba."

'_Click.' _

_-End phone call- _

And with that he shut the phone off. He turned around to see Tea sprawled out on his bed and smirked. Wouldn't this be interesting now? When word got out that _the Seto Kaiba_ had a _girlfriend_…hah…all hell would break loose and teenage girls would be pounding on his doors demanding to know who she was….Now Tea wouldn't have some lunatic after her because he was sending Eric where he could never reach her again and Kaiba would make sure of that. He'd had connections in France….oh yes…and they'd lend him _a hand_, so to speak. No one ever questioned his decisions…no one. Not even that worthless 'Game king' Yami.

"Tea?" he said. She looked up at him with a blank look on her face. Oh no…Was she angry with him? Did she go into shock? She slowly got up and walked towards him.

_-Living room- _

"And where are _**you **_going exactly?" Tristin asked Serenity in a cold voice.

"I am going upstairs." She said as if she was the lady of the house or whatever.

"Tristin." Yugi said in a voice that meant, _'Ya better stop her if you know what's good for you!' _Tristin sighed. But why'd it have to be him? "Tristin…" Yugi said firmly. Tristin gave him a gaping look and wondered which one of the following Yugi wanted…

_1.) To stop Serenity from going upstairs._

_2.) To stop Serenity from seeing Kaiba and Tea from doing whatever they were doing in his room. _

_3.) To stop Serenity from barging into Kaiba's room and jumping him_

_4.) All of the above. _

"This day is turning out to be some joke. All I wanted to do is talk to Seto Kaiba if he could help with locating Tea's whereabouts. I would be so disturbed that if I found out she ran away. Why I wouldn't be surprised that she was here right now and the two of you are hiding her from me." Eric said like he was the most concerned father in the world. "My wife is in so much distress at home that it pains me to say that she might lose her mind if Tea is not found…."

'…..'

"And what pray tell are you doing here Serenity, dearest?" Eric asked turning around.

"Trying to find my potential and would-be and is already husband that no doubt someone wants to steal!" She said angrily as if this was the most horrible thing that could've happened in the history of life….

'…..' No answer from anyone.

Things were just getting too bizarre for their own good. "Um Serenity do you know what an _asylum_ is by any chance?" Tristin began. Yami popped out of no where and glared at Eric behind his back….he could read that pervy man's mind….he'd touched Tea! And what was worse was the Kaiba was probably making her _**feel better**_…! He didn't know which was worse. Men were just attacking his woman left and right! Eric would be going to the shadow realm very soon…..

_-With the little monkey Mokuba- (The cutest character in the anime Yu-gi-Oh!)_

He heard voices inside Seto's room! What were they saying? Ah no fair! He wouldn't be able to film the action! What'd he need a camcorder for now? He sighed and went on his way down the hall to see Mai on top of Joey! SCORE! Now he'd be able to film some action for blackmail! This was great and at this rate he'd have blackmail video's for everyone so whenever someone he cared about needed help or needed to 'nail' someone, Mokuba would be there to save the day! Silently he crept closer and turned his camcorder on…..

_-With Tea-_

Of course she'd forgotten that he was the SETO KAIBA with his almighty attitude and could do anything. And his _**'If-you-don't-follow-my-rules-then-I'll-give-you-hell-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?' **_He was watching her and funnily that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside….and then out of no where she heard police sirens.

'Oh god…thank god…thank Kaiba!' Tea thought and then as she neared Kaiba she threw her arms around him and both fell to the ground, Tea on top.

"OOF…" Kaiba said groaning. "What in the seven hells was that for woman?" Tea didn't answer but gave him a small smile and then kissed him for all she was worth. Well that was unexpected….and Kaiba started kissing her back. That was most unexpected…..

_-Mai and Joey- (where we left them last time…on the ground)_

They heard a loud 'OOF' from Kaiba's room and then Joey looked up into Mai's eyes and gave her a lecherous smile….his eyes saying, _'what do you think they're both doing in there? Or ' I think they've got the right idea' or 'maybe we should follow they're example?' _

And then suddenly Mai remembered to slap Joey across the face…**hard.**

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	21. What is love? part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __They heard a loud 'OOF' from Kaiba's room and then Joey looked up into Mai's eyes and gave her a lecherous smile….his eyes saying, 'what do you think they're both doing in there? Or ' I think they've got the right idea' or 'maybe we should follow they're example?'_

_And then suddenly Mai remembered to slap Joey across the face…__**hard.**_

* * *

_Chapter 21: What is love? Part 1_

_- Living room- (with Serenity)_

"And then when Kaiba and I get married we'll live together and have…" Serenity started dreamily. She totally ignored everyone's look of incredulity... expect Eric's.

"That is wonderful Serenity dear. I wish you the best of luck. And you'll make good-looking children with Kaiba too." Eric said nodding his head towards her.

Yugi wanted to scream…(literally)

Yami felt bad for Kaiba's fate. (funnily.)

Tristin twitched. He wanted to break something. What the f'ing hell did he ever see in her? All three thought the same thing… 'What is wrong with the both of them? They both belong in the asylum…the very high security unit where all the crazies live!

_-Mai and Joey- (hallway…still on top of each other) _

"Joseph Wheeler!" Mai said looking down at him, voice growling. 'Save me!' was all he thought as he stared into her violent violet orbs. Suddenly she looked down at his cheek and sighed. She felt bad for hitting him and then unconsciously rubbed a hand over his cheek. Then suddenly they heard police sirens in the distance. He had been saved!

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me_

_No more_

_Baby don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me_

_No more_

_What is love?_

_-Kaiba and Tea- (his room) _

_-with Tea-(on top of Kaiba) _

'What the hell compelled me to kiss Kaiba?' Tea thought frantically, trying to come up with some laudable excuse as to why she felt this _**dire need**_ to lock lips with him….

1.) She was choking so she needed C.P.R?

2.) She needed to moisten her lips cause she forgot her lipstick?

3.) She tripped on her feet? (no damn that wouldn't work! She was a dancer and they were supposed to be graceful!)

Wait-a-second! Ha! She could play this little game of his! He called her his girlfriend over the phone! Now she could torture him too! This was good….

_-With Kaiba-(underneath Tea)_

What was she thinking about? He thought looking up at her expressions that went from confused to thoughtful to evil to angry to happy….Her scent was making him dizzy. Okay so maybe he thought she was a little pretty but that was the end of story. So he helped her….she was after all, a classmate. He knew it was hard to say he was sorry for angering her friends, mocking them. Calling her friend Joey a dog….okay wait….he wasn't sorry about that….that was just something that wouldn't go away and it was just too priceless…

Maybe if Tea had hung out with different people he'd care? He'd notice her? Her friend's overpowered her, she was overprotected and they influenced her decisions….He felt she wasn't her own person.

_I don't know_

_You're not there_

_Gave you my love_

_And you don't care._

_What is right? What is wrong?_

_Give me a sign. _

_What is love?_

"Tea…he began, taking and deep breath grimacing like he was in pain but it was quite different. If only she wasn't gaping down at him with those large blue eyes. If only she wasn't squirming above him trying to make herself more comfortable or grinding her hips trying as hard as she could to get off…..

"Oh sorry! I'm like hurting you!" Tea exclaimed. "Kaiba I'm sorry! I'll get off now!" She started sliding off his chest when she stopped dead as Kaiba said:

"No Gardner hold on! Stay there!"

Whaaa? Tea thought and swallowed. She never took him as a Hentai….

_I don't know_

_What can I do?_

_As can I say?_

_it's hard for you._

"Tea…" Kaiba started. He wanted to tell her to get the hell off and that she should never be in his presence ever again but no words came out….

"Umm Yeah?" She said.

_-Joey and Mai- _

Both raised their eyebrows when they heard…

'_Kaiba I'm sorry! I'll get off now!'_

'_No Gardner hold on! Stay there!' _

What the **HELL **was going on in there?

"Hey Uh…Mai?" Joey began.

"Do you want a slap on the other cheek to match Wheeler?" Mai asked him.

_Know what I want_

_Me and you _

_Can't go on_

_What is love?_

_-Back to Kaiba and Tea- _

"Tea….Did you realize that we are all alone?" Kaiba said mischievously his hands running down her bare legs. 'Noooo really?' Tea thought sarcastically but then turned red as Kaiba nibbled on her lower lip, tasting her, teasing her….. She didn't protest rather moaned. Then she felt a hand go under her shirt and she exclaimed: "Ack! What the bloody fuck Kaiba?" 'What was I thinking? 100 percent Hentai….' Tea thought.

'_Stop Tea! He just wants to play with you!'_ her conscious said. Did he? But Tea wasn't listening to her conscious at the present time. Kaiba knew he should stop but then again, he couldn't. If Tea got upset she'd 'rat' on him to her 'boys' and they'd pummel him to the ground. Oh well…he'd live.

He started tugging on her skirt which slid down her legs; after all there wasn't much to the skirt anyway. Interesting she wasn't wearing her shorts she usually wore when she was at school. He should've stopped right then but Tea wasn't stopping him or slapping him so….Well that meant that he wasn't listening to his conscious either. He slid down her panties and she just let him….

'_Stop him Tea!'_ her conscious said smacking her across the head.

'Why?' Tea thought as she felt him pulling her legs apart causing her to gasp aloud but she just arched a little more giving him more room towards her entrance and he inserted a finger into her.

"Ahh…." Tea said.

Then suddenly,

"Big brother! Big brother! The police are here!" Mokuba said though the door, banging on it.

"We're….uhm….I'm busy Mokuba…." Kaiba said sliding his finger out of her.

"But they want to see you now!" Mokuba said.

"Fine. I'm coming." Kaiba said sighing heavily. He got up and (ahem) fixed his clothes which happened to have become ruffled up.

_(A/N: I was going to stop here but I decided to go on)_

_-Police- (on their way to the mansion)_

"Why do the Police just 'bend' to Kaiba's will when he asks something? He's just another smart-alecky little brat like other teenagers." A man from the police squad (who was driving) asked the others shaking his head. A woman who was sitting in the passenger's side of the car looked out the window and didn't respond him. She knew. Because he'd have them fired. He owned like half of Domino because he donated money to the city, charities (etc). Everyone thought Kaiba was noble and all because of that.

_(A/N: Yeah I know…That's WAY too OOC of Kaiba…but believe my fic!) _

Her daughter went to the same school Kaiba did and she was one of the 'fan-girls' that vied for his attention but no one (no girl) received any. She thought her daughter was wasting her time but at least she still got good grades. And in any case, it was because of Kaiba that the police station was still running and they used the highest form of technology. So she guessed he was good for something. Maybe she was being a bit biased about the boy.

'_And what is a child without his/her mother? _Well parents in this case.' She shook her head. To more important things…why had Kaiba called them anyway? Wait…he'd said he'd had a girl-friend over the phone didn't he? Ha wait till her daughter heard about that one...She'd bet anything that her daughter would kill to be her (the mother) right now…going to Kaiba's no matter what the circumstance was.

"Leiko are you even paying attention to us? Don't tell me you're one of Kaiba's fan-girls too…." another Police officer said from the back teasing her. She glared at him looking extremely pissed. "Sorry…uhm…" he said gulping at her evil and irritated expression.

"Well we're here in any case." He said changing the subject abruptly. He knew from experience… if you can avoid it never make the female species angry.

The guards were not present at the door (strangely) and they wondered what had happened to them. They belled and an old looking butler (well he looked like a butler) let them in. "We got a call from Mr. Kaiba?" Leiko said from the window. The gate opened and they pulled into the driveway. They got out of their car and looked down to see passed out guards by the front door. They all tensed. Who would have the unmitigated nerve to break into Kaiba's mansion? And weren't all of Kaiba's outer gates all electronically able to 'zap' anyone to a crisp who dared enter?

The front door was slightly ajar…."This situation is worse than we expected! Should we call for backup?" one of the police officers said.

"Not yet." Another one whispered. They all pulled out their guns and eased into the doors and creeped in to hear soft voices.

'_And then when Kaiba and I get married we'll live together and have…'_

Was that Kaiba's girlfriend? He was getting married? This news would make history in the papers! And the three of them had now the 'inside scoop.' The three entered and said,

"**HALT! HOLD IT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" **

"We didn't do it!" everyone exclaimed. Must've been the guilty conscious. The three looked around to see guys, a man and a girl.

"Are you perhaps Kaiba's girlfriend?" the woman asked softly, lowering her weapon.

"Yes." Serenity said.

"No." Tristin retorted.

"**YES!"** Serenity said glaring at Tristin now. How dare he contradict her! And her future with Kaiba?

"It's the Asylum for you Serenity!" he said angrily throwing his hands up in the air. He didn't know why he would defend Kaiba over Serenity…but he did so.

"How dare you!" She said pointing a finger at him. "You really think that my beauty belongs in a crazy house?"

"Well you're brain does you sick…sick girl!" he said angrily. "Leave him alone to his peace! And while you're at it….." The police stared at the both as they bickered back and forth like an old married couple….

"Tristin! Cool it!" Yugi said.

"Indeed." Yami said regally. Both Yugi and Tristin glared at him. Really Yami was no help at all…and both seethed and pointed at him and said, **"You shut the fuck UP!" **

'…..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to review!_


	22. What is love? part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __ "Indeed." Yami said regally. Both Yugi and Tristin glared at him. Really Yami was no help at all…and both seethed and pointed at him and said, __**"You shut the fuck up!"**_

'…_..'_

* * *

_Chapter 22: What is love? Part 2_

_-With an utterly pissed off Kaiba walking down the stairs- _

This had better be good. Of all the bloody nerve. People treating his mansion as if it were a resting home or public property. He was a busy man and had important things to do (always)Kaiba made his 'grand' entrance as everyone looked up to see who was coming. 'Yami…' Kaiba growled inwardly. How dare he show his face here! He wasn't one to be confused, he was THE Seto Kaiba after all and he did not like being left out in the dark. "What's going on? What is everyone doing here?" Kaiba said. And what? Of all the bloody nerve…. the police had the nerve to show up here too!

"Seto Kaiba." Eric said in a voice that made Kaiba look more pissed off then normal. He didn't really feel like addressing that….that Eric. He could not be called a man, let alone a father. No doubt looking for Tea. That bastard. Someone should just be smart and destroy him, not kill him, Eric wasn't worthy enough to be killed. Well he couldn't have her and that was the end of story. Seto Kaiba didn't let people he cared about get hurt like that. A man, a guy had morals and Eric wasn't either of those things. Hey wait-second….where was the mutt and his blonde girlfriend? Then a realization dawned on him and he shook his head. 'Oh…god…don't tell me he ran off somewhere in the mansion, worried about Tea and his blonde girlfriend running after him, yelling about whatnot.'

'_You know you're brother's missing in action too…'_ his conscious said. But this was Mokuba's house so he knew his way around the place.

"Tea is missing and I was wondering if you could possibly help me find her." Eric said.

'_No.'_ his conscious said.

Then smoothly Kaiba said, "Did she perhaps run away from home for some reason?" he said to Eric.

"Tea is not a run away Seto Kaiba." Eric said.

"Yes. Run away cases are always…" The male policeman began.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Kaiba said coldly. "She goes to school with me and I am aware that she would never run away. She's a cheerleader who cares about everyone and vice versa." Eric frowned and thought, 'Damn kids today. Think they always know everything. Especially this rich kid. He thinks he owns the world.'

"Ah my Seto is so smart!" Serenity said happily. "I'm such a lucky girl!" and everyone turned to look at her,

(blink)

(blink)

(blink)

"I was seriously crazy about this loony?" Tristin said waving his arms in the air for emphasis. "Why didn't you just smack me across the head and tell me that I was the loon?" he said to Yami accusingly like it was his fault. "She's way too infatuated with Kaiba and it's **SICK! SICK I TELL YOU!"**

The woman policeman held back a smile. So this was another fan-girl of Seto Kaiba's. She shook her head and thought, 'Girls these days didn't get the fact that guys didn't like to be chased and Kaiba probably already knew that all the girls wanted were his money, his looks and his Kaiba name. She was a mother and she had a son too and knew one thing….Kaiba knew where this Tea girl was. She could see it in his eyes. Determination and possibly care for this girl? She must be something special to him. Maybe she was a girl who 'put him in his place' so to speak and told him he wasn't cute enough to be 'swooned' over. She wasn't about to turn him in or anything. Seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"I assume you want my assistance in looking for your missing daughter ne?" Kaiba said. "How do you suppose I have the knowledge and the power to help you?" Yugi snickered behind his back. Yeah…Kaiba was laying it on real thick. Did he honestly think that Kaiba would tell him let alone help him? He wasn't that big of a jerk. Kaiba had left Tea upstairs in his room…hmm…didn't he say that she'd be protected and whatnot there? What was so safe about his room? Yugi frowned and then thought, If Kaiba had truly been a sorcerer or something of the sort in the past then he should've long gone sent Eric to the shadow realm. Still he did hold the air of dominance and his 'I'm better than you so whatcha gonna do about it' attitude.

"Seto." Serenity said suddenly.

"It's _Kaiba _to you Serenity." He said in an icy voice. "And NO I am not walking down any aisle with you. You just keep your girly fantasies to yourself." She stood there wide-eyed and stunned as if she'd just been berated. He turned around and then said,

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you Eric. Now _all of you_ leave my sight and the premises at once or I will have all of you arrested for violation, harassing my maid, breaking and entering and trespassing on my home. Yugi nodded knowingly to Seto as a mutual understanding passed through the both and then Yugi told everyone to 'get going.'

"Be careful." The woman policeman said in a whisper as she walked by him but Kaiba just blinked. How…never mind, he'd think about that later.

Serenity still stood there stupidly looking at Kaiba and then he said, "Someone take her with you and I will not have lies about me spreading around so if I hear anything about me marrying that delusional girl (he pointed at Serenity) from anyone I will have her (Serenity) have a miraculous disappearance and she will never be found again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Tristin said and dragged Serenity with him. Eric trudged out of the house still not believing that brat C.E.O. He was sure he knew something about Tea. Everyone walked out and passed by unconscious guards. They all walked through the vast gates and then Tristin turned to look at the Pharaoh.

"I feel like we're forgetting something Yami." Tristin said.

_-With Kaiba- _

He took a deep breath as he walked the 'geek squad' walk out of his house. He knew it would get difficult, really hard for Tea to go to school and hang out with friends because Eric and his buddies would always be on the watch for her. Could she stay here at his place? He suddenly imagined of all the scandals he could see now in the media, in the papers and sighed. He wouldn't let her stay at an orphanage or try and make it on her own. He started walking up the stairs to talk to Tea about the recent going-on's. What to do…what to do.

Maybe she should be taught here at his place, at his home and be home-schooled. Hey just because he was a rich C..E.O didn't mean he was an old stiff….he was a teenager too.

'_You know you'd like that idea.'_ His conscious said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	23. Mutt and Moneybags

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Maybe she should be taught here at his place, at his home and be home-schooled. Hey just because he was a rich C.E.O didn't mean he was an old stiff….he was a teenager too._

'_You know you'd like that idea.' His conscious said._

* * *

_Chapter 23: Mutt and Moneybags part 1_

It was quiet in the mansion now and that's the way he like it. Just him and his brother Mokuba and talking about the little monkey ….where had he run off to? He sighed and made his way up the stairs. It was best to let Tea know what was going on. He doubted she'd like the idea of being home-schooled. He rubbed his temples and sighed. What a bother. Why didn't people just be normal and get on with their lives normally? That way he wouldn't be in this mess, that way he never would've met Tea and that way he wouldn't have to actually be 'nice' to one of the geek squad. It was his life's mission to give them hell…but they just wouldn't stop from trying to get him to be their friend! He didn't want to be their friend! Gah…friendship was like so… mushy gushy love….and he shuddered.

But he also couldn't deny his growing feelings for the girl and what a big mess that was too.

_-Outside of Kaiba's front gates- _

"**HOLY MOTHER OF…..! I JUST REMEMBERED WHAT WE FORGOT!" **Tristin said loudly making everyone jump and turn to stare at him.

"**KAIBA'S GONNA BE SO SERIOUSLY TICKED OFF!" **Tristin continued.

Serenity was the only one not listening. She was herself, seriously ticked off by the attitude everyone had given her….Here she was, back again after so long in Domino city and no one cared. All the boys… Even the damn police! Were concerned and talking about Tea! What was she some sort of goddess? Some pharaoh-ess?

(A/N: She was the queen back 5000 years ago right? And Pharaoh Atemu's?)

_-Upstairs- (With Mai and Joey) _

"I dunna hear anything now Mai…you hear something? It's so silent…" Joey said, looking down and had the urge to kiss her again. Even getting slapped by Mai would be so worth it. Footsteps were coming this way but Joey was a little too late to get off Mai. There was dead silence as both guys looked at each other for a few seconds.

(blink)

(blink)

(blink)

"_**Mutt?" **_

"_**Moneybags?" **_

"**What are YOU doing here?"** both yelled at the same time.

"**I could ask you the same thing!"** both yelled together at the same time again.

"I LIVE here if you haven't noticed and you should get a room Mutt, of course that is assuming their none of mine. You might get dog-fur everywhere." Kaiba said coldly.

"Why you…" Joey said glaring and got up raising a fist at him. Mai bit her lip as she looked at the both of them. Would they never grow up? Joey didn't say anything else but then grabbed Mai by the upper arm and said coldly, even for him, "We were just leaving…."

Right…Well then…

Joey then proceeded to go downstairs and dragged a poor Mai with him. He wasn't about to leave his woman with this… this….moneybags. Pity he forgot what he came here for…

_Tea…_

_-With Tea- (Kaiba's room) _

She heard a door close suddenly and then some loud yelling. Had someone left? Who was yelling? She hadn't known Kaiba to yell at someone unless it was his employees. What the hell had she been thinking! This was Kaiba she was thinking and talking about! She needed to get back in control…and then she got dressed and took a deep breath, fixing her hair. Damn but she had been acting purely on instinct and not being herself right there!

'_Bad Tea! You knew what you were about to do! The guys would never forgive you!'_ her conscious said berating her. Right well then she'd better get some things straight then…like _'no sleeping with Kaiba, it can become a bad habit and it's a taboo….' _

Nope her little mantra wasn't working.

She walked towards the door and opened it to see a flash of blonde and a flash of violet walking downstairs and very fast and then was surprised to see Kaiba pop out of no where and staring straight at her. Then she did what people normally do when they're shocked.

"**GAHH!" **

"Oi! Woman keep it down would you?" Kaiba said covering his ears. "We don't need someone coming back up here to investigate." _'And then send me packing to the police saying that I kidnapped __'his Tea.'_ He thought.

Tea held a hand to her heart and said, "So-rry…I…you startled me baka! Don't do that!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder then.

'…..'

No one had ever called him baka before….and if they did they'd never live to tell the tale…or be in Russia getting drug shots every hour or so. Coming from Tea it was actually quite a turn-on….

"Kaiba?" Tea said coming closer cautiously as if she was prepared to bolt if need be.

'_You actually want to bolt from that boy? I wouldn't mind having a piece of him….'_ Her conscious said.

'…'

Now a piece of Kaiba did sound tempting….

'_Damn straight!'_ her conscious said.

Kaiba ignored the footsteps that were receding and going downstairs and instead gave Tea a look. His heated look made Tea blush. Oh sure….a sexy Kaiba was all she needed right now and she shook her head in defeat.

"Tea we have to talk about you." Kaiba said in a firm voice. Tea's head shot up when she heard him say that. Yeah she knew. She knew…..

_-Back Outside- _

Joey and Mai walked outside of the mansion to see that the rest of everyone had already left. "OI! TRISTIN!" Joey yelled aloud seeing his buddy. Tristin turned around suddenly hearing Joey's voice and making everyone jump and turn to stare at him. "WHAZ GOIN' DOWN BUDDY?" Joey said, his arm slung around Mai's shoulder like he was drunk or something like that.

"**KAIBA'S GONNA BE SO SERIOUSLY TICKED OFF!" **Tristin said shaking his head. Joey knew. Oh did he know….he'd just met him in a most unpleasant encounter.

Mutt indeed.

Wait-a-minute….

Oh no! He'd forgotten his mission! It was to go and rescue Tea!

"Oh no!" Joey said in a horrified manner.

_-Serenity-_

Ticked off? Who cared if her Kaiba was ticked off? Serenity was the only one not paying any heed to the guys who were now bantering back and forth. She was seriously ticked off by the attitude everyone was giving her….

'Wait…Oh no what?' Serenity thought as she watched her brother fall apart over Tea again. TEA. It was always her. Not that she was jealous or anything….She just wanted recognition from the group.

Hey this was good! Maybe Tea would leave Kaiba alone if she could get her brother together with Tea! He did after all care for her a lot! Too much sometimes it seemed….

_-Kaiba and Tea- (mansion, main hallway) _

"Me." Tea said in a hollow voice. She knew what he was going to say. She didn't have a home to go to. She didn't have any family here in Japan nor was she old enough to hold a job. She'd have to live in an orphanage and hope someone adopted her _that is_ if she could prove to the court that she was being abused, sexually in her own home, and under her own mother's nose no less.

Such was life. Yugi would be more than happy to take her in, but they had no room for her, Joey's house was too messy and she'd bet _Kaiba_ that Serenity wouldn't let her stay even a night. Tristin…he…

"Tea? Tea? Are you still here with me? I have been trying to get your attention for the past minute or two…where did you go?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba how am I supposed to get to school, around town to dance practice and whatnot?" Tea said in a empty voice. No doubt Eric would find her and now she could never live a normal life and would have to live in fear that he could be at any corner. She would always have to look over her shoulder for danger. Kaiba watched the conflicting emotions pass on her face and he sighed. Of course all of the members of the geek squad had to be confusing and difficult. So she thought that he wouldn't be here for her.

'_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me.'_

'_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you don't still upsets me.'_

She had probably thought that he would dump her on the nearest orphanage and be on his way. It was after all, his way of doing things. He was the 'Why should I CARE?' Seto Kaiba. He knew what it was like… being all alone as a child with no parents.

'_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me.'_

She stood there just staring at Kaiba emptily, into his blue eyes, and he wondered and worried whether she was going to collapse from finally realizing where she stood now. He had been here…that monster Eric and he'd been looking for her.

'_What hurts the most_

_Was been so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away.' _

"Why?" Tea asked him in a sad tone of voice.

"Hm? Why what?" he said.

'_And never knowing_

_What could've been' _

"Why didn't you just let me go and let me be on my pathetic way? She marched up to him and blue clashed with blue, one angry and one looking damnright amused. "Why?" Tea repeated harshly. Kaiba gave her a thoughtful look and then after a while said,

"Because…" Kaiba said finally and his lips found hers…..

'_And I've seen that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do.' _

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti:__ don't forget to read and review!_


	24. Useless babble

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Why didn't you just let me go and let me be on my pathetic way? She marched up to him and blue clashed with blue, one angry and one looking damn right amused. "Why?" Tea repeated harshly. Kaiba gave her a thoughtful look and then after a while said,_

"_Because…" Kaiba said finally and his lips found hers….._

'_And I've seen that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do.'_

* * *

_Chapter 24: Useless babble_

_-Hallway- (with Kaiba and Tea)_

_-Tea's P.O.V- _

W.T.F…was all she was thinking. 'Seto Kaiba and I are kissing in the middle of his hallway and damn does it feel nice.' And then suddenly all her worries flew out the window. Shame they didn't know they were being videotaped…..

_-End Tea's P.O.V- _

_-Mokuba- _

Finally they were out of the damn room! The action was here and now! He had almost run out of tape….(from taping Mai and Joey) but oh what fun that had been too. It kind of got boring. They just kissed once but the slap sure was entertaining! But his brother and Tea would prove much more….and with that thought Mokuba put a new tape in. It's a good thing that he'd rewinded the tape. Much more to tape now! _'he-he!' _He thought giddily. Better than the movies. The action was here and now! Live!

_-End Mokuba- _

_-Kaiba' P.O.V- _

Okay he was kissing her…this feeling…. he vowed he'd never show anyone but it wasn't his fault! She was kissing him back! Was this what caring was like? Was this love? Well damn but it felt good.

_-End Kaiba's P.O.V- _

He pulled back much to her disappointment and then pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her blue orbs, so beautiful….how come he hadn't noticed it before?

'_You know you have the same color eyes….And everyone calls you the great smart one….we know better don't we?_ _And while we're on the subject why don't we tell all our readers and reviewers (who are reading this now) that you dance in your blue silk boxers in your room holding something for a microphone…' _His conscious stated rolling their eyes.

'That was a secret!' Kaiba hissed.

"Now what are we going to do about you?" Kaiba asked her in his deep husky voice. Taking a deep breath he said, (wondering what her reaction would be) "Personally I wouldn't mind you staying here with me….the security is good, Mokuba would be thrilled….I absolutely will not have you go to an orphanage. Eric wouldn't be able to get to you here…." He crossed his arms daring her to contradict him.

He waited for a reaction…..but he got none.

"Why are you being so nice? Will you be happy that I'm here? Invading your personal space? How am I going to go to school? What are my friends going to say? It will ruin your reputation having 'your girlfriend' over with the press!" Tea said pulling away from him. Then she turned red. Kaiba's **girlfriend? **Oops…

"You don't have to do this. I'll just move to a different country!" Tea said in a cheery voice. Kaiba glared at her (not an evil and mean glare) but one that said, 'And you really think I'm going to let you go?'

He ignored her _useless babble _about how'd she be fine even if she moved and what she was going to do with her life and then said, "We might have to have you home-schooled….not that I mind of course and his eyes twinkled with mischief. You could have a 'miraculous' disappearance and say that you were last seen in Russia."

"You dirty-minded Hentai!" Tea said poking him square in the chest.

He grinned and then innocently said, "Now who said anything about being dirty? I was merely looking out for you dear Tea….you could use a _tutor_, someone that can _teach _you and then you can _graduate _into something better." Tea just gaped at him in shock. She was the first to see this side of him wasn't she?

'_I like this! And he offered first! It's not like we're throwing us at him!'_ her conscious said happily looking at Kaiba and licking her lips. Hmm…good point.

"Okay Kaiba…you've got yourself a deal for now." Tea said shaking his hand.

'_Never look a gift horse in the mouth__'_ Tea thought as a small smile graced her lips…..

_-Joey and Mai- (now outside) _

"Breathe Joseph Wheeler! Kaiba's not going to eat her!" Mai said rubbing his back while he was muttering that he was the worst friend a girl could ever have….

"But Mai! I left her with the moneybagz! Thiz iz no time to be consoling! She'll have my head when I seez her next time! That iz if I see her alive! Thiz is worse than the time I lost the game in the arcade!"

'…' was Mai's only thought.

"**TEAAAAAAAAAA!"** Joey yelled looking up at the windows on the second floor.

"Baka! They're not going to hear you from all the way up there! No one is! The best thing to do is go home and wait for Tea to call….she is after all a reasonable girl." Mai said looking at Joey with a face of disappointment.

'I hope…' Mai thought looking up at the window now too. Even she'd admit that Kaiba was easy on the eyes and if he'd lose all that coldness and 'bad boy' stuff he'd have flocks of women banging down his door waiting to see him. 'But that's probably why he hates it…..' Mai thought.

"Mai! You payin' attention to me?" Joey said in an exasperated voice.

'No.' Mai thought. She'd just been thinking of Kaiba for the past 5 minutes….haaa…but that boy could use a haircut….anyway, "Of course I'm listening Joey…."

"Good! Now here's the plan…." Joey said.

"Plan!" Mai said. "Oh no! We are sticking by what I say! Or no more treats for you buddy!" Joey looked wounded and then sighed agreeing with her in a heartbeat.

_-Eric- (back at the house with Izumi) _

"What do you mean you couldn't find her Eric!" Izumi began and poked him square in the chest. "Would that rich brat not help you at all?"

"There was major chaos in the household my love!" Eric began sighing. "There were so many brats over at his house that I could not get a word in with him alone!"

"He wouldn't be** protecting **her would he?" Izumi said.

"No. he doesn't even like her! but even if he was then there is nothing we can do! The police basically bow down to him and are too afraid to meddle with him! He'll have them fired and make sure that they never work in this city again! He'll make sure his children's children never work in this city again!" Eric said. How annoying. Tea had just vanished and he needed….hmmm…

"Come my love." Eric said and then led her up the stairs.

"What do you need?" Izumi asked.

"Release." He said.

_-Tea and Kaiba and Mokuba- (hallway) _

"Tea….the first most important thing to do is….." Kaiba began.

"Tea is staying with us big brother!" Mokuba said excitedly jumping out from behind his hiding place, camcorder in hand. Kaiba's eyebrow twitched when he saw his brother and narrowed when he saw the camcorder.

"Mokuba…have you been taping everyone until now?" he asked his little brother sharply.

"Uh, yeah well see the thing is Seto, this is for a project…yeah…" Mokuba said sheepishly, running a hand through his black locks.

"Project my as…" Seto mumbled and Tea giggled and then coughed. This was Seto disciplining his brother….

'Wait _Seto_?' she thought.

_Yeah….Seto….not Kaiba…._and she smiled at him as he berated his brother, grabbing the camcorder and yanking out all the reel, exposing it to the light.

"**That was all my hard work!"** Mokuba said whining.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	25. An odd plan

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Yeah….Seto….not Kaiba…._and she smiled at him as he berated his brother, grabbing the camcorder and yanking out all the reel, exposing it to the light.

"**That was all my hard work!"** Mokuba said whining.

* * *

_Chapter 25: An odd plan _

_-Hallway- (with Mokuba, Seto and Tea) _

Mokuba was confused and why should he be? What had happened to his brother? Oh no! he'd been taken over by those aliens he'd seen on T.V! It was true then!

_1.) His big brother was showing an act of kindness towards one of his enemies. _

_2.) He was letting one of them invade his personal space and letting him into his home._

_3.) He was hugging and kissing one of them_

_4.) He was showing emotion_

_5.) He wasn't scowling like he always did_

_6.) He vowed to protect one of them_

What the bloody heck was going on? Then he gave his brother one of those 'I know what you're up to Seto and even you have no clue' looks. This would prove to be most interesting indeed. Tea might prove to be the sort of healing his brother needed in his heart….love.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba began, unsure of how he should explain the whole 'Tea is going to be living here with us' deal.

"As long as you promise not to marry that Serenity girl then Tea can live here forever!" Mokuba began in a happy voice.

'…' Well that had been the easy to explain. Kaiba thought shaking his head. This whole ordeal was going to be complicated but he knew all of them would get though it.

_-Serenity and the guys- (Game shop) _

_-With Yugi- _

They were all sitting in the game shop no one saying a word to one another. Yugi looked a little worried as his eyes kept darting towards the phone, hoping his best friend would at least call and say she was alright. Oddly, He wasn't worried about her being with Kaiba… he was more worried about her and her whole dilemma. He had loved her at one point but he couldn't _order _her to love him back.

He smiled sadly and he remembered way back when, even then Tea didn't know how strongly she felt for Kaiba. When she had mentioned something about him and his rudeness etc…etc…Yugi did wonder why she cared so much about what Kaiba said to her/thought about her…. But then Yugi knew why later and was just happy for her and stepped out of the way. But had her love been one-sided altogether?

He just hoped that Kaiba would be enough to heal her heart…but if he broke her heart, then by all the power of RA he'd send him to the shadow realm for eternity.

_-End Yugi- _

_Yami was fuming that his woman was in the enemy's clutches…._

_Serenity was enraged that Tea still had her future husband within her grasp…_

_Tristin was hungry…. _

And that was just when Duke Devlin came sauntering in. "Oi! Ya'll why you so melancholy?" huh…what an unpleasant surprise…

"Serenity my dear!" Duke said rushing in and held her hands within his. _(A/N: think Kouga holding Kagome's hands) _Everyone blinked. Good now maybe they'd have the headache known as Serenity off their hands. She could go and Fu…Duke all she wanted.

Of course this was meant to piss Tristin off cause Serenity was standing right there next to him and Joey wasn't currently here and neither was the blonde broad. Tristin just gave him a blank look and then said, "I'm hungry. What about you all?" Everyone nodded and they all filed out of the Game shop on their way to the nearest burger joint. And then just to top it all off, Tristin said, "Of course _TEA_ will be eating something extravagant at Kaiba's, 'Maybe him' he thought lecherously, (then Tristin cleared his throat) but we'll all eat at the place she used to work for, for old times sake. Serenity don't forget to shut the lights when you leave, electricity is expensive…." This left Duke completely baffled and Serenity steaming.

_-Eric- (House) _

Sleeping with Izumi didn't leave him sated enough, he wanted Tea. He then had a realization and smirked evilly. Tomorrow was school and she had to be at school, for her 'perfect attendance' record and what was perfect was that she worked after school and on the weekends she volunteered places to help her along when she went off to high school and college and it also looked good on resumes.

He'd just have one of his guys stop by and pick her up. What a perfect plan and it didn't even take him 15 minutes to figure it out. Tea should know where she belonged. He couldn't have her go off and ruin her image saying she'd been sleeping around and with Kaiba no less!

_-Tea and Kaiba- (Now walking towards a guest room.) _

_-Tea's P.O.V- _

She gave him a sideways glance. Why was he being so nice to her? Sometimes she just couldn't understand the things he did or why he did them, but then again sometimes it didn't matter right?

_-End Tea's P.O.V- _

They walked towards a guest room and he opened the door. "You can take whatever guest room you want." He started in cool voice that held a little warmth in it, for her she could tell. "If you don't find this one to your liking then there's…." he trailed off and he was cut off by a very cute voice.

"Take this one! It's beautiful! Like you Tea!" Kaiba glanced over then. Oh so Mokuba was still following them was he? Tea blushed as Mokuba complimented her. Of course he would say that. She was the only girl that Seto had been with.

'_What ARE you exactly saying Tea? You've never (ahem) __been__ with Seto have you? baka girl! Next time choose your words carefully!' her conscious said._

She opened the first door and then looked inside. It was beautiful. Shades of blue and purple. White roses in the vase, the fireplace made of marble, ready to have someone stoke the fireplace and turn it on. Bed sheets hand-stitched in silk, the drapes silk, blowing in the calm wind. "I like this one just fine Seto." She said and walked in surveying the room.

"That's great. This is close to my room in case I need you or something." Kaiba said.

Mokuba stifled led a giggle and then gulped when his brother gave him a 'look' and then ran off towards his room, mumbling something about playing video games, one that he had lost. Tea hadn't noticed and then sat at side of the bed thinking about something.

"I need my clothes too but it's not like I can go sauntering off home and say, "Oh well yeah I came to get my clothes…sorry I can't stay long?" Technically, I'm supposed to be in Russia!" Tea said sadly.

"We'll figure something out. You could always borrow my clothes. I wouldn't even mind it if you sauntered around in a tow….owwww!" Kaiba said holding his head as Tea huffed and chucked a pillow at him. Hard. 'baka! Who ever would've thought he could have such a perverted Hentai side to him? But damn it turns me on…..' Tea thought. Giggling like a school girl inwardly.

"I suppose you don't want me to go out in the open and that means school right?" Tea said and then laid back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. Why had it have to be her that her life had to turn to this? She turned to look at Kaiba who was giving her a hungry look and then shook her head thinking nothing of it. But then would she have met Kaiba like this? His kindness? Met this unpredictable, Hentai side of him? Hey he was a teenage boy after all…..and everyone needed a…**STOP!** Her brain would not go that way….at least yet.

'_So that means you love him?'_ her conscious asked her.

'Hn.' She thought. That was perhaps pushing it a little too far. She was sure he didn't love her. He loved his machines and video games. That she'd heard from his own mouth.

'And boy does he have a _talented _mouth.' Tea thought and a deep blush graced her cheeks.

Then totally off the subject she asked him, "Why aren't there any paintings or pictures of you/your family on the walls. Seeing this is a mansion, I would've assumed you'd have lavish and expensive paintings of at least yourself flaunting your wealth."

"All the paintings of my family, which was just my stepfather, were taken down and we just have other paintings like scenery." He said offhandedly. He walked closer to the bed and looked down at her sprawled form and then said,

"You know we have school tomorrow. Should I stay home with you Tea? We could drink coffee, hang around in our pajamas all day and…." He shut his mouth when Tea gave him a 'Seto Kaiba! What are you thinking!' motherly sort of look.

Gads this relationship of theirs and her stay here was going to be fun….loads….

Tea rolled her eyes and then looked at him. "All of my friends probably know by now that I'm here with you…good or evil. It's up to you to tell them that you're keeping me healthy and alive. Even the one's who hear about it through the grapevine, will probably just think it's a rumor spreading around and your fan girls will deem it as an unnecessary threat."

He nodded at this and then grinned saying, "Well enjoy your stay here then. I could always make you headline news that you were last seen in the snowy mountains of Siberia and/or Russia." Kaiba said thoughtfully. "Of course no one would dare question THE SETO KAIBA." Tea chuckled. He would still be an amusingly, annoying, cute Kaiba…..

"You're giving me a second chance to show the world what I've got…why?" Tea asked him.

"Because everyone deserves one Tea…." He said softly and he looked out the window to see mutt and his Barbie leaving his grounds. Good. Now he had Tea to himself.

_-Some burger joint- (with the guys and a jealous Serenity that followed them) _

"So anyway, I waz sayin' that this guy waz huge! I mean I tackled him in like 5 secondz flat!" Joey said and Tristin was looking at him like 'Sure you did buddy.' He was probably just showing off in front of Mai.

"Brriiiing….."

"Brriiing…."

Joey stopped talking and glared at the little innocent cell phone that was going off. It was his buddy yug'z. "How dare someone interrupt this Joey while he is talking?" Yugi rolled his eyes and then looked at the Id to see who was calling….

Tea…..

"It's Tea you guys!" he said happily.

Joey stopped his angry speech about being interrupted and then said, "Oh good now I can ask her if she's alive and make sure tat Kaiba hasn't turned her into some sort of food because she is 'not worth his time.' "

Serenity was happily eating a cheeseburger having a happy little chat with Tristin and she had his undivided attention or so she thought. On the contrary, Tristin was just happy that he was eating and was putting food in his stomach while just nodding his head once in a while. "So anyway, I was thinking that the next time me and Tea meet up we should challenge each other at DDR and ….."

'So Serenity? Still sore on that subject are you?' Tristin thought vaguely looking at her. What had he seen in that girl anyway? She was just some sort of gold-digger. Yeah that was the perfect word for her. Even moneybags was good enough to deserve better than her. Someone smart. Someone challenging enough for him.

'Wait that was weird….where did that come from?' Tristin thought. Damn that's gotta be weird.

_-With Yugi- _

Yugi had stepped out of the fast-food place to talk to Tea outside. It was way too loud inside and there was a certain person, that he wasn't particularly fond of in there and he didn't want her to hear OR know that Tea was at Kaiba's….

"Tea?" Yugi began hesitantly. He didn't know how she was feeling. I mean Eric had been at Kaiba's and even though she hadn't seen him, his 'being' just downright scared her. He knew. He was her best friend after all.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea said cheerily on the other line.

"How are you?" Yugi asked her hesitantly.

"I'm good. I thought I might call and let you know that I'll be staying here for the time being. You can tell the guys that too and absolutely DO NOT tell the teachers where I am or that _you know_ I'm hanging at Kaiba's. It'd look bad on his reputation too."

'Tea since when have you cared for Kaiba's welfare?' Yugi thought.

"Serenity is there with you isn't she where ever you are?" Tea asked him. He said yes and he heard her sigh.

"What are you going to do about school? People are going to start to ask questions…you're NEVER late nor tardy Tea…" he said to her.

"I don't know Yugi….I don't know…" Tea said. Yugi overheard Mokuba's voice in the phone yelling something about ordering Pizza and drinking a gallon of coke and then Kaiba arguing that eating that everyday was going to make him sick. So he did care about some people….maybe Tea was going to be okay after all….

_-Serenity- _

Tristin was still listening to her (or so she thought) so avidly but it was not him she liked. She sighed dramatically and then noticed one person missing from their group. Yugi. Where did he go and why would he leave without telling anyone?

_-End Serenity- _

"Where's Yugi?" Serenity asked Tristin. He gave her a blank look liked he'd just woken up and was trying to decipher some really hard math problem. What was she saying? And why did she care anyway?

"Tristin where did Yugi go?" she prodded on.

"Oh he got a call from a friend…" he said offhandedly.

Hmm…really now? What friend would call him at this hour? Friend…Tea and him were BEST friends….of course they'd keep in touch. 'I wonder…' and she stood up. "I'm going home. It was nice seeing you guys and all!" and she made a dash for the door before anyone could get a word in. Well that was awkward…they all thought.

_-Yugi- (outside)_

"I see." He said still unhappy about what she was saying. He'd always wanted the best for her….Was this really the best that could be done about her situation and until Eric and Serenity were put in their place? Jail? It was risky even Kaiba could get into trouble if someone found out that they were living together and Tea was ditching school no matter how much influence he had in this city. He could even be placed under charges of kidnapping a minor…well that would be awkward since he himself wasn't an adult…but then again, there really was one way around this and it didn't make Yugi happy no matter how much he thought Kaiba had changed. But this WAS for the best right? This was for Tea right? And lying wasn't honorable but….

"Yugi! I found you!" Serenity said happily. "I had wondered where you had gone off to. I was on my way home…you?"

'None of your business wench…' Yugi said inwardly but he said, "I was going home. School is tomorrow you know…" and then without another word disappeared into the darkness.

Serenity hadn't noticed him disappear and (her back turned she said) "Oh yes! How could I have forgotten! I'll have to talk to Tea tomorrow then! We have so much to talk about! I'll be trying out for cheerleading tomorrow too! All the cute guys love cheer leaders…not that you're not cute Yugi…." She turned but there was no one there. "Damn he didn't hear me. How could he have walked off on me like that! Humph…! It's always about Tea! I'm betting it was her on his phone too! Well whatever hole/ditch she's in let's hope she stay's there…. " How ironic that Serenity wished Tea stay at Kaiba's….

_Oh he heard her alright…_

'_Tea's not in any ditch delusional wench.' _

_-Next day- (Joey's house)_

Someone was walking into his room quietly and then they got louder. He shrugged it off and then someone had the audacity to shake him. "I'm sleeping MA!" Joey grumbled from his bed shooing whoever it was by his bed.

"This isn't your mother baka! Get up! School time!" and Serenity proceeded to open the drapes letting sunlight in.

"GAHH!" Joey yelled rubbing light out of his eyes and then as soon as he sat up he fell back down into sleep, pulling the covers over him again. "Mmm…Mai…." He said.

Serenity's eyebrow twitched. Was he having an erotic and dirty dream about Mai? How come she never had dirty dreams about her and Seto together getting (ahem) down and dirty?

Damn she had to get rid of Tea! This was getting nowhere! Was that Eric guy her father right? Maybe he'd know something about Tea and how to properly dispose of her….he didn't seem to like her that much. 'Well he did sound concerned.'

_-Same day- (Yugi's house) _

Tea wasn't going to be in school today and he couldn't tell anyone why….of course she said that he could tell the guys but Joey would tell everyone and Tristin would tell anyone who would give him food.

_-Same day- (with Kaiba and Tea) _

Kaiba looked over at her from the papers he was reading. "Stop sulking and giving me that look Tea. And no puppy dog eyes either. I already told you no school so you sit there, be a good little girl and drink the orange juice in front of you."

"But!" Tea began. He shook his head.

"But!" Tea started again. He shook his head again and Mokuba snickered over his Captain Crunch Cereal.

"At least you can bring me the homework!" Tea said in an exasperated voice.

"Think of this as an extended vacation." Kaiba said.

"More like House arrest." Tea mumbled.

He grinned then captured her chin in his hand and whispered seductively, "We can find something fun to do later...who said you will be bored while you are here?"

"**HENTAI!" **Tea Screeched.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	26. School has never been this entertaining

_ Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __He grinned then captured her chin in his hand and whispered seductively, "We can find something fun to do later...who said you will be bored while you are here?"_

"_**HENTAI!" **__Tea Screeched.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 26: School has never been this entertaining before…_

_-Kaiba Mansion- (with Tea) _

She banged her head against the countertop, orange juice forgotten even though Kaiba told her to drink it. 'I'm screwed!' she thought. She was mumbling about how her GPA was going to plummet to zero and that she would never going to make it to the University because Kaiba (who was supposed to be her enemy) was being a possessive bastard and that she'd live in an orphanage for the rest of her life working at sleazy bars as a strip dancer to make her way in life. She was so preoccupied with her emotional issues that she never heard Kaiba shut the front door behind him. He'd even had the audacity to say he wanted to have 'fun' with her! WTF was that all about? Cocky…thick-headed…uhm...never mind.' She thought blushing at what she was going to say next.

She couldn't stay here! She had to get out as soon as she could.

'_But you're honor bound to obey Kaiba. He is offering you protection.' Her conscious argued with her. _

She could protect herself! She had Yugi and Joey and Tristin and Bakura and Duke….

'_They're going to protect you from Eric? Joey will kick his butt and find himself in jail, Yugi's too small to kill anyone, Duke has a reputation to uphold, Tristin will help but Serenity won't let him. Yugi is the only one who knows. The pharaoh doesn't know and you're not going to tell him are you? Her conscious said. _

She needed education though! Where the hell was she going to find a teacher?

'_Kaiba will teach you….' Her conscious said. _

Tea did _not_ like that sound of that….. She was royally screwed and she knew it…

'_At least you're not getting screwed by Er…' Her conscious started only to be cut off… _

"**STOP."** Tea said aloud to no one.

_-Domino School- (before the bell rang)_

He was twitching. Must have been the sixth sense (hey he was called a dog anyway) and saw his rival, his enemy that rich boy and he growled. "I smell me a moneybagz!" Joey said cracking his knuckles. Tea ain't here and she's supposed to be the first one here telling us to fix our uniforms and such….." he was about to make his way over and attack him when Tristin held him back. "No fighting on school grounds Joey Wheeler. Fighting a man with his back turned is dishonorable! And you know that!" Tristin said sighing. Serenity nodded her head and sighed at her brother's angry temperament. Would he never grow up? And how dare he even try to lay a hand on her Kaiba as it was? Her own brother….and she shook her head.

"You CANNOT pin Tea's disappearance on Kaiba Joey! I'm sure she's fine somewhere and even if she IS at Kaiba's then she's safer there than on some street with a bunch of hookers or pole dancing!" Tristin hissed at him. Yugi choked on his water and Duke hit him in the back.

"I—eaaahh' m Fine." Yugi said hoarsely. Joey didn't know how close he was to the truth. It was Tea who would tell everyone in time…it wasn't his job. Yami gave him a quizzical look but didn't say anything. Did he know something? That he hadn't bothered to tell anyone else? He was always the more observant one anyway and he had a weird feeling.

"Ya, ya I hear ya….but I still can't help the feeling that he's on to something. I mean come on….he's never been denied anything in his life has he?" Joey said eyeing Kaiba suspiciously. If he did anything to hurt Tea, emotionally or mentally then Joey would be getting rid of something that was very precious to Kaiba…removing certain parts of his anatomy….anyway back to the subject.

Kaiba was just getting his books from his locker (ignoring the drooling fan-girls situated near him and ogling him like he was a piece of some delicious meat.) and was wondering what Tea was doing at his home to kill time. He knew she wouldn't run off and he'd made sure she couldn't and he smirked devilishly (not noticing all the fan-girls sigh at that thinking they'd found heaven). The doors locked themselves automatically so she was technically stuck until he came home. So he had her all to himself.

"Kaiba." Joey all but growled out from behind him. Kaiba sighed and didn't bother to turn around. Why would and must the mutt always pin the evil and bad things on him? It would always be his fault. He turned and gave him an even look.

"Mutt." He said.

"Must you always call me such?" Joey said cracking his knuckles.

"Hey it was you in my home you were in, making out with your girlfriend in the middle of the hallway….on the ground in fact." Kaiba said innocently. Everyone turned to look at a flushed Joey and some snickered.

"Since when did YOU have a girl Joey?" Duke asked him. He hadn't seen him around many girls….usually he'd just get slapped by them and they'd walk away. All except….all except Mai Valentine….could it have been?

"That's it! You're as good as dead Moneybagz!" and Joey was about to lunge at him by a voice stopped him as well as screams of Kaiba's many fan-girls saying that their Kaiba was going to get killed by a street thug. Then a flash of blonde and purple came their way.

"Joey! Joey! There you are!" Mai said running up to him. He turned and looked at HIS Mai and smiled. She had seen the look Joey gave Kaiba and a fight in the middle of the hallway was not what was needed. Things between them were tense even though they were kinda civil (due to Tea but she wasn't here was she?) but still….

"Mai." Duke said with a look of understanding. She looked different in her school uniform, out of all her purple garb and it suited her well. Well at least she'd broken up a fight that was bound to cause someone problems.

The Math teacher, Mr. Hayakawa came out of his classroom and said firmly, "What exactly is going on here?"

'err…..'

Kaiba smoothed out his Uniform (even though no one had touched him) and ran a hand through his hair and said, "Nothing at all _sir._.." The Teacher turned and looked at Kaiba and sighed nodding. He knew better than to piss Kaiba off…..even though he was supposed to be the voice of authority.

_-With Tea- _

'_Twitch' _

'_Twitch' _

'_Twitch' _

_A raise of an eyebrow staring at the clock hoping her gaze would make it explode into little pieces. _

_A sigh of frustrated exasperation and then, _

"**ARGGGG! I'M BORED! I'M BETTING KAIBA IS TRYING TO TORTURE ME BY BORING ME TO DEATH"** Tea screamed to no one except the ceiling and throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Maybe she should go and investigate around this place to kill time. He must have something fun to do around this hell-hole he called a home. She felt the need to break something hmm….maybe when Kaiba came home she'd corner him, pounce on him and punch his lights out. That sounded tempting.

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Oh shut the hell up you damn clock!" Tea said pointing at the clock and fell back against the sofa in defeat.

_-In class now- (Math room) _

Roll was being called by the teacher who hadn't seen that dirty looks were being shot at Kaiba by Joey who was casually ignoring him. Damn but that flea-bitten dog would never learn would he? Inwardly he snickered he hadn't exactly _kidnapped_ Tea….well whatever was in his house belonged to him and in some part of his mind Tea belonged to him, he just hadn't realized that yet.

(A/N: Roll isn't exactly in alphabetical order just to tell you)

"_Moto, Yugi." _

"Here."

"_Wheeler, Serenity." _

"Here sir!" she said in a syrupy sweet seductive voice. Mai wanted to gag. Was she _trying _to seduce the teacher? WTF was that all about?

"_Valentine, Mai." _

"Present."

"_Mikimoto, Hiroki."_

"Here."

"_Wheeler, Joey." _

"Here…" he mumbled.

"_Morimora, Seira." _

"Here."

"_Kaiba, Seto." _

"Hn."

"_Gardner, Tea." _

No answer.

The Teacher called her name again and he turned to see no one. She was absent? The teacher's mouth wanted to fall open in shock. She was never late nor absent! "Does anyone know why Miss Gardner is not here?" he looked pointedly at her friends but they kept silent until Joey sprung out of his seat and then yelled (while pointing at Kaiba)

"Because thiz guy here kidnapped her and won't give her back to us!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and Kaiba's fan-girl's glared at him as how he could insinuate something so degrading about their beloved C.E.O. Kaiba looked at him with his cool and composed look and looked very mildly amused.

"So you're basically saying that I kidnapped your friend for no apparent reason or perhaps you assume that I'm holding her against her will….locked up in some dungeon…if I even had her to begin with." He said smoothly.

'…'

No….it did kind of sound far-fetched now that he thought about it. The teacher looked at Joey then back at Kaiba. He didn't know what to think. He HAD seen the both, well Joey about to pummel Kaiba to the ground for no apparent reason which would be bad for Joey's health, knowing what Kaiba could do to him and Jail was just a mild sentence. He knew….The English teacher was no where to be seen these days (after he'd yelled at Kaiba for being a snobby twit who just lived to see people suffer and knew he could do it too because he was so bloody rich.) God knows what happened to him….. and the Math teacher knew not to overstep his boundaries. Funny how he should be wary of students these days….

A pretty female teacher with brown hair poked her head into the classroom and then said "Hayakawa there's something on the news I think you should see." And then the students all looked at the teachers with interested looks. Curious by nature of course. He cleared his throat and said he'd be back in five. Then both teachers left and the students all broke out in whispers.

"Something bad must have happened!"

"Could it be related to the school?"

"Could it be a killer in our school?"

"That's NOT funny Yumi." Yuka said frowning at her.

"Could it be related to Tea's disappearance?" a boy in the back asked only to be bonked in the head by his girlfriend.

"And why do you care? Tea's not your girlfriend!" Kimi said angrily flushing.

"Do you think Tea ran away? Or had problems at home she never talked about?"

_-Out in the hall- _

"**What do you mean he's thinking about suing the school for her absence here! That certainly wasn't OUR fault!" **

"**Mr. Hayakawa keep your voice down!" a teacher said hissing. **

"Hey uh Joey? about Sunday….." Serenity began.

"Shut –up Seren' Tea's really missing!" Joey said looking concerned. And Serenity looked as though she'd been burned. Shut up by her big brother whom she adored.

Kaiba smirked, 'This was fun….'

Yami narrowed his eyes. That high priest and magician of the old was going to get it….

Some students went closer to the door to listen to the angry teachers gathered in the hall, some started playing cards, girls started gossiping without a care in the world that Tea, their friend, a voice of reason, always bringing a smile to people's faces could be hurt, kidnapped, dead in a ditch somewhere…..it just showed how much people really cared about the other…..

Kaiba stood up and everyone turned to stare at him. "Where are you going?" Yami said coldly.

"That's really none of your concern but I'm going home. Due to all the apparent drama going on here, school might've as well be canceled. I don't want to waste my time here. Besides I've got unfinished business at home." And with that he was out the door. None of the teachers noticing his six-foot something frame walking out of school without a care that he could be expelled or whatnot.

-Tea-

She was losing her very sanity! She sat on a sofa and was prepared with 'weapons' (the ones she called anyway) and waited patiently for Kaiba.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	27. Driving Kaiba mad or has Tea lost it?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __-Tea-_

_She was losing her very sanity! She sat on a sofa and was prepared with 'weapons' (the ones she called anyway) and waited patiently for Kaiba._

* * *

_Chapter 27: Driving Kaiba mad or has Tea lost her mind?_

_Tea- (Kaiba mansion)_

She was sitting in an area where she knew he couldn't find her when he came home. Hey if she couldn't 'get out' and have fun outdoors then why not make the most of annoying and playing with Kaiba? He-he…just wait till he came home. This was even better than watching a show of survivor. Too bad she didn't have warrior face-paint or feathers. She must have lost her mind but it really didn't matter at this point. She was going to be one of those poor ladies with thousands of cats and with no love wasn't she? No education and live with….holy….she couldn't live here with Kaiba for the rest of her life!

'_Why not?'_ her conscious said.

Because they didn't have _**any**_ sort of relationship whatsoever….

_-School- _

"He doesn't care about Tea's well being at all!" Yuki said sadly from the back of the class.

"Why should he? It's not as if they're all friends and chummy-chummy…." Serenity said clenching her jaw.

"But it's the principle that counts!" Yuki said. Serenity rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was annoyed as hell. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Kaiba just walked out on her! Out of school like there was something really important going on at home that he couldn't wait to get to. Usually he would just go to work but this was….Could it have been Tea? No way in hell…

"That's it!" Serenity said standing up suddenly and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

_-Hallways- (with faculty) _

"Do you want me to cancel school or something over something like this?" the Principal said running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"A parent is suing the school concerned about his child! There won't _be a school_ if he wins!" a pretty brunette teacher said.

"It wasn't our fault that his daughter was taken or whatnot! She wasn't kidnapped on school grounds was she? Maybe she ran away?" another teacher said.

"Tea is one of our best students! She'd never run away….she'd more than likely give the run-away's a lecture on why it was horrible to runaway." Mr. Hayakawa said.

"Um…. Kaiba is walking out of school." Mr. Hayakawa said wondering what he should do.

"Let him go…we don't need him suing us." The Principal said shaking his head. With all his billions it was curious to know why Kaiba decided to go to a public school instead of just being home-tutored by a private teacher.

_-Classroom- (hushed whispers) _

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

"This is so boring."

"Move!"

"Get off my foot!"

"I can't see!"

"Ow! That's MY foot!"

"I'm hungry."

"My girlfriend is taken and you call this boring?"

"Do you think that we'll get the day off?"

"I don't know."

Mr. Hayakawa walked into the classroom and the students all ran to their desks. He gave them all an amused look. Leave it to the students to make this little problem an event. "Is there something wrong students?"

-Dead silence-

How would one form a question regarding this matter? But then again, there were some who would never learn...

"YAH! LIKE MY TEA WAZ TAKIN' AND YOU'Z TEACHERS AIN'T DOING NOTHIN BOUT' IT!" Joey said standing up angrily. "And you know what? I'm gonna pull a Kaiba and get to the bottom of this **"Tea scandal!"**

"There is no '**Tea scandal'** Joey!" Serenity said in an exasperated voice. Honestly everything was going haywire and it was all Tea's fault.

_-Eric- _

He sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table like he had no cares in the world. Yeah…. And that's what a worried parent did right? Sit and drink coffee where god knows where their child could be or what could be happening to them.

An ingenious idea it was…suing the school would weed out where ever Tea was because she wouldn't want anyone getting hurt or sued. Ever the good little school girl she was and she'd soon be his.

_-Kaiba-(In Limo with Mokuba) _

He wondered what chaos and devastation Tea had done to his house…..

"Hey big brother. Why do you look so worried? Tea's fine! I'm sure of it!" Mokuba said in a happy voice. Kaiba sighed and hoped he was right. It wasn't really Tea he was worried about. That bastard Eric was doing everything in his sleazy, oily power to broadcast Tea's disappearance and the fact that he just wanted his baby home. The hell he did….Even so, if the media found out that Tea was indeed staying at his place….He needed to do something to ensure that it didn't dishonor her name for her sake.

_-Tea- _

She'd long ago dropped the idea of attacking Kaiba and then she heard a limo….well Kaiba was home early, how odd. She'd been watching the news and her name was everywhere and she didn't know if she should feel insulted or honored that she was now famous. This isn't exactly how she wanted to be seen/portrayed as.

"Tea! Tea!" Mokuba said rushing into the house looking for his 'nee-san' (big sister) Kaiba came in much slower, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How are you? Are you okay? You're in the news you know? You're like famous! That's so cool! How come you don't seem happy? How come…." Mokuba ranted on and on only to be stopped by Kaiba's stern look.

'Okay…okay….shutting up' Mokuba thought pouting. He waved and then ran upstairs muttering something about playing with the new game that he'd just gotten.

"Wait! Don't leave me with him!" Tea said pointing at Kaiba who was now smirking at Tea. Tea twitched as she turned to face Kaiba fully. baka...oh he was so going to get it! How dare he laugh at her! and then without warning:

"WHOOSH!"

(THUD!)

"WHOOSH!"

(THUD!)

"I won't miss the next time!" Tea said, throwing another pillow at him which he caught yet again. "Baka! let me hit you at least once! I couldn't find any normal weapons so this was my best bet!" Charming. The girl's attack strategy was throwing pillows at him.

"Although I won't mind if you try and 'beat' me..." Kaiba said with a twinkle in his eye and hopeful expression?

"Oh you hentai!" Tea said and stormed up to him. He cut off her train of thought and said,

"Tea we need to talk about something important." He said.

"Yeah?" Tea said shakily and started to back away from Kaiba's err….heated look. "Ah-ha….look at the time…eh? Eeek! and he pulled her to the couch he was sitting on. Then they started discussing the 'problem' and Tea flushed red and was about to smack Kaiba straight across the face but he caught her arm before she could land a hit.

"Too slow little one…." He said in a deep voice and pulled her into a kiss.

'…'

_-School- _

The bell didn't ring as students started to file out of their classrooms, some excited to be let out early, still not knowing what was going on and some depressed that they could've lost someone special to them (school be damned) and some who would never just….

"Thiz iz great! Now we can form search parties and look for TEA!" Joey said happily.

"Poor Tea. She could be in so much danger and all these people not caring anything about it unless it was them that were in danger." Tristin said.

But really, what danger? Tea sure seemed to be enjoying the (ahem) danger….and danger from whom exactly? Kaiba?

He wasn't exactly dangerous….unless you looked at it the other way around but of course no one knew (except Yugi) that she was currently at the Kaiba mansion in lip-lock making out with a certain C.E.O and enjoying it immensely. But then again, even he didn't know that they were 'getting it on' at the mansion. So then the real question was:

Who did Tea really need protection from?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	28. Kaiba, millionare genius extrodanaire?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __He wasn't exactly dangerous….unless you looked at it the other way around but of course no one knew (except Yugi) that she was currently at the Kaiba mansion in lip-lock making out with a certain C.E.O and enjoying it immensely. But then again, even he didn't know that they were 'getting it on' at the mansion. So then the real question was:_

_Who did Tea really need protection from?_

* * *

_Chapter 28: Kaiba, mad millionare/genius extrodanaire...or not?_

_-Kaiba Mansion- _

_Thud.._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

As loud footsteps came down the stairs. A little monkey named Mokuba looked around for his brother. He was hungry and his brother always had good ideas.(some of them just too healthy for his liking) Just when he was about to shout 'Seto' he stopped dead at the scene before him. Well his brother DID have good ideas some of the times...

He knew when he wasn't wanted or rather wasn't needed at the moment because he wouldn't be blushing to his roots like he was now would he? He supposed the banana split ice-cream sundae could wait...Seto was busy _eating _Tea and from the looks of it, immensly enjoying it too...Mokuba sighed and made his way back up the stairs. Well if this was what made his brother happy and less cold then Mokuba needed a way to keep Tea with them as a permanently and a grin appeared on his face. Yes, the banana split sundae could wait...

_-Eric and Tea's mother- (home) _

"I can't believe you can't find Tea! she's my only child, just a girl!" she said in an exasperated, upset voice as the coffee mug shook in her hand. "If only Tea's father was here! he'd..."

"Well he's NOT here anymore is he?" Eric said in a curt tone. Then softening up he held her hand across the table and said, "My Koi I'm doing everything I can okay? please let me handle this my way, Tea will be found, alive and unharmed I promise." he said reassuring her and then let go of her hands.

He walked to the window and stared out of it. "If I could only get that Kaiba boy to agree to help me, no doubt he's got the technology to find her. He basically threw me out of his house that day. I know that their civil with each other at school...but Kaiba was sooo...determined..." Eric narrowed his eyes and then continued staring at Tea's mother. "So determined and hell-bent on getting rid of me like he was protecting something he didn't want me to see..."

_"Could he have her or actually know where she is?" _he voiced aloud. He smirked and then looked at Tea's mother. "I could have the cocky bastard arrested then..." Yes this would be fun. He was on his way out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Why channel 5 news of course. Why wouldn't the media want to know about Tea's sudden disappearence so the people and police can start looking for her? Dear I thought you wanted me to do something about this?" and then he was out the door, whistling something off-tune. If Kaiba wasn't going to help then the media would help, they were after all, always anxious about _new_ news...

_-Joey and his friends- (after school walking to the game shop) _

"So where do we go first?" Tristin said.

_'Anywhere except Kaiba mansion...anywhere else except Kaiba mansion...' _Yugi chanted mentally.

A hand clapped around Yami's shoulder suddenly. It was Duke. "Hey buddy you okay? We'll find Tea okay? She's a smart girl and knows what's good and bad." _' At least I hope.'_ he said to himself inwardly.

Yugi gave Yami a side look but didn't say anything. Yami cared about her, yes he did, but sometimes the whole 'game' thing got in the way and he lost sight of what was really important, Tea...

"Where we first started? Kaiba mansion?" Joey said. Mai shook her head, much to Yugi's relief because he would've voiced it if she hadn't. Joey was acting smart...not like his usual confused self, not that Yugi would say anything bad about him ever.

"I think we should head to the scene of the crime...like when was the last time you saw Tea?"

"Oh HELL no! you Dinna think that sumone MURDERED our Tea do you?" Joey said punching his fisted hand in the other palm of his hand. He was yelling halfway down that street and people gave the group curious looks as some people gave them a wide berth like they were dangrous youngsters from the Yakuza.

Mai blinked and sighed throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Why do I even bother?"

_'Because you like his fluffy puppiness maybe?'_ her conscious.

'...'

_-Tea- (Kaiba mansion) _

So this was how he wanted to (ahem) play? Well since she was here, for it looked like a while, Kaiba would get to experience Tea's many hidden talents and she smirked agaisnt his mouth devilishly...

_My...my...but what was that boy doing to Tea's brain?_

_-Mokuba- (just around the corner)_

_Twitch..._

_Twitch..._

**GAH!** They'd been at it for a while and his stomach was growling with hunger. Time to break it up!

_-Eric-_

He was proud of himself. He'd relayed the 'horrible' news to the media and it would only be a matter of time before Tea would be found. Yes...he'd get her out of the hole she was hiding under alright. Why had she run away from him in the first place? All he wanted was to have some fun with her...it wasn't like it was wrong or anything. He wasn't Tea's father after all and Tea's mother was just his girlfriend and of course girlfriends were easy to change and dispose of. Next stop? Kaiba's mansion. He was suddenly stopped by a voice behind him.

"Are you Eric Gardner perhaps? Tea's father?"

Eric turned and saw the angelic face of Serenity Wheeler. "Yes. Ah we've met before haven't we? at Kaiba's?"

She nodded and then said, "I'm ever so worried about her! She just vanished Eric! I know she didn't run away. She isn't like that!" and then inwardly to herself she said, 'and if she's within five feet of Kaiba I'll personally strangle her!'

"Don't worry your pretty head now, Serenity, why don't we start from the beginning? My wife is at home right now. why don't we go there, have a cup of coffee and brainstorm from there and see what we all know? she nodded and then walked alongside him.

"So I'm guessing my fiancee Seto didn't help you locating her?" Serenity said.

"Oh my! I didn't know you were engaged to him. Well then I do believe congrats are in order." Eric said.

Serenity waved a hand in the air like it was nothing and said, "It hasn't been publicly annonced yet."

"I see." he said.

"Looks like I'll have to do some persuading on him." she said happily.

_-Kaiba mansion- _

"Big brother! nee-san! turn on the T.V! you are on it!" Mokuba said running into the room ignoring their flushed smoochy faces.

"What do you mean?" Tea said composing herself. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on and sure as hell there she was...right down to her big beautiful blue eyes and all he thought of one word, angrily clenching the remote as if it were HIS throat.

Eric's...

**"Today on headline channel 5 news : Just yesterday, a girl from Domino Junior high by the name of Gardner, Tea. She has been reported kidnapped by sources unknown. A concerned and angry parent, her father says that he will press charges against the school and sue them for not looking after his daughter when he left them in 'their capable hands' during the day. Authorities report that her mother said, "She had no enemies and was always kind to everyone." **

**This is what some people who knew her had to say: **

**(Eric) "My daughter is missing and if anyone has any information please contact us..."**

**(Serenity) "How can you expect me to be rational and think straight when some low life has kidnapped my best friend?" **

**(Yami) "By the power of Ra I will find her and send the cuprit to the shadow realm!" **

**(Joey) "I swear it was the damn Yakuza that took her! and if they lay a hand on our Tea then I'll castrate 'em all!" **

**"Err...right. Anyway, If anyone has any information on Tea Gardner please call 1-666-778-4573 or the police as soon as possible. This has been Channel 5 headline news. In other news..." **

_Much to Tea's amusement (and dismay about the overall situation) she giggled inwardly...Joey always knew how to brighten her day..._

"Tea stop laughing this is serious!" Mokuba said.

"Indeed." Kaiba said.

"You stop being all cynical and sarcastic like that!" Mokuba said to him. Such children they were...

"I suppose there is only one way around this without the both of us getting into trouble..." Kaiba said to her. Tea looked at him and gulped. Why didn't she like his expression?

"What is that?" Mokuba asked him innocently. Suddenly, Kaiba leaned forward and whispered in Tea's ear...and rubbed her bottom, which earned him a smack.

"You wouldn't **DARE!"** Tea growled at him aiming for his face now. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You're the one who needs protection am I correct?" he said. Oh yes he was enjoying this immensely. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Tea clenched her jaw and Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. Grown-ups were so wierd sometimes.

"Um What did Seto say that made you want to hit him like that?" Mokuba said. Tea looked up and sighed with a look that said, 'you don't want to know...really don't.'

She was making a deal with the devil and she knew it. She took a deep breath and started.

"Kaiba...for as long as I've known you, you have always been an annoyance but never really the one to start it...I've never looked down on you as a rival like you do with Yugi, a mutt as you express Joey with, and I've never even been bothered by you calling me a cheerleader. You know why? because that's who I am, I cheer for my friends.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I respect and trust you Kaiba...you've never done me wrong before, you're like me, alone in a sense, We're both running from something, we're both chasing down demons we're never going to catch. I agree with you but only if you promise me that this will not affect you or Mokuba's reputation."

"I assure you that it will not." he said and pulled her close to him as Mokuba gagged.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please Read and review!_

_**Word Bank: **_

_**Yakuza- The Japanease Mafia**_

_**Nee-san- big sister**_


	29. Some Food for thought part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __I guess what I'm trying to say is that I respect and trust you Kaiba...you've never done me wrong before, you're like me, alone in a sense, We're both running from something, we're both chasing down demons we're never going to catch. I agree with you but only if you promise me that this will not affect you or Mokuba's reputation."_

_"I assure you that it will not." he said and pulled her close to him as Mokuba gagged_

* * *

_Chapter 29: Some Food for thought part 1_

_-Serenity and Eric- (on their way to the house)_

What could she possibly to to persuade Kaiba to like her? She knew he was playing hard to get but if he even liked Tea one ounce...and with that thought she glared at the ground. What did Tea have that she didn't? She was just a cheerleader who strived to make things better in the world by helping others...GAG...Sure she'd told practically the entire world that Kaiba and her were going to get married and she believed it with all her heart too but Tea always got in the way. Always...

1.) Tea had taken Joey from her and she had his full support and protection and he'd defend her till the very end.

2.) Tea had taken all of the boy's attention from her even if it had been unintentional.

3.) Tea had beat Serenity in everything she did like DDR.

4.) Tea had too much time with the guys.

The Hell she'd take Kaiba from her too...

The both arrived at the house and walked in. Serenity met with Tea's mother and sobbed out her story that if_ 'anything happened to her best friend Tea' _then she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Eric and Tea's mother assured her that they'd find Tea safe and sound and Tea's mother voiced how sweet Serenity was to worry about her friend so much. That she'd always wanted a daughter like her not some loud-mouthed tomboy girl who liked to spend time with boys and games. Serenity smiled inwardly. She'd bring Tea down starting with her parents. This was working out perfectly. They would be eating out of her hands soon.

"My poor Kaiba...he's probably being bewitched by that witch to do her bidding." Serenity started shaking her head, on a verge of false tears. "And all I ever wanted was a normal life, a normal childhood, a great and loving boyfriend and an honorable husband..." Serenity said.

"And I can't believe that I have such an evil daughter. What did I do to deserve such a fate Eric?" she said looking at him with hope that possibly he could help her solve this horrid problem. "I have an evil spawn for a daughter who cares nothing about her parents! who doesn't show any respect for elders let alone you! her new father!"

But really...why would Eric be shown respect when he deserves none?

_-Joey and the rest- _

"I wonda' what happened to ma' sister?" Joey said aloud, mostly to himself. Yugi stared at his back and then looked at Tristin. Could he blame Joey? perhaps not. After all Joey was Serenity's brother and somewhere deep in his heart Joey wanted to beleive that she had some good in her.

_'Believe me Joey...there is no good in your sister. She's too far gone in her hatred to see clearly. Tea where ever you are now, I hope that you are safe and with Kaiba.' _Yugi said inwardly to himself. Yugi knew Kaiba would keep her safe from Serenity, he was too honorable to send her_ 'to the dogs' _so to speak. He might be a cold-hearted jerk, yes but wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. But perhaps one would ask Yugi 'BAD' in what sense? Was Tea really safe _**in Kaib...**_oops...errr... I mean _with Kaiba_?

_-Tea and Kaiba- _

Kaiba was acting weird and it was creeping her out. Maybe he fell or something hit him on the head. He didn't offer to help anyone at anytime unless it had to do with annoying or hurting them. "I don't still think that I agree with your...your interesting decision." Tea said to him. "And didn't you say you were hungry Mokuba?" he nodded and charged towards the kitchen like the house was on fire. How could he have forgotten about his stomach at a time like this? after all lover's quarrels would give anyone an appetite.

"Are you trying to change the subject Tea?" Kaiba said smoothly as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. No doubt his little brother would find everything in the kitchen appetizing when he got hungry...even the greens. She followed Kaiba and shook her head no.

"I just don't think that it would work. Who in thier right mind would believe the both of us? oh and not to mention that Joey and Yami will kill you?" She said thoughtfully, taking a seat on one of the bar-stools.

"So you care about my well being..." Kaiba said thoughtfully, his back to her as he pulled something out of the fridge. Tea looked at his back. Leave it to him to _'beat around the bush'_...so to speak. Oh so that was how he wanted it was it? He was going to make her suffer mentally and enjoy it. Mokuba sat happily next to Tea and ate as he watched the couple banter back and forth and he made mental notes. Arguing was healthy in a relationship.

"Do you want ice-cream too?" Kaiba asked Tea as he licked the spoon.

'...'

She blinked at him as he held a spoon in his hand. "Mmm...Ice-cream..." Tea said as dirty thoughts filled her mind. Between mouthfuls Mokuba looked over at them giving each other looks over an open box of ice-cream...this was going to get dirty wasn't it?

Really...Adults..Keh! and they said kids played too much. "I think I'll take my ice-cream to go." Mokuba said and whizzed past them upstairs. Damn but he didn't even have his videocam to record this for blackmail! What good would this do? But neither Kaiba nor Tea noticed that Mokuba had left. Heck, you'd have to hit them over the head to tell them.

"The ice-cream is melting. You wouldn't want something so sweet to spoil now would you?" Tea said.

"I know where this ice-cream would be the sweetest." Kaiba said.

"Is that so? Do tell..." Tea said.

"Is that a challenge?" he said with an evil smirk.

"Could be." she said with an equally evil smirk.

"Then we'd best leave this box open now shouldn't we?" he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm...Yes. There's just one small problem though..." Tea said looking at Kaiba.

"And what is that?" he said.

"You're fully dressed." and with that Tea made her way over to him, an evil smile on her face. Kaiba looked at her and gave her a blank look. He'd never known her to be so forward? was that the right word for it?

"You know people usually do things like this in _'closed quarters' _and not in broad daylight." Kaiba said to her as he saw her stalking closer to him.

"And who said anything about me doing something to you?" Tea asked him. Kaiba didn't beleive her. She had something up her sleeve...well who knew how long the sleeves on her shirt would stay on her. Should he be a little nervous? Okay so he was protecting her from the lecher Eric but who was going to protect him?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	30. Some Food for thought part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"And who said anything about me doing something to you?" Tea asked him. Kaiba didn't beleive her. She had something up her sleeve...well who knew how long the sleeves on her shirt would stay on her. Should he be a little nervous? Okay so he was protecting her from the lecher Eric but who was going to protect him?_

* * *

_Chapter 30: __Some Food for thought part 2_

_-Mokuba- (In his room with his ice-cream)_

He peered around the corner and gave a deep sigh of relief. Man but did he make a lucky break! he didn't want to see anything rated R downstairs. Of course he was happy for Seto and the fact that he actually was starting to like someone but he didn't want to be there to see it! After all he no longer had his video recorder so no blackmail! (sigh) but sometimes life was not fair. And all that things they were saying to each other! how scandalous! He sure hoped they wouldn't use his favorite flavor! He didn't want to waste it on them because they weren't really going to eat it.

That it: His mind was forever tainted. Sure he'd ran off before they started but they weren't being very quiet now were they?

_'I know where this ice-cream would be the sweetest.'_

_'Do tell...'_

_'Is that a challenge?'_

_'Hmm...Yes.'_

_'You're fully dressed.'_

Mokuba gulped. Oh no...he should take cover somewhere soundproof! He just hoped they wouldn't wake the neighbors. He shoved down the rest of his ice-cream and then suddenly oh damn! **BRAIN-FREEZE! **and heheld his head.

"He-He-He-Yay me! This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people start to..." Oh no...Mokuba just got a sugar rush/surge and he went around in circles in his room and then started to jump on his bed.

Bad Idea Kaiba...A hyper Mokuba bouncing off the walls wasn't a good thing.

_-Tea and Seto- (Kitchen) _

"So what were you saying? What was your plan?" Tea asked him.

"Which one?" Kaiba asked her, spoon in hand, eyeing the ice-cream then at her thoughtfully.

"Hentai! Not the ice-cream but the other one. You know where your reputation wouldn't be...Hey!" Tea said as Kaiba 'threw' a blob of ice-cream on her face/cheek.

**SPLAT!**

"You watch where you aim that mister!" she said pointing at him.

"But it did land perfectly. Right on target." Kaiba said in mock innocence. Two could play at this game she had cooked up, whatever it was _and _do it with thier clothes on at least in public but when they were alone they could play.

'...'

"Why I oughta..." Tea started but never got the chance to continue because she froze and no it wasn't the cold ice-cream but it was Kaiba who was WTF? licking her cheek? What... no why? no huh?

"Mmmm...I never knew the ice-cream could taste so/this good." he said whispering in her ear, teasing her and licking her ear lobe. Tea turned red. She'd never let anyone touch her like that! and Kaiba wasn't even her boyfriend! Nor her lover! Nor her fiance! nor her husband! so then why did this feel so right? No! that wasn't the right word for it!

Tea blinked at him but nothing came out of her mouth. This was her idea! 'Grrr! K-A-I-B-A!' She growled inwardly glaring into his twinkling blue eyes full of mirth. He was happy. He was amused and was smiling. He wasn't being cold or cruel. She never knew Kaiba had a different side... A human one...and she smiled softly. Hmm...Now she wanted to:

"Ha-ha! Take that ya big ogre!" Tea said and grabbed some ice-cream in her hand and smeared it on his lips with a smug look on her face.

"Gardner! What in the..." Kaiba began but was cut off by Tea's kiss.

She had wanted to kiss him.

'...'

"You kissed me when I had vanilla frosting on my lips right? So I'm just helping you out _Seto_. Oh and by the way it's _Tea _to you." Tea said as blue stared into blue. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then she indiscreetly started to undo his shirt front surprised that he was letting her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her onto the counter.

Kaiba smirked against her neck and kissed it. Wouldn't his partners in business be scandalized if they saw him with Tea like this! This kitchen would never be the same. The C.E.O getting it on with his _girl-friend_ in his kitchen but Tea wasn't his...his...

His trail of thought was cut off by a loud...

"**Yeah you** **GO! BIG SISTER TEA**!" Mokuba said raising a first in the air and jumped down from the fourth step down.

'...'

Tea let go of Kaiba like her hand had been burned as both groaned. Kaiba ran a hand through his hair trying to fix it as much as possible and tugged at his shirt. "You know Tea we don't have to do this here..." Kaiba whispered in her ear seductively.

"Shut-up! We got young ears here!" Tea hissed at him.

"What are you two talking about? Why are you both blushing? Tea do you know your underwear is showing? Not that I'm looking! It's just your legs are wide open...not that I'm looking! Why is your shirt half-way open big brother?" Mokuba asked cutely. He looked at the pair curiously. Of course he had some idea but...

"Uhm...ice-cream flavors?" Tea said lamely.

"I know what flavor is my favorite." Kaiba whispered in her ear.

What the hell was wrong with him? and Tea stepped on his foot lightly trying to shut him up.

Yeah that was some food for thought...yeah...right.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	31. Just married? part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __What the hell was wrong with him? and Tea stepped on his foot lightly trying to shut him up. Yeah that was some food for thought...yeah...right._

* * *

_Chapter 31: Just married? part 1_

_-Kaiba mansion-_

Kaiba sure was acting unlike himself. That was Tea's first and only thought. She really hadn't paid attention to Kaiba's expression at the moment and perhaps it was better that she hadn't...

She really hadn't paid attention that she was now being led up the staircase by Kaiba and Mokuba trailing after them asking where they were going.

She really hadn't paid attention to the fact that Kaiba was telling Mokuba it was bed time for the both of them and the fact that Mokuba had merrily skipped away without complaint...

Tea you space cadet...

_-Mokuba- _

He was just happy that his 'big sister' was now living with them. He knew that something was happening between the both and he didn't want to ruin it for his brother. It wasn't everyday that his big brother had a 'girl friend' and of course Mokuba approved of this girl one hundred percent. Well it was now sleepy time!

_-Eric and Serenity- (On their way to the Kaiba mansion) _

Serenity's goal was to gain Kaiba and make him forget what rumors were flying about him having an affair with Tea and Eric's goal was to once ask Kaiba again what he knew about Tea's whereabout's. It was known that the arrogant C.E.O had no time for the likes of Yugi's group and Tea was a part of that, however it was important that Eric know where she was. After all her mother was worried about her too!

_-Flashback- (A/N: remember that Tea's mother has no idea what went on with Eric and Tea in her room in chapter 7 ) _

_"How could she run off on us like that Eric? Am I not a good enough mother for her? I jet around everywhere trying to buy her the best things from Spain and America and she up and goes somewhere where we won't be able to get to her?" Tea's mother said in a very sad voice._

_"I don't know why she would run off so abruptly like that my dear but she should know when to respect and listen to her elders. Don't you think she should be taught a lesson when she returns home?" Eric said. _

_"Yes Eric. Since I will be marrying you within the year, you should be the one to discipline your 'now' daughter." Tea's mother said. _

_-End Flashback- _

Poor Tea, it looked like everyone was out to get her...

_-With Tea and Kaiba- _

"Ummm...Kaiba why are we going to your room?" Tea asked. She was not panicked, just curious. Kaiba wasn't a weirdo. He could be trusted. She had finally noticed that Mokuba was missing in action.

"Hn." Kaiba said.

"riiiighhtt..." Tea said rolling her eyes. So he wanted to be all big and mysterious. Men. Well whatever...

"You're mother's boyfriend is on his way here with that little troll, Wheeler's sister." he said in a business type voice (which was as cold as he could make it of course)

"Serenity? How did she figure I was here?" Tea said.

"She didn't...Kaiba said through gritted teeth while pulling Tea along. "She's after **me**, she'll just find you here too. Convenient on her part huh? and that lech Eric is on his way too." Tea paled at that and then Kaiba told her no to worry about it. He'd 'take care' of him. No one could nor would get thier hands on what belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"That girl will forever be a thorn in my side. She always tries to challenge and do better than me when I've never even cared. She's jealous that I spend more time with Joey than she, She wants to beat me at DDR to prove that she's better and now she wants you when I..." Tea stopped and shook her head watching as he shut his door behind him. Kaiba said nothing as he turned towards her.

"That's nothing. She told the damn press that you were trying to steal her fiance...me." Kaiba said. Tea just gaped at him, suddenly speechless. Well wasn't that an interesting bit of information...

"Ick...marrying someone like her. All clingy and bossy." Kaiba said aloud.

"Even I'd feel sorry for you Kaiba." Tea said picturing the horrific event...their wedding. Serenity and Kaiba happily ever after...Tea shook her head, trying to erase the horrid memory. How were they going to get rid of Eric and Serenity for good? they couldn't exactly go off and murder them...honestly where was the damn yakuza when you needed them? Kaiba sighed and then walked towards one of his drawers and pulled out a box as Tea watched him. "What's that Kaiba?"

Kaiba opened the box, it was a beautiful diamond ring, a very large ring encrusted with sapphires. "This ring beloged to my mother, her wedding ring, actually. So now it's yours..." Tea, suddenly very speechless just blinked at him.

"WTF?" Tea said backing up.

"My wife does not swear." Kaiba said smirking.

"The hell I'm your wife! Kaiba you mental..." Tea said.

"Will you marry me Tea?" he said.

'...'

"Eh? Hey don't kneel like that! Get up!" Tea said in a frantic voice.

"Would you rather go back home and be with Eric?" Kaiba said, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

Tea chewed her lip in exasperation wondering what to do. Her friends would kill her or maybe him first but she'd be the envy of every girl in Domino. Yami would try to send him to the shadow realm and...

_'You're wondering whether Kaiba's faking it or if he's for real aren't you?' _Her conscious said.

Yeah...

"You know Tea...I always protect what is mine." Kaiba said looking up at from where he was kneeling.

"Kaiba..." Tea said knowing that...well...what could it hurt? and it was just for now, temporary right? Never in her life would she think she'd be doing something like this...haaaa...and she sighed as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Tea Gardner, Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Seto Kaiba I will marry you." Tea said, shocked when he actually kissed her. His eyes lit with something that made her stomach flutter and watched as he slid the ring on her finger.

"The honeymoon will have to wait, unfortunately..." Kaiba said thoughtfully and got up.

"Perv..." Tea muttered and the only thought she had was that...

_Joey was going to blow a gasket..._

She looked at the ring then at him and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't some dream or maybe some odd, wierd sort of nightmare she was having. No more late night romance movies for her! Kaiba looked at her up and down with a thoughtful expression, unnerving her to no extent and then said, "Yup and we gotta get you better clothes too...I won't have my wife dressing like that." He opened his door and walked down the hall towards another room. "For now you're just going to have to make do with one of my mother's until we get you your own. Maybe something like blue silk..."

Yup...what had she gotten herself into? She sure hoped he didn't suggest or ask if she needed help dressing...she'd kill him!

_**"Ding Dong!" **_

"Show time..." Kaiba said, looking at Tea's expression with mild amusement.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	32. Just married? part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Yup...what had she gotten herself into? She sure hoped he didn't suggest or ask if she needed help dressing...she'd kill him!_

_"Ding Dong!"_

_"Show time..." Kaiba said, looking at Tea's expression with mild amusement._

* * *

_Chapter 32: Just married? Part 2_

_-With Tea and Kaiba (before the doorbell rang)-_

What had she done? She'd just up and married the Seto Kaiba! The cold-hearted rich and not to mention gorgeous young C.E.O! What had gotten into her to agree to such lunacy? What had gotten into him to ask her? She thought he hated her and her group of friends? Sure the both of them (Tea and Kaiba) were on civil terms but this….this….Okay no need to panic, they really weren't married it was just a diamond ring! And there wasn't even a ceremony right? But which girl (in her right mind) wouldn't agree to marry him? She didn't think he'd EVER ask anyone for his entire life and just grow to be an old man with his machines. And what was it that made her so special? And what was up with his whole 'my wife this' and 'my wife that?' not to mention….

"Are you alright Tea dear?" Kaiba asked her in a concerned way. He was looking at her staring at her ring like it was going to jump out and eat her or yell 'ha-ha the jokes on you….. gullible girl.' But there was none of that. "I know I just gave you a ring but I suppose the ceremony has to wait until this Serenity and Eric mess is cleared up." Then he walked over and held her hands in his and looked down into her blue, very blue eyes and sighed inwardly. "I really do apologize about this Eric mess. Something like this should never happen to a girl like you." Then he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, somewhat seductively (but maybe that was her imagination working overtime) "but in a way Tea, this does give us some alone time so we can learn things about each other…." And he trailed off.

Tea just stared at him like he was speaking some foreign language. She didn't know that he had this weird, gentle, pervy side to him. And really, he was acting like they were now married! Asking if she was alright and all….

'_What's the matter with you? I thought you liked him?' her conscious said berating her._

Well she did but she didn't really think that Kaiba was just going to jump at the first chance and ask for her hand….

'_Oh you're worried what you're friends are going to say right? Who cares? What is it that __you want __Tea?' her conscious said butting in again. _

Well it was good that her friends weren't here….Joey would've blown a few fuses if he saw 'moneybags' holding 'his Tea' like he was right now but the picture those two made was so beautiful it would make anyone's heart melt well if you weren't Yami (who still thought Tea was his queen) with his whole 'I'll send you to the shadow realm ha-ha-ha' (insert evil laugh) besides all Yami did was upset his Tea more. Yeah that sounded right. His Tea. All his now. Eat that Yami, game king. He could be king of games all he wanted. Kaiba was the one that got the girl…..

"Well Tea we've got to put something better on you so…." Kaiba started looking up and down at her critically.

"Oi you hentai! Stop trying to look at me like that you lecher!" Tea said trying to playfully swat him away and his gaze. He just gave her an innocent devilish smirk/look which made her blush.

"Ding Dong!"

"Show time..." Kaiba said, looking at Tea's expression with mild amusement. Tea turned into a nervous wreck and Kaiba picked her up in his arms and set her down on the bed. "Now you be a good little girl and stay on this bed until I go and fix this problem." He started to pull away when Tea said,

"Please tell me you aren't going to do anything dangerous like beat someone or kill someone Seto." She said holding onto his sleeve as he started to pull away from her. He sighed and then tapped her nose and walked out the door. Tea bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest. Waiting was the worst part.

And now that the media was behind her story….and what the hell was all that Serenity moping over her (Tea) like she'd lost her sister? And the Hell Yami cared about her as much as she used to. He had always turned her down and just always sought out to protect her from evil and be her friend. He didn't want anything else. Joey seemed to be out hunting Yakuza members….well she didn't know where that would lead him.

_-Tea's friends- _

"I'm tellin' ya' that I swear moneybags knowz where Tea is!" Joey said for the hundredth time to his friends. Currently everyone was at the game shop and no one was saying anything. Mai was bored as hell and would like to be anywhere else but here and she looked at her nails for the thousandth time. Duke had long ago left them since he had things to attend to at his store but promised he'd let them know if some news about Tea came up.

"I think we should split up." Yugi said. Tristin nodded and thought that would be a good thing since they'd be able to cover more ground but he needed to eat something first! He was a growing boy. "Joey and I will try and talk to Kaiba. Yami you can go with Tristin and check out downtown and the parks. And Mai you can check out the dance areas, the dueling arenas and the clubs."

"And why should I not go and try to talk to Kaiba?" Yami said. He too was worried about her and they were like avoiding him meeting up with Tea at all. He felt insulted that his friends weren't showing enough consideration for him.

'_Cause that would be a bad idea and would no doubt lead to a duel.' _Yugi thought all the while wondering if Tea was alright there. Everyone nodded and set out to do their duties. "By the way does anyone know where Serenity is? She could've gone with Mai…." Yugi said trailing off.

Joey scratched his head and said, "Nah…she juz said that she had' sumthin' important to do and well I disagreed and said that' Thiz waz more important but she…." Yugi cut him off and nodded trying to save him from being embarrassed about his sister. The door to the shop opened and then shut, everyone set out to do their assigned tasks.

_-Serenity and Eric- _

"I just hope that Seto is home." She said walking in like she owned the mansion.

"I'm surprised he didn't already give you the keys to the house. It's like he suspects you or something. " Eric said shaking his head. She smiled and then laughed in her seductive way and said, "Oh well you know…some boys like to keep things secret from us girls until we're married."

"Yes. I just hope my Tea can find someone special as well too. You and Seto Kaiba do make a wonderful couple. Someone people would talk about for generations to come, him being rich and popular and all." Eric started. "And this time you won't even have to share him because you'll be married to him and no other woman will be trying to vie for his attention, they wouldn't dare to."

"Yes. I think so too…" Serenity said happily, walking up to the doorstep and then rang the bell. But inwardly Serenity was pissed. Tea was getting media coverage and she was lost dammit! **Everyone **was talking about **her and Seto **again like they were a couple and married and everything! How much did a girl have to compete to get some attention around here? DDR was just one thing….Fine whatever and Serenity huffed.

Tea could have her DDR, she could have her friends, she could have her fame in the media (and the tramp was just lost! And she still got all the attention!) she could say that she was here longer and first but….. She just couldn't have **SETO KAIBA**! He was her's! And her's alone! And she'd make damn sure that Tea dropped off a cliff before she could ever think to get her crummy, ugly hands on her Kaiba!

_**"Ding Dong!" **_

Showtime….

_-Mokuba- (his room) _

He looked out the window and glared at whoever was standing on the doorstep. It was the Wheeler girl who had an obsession with his brother and some creepy looking guy. It was his nappy time and everyone knew that if Mokuba didn't get his sleep he turned into a not so nice person. Grrr…..

_-Kaiba- (walking downstairs) _

What would be the best possible way to get rid of this lecher Eric and not get into any sort of trouble? Some people just didn't get a clue. Ideas formed in his head as he stalked downstairs. It wasn't time to get violent…yet.

1.) Drop him off a cliff? No.

2.) Drown him in an ocean? No. (But that did sound nice)

3.) Put him in Jail until the end of time? No. Because that bastard had connections and could get out and take Tea away from him once again.

4.) Hand him over to the Yakuza? That did sound nice and the better option but…. (Did anyone have their number? Or tell them how he could find them?)

This could take some time but for now he needed Eric off his property.

_"Ding Dong!" _

Grr….he was coming. He opened the door and almost groaned at the sight of Wheeler's sister. She wasn't giving up was she? It took his a lot of effort not to strangle the girl or kick her off his property and put her on a restraining order on her. But then again, even that wouldn't stop her. Hmm…_stop her._ Wait he had an idea! An ingenious idea he had…"Is there something I can help you with?" he said through gritted teeth looking at the pair.

"Kaiba my love!" Serenity said and ran to him with open arms. Thank goodness for quick reflexes…He stopped her before she could get any closer and held onto her shoulders. He didn't need Tea thinking he was cheating on her….with Serenity of all people. He suddenly stilled. What would he do if Tea left him? He wouldn't be able to function properly. They were Ying and Yang! They were soul mates! Destined for each other.

_(A/N: yeah I know sappy…) _

"I was hoping you knew where my daughter was Kaiba." Eric said in a no nonsense voice. Kaiba wanted to punch his lights out but instead calmed and said,

"And why would I, Seto Kaiba know where your daughter, Tea Gardner is? I am not sure if you are aware of that she and I do not associate with each other outside of school, I am sorry that you have lost your daughter, it is most regrettable and I feel compelled to tell you that you have my deepest sympathy if you cannot find her. She was a bright student and I'm sure she will be missed by all. Please do not bother me anymore with your problems. I was currently busy with my wife and…." But Kaiba was cut off….

"**You're WIFE?"** both and Eric and Serenity said together in shock.

"Indeed." Kaiba said in a bored tone.

"Who is she! I'll kill her! I'll..." Serenity started angrily fuming as she glared at him not meaning to.

"You shall not or I'll do worse than kill you both." Kaiba said and with that he shut the door in their faces.

_-Upstairs- (with Tea) _

She giggled as she heard Seto's long lecture to Eric and Serenity. Hopefully they wouldn't be bothered anymore. Kaiba always knew what to do.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	33. Family Part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"__You're WIFE?"__ both and Eric and Serenity said together in shock._

"_Indeed." Kaiba said in a bored tone."Who is she! I'll kill her! I'll..." Serenity started angrily fuming as she glared at him not meaning to."You shall not or I'll do worse than kill you both." Kaiba said and with that he shut the door in their faces._

_-Upstairs- (with Tea)_

_She giggled as she heard Seto's long lecture to Eric and Serenity. Hopefully they wouldn't be bothered anymore. Kaiba always knew what to do._

* * *

_Chapter 33: Family Part 1_

_-Upstairs- (Mokuba's room)_

His eyes followed two figures, their retreating backs, still a bit steamed about the situation. He was in a really bad mood. Everyone knew it was his nappy time! The house had to be dead silent or else feel the wrath of Mokuba! And these strangers had to come barge in and oh no! They were trying to take _nee-san_ away from them! No-one would be allowed to take Tea away! It was forbidden! A Taboo! Outlawed! 'Grr…'

He paced his room and then grinned impishly looking out the window again. Tea didn't like that Serenity girl did she? Or that man, WAIT was he the Lech that did those bad things to her? Okay so it was great that Tea was now living with them, he couldn't be happier but that didn't mean all those bad things had to happen to her in the process! How could anyone hurt Tea like that? And the audacity of that girl! She was after Tea wasn't she? Calling Seto her husband! Thinking she could have him as well as thinking that Kaiba mansion was her's!

That girl should be put in her place! He knew what he could do. True, Seto might get mad at him, but it'd be so worth it. Seto should be grateful that he had a younger brother who only looked after his well being! He pressed an intercom button in our home and calmly said, "Dawson…we have intruder's in our home. They're after Seto's wife, Tea. I want them gone now. Use whatever means necessary to dispose of them." If luck was on his side then they wouldn't come round this way at all anymore.

"Right away Mokuba sir." Dawson said. And then Mokuba let the intercom button go to watch them run for their scaly hides. The Kaiba's meant business, were overly possessive of when it came to what was their's. Dawson sighed inwardly as he made his way down the hallway. Of course he knew that he should run Mokuba-sir's idea through Mr. Kaiba first, no doubt that Mr. Kaiba would disapprove but this seemed important and he wasn't one to judge him. "Hello Boys. It seems that all of you have a job to do." The pair's of eyes gleamed up at him. No doubt they knew that it was time to create some mischief. Of course they also knew they were usually called to chase or kill people away.

_-Kaiba- (After shutting the door) _

He shut the door, feeling a sense of satisfaction at their shocked faces. He didn't know which one was sweeter Serenity's ugly outraged face or Eric's who was still certain that Kaiba was hiding something from him. Why would anyone go to such lengths, especially Kaiba to protect Tea? He turned around and was about to walk up the stairs when he stilled and ran a hand through his hair Oh what was he thinking? He'd up and gone married Tea! He was a married man and he was only in junior high! They were bound in holy matrimony now! Even though they hadn't walked down any aisle she had agreed right?

Her friend's were going to kill him! Especially that mutt who was always Tea-this and Tea-that. But why should he care? He didn't before. And besides he could do whatever he liked! He ran a hand through his hair and looked up the stairs with a small smile. Yes. Yes, he did. He liked her a lot…..Tea.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a lovesick fool! If only his rivals heard him now!

'_You like her dummy you did MARRY her after all.' His conscious said._

Oh yeah….heh.

_-Serenity and Eric- _

They couldn't go back and demand to see Kaiba again and they knew it. Kaiba would do much worse than kill them. Serenity was in a really ugly mood and didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now. How dare anyone have the audacity to marry Kaiba? What woman in her right mind would dare and defy Serenity?

"Serenity Dear…" Eric started as both walked down the driveway in silence.

"I think that we should…" Serenity said cutting him off and then suddenly there was a loud sound coming their way. Huh? She whipped around and then she screamed at the top of her lungs and yelled (while running down the driveway) something like "I'm too young to die!" and Eric followed her muttering curses about young people.

"**BARK! BARK!" **

"**BARK! BARK!" **

"**BARRKKK!" **

Inside, while walking up the stairs Kaiba stopped and gave a rare smile. Looked like Mokuba sent the guard dogs after Eric and Serenity. Great minds thinked alike. Hn. He would've done the same. Good riddance to the both of them. Hoped that they wouldn't be bothered by Eric and Serenity for a long time. He doubted that Eric and Serenity would forget about Tea and him.

_-Yugi and Joey- who are on their way to Kaiba's- _

Yugi wasn't so happy that Joey was accompanying him. Joey would no doubt create some sort of fuss about if he saw Tea in Kaiba's home. But the real thing was that he, (Yugi) would no doubt be more upset once he learned that TEA married Kaiba of all people! And the thing was would Tea give Kaiba a _divorce _once all her 'boys' found out that she was kaiba's wife? Things were getting more interesting…

They were walking up the driveway when they stopped and saw two figures dashing towards them with such speed it was hard to make them out.

"I'm too young to die! How could my Kaiba do something so evil to me!" Serenity screamed.

"These Damn kids these days….Think they rule the world" Eric muttered as both passed by the pair not even noticing them.

Yugi sighed. Oh good grief.

"Ah…Yugz' What's going on here?" Joey asked him scratching his head. Yugi turned around and looked in the direction of Kaiba's large Mansion. 'Tea are you alright?' he thought inwardly.

_-Tea- (upstairs) _

She watched as the both ran for their lives down the large driveway and smiled softly. Suddenly she felt a kiss on her shoulder and spun around to see a smirking Kaiba. "Hey there." He said. Okay to her it sounded sexy and she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"Seto. Yugi and Joey are on their way here." Tea started. Kaiba wasn't interested in that at the moment. "Hello there! Stop kissing me for a second" She said swatting him away. "Do you have a plan?"

"I have a plan!" Mokuba said barging into the room with a grin on his face.

Ah yes. Leave it to children and their overactive imagination…..

Tea blushed and pushed Kaiba away from her. "I thought that door was locked?" She said.

"Planning something?" he asked her with a hentai-ish look on his face and she blushed redder.

"You, big brother and _nee-san_ can be all kissy-face later!" Mokuba started in an annoyed voice. "Right now we gotta do something about your friends. You know it might not be such a bad idea telling them that you are now a taken woman and they can't do anything about it nee-san…hmm…."

"But… once they found out they'd only want to help me get rid of the Eric and Serenity problem right?" Tea said. No, some people wouldn't and she bit her lip. Pharaoh's like Yami. He hated Kaiba in this life and the previous one. Since in the past life High priest Seto Kaiba took Pharaoh Yami's Queen, Tea.

There was animosity between them. Good god knew how they didn't just kill each other at first sight and how And if Yami found out that Tea was now Kaiba's woman in this life….once again….

_(A/N: making this up. Don't know if this is real. But it would be so cool if it happened. lol) _

Mokuba went silent and blinked for a second at Tea's hand which was sparkling with a very familiar ring. He might have been a child but he wasn't stupid. And his big brother wouldn't let just anyone touch let alone wear that ring…..and he asked in a very serious voice. "Nee-san.. "Are you going to marry my big brother?"

"Well you see…." Tea started and looked to Seto for help, who offered none. Grr….Fine then she'd make him pay later. "Its just for until…

"Yes." Kaiba said cutting her off. Huh? Tea thought blinking. Wait….was he being serious?

Mokuba gave a grin and jumped into Tea's arms, hugging her. "Welcome to the family Tea."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	34. Family Part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Well you see…." Tea started and looked to Seto for help, who offered none. Grr….Fine then she'd make him pay later. "It's just for until…_

"_Yes." Kaiba said cutting her off. Huh? Tea thought blinking. Wait….was he being serious? Mokuba gave a grin and jumped into Tea's arms, hugging her. "Welcome to the family Tea."_

* * *

_Chapter 34: Family Part 2_

_-Seto, Tea and Mokuba-_

'_Family…' _was the only thought that Tea heard. She had a family now. She wasn't alone anymore. Even if this was a fiction, just a play to fool her friends, Seto was protecting her. It was a serious hoax though…..and if this was real she was glad it was Seto she married. She reddened suddenly as she stared at her ring as she put Mokuba back on the ground, all smiles. He was such a cute kid. And of course it would break Mokuba's heart if Seto was just playing right? He would be angry with Seto that he had hurt Tea too and he was so quick to accept to her. So hmm…

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

"Who could that be now?" Tea wondered as she played with her diamond ring.

"Hn." Kaiba said as he walked to the window. Great it was the rest of the lot. He wouldn't have it if the mutt misbehaved. This was his home and he'd better behave.

_-Outside- _

"I really don't understand why we are here Yugi." Joey said. Why would they be at Kaiba's house when they were supposed to be looking for their beloved friend? Was Yugi in the mood for a duel? Joey was just about to turn around and leave when Yugi rang the doorbell. Damn now they couldn't leave discreetly. Well Kaiba had probably already seen the pair. He did have security cameras everywhere.

"Joey promise you won't blow up in anger or whatever when you walk inside or see some people inside okay?" Yugi said. He needed his friends promise first.

"Fine. Fine. Yeah I promise. Whatever." Joey said in an exasperated voice. They'd just be in and out. There was probably nothing here that they needed anyway. Maybe they were here cause Kaiba was a classmate and maybe he knew something.

Hnnn…like hell he'd help them!

_-Mai- _

She'd hit every place she thought Tea could be but came up with nothing. When she went to the last place she smacked herself mentally. What the hell was she doing? Tea was all over the news, probably running from danger, kidnapped so she wouldn't be dancing now would she? She shook her head and waved a guy off who called her from the bar he was sitting at.

_-Tea and Seto- _

"So I'll get the bell and you and Mokuba stay until I call you." Kaiba said. Tea wasn't listening at the moment and was having certain thoughts of her own with Mokuba looking at her with fascination, dying to ask what was going through her head with her many facial expressions right now. Call it a child's curiosity.

"Oh god…I hope its not Eric…." Tea said in a small whispery voice. Kaiba who was about to walk out the door walked back to her and gave her a small hug/squeeze and assured her it wasn't him. This time Tea didn't try to push him away from her but accepted his gesture of offering her comfort, ease her fears she should not feel.

'It's not him.' Kaiba thought. He'd sent him on his way with that tramp, Serenity. He took a deep breath as he descended down the stairs. 'One day at a time Kaiba, One day at a time.' He'd concentrate on today first. School was tomorrow and like hell he'd let Tea go. No doubt that Eric had, no already knew that Tea would no doubt go since she was such a bright student and never missed class. 'Well she doesn't have a perfect attendance anymore. I took that from her. Absent this day since I married her today.' He thought and would have laughed aloud. He, Seto Kaiba was now a married man….the media would have a field day with that…..upset Kaiba fan-girls would cry losing 'their Kaiba' to Tea, Eric would….no he'd take care of Eric and Serenity himself, no one messed with what was his, His Tea…. His wife….Damn but what would Tea do to know that Kaiba wasn't joking around. He opened the front door and saw Joey and Yugi. This was so not his day….when would he get to spend quality time with his Tea?

"Ah hey Kaiba." Yugi started. Damn but what would he say? 'Hey we came to see Tea?' Joey would first try to punch Kaiba's lights out and then start asking questions. The key word was 'try to.'

"Yugi. Mutt." Kaiba said and let them pass. Perhaps Tea would sort all this out. Joey didn't say anything but just passed silently wondering what the heck? And why was Kaiba being civil? Asking them to come into his home?

_-Tea and Mokuba- _

"It's Joey and Yugi." She said more to herself hearing the voices downstairs.

"Well come on then Tea! Let's go say hi!" Mokuba said, took her hand and starting pulling it to the door. Tea resisted. Did she have to?

"Well okay but…" Tea started. She better come up with a good speech, she knew what would happen if they saw her coming down the stairs. Joey's worst fears would be confirmed. Speaking of doing things…..She started pulling off the ring when Mokuba spoke up looking shocked.

"Big sister Tea what are you doing?" he said causing her to look up suddenly like she'd been caught red-handed doing something bad.

"I was taking this off?" she said pointing to her ring.

"Why? You are married to my brother. He loves you (at this Tea winced) you will hurt his feelings!" Mokuba said looking at her with big cute puppy dog eyes.

"But…" Tea said about to plead her case. She couldn't go parading around wearing the rock! What would her friends say? Yugi knew she was here but didn't know she was married too! Come to think of it….why did she marry Kaiba? The threat was gone, Serenity would lay off since Tea was with Kaiba…. but she was still married! GAH! her mother would….her mother… 'She wouldn't give a shit…' she thought sadly. Probably happy cause she was out of her hair, one less mouth to feed.

"Okay then let's go down." She said and Mokuba smiled happily taking her hand. If she was happy then Seto was happy and that made Mokuba happy. Two people that that he loved most in the world….

_-Serenity and Eric- _

"I'm almost certain he knows something." Eric muttered to himself. It was odd how he'd just dismissed them and said he 'sympathized with them of Tea being missing.' Even if did dislike Yugi and his group he had to have some space in his heart for females in distress.

"He'd married? Why though? I knew he was cheating on me!" Serenity wailed while she walked down the street with Eric. This turned heads as people heard, 'Cheating on me.'

"You are upset as well as I huh Serenity dear?" Eric said. She nodded. She really was miserably upset. Damn TEA! She was a life-wrecker! A whore after women's men! She should've seen it right away and warned Joey not to make friends with her.

"Come Serenity dear." Eric said and waved towards his house. They both walked in and Eric turned on the lights.

"So where is your wife?" Serenity said.

"Oh she's not my wife, far from it. She's just a girlfriend. I have no intentions of marrying Tea's mother. And she's not home, she's at work and will be back late in the night. Anyway, Its Tea I'm after. I thought you knew that by now." Eric said calmly.

"So if you can get Tea away from me, Kaiba's all mine." Serenity said happily.

"Oh dear. You are still upset. That is understandable. Why don't you….why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll make you feel all better? Make your situation all better?" Eric said. Serenity looked at him and wondered what he could do to make her feel all better.

"Fine. Let's go and should we wait up for Tea's mother then?" Serenity said. Eric nodded and took Serenity's hand leading her upstairs. He pushed her towards his bedroom and shut the door behind them locking it shut."Hey I thought you were going to show me something?" Serenity said turning a bit pale. She didn't want to be here. He was blocking the door. He nodded and walked towards her. "Isn't that what I said?" Eric said in a strange voice. He pulled her towards him and started kissing her neck and caressing her backside and then pushed her towards the master bathroom door then and walked behind her shutting it, locking it.

"I want to leave right now. You are making me nervous." Serenity said trying to figure out the best way to leave.

"After I make you feel better." He said and pushed her against the counter/sink and pulled her shirt off, her bra then her skirt followed by her panties. Serenity gasped. So was this what he meant? Dammit he was still blocking the door as he took his shirt off, unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Now both were naked. Serenity shivered as he walked over to her.

"Eric you don't want to do this. Think about Tea. Think about your girlfriend." He said nothing as he pushed her against the sink counter and thrust into her. He pounded into her not caring about her cries of pain, or telling him to stop. He didn't like this position anymore so he pushed her to the ground and placed himself on top of her and starting his thrusting once more.

"Eric…ahhh…Eric…unn…Stop!" Serenity cried trying to push him away from her to no avail. What good would that do now anyway? He grunted something and pulled himself out causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Not bad at all. You were better than Tea's mother and… well I haven't had Tea yet but I have seen her naked so I'll let you know whose best when I take Tea's virginity." He said smirking down at her. She couldn't move. He took her clothes and walked out of the bathroom locking it closed behind him leaving her lying on the ground. He wasn't done with her yet. A couple more times still wouldn't be enough. He was a man in need after all. Taking young girls was always fun…making them cry…seeing them struggle to get away as he continued his assault. Serenity was just one of many girls.

_-Tea and Mokuba- (Kaiba Mansion) _

Okay why would she be afraid to confront her friends now? She had Mokuba's support by him holding her hand. Maybe she was afraid that her friends would actually hurt Kaiba? Maybe she was afraid her friends would never speak to her again? Thinking she betrayed them….but Kaiba….Seto…he wasn't an enemy maybe a rivalry. Over what though? Duel monsters? Cards? And Yami….it was his fault that this started! He was king, okay sure…whoo hoo for him. He just had to be the best in everything didn't he? Maybe that's what drove Tea away from Yami…his arrogant nature….that he was the best. And maybe she was paying more attention to Seto since he worked hard at everything he did. Why didn't she see it before?

"Look Joey," Kaiba said gritting his teeth. _'Be civil for Tea's sake'_ he thought. "Sit the hell down so we can talk." _'Much better._' He looked up to see Tea walking down the stairs looking kind of pale. She was still wearing the ring he gave her. He smiled inwardly. So she hadn't taken it off…a sense of happiness ran though him. Hn…things were going to get interesting now.

A familiar scent came towards the guys and Joey turned around in shock….he looked very shocked. Yugi just sat on his sofa like he knew everything.

"TEA?"

"Hi Joey?" she said. She was about to say something else when Joey grabbed her and enveloped her in a hug, Kaiba not looking amused. Joey put her down and turned towards Kaiba.

"You had her all this time and didn't tell anyone?" and Joey tried to land a punch on Kaiba but Kaiba moved before Joey could. "We were so worried about her. Everyone was." Joey said trying to hit Kaiba again.

"Joseph Wheeler!" Tea said sharply. Which caused him to stop mid-strike. He stopped and looked down unhappily (think a puppy putting his ears down since he was in trouble) Tea put the hand which had the ring on behind her back discreetly and then said, "What do you think you are doing? Kaiba isn't the enemy here! He did not harm me but helped me from certain shame that would've befallen me had I not been with him. "I…was…he was….Eric…." but Tea's voice cracked and Kaiba sighed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, her head against his shoulder.

"What is wrong with this picture Yugi?" Joey said scratching his head.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review._


	35. What's going on?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"What is wrong with this picture Yugi?" Joey said scratching his head._

* * *

_Chapter 35: What's going on? _

Tea knew that she couldn't explain it all over again, to the rest of her friends who didn't know about Eric and her dilemma. No doubt Joey would march himself over to her 'old house' and beat him to a bloody pulp. And if that wasn't enough no one knew that she was married to Kaiba! God they would think she lost her mind for sure. Thanks that they hadn't noticed her very large diamond ring yet and she tried to hide her hand behind her back more so than before. Why had she married Kaiba again? Oh yeah, it must be because of creepy Eric who was after her and he was trying to protect her. That was it.

Hugging Kaiba was so wonderful, as she cuddled closer to him enjoying the moment, she just hadn't noticed her friends staring at her because she had been holding onto him like they were dating or the best of friends, heck even she didn't hug them like that or even at all.

"Uhh Tea?" Joey said. Here he was about to punch the enemies lights out and Tea was hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes Joey?" Tea said looking at him then.

"It's just that…well…hmm how should I put this? Why the heck are ya huggin' tat guy like that?" Joey pointed at Kaiba accusingly. As if it wasn't enough that they were all in moneybagz mansion! He was getting weird vibes from him and Tea with her heart-warming smile towards Kaiba like that? She never smiled at them like that!

"I..uh…that is to say..I have something to tell you guys." Tea stammered detangling herself from Kaiba much to his disappointment.

"Good you can tell us at the game shop. We are so outta here. Uh thanks for taking care of our friend here Kaiba." Joey said trying to act civil. He grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her with him. Kaiba frowned at this gesture and held Tea back. "Oi! What's your deal man? I thanked you now we are going to leave you to your peace." Joey said through gritted teeth, his grip on Tea tightening.

It was Mokuba who spoke up then saying, "You can't take Tea where ever you want now Joey! She doesn't belong to you anymore." He then detangled Joey's grip on Tea.

"What do you mean by tat?" Joey said looking suspiciously at the pair. "Tea?" Joey said in a suspicious voice and looked at her. Tea stared at the ground as Kaiba put a comforting arm around her waist. Joey's eyes almost popped out of his head at this and Yugi just shook his head sighing.

"What is thiz rubbish? No arms! No comforting mah friend like that! TEA?"Joey said trying to land another punch on Kaiba. Tea screamed because the punch was coming straight for her and she ducked behind Kaiba for protection. Yugi grabbed Joey's arm before he hit Tea which would've not been a pretty sight.

"No violence Joseph Wheeler! What's gotten into you?" Tea said, still behind Kaiba for protection. Joey looked at her and then glared at Kaiba. He gave her a defeated puppy dog look.

"Why haven't you told us you was with him all this time? Are we nothing to you anymore Tea?" he said.

"I…I…think that we should all" Tea started. How could she tell them? Why was she afraid to speak to her childhood friends? And why was it was so easy to pour her heart out to Kaiba?

"As much as it pains me to say this, everyone of you sit the hell down so we can talk and you, mutt, (at this Joey growled) will do no rash behavior when Tea tells you."

"Tells me what?" Joey said. "Hah! I knew you did somethin' to her you jerk! How could you even try not…"

(BONK!)

"I apologize for my friend's rash behavior Kaiba." Tristin said giving him a sort of bow and then looked at his friend who was slumped on the ground now, nursing his head where Tristin had hit him across the head.

"Hn. Where did you come from?" Kaiba said and sat down next to Tea on the sofa as the rest followed suit.

"Hmm…the front door was open and I guess I kinda got concerned since Joey was coming this way." Tristin said.

"Joey are you okay?" Tea asked.

"Hmph.." Joey said still nursing his head. She sighed as she sat back against Kaiba. She knew this would happen eventually. Joey's reaction worse than Yugi's who would just hold it in and be upset about it later. Mai would be all smiles and a knowing look like she knew all along and Yami….yikes that she would need to handle before Kaiba and him got ugly. How could she forget? This sort of scenario played out thousands of years ago where Pharaoh Yami-his queen Tea running off with his high priest—sorcerer, the infamous Seto Kaiba because he cared more about her.

"I can get you an ice-pack!" Mokuba said and then without an answer from Joey he ran off towards the kitchen.

"Tea what's going on?" Joey said, sitting next to Yugi on the couch. "It's not like ya to not come to school and instead of go off with with diz guy!" Joey said pointing at him rudely. "Yami would…" but he was cut off by Tea's look.

"Yami would nothing Joey! Yami wasn't there for me when I needed it. He is never there for me! Why can't you see it? Is he too good of friend to you that you can't see that he doesn't care for me? And never has? Sometimes I think I care too much about the whole lot of you and never have time for myself." Tea said crossing her arms and looking away angrily.

"You said somthin' about Eric…we met him he says he was your dad?" Joey said looking at her expecting an answer. Tea's shoulders slumped and she got teary eyed. "Tea?" Joey said startled that he said something to upset her and stood up.

"He's a liar…he's my mom's boyfriend. He's delusional…a psychopath…a…" and then Tea's shoulders shook, as she recalled past events, and broke down.

"Tea do you need to lie down and rest?" Kaiba asked her softly, rubbing her arm.

"What really is wrong with thiz picture?" Joey said sitting next to Yugi again. He had learned not to cause commotion. He didn't want to get kicked out and besides he wanted to be with Tea, in her time of need. No matter how sappy that sounded.

"No. They should know." Tea said trying to be strong. She'd just leave the part about her being married to Kaiba and the fact that they had participated in doing (ahem) dirty things. Funny how Joey was acting civil now, sitting calmly, still tense, looking like he wanted nothing more than to behead Kaiba.

"Look guys, first important thing you should know is that ERIC is not my dad, not related to me by any means, is just my mom's boyfriend, has bi-polar disorder and rapes woman for fun."

-Dead Silence—

Yeah she should've known. A difficult subject for guys. It would be better if she was talking to a girl friend of hers, unfortunately all of her friends were male at the moment, Serenity didn't count (where was she at the moment?) and her beloved hubby Seto didn't count. She didn't dare turn to look at him right now either.

"Tea I…uhh…OH MY GOD! Are you in danger from tat bastard! Why didn't I kill him when I laid eyes on that fool?" Joey said jumping up.

"Joey!" Tea said standing up next to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm okay…I…" she turned to look at her Seto and he shook his head. She took at deep breath and nodded.

"You might want to sit down for this and no jumping to conclusions and declaring war on anyone Joey." Tea said. He gave her a suspicious look but nodded. She then proceeded to tell her friends, first making them swear they wouldn't tell Yami this, and tried at best not to go into detail. She might want to talk to Mai about that.

"And then the phone rang and then he got mad…"

"Next morning he…."

"And then I ran into Kaiba…."

Then there was a very loud….

"**SAY WHAAAT?"** from Joey and Tristin….Joey looking as though he was going to declare war.

"Tea! if you ever think about going back to that house I will drag you.." Joey started.

"Don't worry I'm never setting foot in that house again." Tea said.

"Good." Joey said calming down. He then walked over and held Tea by her shoulder, giving her a critical look. He had known Tea for a long time and what he saw in her eyes were sadness, tiredness and an air of happiness about something.

"Mutt what do you think you are you doing?" Kaiba said getting irritated. He didn't like the closeness of Joey and Tea.

"Thanks man...really." Joey said finally letting go of Tea. Apparently he saw something in Tea others had missed.

'...'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	36. Awkward Situation

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Thanks man...really." Joey said finally letting go of Tea. Apparently he saw something in Tea others had missed._

_'...'_

* * *

_Chapter 36: Awkward situation _

_-Kaiba- _

There was something in Joey's eyes as he looked at _his _Tea. What did the mutt-face mean by that exactly? Was it that he, Kaiba had taken care of Tea and protected her while they could not? And besides, he didn't like the closeness of Joey and Tea and he couldn't help feel a bit of jealousy of the fact that the mutt had known Tea for almost all of her life and her friends had a sort of bond. He did agree with the mutt on one thing though….the fact that Tea could not set foot in that house again.

That girl, Serenity-so hell bent on destroying Tea just because she had Seto and something about being a better dancer than her. Just wait till she found out that he 'married' Tea, she'd throw a fit and he smirked inwardly. Why was she hanging around that Lech Eric anyway? Did she have some ulterior motive? Wait now that he thought about Eric wanted Tea and Serenity wanted him, Seto….so that's why they were teamed together? He shook his head. Didn't the foolish girl Serenity care about her own well being? Did she not think that Eric would take advantage of her? He was a sick bastard and putting him behind bars would only be too nice to him.

To more important matters what was Tea going to do now? She would no doubt stay here with him but about her education, he'd need to speak to the school board and tell them the truth. Tell them the truth and the fact that she would need to study from home where he, Kaiba could watch over her to make sure no harm came to her. She was after all, his wife. Huh? Oi! When had they started to hug like that? Did the mutt want another bump on the head to match the other one?

"Please let her go Joey." Mokuba said in a firm voice. He couldn't have Joey holding onto Tea like that even if they were old friends. Seto was watching after all and he didn't need violence. Tea wouldn't like it either; she'd intervene and probably get hurt especially when she or Seto told that they were married. It's a good thing that they stocked up on ice-packs…they were going to need a lot of those.

He nodded in approval when Joey released her and then asked, "What did you mean that I can't take Tea where ever I want now? And I already know she doesn't belong to me."

"She's…erm…hmm…" Mokuba started scratching his head. This would be hard. He gave his big brother a look which said, 'this one's all yours.' Kaiba sighed, took Tea by the hand and pulled her towards him, earning an eye raise from the boys. Tea would've slapped Kaiba silly by now, not to mention Kaiba-the cold hearted bastard would never hold Yami's woman/cheerleader like that. What was going on?

"Yes? Tea is what?" Joey said.

_-Tea-_

Tea had failed to mention to her friends, perhaps conveniently that she was now married to Kaiba…she wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could. She didn't know what they would do or say…what Yami would do. But then again, why did she care about him? Why did she always care so much about him? Hopefully no one would notice the huge diamond on her finger. Must keep it behind her back as long as she could. No doubt Mai would point it out as soon as she got here and blow Tea's cover. She was a newly married woman and she didn't want to be widowed so soon! In deep thought her shoulders slumped.

She couldn't go back to school, Eric would just find her there and kidnap her or find some way to pin the charges that she ran away-and should be home schooled. Tea shuddered at the thought. She couldn't leave the country…what good would that do her? Everything she knew and loved, her friends and now her C.E.O husband lived here in Japan…besides it would seem that she was running away from Eric that way and she was NOT running away in fear, she would find some way to get rid of or put that man behind bars….but Seto wanted to kill him for good so he never came back to hurt her.

_-Yugi and Tristin- _

'Why do Tea and Kaiba look so guilty and uncomfortable? Like they did something dirty? GASP! Could it be?'

"Damn you Kaiba! I'll kill you! You got our friend Tea, **PREGNANT**!" Tristin yelled and pointed at him rudely. Yugi coughed knowing that was a lie…sometimes his friends were so dense.

_-End Yugi and Tristin- _

Whaaaa…

Tea turned red with embarrassment and glared at Kaiba who gave her a thoughtful, 'Well not yet anyway' look.

Joey jumped up and fisted his hand, "I knew there was somethin' wrong! Prepare to die Kaiba!"

"Yeah!" Tristin said and followed his friends lead. Suddenly a sharp voice stopped them in their tracks.

"STOP IT YOU MALE BAKAS!" A loud booming voice said and they froze mid-way.

"Mai…." Joey said. The woman was terrifying and scary at times but he still loved her.

"Joseph Wheeler! What do you think you are doing? Causing violence? Are those knocked out guards outside your handiwork as well?" Mai said crossing her arms. Joey swallowed. "Anyway, what is going on here? I heard something about Tea being Pregnant? And Kaiba is the father of the baby?" her attention turned towards Tea who wanted nothing more than to melt into the ground and disappear.

_-With Mai- (Previously) _

Here she was walking down the street with no leads as to where Tea could possibly be. Sure she made headline news, police were searching for a possible 'runaway' (even after she told them Tea wasn't the type to runaway) and her friends were searching for her but wait a minute…where would one go if they wanted to disappear?

Hmm… Not Yugi/Yami's place _'that's the last place she would want to go and hide'_ Mai thought. Joey's? No….Damned Serenity lived there too. How about a rival's place? Where no one would think to look or dare to?

"Kaiba. She could be there. No telling why the rich brat would be so nice and hide her is beyond me. Perhaps he felt honor-bound since a rapist is after her. It's worth a shot." Mai said and made her way to his mansion.

Oddly this time there were no guards at the gate, the gate itself was open, the guards at the door were knocked out _'probably Joey' _and the front door was conveniently open. Yep, this had Tristin and Joey written all over it.

_-End Mai- _

"It's not what it looks like. Really." Tea said still staring at the ground. Good thing Yami wasn't here, he would already be threatening Kaiba for nothing like sending him to the Shadow Realm and whatnot.

"Good. I believe you because I know you aren't that type of girl Tea. It's always marriage before sex right? So you would have to marry Kaiba first." Mai said in a calm voice. Tea turned red and nodded while Joey glared at Kaiba. "Honey why are you nodding? You didn't marry Kaiba did you?" Mai said looking at Tea curiously.

Yugi looked crestfallen, Tristin looked at Joey who glared at Mai, and not caring if she was angered at him later and Mokuba looked triumphant and happy. Mai silently assessed Tea, and her eyes landed on the huge rock on her finger, which it seemed she was trying to hide. "So when's the honeymoon? Unless that_ part_ has already been covered?" Mai asked with a smirk on her face.

Kaiba gave Mai an annoyed look, she was deliberately trying to provoke Joey into fighting. What a girlfriend she was. "She'd married to me now." Kaiba said in a cold voice daring anyone to interject and say otherwise. Tea looked at him then shook her head. She didn't dare look at Yugi who, why she didn't have any idea, would look upset that she was Kaiba's now. It's not as if Yugi wanted to marry her or loved her. He just wanted her as a friend right?

Joey looked very calm, so calm that he was just staring at her. Oh no! had he gone into shock? "Joey? Joey say something!" Tea said walking up to him, hands on his shoulders.

"So you married moneybags huh Tea?" Joey said oddly calm. He held her hands in his then and stared at the ring on her finger. "It looks old, has it been in the family?"

"Yeah it's been through some generations…" Tea said squeezing his hands then let go, going back to Kaiba's side.

"Why did you marry him and on such a short notice too Tea? And did you just do it to protect her Kaiba? " Joey said sitting down then. Mai chose to stay silent at the moment and sat down next to Joey and held his hand, perhaps to offer some sort of comfort. Tea looked at him then. Yes she wanted to know this as well.

"No. I married Tea because I care for her and want to protect her from harm. I guess you could say it began at school. No girl has ever defied me or told me I was wrong. Tea never listens to absolutely _everything_ I say."

"I…." Tea said looking shocked. So he really did care about her.

"Well in any case we have to do something about school, Eric, Serenity and you cannot stay in this house forever, like house arrest Tea. You should be free to go anywhere you want, without fear." Mai said.

"So who wants to contact the school? And the board?" Joey said. Everyone looked at Kaiba then. Only he had the methods of persuasion—literally telling people what to do.

"Okay then! Kaiba it is." Tristin said.

"So this means we won't be needing the ice-packs?" Mokuba said in an impish voice.

_-With Eric- (Tea's old house)_

He'd left that complaining brat upstairs in the bathroom. Good. She wouldn't be complaining about anything for a while now. Now all he had to do was wait for his girlfriend to show up then the fun would begin. Now these ladies weren't Tea but they would have to do for now. All he thought about was Tea after all. He heard the front door open and close and smiled as he went to greet his lovely girlfriend who had no idea about that girl upstairs in the bathroom. He couldn't have her knowing about that. Why she'd kick him out if she knew he was with another woman….

"Welcome home honey." Eric said coming down the stairs like he owned the house. She nodded as she put her purse down and stretched. Eric watched her…well she didn't have Tea's body but she was a nice warm-up and now he had Serenity too.

"Come on up dear. You look like you could use a hot bath. Well we both could." Eric said as he led her upstairs.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	37. Shamed

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "Come on up dear. You look like you could use a hot bath. Well we both could." Eric said as he led her upstairs. _

_**WARNING: Graphic details…dirty mild lemon scenes in this chapter-it will be marked in bold for those who do not wish to read it.**_

* * *

_Chapter 37: Shamed _

_-Serenity- (the master bathroom in Tea's old house)_

She was lying on her back on the bathroom floor contemplating her life and how she was stupid enough to get herself into this mess. She should've seen right away that there was something wrong with Eric. Hell she was walking around town with a grown man! Even though he was still young…less than 34 she thought. Of course he was going to get ideas! She was just so hell bent on getting Kaiba that she lost sight of what was important. Joey…what would he say when he found out? Would he shun her aside? She had always wanted to impress and look good in front of her big brother. He would be so disappointed in her. She shook her head as she tried to get off the floor. She was still very sore and very naked at the moment. She didn't want Eric to come back in for round 2 or something along those lines if he got bored.

She struggled to stand up as she pulled herself up gripping the counter top firmly. She saw her face in her mirror…for what seemed like 'for real' for the first time and she was shamed. What had she become? Some vicious female? Hell bent on destroying Tea Gardner? What she really should've done was be there to support her friend Tea since she had no father and her mother was dating said this psycho, Eric. Why could she not see that Eric was delusional? Whose goal was to just to sleep with any single young girl he could get his hands on until he had Tea in his grasp? Was every girl Tea to him? She shook her head as she stared down at her bruised body. He had been so rough, handled her so roughly and hadn't listened to her cry's telling him to stop.

She didn't see her clothes anywhere. The bastard had taken them with him! Stupid lecher. She could run around down the streets for help naked! Even if she had been raped right? While thinking this she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she stilled. Eric….She was afraid…so very afraid at the moment. Despite the bathroom being warm, she shivered like she was standing in a freezer which she had been locked into. She listened outside the bathroom. He was talking to someone. But who? A female? GASP! Was it another one of his victims?

"Welcome home honey. Come on up dear. You look like you could use a hot bath. Well we both could." Eric said.

Serenity stilled. It was Tea's mother…did she know about all this? Did she?

They both stood in the hallway, but Serenity could hear them clearly from the bathroom she was locked into, and alarmed she backed away. Were they going to come in here and take a bath? Was he going to take a bath with the both of them? Wouldn't Tea's mom throw him out if she saw her, Serenity? If she EVER saw Tea again she'd be sure to tell her never to come back here.

She leaned against Eric and sighed. "You're right. I do need a hot bath. Ah you always know what I need Eric. Now if only Tea listened to you as well! She's such a naughty kid for running away and worrying me like this Eric! When we find her, I will marry you of course and then you will be her stepfather and she will have no choice but to listen to you. She's just a young girl and doesn't know what she needs. You have to teach her that! Will you please take care or her for me? I just seem to get tired of her and I only have one kid too! Perhaps we should send her away to boarding school? Gods sometimes I wish I could be rid of her! She is her father's kid. You and I should have our own children."

"Of course my love. Leave Tea all to me. Why worry you're pretty little head about her? I'll bring her back with me where ever she is. Perhaps I'll take Tea on a camping trip with me, up in the mountains where we can bond for a week or two before you and I get married and Tea can be out of your hair for a while. Or maybe you could go on vacation for two weeks and Tea and I can stay home. I can keep her busy here with me at home. We'll work out the details when we find her." Eric said soothingly. He pressed her against the wall, kissed her neck and his hands went under her skirt and he inserted one finger into her and started pumping in and out to calm her down and then inserted another finger to follow the same motion.

She moaned as she said, "Don't stop or I'll kill you." and he chuckled evilly. Her brain was so foggy at the moment, she couldn't think straight and was very dizzy and she never heard what Eric asked her…well rather told her what he was going to do.

"Hmm dearest now that I think about it, when I find Tea I think that, to get her to fully understand and to engrave in her mind once in for all, what we mean and expect from her, what I need to do is to break Tea and bring her down a notch or two is to have sex with her a couple of times and then I'll marry you. Because it would be illegal and considered incest if I sleep with her while I'm married to you." He said this in a whisper so she didn't catch the last part.

"Unnhh….ahhhh….you do what you have to Eric…Make Tea listen to you." she moaned not really thinking about what she was saying. Of course whatever he said it would be for the better right? He smiled widely and started walking her towards the hallway bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Great so this means I can sleep with Tea." he said happily to himself imagining the many possibilities that he had talked about with Tea before she went to school that day when he had stuck his hand up her skirt…feeling her. Ah that was the life.

"Ahhh…uhhh…" she said squirming. "What did you say about Tea?" she said looking at him.

"Nothing at all dear." He said.

He slid his fingers out of her and she frowned at this. "Eric?"

"Shh… wait for me here won't you?" He said. He undressed her and patted her bottom gently. She shrugged. It was about Tea…she trusted him.

Inside the bathroom Serenity turned white, goose bumps on her skin and confirmed one thing: She'd better find Tea before Eric did. She was horrified. Disgusted. Appalled. She had to do something! Odd…her hate was melting away slowly.

_-Back to master bedroom- _

"Where are you going Eric?" she said.

"Master bathroom for a second. I forgot to do something and I need something from there for us." Eric said walking out and then locked the door behind him. He opened the door to the room and walked towards the master bath, unlocked it and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

**-LEMON-**

"What…What…" Serenity said backing up towards the shower looking for something to hit him with. Perhaps he came to talk to her…perhaps he was coming to kill her since she heard the pair talking. Death would be better than suffering this. He didn't look like he wanted to talk….

"Not scared are you? We know each other so well now Serenity darling. I've got Tea's mother in the other bathroom but I forgot I needed to do something first." He said. Smirking he walked forward looking into her terrified eyes. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against the wall. One hand holding her hands above her head and one hand unbuckled his pants. Letting go of her hands for a second he pulled his pants down to his ankles and pulled his boxers down.

"You bastard don't…I… haven't you…" but Serenity stopped gasping when he ruthlessly slid inside her and started pumping her over and over again. "Ungg…ahhh!" Serenity moaned and tried pushing him away to no avail.

"Good that's right. Moan for me….**TEA.**" Eric said. She slumped as he held her and did what he wished with her. He stopped suddenly and then Serenity gasped trying to get away. He held her firmly by her hips and told her to hold still. She shut her eyes, gulping as she felt him empty himself, his seed inside her. Gods he was going to get her pregnant!

Satisfied he pulled out of her she fell to the ground in a boneless heap. He looked down at her, knowing she probably wouldn't move for a while pulled his pants back up and walked out the door, closing the door with a click. Serenity just sat on the ground staring at the door wondering what she ever did to deserve such punishment.

**-END LEMON-**

Eric walked into the bathroom as he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. "What took you?" she said. She was suspicious. She heard voices, moans and a, _"Ungg…ahhh!" _from nearby. He said it was nothing and walked towards the shower and turned the water on.

**-LEMON- **

Making it warm enough he took his clothes off, picked her up and put her in the shower where she stood and watched him walk in next to her. He pulled the curtains closed and turned the water on. While the pair was getting wet he took the soap and lathered her body. "Are you enjoying this?" Eric said smiling at her. No response. He frowned at this and nodded. "Ah I see…I've upset you dearest and I think the only way to get you to talk is to do this…" and he slid into her and the water cascaded over them.

**-END LEMON- **

"Are you sure it was nothing?" she asked giving him more access to her skin. To think she was enjoying Eric…. He nodded to her and continued on. "I still don't get why you don't release inside of me…" she whined. "Am I not good enough to have your child Eric?" He shook his head at her.

"It's not that." He said.

_-Serenity-_

She was sick to her stomach as she tried getting up. She had to get out of here or risk either losing her sanity or end up pregnant! She heard Eric and Tea's so-called mother '_busy' _honestly the whole upstairs would be able to hear those loud moans. Disgusting. To think that Eric took pleasure in any female. Did he try to get every young girl he met pregnant? She saw a white and pink bathrobe hanging from a hook and grabbed it. She pulled it on and sighed. Clothes…it was a good thing.

Now all she had to do was find a way out of this hell. She tried the doorknob silently and to her surprise….Eric had forgotten to lock it and it opened. Serenity sighed with relief and then silently limped into the room, walked down the hallway, seeing that Eric was very busy, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw the phone but decided it was best that she not call from here. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. She grabbed some change off the counter and opened the front door and limped out, barefoot.

She might be dressed in a bathrobe, people staring at her strangely but at least she was free from Eric for now. No doubt he'd try to come and look for her but for now she had to make a phone call. She stared down at her bare feet as she walked down the street towards a pay phone hoping she wasn't pregnant.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: read and review! no flames please! I already had my share of those from a previous chapter and they hurt! Have something to say? then send it in a PM not in a review. _


	38. Slighted part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __She might be dressed in a bathrobe, people staring at her strangely but at least she was free from Eric for now. No doubt he'd try to come and look for her but for now she had to make a phone call. She stared down at her bare feet as she walked down the street towards a pay phone hoping she wasn't pregnant._

_A/N: thought you might want to know that 'slighted' means insulted/hurt/upset…._

* * *

_Chapter 38: Slighted part 1_

_-Kaiba Mansion- _

"So it's been decided that Kaiba contacts the school board to inform them of the going-on's?" Joey said watching Kaiba and Tea looking at each other. Normally he would've punched moneybags in the gut for looking at her like that but hell… they were married! He couldn't possibly pull them apart now could he? Kaiba would tear him apart with the power he had at his fingertips. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. What a crazy day this was turning out to be. And come to think of it, with crazy Eric running around everywhere-his sister Serenity could be in danger to. Eric seemed to be the type of guy to take any female….how disgusting that sounded.

"Yeah." Yugi said looking elsewhere other than the happy couple looking at each other. He didn't like this but what choice did he have now besides listening to everyone? Perhaps he had been too late, no definitely late in telling Tea that he liked her so much. He would get over it but he wasn't sure about Yami…oh in the holy name of RA! Where had that pharaoh run off to? He definitely would not come this way (this is probably the last place he would check for his group) perhaps it was better for now though.

"Of course Kaiba ain't going to tell the board the 'entire' real truth of what's been going on right?" Joey said.

"Of course mutt." Kaiba said. Then seeing Tea's look he fixed it and gritted, "Yes that is correct…Wheeler." Tea nodded as Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. Tea was scary sometimes.

"I…" Tea started. Kaiba shook his head saying not to worry about it.

_-Serenity- (Pay phone)_

She walked to a pay phone that was about 4 blocks away from Tea's old home. It was by a busy intersection and she didn't care about the many odd glances that were coming her way….at least it was near lots and lots of people and that was a comforting thought indeed. She heard whispered comments but shook her head as she dialed her brother's cell #.

"odd girl.."

"must be cosplay of some sort…"

"Didn't her mother teach her not to run around half-naked in the streets?"

"Who-hoo hottie! Lookin' good!"

"must be a homeless.."

"nah…a runaway but one who leaves without any belongings?"

Shakily she deposited change into the phone, no telling that Eric could still chase her down, people would just assume that she was some rebel child who ran away from home because she didn't like it there and just wanted out. She wondered what Joey would think about what she did and what happened to her? Would he shun her away saying she was some selfish bitch? Or perhaps now she had learned her lesson or he would just stare her down and say she had it coming? Or would he help her?

_-Phone Call- _

"_Briing!" _

"_Briing" _

"Hello? Hello?" Serenity whispered in the phone hoping, praying that he'd pick up.

"Hello? Talk to me and if this iz some prank call I'll hunt you down and make you pay for the phone call!" Joey said merrily into the phone.

"Joey! Are you there? Can you please come and pick me up? I'm…I'm…" Serenity's voice cracked.

"Seren'?" Joey exclaimed into the phone. (at this statement some of his friends looked at each other shaking their heads but they didn't know the 'extent' of the problem)

"Where are ya?" he said.

"A couple of blocks from Tea's house…" Serenity whispered.

"WHAAT? You stay right where you are and I'm coming to pick you up! Don't move!" he said.

"Okay…" Serenity said and the both turned the phone off.

_-End call- _

She bit her lip as she stared at the pay phone in her hands. Joey didn't ask for specifics. He just assumed she was in danger and it was probably because she was close to Tea's house and that's where the damn pervert Eric lived along with that wench, she could not be called Tea's mother to allow Eric to take care of her. Hell Eric wasn't even related to Tea…he was just her mother's boyfriend who wanted Tea… to rape Tea and Serenity shuddered. Bad images…past images. She was such a fool. She could only hope that she didn't accidently run into Yami anytime soon. He would read her mind but then would he blow her cover? She wasn't about to admit it to the world that Eric had raped her yet. She sighed as she stared at her attire then. How would she explain this one though? She closed her eyes trying to block everything out but then her eyes flew open at a sudden realization.

Wait-a-minute…where was Joey? While she was on the phone with him she heard background voices. A growling and warning voice saying…

'_mutt face…if you want to…' _

And a very sharp feminine voice saying,

'_Seto! What did we discuss earlier?' _

'_I forgot my dear...care to teach me again?' Kaiba said innocently as she blushed red and smacked his chest lightly. Baka. Embarrassing her in front of her friends. _

"You guys knock it off!" Tristin said shaking his head. Sheesh they needed to take this type of talk elsewhere and besides he could tell Yugi was hurt enough by Tea's interesting marriage to Kaiba. But seriously he needed to get over it…it seemed as if he was taking this more to heart.

Those were the voices of Kaiba and Tea. Was everyone at Kaiba's place then? What in the world was going on? She shivered as she awaited her brother's arrival and prepared for the lecture of a lifetime. All hell broke loose when she stepped foot into Domino and she stared at the ground…and it was all her fault. How was it that she managed to create such a mess? And in such a short time too?

_-Kaiba's place- _

"Alright! We gotta go pick ma sista up! Mai will you drive me there in your car?" Joey said.

Tea tensed and Kaiba rubbed her shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He didn't want Serenity here either, and by god if she tried anything, he'd have her jailed for life or sent to Russia and that Eric…well he just deserved something special and Kaiba grinned evilly inside. No one in the group knew what had happened to Serenity or that perhaps she had turned over a new leaf, so to speak.

"Sure hun." Mai said as she grabbed her keys. Well at least Joey and her would get some alone time. She sighed as she stared at his retreating back. Sometimes she wished that he would be all excited and gung-ho about her. She didn't even know if she was a mere girlfriend to him. Sometimes she wished it were something more. "Wait up Joseph Wheeler!" and the door shut behind them.

Tea watched their retreating backs and bit her lip staring at her _husband_, Seto. It was only a while ago they'd driven her and that vile Eric out of the mansion….courtesy of his bloodhound dogs in fact. He patted her back assuring her that he'd take care of her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Now all they had to do was wait it out. Tea sighed and decided it was best to sit it out and wait till all hell broke loose and Serenity made another attempt to claim Kaiba as hers. Inwardly she growled at that thought. Kaiba was hers! And hers only! And she'd make it clear to Serenity when she saw her next.

_-Joey and Mai- (on their way to pick up Serenity from busy intersection)_

Mai was driving like…well like she usually drove, a crazy lunatic on a mission from hell. "Mai! Yeah slow down!" Joey exclaimed from the passenger side clutching on for dear life. They weren't far from where Serenity was so there was no need to go top speed.

"No time Joey!" Mai said turning around to look at him.

**SCREECH!** and several cars almost hit each other, yelling could be heard from other cars and other insults like, 'stupid teens and their stupid tendencies to get others killed.'

"**GYAAAA!" **Joey yelled holding a hand to his heart. "Keep your eyes on the street Mai!" Suddenly Joey saw her, his baby sister standing next to a lone pay phone looking downright forlorn and upset about god-knew-what. Her sunny nature and smile all but disappeared. Joey just hadn't noticed her attire that clung to her like a second skin….but Mai did and wrinkled her nose distastefully. She was a woman…and she knew. Her skimpy attire spoke volumes to one such as Mai. It was written on Serenity's face. Something went down and clearly wasn't rated T with her…and with that bastard Eric living so close by…but Joey hadn't noticed yet but what would he say once he knew?

"Joey! It was so horrible!"Serenity said clinging to him.

"Shh…it'll be okay. We came ta get you Seren' isn't that right Mai?" Joey said as he turned towards Mai who was silently assessing Serenity, staring her down, not paying attention to Joey.

"Seren' what are you wearing?" he said finally seeing her outfit and trying to cover her from view, many passing males hooting or staring at her. "Oi! Keep moving unless you want to feel my fists in your face!" he yelled at the other guys.

"boy must be from the Yakuza…and that must be his girlfriend." One said as they stared at the scantily clad girl in purple.

"And that bathrobe girl must be a new recruit." Another said.

"Steer clear of him dear. We don't need to get involved with those types of people."

"But mother! Can I just talk to him? He looks dangerous and after I watched fast and the furious I was wondering if he really knows…mother!" a girl whined as she got dragged alongside her mom who was looking over her shoulder nervously while dragging her curious daughter along.

Mai sighed. This was not new. "Joey. People are staring at you. Sheesh. Let me handle it." She grabbed Serenity by the arm and shoved her in the backseat of her purple convertible. Serenity looking shell-shocked said nothing. Joey sighed as both, him and Mai got back in the car and Mai drove off muttering they'd be stopping by her place first. There was no way she could allow Tea to see Serenity dressed in a bathrobe. And why? Because she would get upset that Serenity had been hurt and that it was all her fault. And then Kaiba would get angry because his Tea was in distress of god knew what and hunt Eric down to get revenge. A mess…it would turn out to be a big mess.

"So we are going to my apartment first." Mai said in an iron voice seeing Serenity, a question in her eyes. "Your hideous attire makes me want to gag, even if the beautiful robe belongs to TEA." Mai emphasized looking in her rearview mirror. Joey narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at his sister's pale face suspiciously.

"What were you doing at Tea's house Seren? And why did you leave your clothes behind? Only to wear this…this…robe?" Mai looked over her shoulder and held her silence.

"Joey I just need to speak to Tea as soon as possible." Serenity said bowing her head, ignoring Mai's all too knowing look.

"Yeah…Yeah…" he said and turned around, shaking his head and looked on ahead. They came to a screeching stop right in front of Mai's apartment building. "Uh Mai? When and where did you learn how to drift like that?"

_-Mai's apartment- _

Mai all but half-dragged Serenity up to her apartment as Joey followed them. She unlocked the door as the three stepped in. It was well kept, clean and tidy—everyone just assumed Mai's apartment would be haphazard, in disarray etc. Mai left the two siblings in the living room and went to her bedroom muttering things like,

'_Even I wear more than that' _

'_Stupid girl' _

'_I knew it' _

Joey just stared at his younger sibling, and she tried avoiding his eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Ah-ha!" Mai said in a triumphant voice as she stepped into the living room. "These are for you to wear. Don't thank me Serenity. I just don't want anyone to see you, god forbid, walking in that robe anymore. You can return them later or whenever." Mai said in a careless voice not caring to see the grateful look on Serenity's face. Serenity took the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

She stared at herself in the mirror in disbelief. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt (that wasn't a mini on her) and a blue lacy half-sleeve top but the top was so huge on her. Well Mai did have a bigger chest size than her and she could bet that the reason it took Mai a while to find something for her was because of Joey and what he thought would be 'appropriate' for his little sister.

"Hun are you done in there yet?" Mai asked in an irritated voice. "We have to get to Kaiba's. He isn't known for his patience." Joey laughed aloud and Serenity smirked from the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and walked out, a tiny smile on her face. It was high time she fixed things between her friends and Tea. Whatever evil and malicious thoughts she had about Tea were now forgotten and she hoped that Tea would forgive her. perhaps... for right now though it was asking too much of her.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! _


	39. Slighted part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __It was high time she fixed things between her friends and Tea. Whatever evil and malicious thoughts she had about Tea were now forgotten and she hoped that Tea would forgive her._

* * *

_Chapter 39: Slighted part 2_

Sitting in the back of the convertible, holding onto her skirt, Serenity highly doubted that Tea was ever going to forgive her. She might be a kind and forgiving soul but she had so many friends to back her up, not to mention they were going to start asking questions like where she was and what she was doing when Tea was basically trying to hide and run for her life from a rapist. Being stupid is what she was doing….and she realized it too late. She stared at her brother's back and thought it was odd that everyone ended up at Kaiba's. They weren't friends or anything. Why had he helped Tea like he did? She bit her lip as they entered through Kaiba's gates. Mai screeched onto the D-Driveway and pulled to a stop, turning only to grin at a white-faced Joey hanging on for dear life. Well it was time to face the music as the three walked out of the car. Serenity brought up the rear, she was now entering the 'lion's den' so to speak and had to be prepared for anything and everyone not to mention what they threw at her.

_-Kaiba Mansion- _

Everyone still in Kaiba's large living room heard a car as Kaiba sighed again staring at Tea. "Tea dear please stop your nervous twitching." Kaiba said, laying a hand over hers.

"I can't." she said. She didn't want to have a run-in with Serenity and it wasn't because she was scared of her or anything. No. She just didn't trust Serenity, no, not at all anymore. Had Serenity said she'd changed for the better she, Tea would still not believe her and as for now she was grateful that she had Seto and the rest of her friends with her. She just didn't want to be alone with her.

"_Ding Dong!" _

"_Ding Dong!" _

"I'll get it." Kaiba said walking to the front door. Tea nodded still in an apprehensive mood and of course appreciating his backside as he went towards the door… anyway,

"Well it is his house. He should be the one to answer the door." Tristin muttered keeping an eye on Yugi and also wondering where in the world Yami was. Kaiba was about to open the door when he heard muffled voices from outside.

(Mai) "Joseph what do you think you are doing? ring the bell and wait for someone to answer!"

(Joey) "Mai! The front door is open. We should just walk in!"

(Mai) "It's not an open house!"

(Serenity) "Mai is right. You should ring the bell and wait."

Joey shook his head, apparently not hearing the girls and opened the front door only to come face to face with an amused Kaiba. "You always give him orders like a puppy Valentine?" he asked.

_-A Far away voice- (Tea's) _

"_Seto what did we discuss earlier?" _

_-End far away voice- _

He cleared his throat and said (without looking at Serenity) "Right then, Wheeler, Valentine, this way." He led them as they followed him. Serenity was wondering how she was going to approach Tea without startling her or pissing off Kaiba. Telling him she wanted him would be a mistake, right now anyway. She didn't believe for a second when the pair said they were married. Kaiba hardly looked at Tea in school and they always argued. 'The group's cheerleader' she was…. with passable looks. Serenity's eyes narrowed as everyone sat down on the couches and then something clicked in her mind as she stared at Kaiba who was glaring at her. GASP! Kaiba…was he? did he? Was he oddly, in some weird way, protecting Tea by lying saying he was married to her? Odd. It would hurt his reputation if it got out in public though since he held no affections for her. What was he playing at? She had noticed the ring on Tea's finger. She looked at Yugi who seemed to be avoiding everything at the moment. Hmmm…a bit jealous was he? perhaps she, Serenity could work with this. Tea and Kaiba…the little liars and she didn't expect this from them at least.

"Little Wheeler…I believe you…" Kaiba began coldly. Serenity flinched at his tone. This was going to be bad. Serenity bit her lip and then broke down cutting off the rest of what he was going to say.

In a teary voice, she slid off the sofa and sank to the ground in front of Tea's legs, and sort of like bowing to her, her head down, much to the shock and surprise of everyone, even Tea. "Tea I'm so sorry! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did and the way I acted! I…deserve what punishment I got and I…" but Serenity was cut off by Tea's sharp voice.

"Punishment you got? What exactly do you mean by that? What happened to you?" Tea asked her.

Joey narrowed his eyes at his sister. He needed to know what was going on—really what was going on with his sister. She had just moved here, would attend their school, etc but he needed to get to know his sister again. Too many years had passed and he didn't know her anymore.

"I…I…" Serenity started then broke down and started to cry her eyes out, all the guys in the room looking uncomfortable. They didn't like crying girls.

"Okay all guys out of the room and do something else constructive with your time…" Mai started taking charge of the tense situation and waved the guys off. This was time for 'girl-talk.' Sighing the guys, looking relieved went off to do other things. Nodding Mai looked down at Serenity with a look that said start 'talking' now.

Serenity gulped and knew that this was bound to come out sooner than later. "Tea that…that…crazy Eric, your mother's boyfriend is insane and belongs in jail or some facility for the loonies. I…I'm sorry but I wanted Kaiba so bad! I was hell bent on doing whatever to you just to get him (Tea growled inwardly at this but kept her expression neutral) and I 'teamed' up with Eric.

He wanted you (sob) and I (sob) wanted Kaiba. We were doing everything (sob) we could to try and find you but we hadn't realized that you both would possibly get together like this and you would live in his mansion". _'Like you're the lady of the mansion or something' Serenity thought angrily. _

"I didn't realize I was falling into Eric's trap…he touches..wants all sorts of girls…but you should hear him talk about you… (hick) (sob). While your mother and him were…well while they were having sex in the hallway bathroom he said…he said, about you that is:

"_Hmm dearest now that I think about it, when I find Tea I think that, to get her to fully understand and to engrave in her mind once in for all, what we mean and expect from her, what I need to do is to break Tea and bring her down a notch or two is to have sex with her a couple of times and then I'll marry you. Because it would be illegal and considered incest if I sleep with her while I'm married to you."_

Tea shivered as she recalled their first 'encounter' she had been so scared! She really thought the bastard was going to soil her and then no one would marry her. She turned as white as she could go, movement ceased and she tensed, wishing Kaiba was here so she could hold and cuddle him for comfort. She was officially going to cling to Kaiba until this Eric fiasco was over and that meant sleeping in his room and doing whatever the hell she needed to do with him. She dared him to complain about that!

Mai was pacing, which meant she was thinking and she was upset beyond comprehension. "Oh Tea honey you're not in shock are you?" Mai said walking over and sitting down next to her and giving her a warm bear hug rocking her as a mother would to their child. Silent hot tears spilled from Tea's eyes as she clung to Mai for dear life. "Shhh…hush now….We're all here for you and always will be. No one can get you here…Kaiba won't allow it. The baka loves you ya' know and no touches what is his." Mai said in a Kaiba voice earning a tiny sad smile from Tea.

Serenity was all but forgotten to the girls was miffed at Mai's comment about Kaiba. Here she was spilling her guts about what happened, practically saving Tea's honor and innocence yadda…yaaada. They should be handing Kaiba over to her now! But no! what was wrong with people these days?

"Serenity….I…I'm sorry for what happened to you but and I know this is very cruel of me to say, but I hoped you learned your lesson." Mai said in a cold tone. Serenity flinched from where she sat saying nothing.

In a dark corner Joey, who had listened to the whole thing, punched his fist in a wall in sheer shock and anger. He silently walked away not noticing the other presence. Kaiba, who was dragging a moping Mokuba back to the guys (Mokuba wanted to stay with the girls, sit on Tea's lap for comfort, and to listen to them talk) but Kaiba would have none of it. He stilled, a shiver ran down his spine that he couldn't help, as he heard Serenity speak. Eric was a dead man walking that was for sure...

After he deposited Mokuba (and saying that he wouldn't get an allowance for a month if he followed him) to the guys who were sitting in the T.V room…looked more like a theatre really, he went back to the girls and sat down next to Tea, and rubbed her back for comfort. Mai wisely moved away to the other couch and Tea crawled into his lap, not caring there were others in the room...others like Serenity. Mai? it didn't matter. She knew…she knew all. Scary sometimes.

"Tea..." Kaiba whispered into her hair holding onto her tightly to him. This felt so right. After this was over they were so taking a vacation somewhere...Hawaii? Somewhere warm.

Serenity fumed from where she sat on the ground. She stood up and sat on the couch next to Mai trying not to look at the couple. She was so not over him and watching this was burning her. Mai knew it and she threw Serenity a smirk, examining her nails. "You know you could join the guys Serenity. I believe Yugi wanted to duel. Kind of annoying really. Is that what that boy always thinks about? Just like Yami…well he's a bigger pain in everyone's ass yeah…but that's probably because he's an ancient pharaoh. Geez royalty…so overrated." Mai raised an eyebrow at Serenity who hadn't budged. Stupid didn't take a hint. Well….huh?

"I'm taking Tea upstairs to her room so she can get some sleep." Kaiba said holding Tea in his arms now.

"Hold it!" Serenity said jumping up from the couch. This was getting bad.

"Yes?" Kaiba said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well what room is she staying in?" Serenity said looking suspicious. The pair was really close and she didn't like it. Mai smiled widely as Kaiba said,

"Mine." Kaiba said bluntly and walked off.

"**WHAAATTT?"** Serenity yelled at the pair.

"Don't have too much fun ya' hear?" Mai said merrily.

"Hn." Kaiba said.

_-Yami- _

He hated it…he despised what he had to do but being a pharaoh one must do even though they don't like it—that is trying to make peace with your enemies. He would have to go to Kaiba's and see if he knew where his queen, Tea was. Tea…she had been avoiding him for so long, hadn't shown up in school recently. Had he done something wrong? He walked towards Kaiba's mansion in silence failing to notice and just passing by the purple convertible that was parked right outside.

Kaiba…he always wanted what he had! He always wanted to best him at everything and competed at eveything. He wanted his queen Tea, he wanted to beat him at duels, hell he would've gladly had him assassinated in the past to become the pharaoh and then he'd have Tea as his queen. No he wasn't looking forward to this little encounter at all.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks. _


	40. Altercation

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: He wanted his queen Tea, he wanted to beat him at duels, hell he would've gladly had him assassinated in the past to become the pharaoh and then he'd have Tea as his queen. No he wasn't looking forward to this little encounter at all. _

_A/N: Altercation: argument/disagreement/row/dispute etc…._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 40: Altercation _

_-Yami- (on his way to Kaiba's house) _

It was expected of him, pharaoh trying to make the peace with others or at least try to-even if they were sworn enemies. He could not forget the past though…he could never forgive the past. Seto Kaiba was a thorn then and he was still the same even now. But he, Yami was willing to 'let go' of things now, because it involved Tea and he didn't want her in the middle of their mess. She had been in the middle of their fight in the past, both males wanting her-and she having leaned more towards Kaiba and once he'd caught them…well his beloved was being unfaithful to him, not having sex with him no but it was still bad (but Yami had forgotten that part). It was a good thing Kaiba didn't feel the same for Tea now…and Tea only had eyes for him, Yami….perhaps things had changed for the better. He had to believe that because it wasn't as if Kaiba liked her at all. He always scoffed at her being a 'cheerleader.'

Inwardly he growled as the mere thought crossed his mind. How dare he insult his Tea, his beloved queen and life mate like that? He'd get him and make him look bad if it was the last thing he did. Kaiba was supposed to be part of his… **HIS** court in the past and he betrayed him. Oh yes the one's that betrayed the pharaoh Yami would pay dearly.

Tea had been avoiding him, had not shown up at school a couple of times and was not coming to cheer him on at duels and truth be told, he wasn't doing as good because she wasn't there to root him on. Had he gone soft? That he would become as weak as to depend on a woman to do well and what he was already good at? Queen Tea of the past didn't think much about duels then either.

He made his way up the vast driveway, ignoring the very violet convertible that stuck out like a sore thumb to everyone that passed by and came upon the front door. Before he knocked on the door he noticed the door ajar and slightly open but not the knocked out guards…..odd. He heard familiar voices inside and raised an eyebrow.

_(Kaiba) 'Mine.' _

_(Serenity) "WHAAATTT?"_

_(Mai) "Don't have too much fun ya' hear?"_

_(Kaiba) "Hn."_

What was his group doing in Kaiba's mansion? Didn't they even have the decency to tell him then? And how did Kaiba agree of let them in the first place? Were they perhaps crashing the place? And he heard Serenity's voice too…Didn't Kaiba have a restraining order on her? That she was to stay hundreds and hundreds of feet away from his person? Then the real question struck him.

Was Tea here then too? He narrowed his eyes in anger and decided to make a surprise entrance. If Tea was here then Kaiba would have hell to pay. He could find his own damn woman, just leave Tea alone, she was his. An annoyed expression on his face he walked into the foyer of the mansion only to hear doors opening and closing behind him.

He stood in the doorway, effectively blocking the men that were headed this way, expressions grim. Why were they here? What was going on? Was Yami's last thought as the men in front of him now asked who he was and what his business was here.

'Insufferable and annoying humans—they dare to bother me?' Yami thought as he blinked as they spoke to him rudely.

_-Tea's old house- (with Eric) _

"Eric honey where are you going?" Tea's mother asked as she saw him stepping out.

"To the other bathroom for a second—I forgot something there and will be back in say half-hour?" Eric said walking out not waiting for a response.

"K." she said. Honestly hadn't she had the least bit suspicion? That something does not take hours to find in a small bathroom?

He left Tea's mother and walked back to the bathroom were Serenity was currently in. 'Time for another round' was Eric's thought grinning inwardly. He had to admit this was fun and Serenity was probably cowering on the ground sore as hell. Good perhaps she wouldn't feel pain this time and just start accepting that her body now belonged to him.

Ah young girls and their lovely bodies. He was going to have to keep Serenity around much longer. She was still useful to him and sated him much more than Tea's mother. He hadn't meant to release inside Serenity like that…he didn't want to accidently get her pregnant. That would be bad but it just happened. Maybe it was his instinct telling him to go for it-Serenity seemed to be enjoying it with all her moans. Yes perhaps doing that again would help this little relationship along.

Now back to some real questions: How to get rid of Tea's mother? Not that he wanted her dead or anything but he just couldn't keep her around because even the way she was…she would be a problem if she found out that he was fucking Tea's so-called friend Serenity behind her back. Of course she had agreed that he could have Tea but….she would definitely tell authorities about Serenity. He would have to dump her somewhere-somewhere where she wouldn't open her damn mouth. The audacity that she thought he was only interested in her.

And also where the hell had Tea gone to? She just vanished into thin air—like someone knew and was now hiding her from him. Good god! When he found her he was going to punish her so bad that she would never try and run from him ever again.

Yes a very good idea now that he thought about it. He was going to keep both Serenity and Tea. They didn't like each other? No problem…he would just have to fix that. No doubt once they started touching and playing with each other they would become fast friends. He could see it now.

He hummed as he made his way to the tiny bathroom intending to see his little Serenity on the ground naked, eyes wide with fear? No with want for him. He found the door ajar and eyes narrowed. Opening the door furiously he saw it empty and yelled loud. So loud that Tea's mother came limping to him, as fast as she could though.

"What is it Eric? What happened? Is it Tea? Is she injured?" she asked. Peering inside she saw him glaring at the floor and then…clothes. Clothes that probably belonged to a teenage girl? Towels on the ground. Looked like there was a struggle and scents of female perfume. Tea didn't wear this scent and even if she did then it was just body spray that Joey had given her for her birthday and had blushed red when Tea squealed and hugged him saying it was her favorite.

"Eric who was here? What happened? Why are a girl's clothes here? I know Tea does not own this shirt." Tea's mother said pointing at the ground. She looked at Eric and then gulped. He was furious and he turned and calmly looked at her, down her body. Shutting the door behind her he said something in calm words that shocked her to the core and she bit her lip looking downright upset.

"I'm so sorry to say this dearest but I caught Tea and Serenity in this bathroom earlier naked in the shower, water cascading down the both of them Serenity was…well she was fingering Tea and Tea was enjoying it immensely. Tea's hands were roaming Serenity's breasts as she returned Serenity's favor and….well I'd rather not go into any detail." Eric said.

"No." she said putting at hand over she mouth in shock.

"I went to go get you so fast…I was so upset when I saw it and now the girls disappeared. Honey are the girls well you know? That is why we need to get the girls back here, home as soon as possible. I need to find them and discipline them as would a father. Perhaps I could Adopt Serenity as well to…to discipline her. I do like her so very much….just like Tea. So young, impressionable and don't you think a man's fingers belong in Tea rather than a girls?"

"Yes. I love that idea dear. Do what you must. I will go find adoption papers. I always did want another daughter." Tea's mother said shaking her head.

"I will make you some calming tea. Come and sit down in the kitchen. I need to make a call first though." Eric said. The both grabbed robes and walked out of the bathroom. Odd that Tea's mother never asked where Tea's clothes were and what the girls were wearing when they walked out of the house.

She sat where she watched her boyfriend Eric pick up the phone. Honestly didn't the poor woman realize that she was brainwashed and that her loyalties **should** and **needed** to be with her daughter Tea?

_-Phone call- (calling the Police)_

"Hello? Ah yes my name is Eric Gardner, I am the father of Tea and Serenity Gardner. The both of them have gone missing and their mother and I am extremely worried about them. They were here recently but vanished."

"Sir did your family have a row?" the officer asked over the phone.

"What? No our family had no fight or argument of any sort. The bathrooms in our home are still steamy so I am assuming they took showers before heading out." Eric said answering the officer's questions calmly.

"Do you know where they might have gone? Any clue?" the officer asked jotting down notes as he went.

"Yes. My daughter Tea is dating a boy named Seto Kaiba. Perhaps you might want to check there first?" Eric supplied. Damn but was he a big liar.

"Kaiba? Uh right….Hai sir. Thanks we will be right on it. Can I have your address and phone #?" the policeman said over the phone.

"Thank you sir. Please find my girls soon they are _very very_ precious to me." Eric said.

_-End Phone call- _

"Honey were they helpful?" she said staring at the table. Oh what had become of her family? It didn't have to be like this. Since when did she have such unruly daughters? Hmm…perhaps someone should have told the poor delusional woman she only had ONE daughter and not two but perhaps the brainwashing was doing the trick.

"Oh yes. I'm sure they will find them in no time. Honey here is your tea and then go and pack your bags…we are taking a trip after we find our lovely daughters." Eric said happily.

_-Back to Yami- (in Kaiba's doorway) _

He glared at the officers that had appeared in front of him, speaking to him, a pharaoh rudely asking who he was and whether he knew where Serenity and Tea Gardner were. How dare they barge into someone's home, even though Seto Kaiba was his enemy, like he should know and like he was the one that took them. And now they were asking if Tea and Serenity were runaways. Yami was about to send them to the shadow realm before they heard a panicked voice inside, a crash and they all ran into the mansion, officers with guns out.

_-Inside the mansion- _

Everyone sitting in the living room heard voices outside and looked at each other warily. Then at one of the people in question.

"Do you know where Serenity and Tea are? Their father Eric is looking for them."

Serenity turned white…and panicked. Joey jumped, grabbed her by the arm without asking questions—Mai following him and the three ran up the stairs intending on finding Tea first and also what the hell was going on.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: So what cliff should I throw Eric off of? Or maybe dump him in the Pacific? Lol….So anyway, I decided to keep the story on this site-the clean version though you can probably tell where I took off certain parts. Oh and I will be posting this fic on Adult Fanfiction as well—the uncut version. When I do put the fic on the site, I'll mention it in one of my future chapters. Someone was asking how many chapters I was keeping this fic and I said that since I never write any of my fanfiction from a script rather whatever comes to my mind, you can expect a lot more chapters. Please read and review! No flames! Thanks! _


	41. Exodus Part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Serenity turned white…and panicked. Joey jumped, grabbed her by the arm without asking questions—Mai following him and the three ran up the stairs intending on finding Tea first and also what the hell was going on. _

_A/N: Exodus: flight/evacuation/escape_

* * *

_Chapter 41: Exodus Part 1_

Yami and the police ran inside the mansion, guns out indenting to shoot after hearing the crash and the high pitched voice. Everyone inside tensed as they ignored the fleeing trio that ran up the stairs rather their eyes were focused on the officer's guns and stern looks.

"Halt! Everyone put your hands in the air and don't move!" one officer said as everyone followed the instructions and froze. How the hell had they gotten into the mansion? Man but Kaiba had some crappy security. No one dared move, twitch, think or even breath or….. huh?

"Hey everyone." Yami said casually walking in after the officers like there were no police in front of him and everything was fine and dandy. Everyone turned and blinked. _'Yami.' _ Everyone thought at the same time. They'd forgotten all about him but they'd never tell him that of course.

"What's wrong officer?" Yugi managed bravely. The officer shook his head as he gazed at the group. He had been given descriptions of both Tea and Serenity Gardner but none of them matched. Sighing he told everyone to put their hands down and they did.

"We got a call from a frantic father looking for his two daughters and said one was dating Seto Kaiba and said they might be here. Are they here somewhere in the mansion? If you are hiding them that is a crime and we can take you in." another officer said proud of his authority to intimidate. Fool.

Yami glared at the officer and Yugi could swear he was about ready to send him to the shadow realm for that insult but instead he said, "Tea would never date someone she doesn't care very much for." Of course he couldn't say, _'someone Tea hates because he's the enemy and she's my woman'._ Yeah that wouldn't sound too good. Tea didn't hate anyone and always tried to see the good in everyone.

"I see so then it wouldn't be a problem if we looked around for them?" he said.

"Uh…that is to say…" Yugi stammered.

"It's soo **NOT** okay for you people who think you are the authority to snoop around someone's house like you own it!" A voice piped up from behind a sofa.

The officer turned around to see the person about to berate them about messing with authority. It was a kid. "Why you little brat…who do you…"

"Who do I think I am? Well mister! I am Mokuba Kaiba! Little brother of Seto Kaiba and protector of this house! Who will have you fired and make you suffer severe pain from my friend Yami here and I shall right all wrongs and punish you too…**MU-HA-HA-HA**! " he said jumping onto the sofa, hands on hips. (think superhero style)

Oops…

"Little Master Kaiba…" the officer said. "With all due respect we must search your house for the young ladies…we have a search warrant." He held it up. Everyone felt sick then, even Mokuba who jumped off the sofa. Eric...this was from him. He was behind all of this. And for what? Why was he after Tea and now Serenity? Something was missing here. Something very important.

"Why would you want Serenity too then? What's she got to do with you…she's a Wheeler not a Gardner. It doesn't make sense." Tristin said finally speaking up. True he was trying to get over her but he remotely sort of kind of cared for her. She was after all, his buddy's little sister.

The officers looked at each other then. What? "Eric Gardner said Serenity was his daughter...and…"

Tristin shook his head then sighed. "Serenity is a Wheeler. She has no sister just an older brother named Joey. Tea is an only child. She has no father. Eric is either her mother's boyfriend or someone who is planning on becoming Tea's father. He's obviously lying to you—the 'Authority' he ended somewhat sarcastically which was so unlike him.

"You are evil minions sent to destroy and hurt others! You can snoop all you want but you will find nothing I tell you!" Mokuba said punching one of his tiny hands in the air and struck a pose. Everyone looked at each other as the Police started their search.

One police man mumbled as he went towards the kitchen, "What planet did that kid come from?"

_-Upstairs- _

"Huff…Pant…ugg…" How many stairs does Kaiba got in his damn house? Joey said almost falling over, everyone finally reaching the top of the staircase.

"Joey if you actually came to physical fitness class in school—rather than ditch the class you wouldn't have this problem." Mai said shaking her head as she gave Serenity a side look. Joey was still hanging onto her shoulder, letting go would probably not be wise. Serenity was thinking that his presence did give her a sense of comfort. They heard voices downstairs from everyone and looked at each other. Serenity grimaced.

Yeah she knew… looked like the truth was slowly sinking in and it was going to blow up in her face. She had been stupid enough not to see that Eric was a man in need for a 'good time' with any available female he found. And her? She got stuck in a bathroom as Eric did as he pleased with her not hearing her pleading. She was raped and soiled. It was a horrible feeling. No one would ever look at her the same way. No one would marry her. They would think 'she deserves what happened to her' since she was probably involved with bad people.

'_We got a call from a frantic father looking for his two daughters and said one was dating Seto Kaiba and said they might be here. Are they here somewhere in the mansion? If you are hiding them that is a crime and we can take you in.' _

Joey looked at his sister and bit his lip. "Seren' since when did Tea have a sis?"

'_Eric Gardner said Serenity was his daughter...and…'_

"Umm you're a Wheeler last I checked." Joey said. Mai sighed shaking her head. She pulled on Joey's shirt and said that the police were going to check upstairs next so they had to get away as soon as possible. Maybe hide in a room or closet. Hmm… small spaces with Joseph Wheeler. No…No…and Mai shook her head. Now was not the time to think of such things.

Joey sighed as he nodded at Mai. She always talked sense into him. That's why he loved her. He grabbed by the arm Serenity again and the three took off.

"Kaiba?" Joey hissed loudly. No answer.

"Tea? Tea?" Mai called loudly. No answer.

"This is useless! We're going to be caught! And I'm going to jail!" Joey said loudly.

"You are? Whatever did you do Joseph?" Mai said raising an eyebrow at him. She knew just what to do.

"Oh Tea honey! Yami's downstairs in a tuxedo with a wedding ring and is about to ask your hand in mar-ri-age! Mokuba's the best man! And cops are here too so no one does anything dangerous! I brought you a white wedding dress with lace and all too!" Mai sang loudly.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"** Tea yelled, a door slamming open. Well then…

"Now that's called efficient! My woman's got talent!" Joey said proudly. Mai smiled happily as she grinned at Tea's irritated look. Kaiba walked out behind her looking more irritated than her.

"Mutt what's going on?" Kaiba said.

"Oi! Moneybags not to rain on your parade, so to speak the cops are here and they wanna take Tea and Seren' here back to their bastard father Eric." Joey said pointing rudely. No guy noticed the girls glaring at them. No matter what they did…looked like the nicknames would stick forever.

"What?" Tea said in a small voice turning pale. Memories flashed in her eyes and she felt cold, freezing really. Kaiba looked down at her and squeezing her arm in comfort. Seren' started at the pair in front of her. Now was not the time to fume about it. They were in danger….real danger and come to think of it Kaiba wasn't even being rude or insulting to Serenity, although not acknowledging her, he was accepting her mere insignificant presence?

Mai looked at Tea and Kaiba and then raised an eyebrow at them. So what really happens behind closed doors?

"What are we going to do?" Serenity finally said.

"Hn." Kaiba said grabbing Tea by the arm and pulling her along with him. The rest followed suit in silence—Kaiba knowing they'd follow him if they were smart.

_-Downstairs- _

"You barbarians from the netherworld!" Mokuba said raising his 'weapon' (which was a sofa pillow) and stood on the sofa and threw the pillow at the fatter officer. "This Mokuba Kaiba tells you that both Tea and Sere…." But he was cut off when Tristin grabbed him and held a hand to his mouth.

"Enough kiddo. The police will only take so much before they arrest you out of annoyance." Tristin said.

"What was that noise upstairs? Running footsteps?" one of the younger police members said looking at the ceiling. Mokuba opened his mouth but Yugi shook his head and Mokuba shut it. Not waiting for an okay from them the police ran upstairs. Looked like they'd catch the girls today. Of course they hadn't done anything wrong but they could've called Eric to let him know where they were. It was as if they were hiding from him. Might not be Tea's father yet but they were acting as if he was a dangerous man after girls. Thoughtless teens…..

"Are we in trouble?" Mokuba asked Tristin.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Well I updated three days later. Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! Please read and review! thanks._


	42. Exodus Part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __It was as if they were hiding from him. Might not be Tea's father yet but they were acting as if he was a dangerous man after girls. Thoughtless teens…"Are we in trouble?" Mokuba asked Tristin. _

_A/N: Exodus: flight/evacuation/escape_

* * *

_Chapter 42: Exodus Part 2_

Kaiba and the others ran through the halls in silence. The girls kept silent—they could not go back to that rapist, that bastard Eric who had wrong feelings about them and saying that he was their father. Tea and Serenity both shuddered at the thought, Serenity more at what had happened to her. "So where are we going exactly?" Mai asked from behind Tea and Kaiba. She turned to look at Serenity and making sure that she was behaving herself…her friend Tea didn't need any grief right now. But then again, she was sure that Serenity wasn't about to do any more mischief especially by the look on her face.

"Hidden staircase….normally used for these purposes." Kaiba said not bothering to look back at Joey. He knew what everyone would be thinking. He pulled back a large heavy velvet curtain in the vast hallway and the large painting before the group was of Kaiba's step-father? And a boy about Mokuba's age? Kaiba 'opened' the painting and it revealed a secret staircase and a hallway that went into darkness.

"Your life been in danger or have you evacuated other people before moneybags?" Joey said looking interested suddenly.

"Hn." Kaiba said as he stepped through first, followed by the others. Waiting for the others to come through the painting he quickly shut it behind him. They held their breaths as the men were basically standing 'in front' of them speaking.

"Quick Men! I'm sure I heard voices ahead of me! They must have been running this way—silly kids think they can run from the law? With the exception of Mr. Kaiba all of them are going to jail—to be tried for whatever they did." the officer scoffed.

"Had I not been runnin' for a reason to protect these ladies I would've so kicked ass and happily gone to jail before someone bailed me out, yah…" Joey said with a frown. Tea smiled at that as she gazed at Kaiba in the dark. He looked good no matter the occasion. Damn if only they were alone. And she was sure the he or his brother were not done with Serenity yet.

"Whew. I thought we were really done for." Mai whispered as she heard the officers give up and walk down the stairs saying they'd split up and look around the mansion. Someone would surely catch them walking out.

"All those officers snooping around my home…they are all going to jail or a frozen land with no women when I am done with them." Kaiba said looking irritated.

"Hey send Eric there too would you? and castrate him first?" Serenity said piping up suddenly.

"Girl that's the best suggestion or comment that ever came out of your mouth so far. Keep that up and I may like you and you can be in our group." Mai said as the group kept walking. Serenity smiled inwardly. She knew it would take time but…she felt as if it was all her fault this happened….and she was sure if she pissed Kaiba off any more he'd gladly dump her in the same frozen land as the rest of the men. And she didn't want a repeat of Eric….she shuddered, although not cold.

_-Downstairs-_

"So Tea has been here this whole time?" Yami said looking at his friends accusingly. Yugi looked down in shame of not telling his friend but Tristin scowled and finally spoke up. Time to put Yami in his place.

"Oh man would you shut the hell up already? You can tell that Tea doesn't like you. She avoids you now more so since you don't pay much attention to her….especially during your games which you take too seriously might I add. So you're a pharaoh, rich and good looking as you say….. fine and dandy but not all the women are going to fawn over you like you're a fine piece of meat-and them all wanting you. Tea has her own right to be with whoever she wants to…and if it is our rival, mainly **YOUR** rival Seto Kaiba then so be it…and the rest of us wish her and Kaiba well and await the day they get married and have little kids running around." Tristin said shaking his head.

Yugi and Yami just stared at Tristin. He'd never been so passionate about anything before. But this was about 'their' Tea….but didn't Tristin over-do it a little?

"You Go Tristin! Say it like you mean it!" Mokuba said, fisting his hand and throwing an arm in the air.

"Well Hiko. The mansion is large. I'm sure the kids could've hidden anywhere." The other officer said.

"Maybe that Eric was bluffing? How can you trust a man after all of Tea's friends say that Serenity is NOT his daughter? That in itself is oddly strange." Jiro said.

"I say the kids aren't even in the mansion. Eric told us to just look but how did he assume that Kaiba was dating or even with Tea? Like he knew?"

"Eric?" Yami and Tristin said together.

"Yeah? you know him?" Jiro asked looking at the teens then. If he was Tea's father then they should know something. They were sure she talked about him.

"Err…not really. What about you?" Mokuba said.

"We are not allowed to disclose such information at this time to youngsters. We shall be taking out leave now. Carry on." Jiro said as they walked out

"Trying to act important or like he knows something." Mokuba mumbled.

"I tell you that you evil one's from the underworld will not win this war!" Mokuba said raising an arm again and pointing at them.

He was about to run after them when Tristin grabbed him by the collar saying that, "And I'm telling you you're on way to juvenile…no matter how rich or powerful or cute people think you are."

'…'

One of the officers turned at pointed at the car that was parked in the driveway. "Who owns this horrible purple contraption? Although a convertible they got ripped off. It should be given a normal paint job. Blue, Silver or even Black."

"Feh. Mai's gonna rip YOUR head off when and if she heard that fool." Tristin said smirking.

He waved goodbye with one hand while the other held a struggling Mokuba who yelled yet again, "You have not seen the last of me! I will find you and you all will perish painfully! I will not be merciful! No!"

'…..'

The officers just shook their heads. Maybe the poor boy hit his head when he was younger and they all passed through the gates.

"Good way to distract the policemen Mokuba even I'm impressed." Yugi said a smile on his face.

"Is that what it was? I seriously thought you were trying to tick them off just because they invaded your privacy." Tristin said scratching his head. Yami stood in the doorway as he thought over and over at what Tristin said. It made him upset but of course he didn't show it. Did he really push Tea so far away for only her to fall into his enemy's hands? This happened in the past as well and he was making the same mistakes. Perhaps it was time to try to gain back her favor…starting now.

"So who wants Pizza?" Tristin said pointing at his stomach which at this moment decided to growl earning laughs from Yugi and Mokuba.

"Me!I am hungry after declaring war on the policemen!" Mokuba said waving his hand energetically. Everyone turned to see Yami in deep thought and looked at each other.

"Oi! Yami food time!" Tristin said. Yami nodded, closed the front door and followed.

"So where do you think everyone else went?" Yugi said.

"Not eating Pizza I can tell you that much. I'll call Tea to see what's up. Joey's with her so there's really no reason to worry." Tristin said. He knew Yugi didn't trust Kaiba that much but perhaps Kaiba WAS the best protection she had right now.

_-Back to Kaiba and the others- (in the dark hidden hallway)_

"Seto.." Tea started.

"We're almost there." Kaiba reassured her.

"Almost where?" Tea said almost tripping over something, as Kaiba grabbed her around the waist.

"Like yeah…you'd think a big old mansion would have like torches in their dark hallways." Joey said. Everyone turned to stare at him. This wasn't some game. They were running for what seemed like their lives…but Joey was perhaps trying to lighten the mood.

They came upon a garage of some kind and Kaiba flipped a switch to reveal a large hidden garage with what seemed to be cars…expensive cars, custom colored, and convertibles and jeeps etc that one saw on T.V and mostly guys wished they had and could only dream about.

"So money can't buy you happiness huh?" Joey said.

"Hn." Kaiba said as everyone climbed into a jeep and Kaiba opened the garage. Everyone got in, Buckled their seatbelts and Kaiba turned the jeep on.

"So where are we headed first Seto?" Tea asked. She didn't turn to look at Serenity. She didn't know whether to be upset, angry or sad for her. Eric was a creep that needed to be burned at the stake…like those witches in Salem.

"You'll see." Kaiba said.

"Joseph Wheeler! We might be sitting close but you will keep those hands to yourself!" Mai said in a scolding manner. Kaiba smirked, Tea shook her head and Serenity, well she just looked ahead of her as they drove out of the garage and the doors closed behind them. Where ever they were going, she hoped it was far, far, far away from Tea's home….

_-Tea's home- _

He was Livid with anger. That bitch Serenity was gone. Oh once he got his hands on her again he was going to make sure she knew her place….knew her place well. Sure he had lied to Tea's mother that she and Tea were 'together' and just recently had a shower together and lied to the police but the police had called and told them the whole report—saying the kids were not there and that perhaps he had his facts wrong since Serenity belonged to another family. Although they did mention she could be adopted since her (and Joey's) parents, once was dead and the other didn't want anything to do with Serenity and she was sent to live with Joey.

He punched the counter top angrily as Tea's mother looked at him. "I'm so worried about both girls…" she said.

Suddenly he looked up and bit his lip thoughtfully. He took her by the hand and walked her upstairs.

"Where…what are you doing Eric?" she asked.

"I need to relax…calm down. I need release." Eric said as he led her to the master bedroom and shut the door. He started undressing her and then him and led her to the bed.

"Eric…do we have to do this? We just did and I'm still sore." she said. He wasn't listening to her. It was odd now that she thought about it. Whenever he was upset, whenever she got suspicious, whenever Tea's name came up all he wanted was sex. He parted her legs and she (who wasn't paying attention at the moment) thought about their recent conversations about Tea.

Eric who cared about Tea so much that he wanted to make sure she was okay that he walked into her room while she (Tea's mom) was sleeping. What had he done to Tea? Or did he do anything?

Eric who she accidently saw touching Tea's bottom, finger that found its way up her skirt. (Tea was on her way to school one day and Eric was asking her lecherous questions) Tea's mother had paid it no mind because he was just disciplining his girl. He could do whatever he wanted.

Eric who…Gasp! Eric who…suddenly she had a flashback and shook her head feeling guilty as hell. What was she thinking. She had just given permission…to...

_-Flashback- _

"_Hmm dearest now that I think about it, when I find Tea I think that, to get her to fully understand and to engrave in her mind once in for all, what we mean and expect from her, what I need to do is to break Tea and bring her down a notch or two is to have sex with her a couple of times and then I'll marry you. Because it would be illegal and considered incest if I sleep with her while I'm married to you." Eric said. _

"_Unnhh….ahhhh….you do what you have to Eric…Make Tea listen to you." she moaned not really thinking about what she was saying. Of course whatever he said it would be for the better right? He smiled widely and started walking her towards the hallway bedroom and shut the door behind him. _

"_Great so this means I can sleep with Tea." he said happily to himself imagining the many possibilities that he had talked about with Tea before she went to school that day when he had stuck his hand up her skirt…feeling her. Ah that was the life. _

_-End Flashback-_

She had just given permission…permission for Eric to have sex with Tea! What was she thinking? Was she drunk or something? She opened her mouth to speak to Eric when suddenly he slid inside of her.

"No!" She said. Struggling to get away. To find her baby and ask… beg… for forgiveness which she was sure Tea would never do in this lifetime or the next. And a tear fell down her cheek as she felt Eric start to thrust inside of her with a steady rhythm. This was horrible! She had to...She had to call the police right now! would they listen to her though? they would listen to her, rule her out as a bad mother and put her behind bars with her boyfriend, Eric. She'd deserve it though as she felt Eric get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom to dress. She had to do it discreetly but she had to fix this!

She pulled herself off the bed, grabbed a robe off the chair and limped downstairs. Getting to the kitchen she stared at the phone and then at the ceiling. Well...and she picked up the phone.

_-Phone call-_

_"Hi my name is Gardner, Izu..." she started but was cut off with a sighing voice._

_"Are you perhaps Mrs. Gardner? your husband filed a report about your daughter and we have searched for her as well as your other daughter Serenity. We have not found them yet."_

_"I don't have another Daugh..." she started again but was cut off again._

_"We have ruled your daughters as missing, possible runaways and Police are searching for them. There is no real reason to worry. Your husband seems like a capable man. He thought your older daughter Tea might be at her boyfriend Seto Kaiba's." the man said._

_"She's dating..." she asked confused. When was she dating Kaiba? When had that happened? She thought her boyfriend was Yami?_

_"But she was not. Come to think of it neither was Seto Kaiba." the man said thoughtfully._

_"but listen to me!" she said._

_"We will be in touch once we hear something. We are after all very busy. GoodBye." the man said._

_Click..._

_'...'_

_-End Phone call-_

_-Kaiba and the others- _

"Where are we going exactly?" Tea asked. They'd been driving for a while and were now in a wooded area she was unfamiliar with. Damn he looked good when he was driving, concentrating and all... She coughed and looked away which hadn't gone unnoticed by Kaiba who smirked but kept his eyes on the road. Joey glared at this and mumbled something to which Mai raised an eyebrow to. She did not approve of his language.

"Not going back to Domino...at least for a while Tea, if that's what you're asking." Kaiba said and turned a corner.

"You're ruining my perfect attendance record Seto..." Tea mumbled crossing her arms as if it were perfectly normal for them to exchange names such witty banter. He chuckled at this.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: This chapter was supposed to be up sooner. The site wouldn't let me edit/upload a new chapter. oh well. by the way, the flashback was chapter 37 if anyone wanted to know. Please read and review! thanks!_


	43. Personal Vendetta part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Not going back to Domino...at least for a while Tea, if that's what you're asking." Kaiba said and turned a corner. "You're ruining my perfect attendance record Seto..." Tea mumbled crossing her arms as if it were perfectly normal for them to exchange names such witty banter. He chuckled at this._

* * *

_Chapter 43: Personal Vendetta Part 1_

Tea sighed staring at anything and everything except Kaiba.

Joey humphed.

Mai gave Serenity and Joey a look since they were entering 'rival/enemy' territory.

Serenity bit her lip.

The air was getting cooler. The group was on a two lane street now, one lane going up the mountain, one lane going down. Trees loomed above them, shielding them from the sun, but perhaps this time it seemed as though the trees were keeping them hidden from the view of others…the many who were looking for them.

_-Tea-_

So she was done staring at a sexy Kaiba driving with his long brown locks waving in the air and his blue eyes that were err….never mind. Those thoughts weren't helping her any and she shook her head, blushed not noticing a sad and upset look from behind her. She looked away and sat deeper back in her seat and sighed unhappily. She had after all, much to worry about. She wondered what was going on back at Kaiba's mansion as they made their 'great escape' to god-knew-where they were going. Well Kaiba did know and…so maybe it would be okay? Great. Just Great. Since when had she had so much faith and trust in Kaiba? She shook her head.

'_Since he saved your ass from Eric and offered you a place to stay silly…' her conscious said. _

Yeah. he didn't have to do that. She wasn't anyone special to him. Just another member of the geek-squad.

She also wondered how everyone had ended up at Kaiba's place and the police were on the scene as well? What the hell was going on? Who had called them? She had to remember to thank Mai once she got to talk to her alone. Had Mai not made that ridiculous loud lie about Yami in the tuxedo Tea would've still been in the room with Kaiba and the both would've or could've been caught by the police and she would be _safely_ returned to her 'concerned' father Eric. She shuddered at that thought.

She wondered about her mother and her blindness to her situation. Okay so sure, Tea agreed that her mother would assume she would or could come up with a conclusion like that since she was still upset over dad—her real dad. But Tea was of blood! Her mother should listen to her daughter first and not her so-called boyfriend! It was ridiculous! She sighed as she looked out to the trees. She didn't think she could ever trust her mother again-maybe later, much later and after Eric was long gone to Timbuktuu. She shut her eyes in pain and a tear escaped her eye. What was life without a family who respected, loved and cared for each other?

_-Serenity- _

She didn't have much to say. Well she really didn't have _anything_ to say at the moment. She was sure Kaiba didn't want to hear her say 'thank you' or 'sorry' he'd much rather have her thrown in jail. She supposed she was just around for the ride….just because she was there at the moment. She was watching the exchange between Tea and Kaiba for a while now and it was painful. And Joey? Joey was glaring at the pair as though they were doing something dirty in front of him and he was about to blow a gasket telling Kaiba to keep his hands off 'his Tea'. A giggle escaped her. It felt nice, weird too really… to have friends to laugh and joke with….

_-Mai-_

She was watching him! oh yes she was! She couldn't trust her puppy Joey at all. He had a habit of touching and kissing her when she wasn't looking. And anyway, he couldn't try anything here because there were people here. Huh? She heard a giggle from…from Serenity? And she was looking in Tea's direction? What was going on here?

The Jeep made a sharp left and they came across a secluded area, a large wooden cabin, not easily spotted unless a person was really looking for it. The area was all gated. Of course…Kaiba's loved their privacy how could she forget? "Ka—ii—baa…" Tea warned. Dangerous driving...she would not permit it.

"Hn." he said ignoring that as he pressed a button in the jeep at the gates opened and Kaiba drove in slowly, the gates closing behind them. Tea huffed, crossed her arms but said nothing. He stopped right in front of the main doors and turned the jeep off.

"So you have a cabin to yourself." Mai said out loud and got out, enjoying the cool and fresh air. Joey followed and Serenity with him.

The group walked into what was supposed to be the main room, a whole wall facing them that was made of glass. And the view outside was spectacular to say the least. Yes Seto Kaiba lived a wonderful life…he had it all, fame and money. It was what every man would want right? And be the happiest man alive?

"But no one to share it with." Kaiba said softly. This wasn't meant for anyone to hear but Mai did, a question in her violet eyes but then realization of what he meant. Actions spoke volumes to a woman…. much more than words did.

He coughed as he saw Mai's look in his direction and walked towards the large fireplace (to have something to do—keep him busy after that declaration that Mai heard) that went towards the ceiling and lit it to provide some sort of warmth in the room. He didn't need anyone's sympathy. "I suppose we should…" he started.

"Oi Moneybags you got a kitchen and maybe human food in this cabin-house of yours?" Joey asked.

"Rude as always mutt." Kaiba said smirking and stood back up after the fire lit up nicely. He turned to face the group and motioned for everyone to follow him to the kitchen which they did. They'd be okay up here for a while at least…at least until school started up again and the media that would be chasing them after this? This was all Kaiba's fault. It was his fault he was so popular, rich and good-looking (as so Kaiba's fan-girls said so).

Him and Tea up in his mountain cabin alone without chaperones? the damn media were going to have a field day with this story. Had Kaiba a girlfriend finally? Was something more serious going on? Was he getting married maybe? Was Tea a gold-digger and had maybe 'snagged' Kaiba for her own?

What were they going to do? Odd…Kaiba didn't look too concerned.

Joey opened the pantry and happily helped himself to chips and some soda in the fridge as Mai sat across from him sipping coffee. Serenity sat on the couch that was in the kitchen, staring out the window drinking a glass of water.

Tea was looking at Kaiba from across the large island in the kitchen, a question in her eyes directed at him. He looked at her then back at the 'group' that now occupied his kitchen. A mutt, Mai, a red-headed girl and Tea…

_Tea…._

_-The rest of the boys- (Pizza place) _

Walking into the place the guys sat at a booth and a waitress offered them menu's and said she'd return to take their orders. They nodded and stared at the menu's. Pizza pies, Stuffed Crusts, All Yummy.

"You know. I feel kind of guilty. Where do you think they went off to? Poor guys. Probably starving and now running from the law. You think they'll throw Kaiba in jail? Keh. He'd just sue them and make sure their face was never seen in Domino ever again and that their children and the children after them never worked in this town again." Tristin said casually.

"Joey would just threaten them with the yakuza saying that he knew them and he'd have them hung by their throats." Tristin continued. He ordered a whole pizza for himself sighing inwardly. Tristin didn't hear the whispers from the other people around him when he said the word 'yakuza' and they all gave the boys booth a wide berth thinking they might be affiliated with them. He turned to look at his friend who was not looking or paying attention to him.

_Yugi…_

Although the guys, Yugi and Kaiba respected each other they still were rivals at heart and now there was Tea involved in this which didn't sit well with him. 'or anyone else' he thought.

Mokuba shook his head as he munched on a slice of cheese pizza thoughtfully. He had some inkling as to where they might be but he'd rather keep it quiet—for now. Seto told him everything and he was proud of it, determined to uphold 'the Kaiba honor of secrecy' (whatever that was) and their hidden whereabouts.

Sitting with the guys Yami was not hungry at the moment, no appetite at all and was looking into space thinking about previous events. He couldn't believe what was going on. First he finds his friends in Kaiba's home. Followed with finding the police being there too. And to top it off, his rival had run off with his woman! Gah! this was not the way things were supposed to be. But a pharaoh was taught to behave and think with a cool head whatever the reason and deal with the situation as righteously as possible.

"Oi! Man eat something. Pizza's going to get cold. Mokuba's finishing off the cheese pretty fast so you better grab one…you did say you loved cheese pizza." Tristin said grabbing a slice for Yami who was not paying attention. He was really annoying sometimes..especially his high and mighty ways in duels. He even had the gall to hurt Tea's feelings! And it was Kaiba who told Yami that he was leaving the duel because of his actions to one of his 'own group' and that was saying something. Did Kaiba care very much about Tea?

"Hey! No one touches my cheese pizza!" Mokuba said trying to grab the slice out of Tristin's hand who was waving it around. He huffed and crossed his arms, a cute pout on his face. Yugi sighed as he watched his friends playing around and then at Yami.

Tea was with Kaiba right now…wherever they were. It didn't matter that Joey was there to protect her. It was just the concept of it. .. enough said. And it bothered him more than he thought it would. Knowing Kaiba and his interesting extravagant lifestyle, the group wasn't in some local shelter or running from the law and/or in another state/city. He sighed and stared out the window ignoring Tristin asking Yami whether he'd done his homework that was due the next day.

'….'

Seriously with all that was going on right now who would remember to do their homework? His best friend Tea just ran off into nowhere with KAIBA and the MEDIA was looking for them as was that creep ERIC for god's sake! Who the hell was going to remember their homework? And oddly, it seemed that Tea was okay with that fact and hadn't complained about it. Sure he was thrilled to find her unharmed when Kaiba had told him in the library the other day that she was at his place. But then things got worse when she relayed the facts about what was going on. He had been horrified. How could someone harm a person like Tea?

And he'd never seen Kaiba with 'that' look before. It was scary. It was a moody expression. It was a, 'I'm not going to kick your ass when I see you, I'm going to cause you harm and kill you slowly too' look.

_-Back to the wooden cabin- _

"So like Kaiba where do we go from here now?" Joey asked munching on a chip thoughtfully.

"Yes. Good question Joseph. I'm pretty sure it's not only the police who are searching for us now." Mai said.

"We go about our normal business as usual. To school. To your regular game shop. Mai..back to what you usually do when not at school." Kaiba said. Mai raised an eyebrow at that. Tea blinked. And what about her?

"And me…I couldn't possibly…" Tea started starting to have a panic attack of sorts. Horrified images went through her mind. School? Eric would find her there! What could Kaiba possibly be thinking? It wasn't over…it wasn't….

"Whoever said you were going to school? You'll stay here in my home while all of us leave and go about our usual days. Mutt that means you. We are not chummy buddies now just because we are spending some time together. We're still the same…don't be offended. " Kaiba said.

"Keh..Moneybags. None taken." Joey said rolling his eyes. They could get along…for Tea's sake.

"How come…" Serenity started shutting up when Kaiba gave her a cold look.

"Of course you'll be here with my dear Tea too. If you harm her in any way…well let's just say Eric will be the least of your worries." Kaiba said. Serenity nodded quickly. She didn't think angering Kaiba was a good idea. "I have reasons for keeping you here and don't even try to 'make-up' with Tea…some actions are unforgivable." He said. She nodded again. She knew…but perhaps… at least speaking to Tea would be okay right?

"I suppose I should show you all to your rooms then tomorrow morning we can all head off back to Domino and school." Kaiba said as he walked down the dark hall of the cabin.

"I suppose the Media is already on top of this. Especially if it involves a rich young C.E.O, a pretty girl and both go _'missing'_ for a couple of days. " Joey said emphasizing the word _missing._

"Hn." Kaiba said. Tea bit her lip as the group followed him. This really did not look good—and people, no matter what they would be told by people (that everything was okay and nothing 'dirty' happened) they would assume otherwise.

"Seto." Tea said in a hushed tone.

The floorboards creaked as silence was heard in the cabin. Joey sighed, finally breaking the silence (complaining really) saying, "So like I take the room across the hall from Mai's but how come...you Kaiba and Tea are allowed to…"

(smack!)

A slap on Joey's cheek from Mai…

(smack!)

A slap on Joey's other cheek from Tea…

Sheesh leave it to him to point it out. Of course he'd have a problem with it! He was like Tea's big brother and she would not be spending the night with stupid moneybags! Even if there were two beds in the damn room!

"What's with women and their _man-slapping_?" he said rubbing his cheek as he saw Serenity disappear in a room next to him. She didn't think she was wanted or was needed at the moment. 'Seren' he thought as he saw his little sister disappear, knowing she'd just get cold shoulders if she spoke up.

Mai saw Tea look at Serenity's retreating back and then she gave Mai a look and Mai nodded. "Come on Joseph. Be a good puppy and keep me company why don't you?" She took a shocked Joey (too shocked to respond) by the arm and led him to a room across the hall. Tea and Seto Kaiba could use some time alone.

"Umm…." Tea said not wanting to look at Kaiba at the moment.

"You could call this your safe house dearest." He whispered in her ear earning a playful smack from Tea when he squeezed her bottom. He knew what she was thinking and he took her hand and led her to one of the bedroom doors and shut it close.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	44. Personal Vendetta part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"You could call this your safe house dearest." He whispered in her ear earning a playful smack from Tea when he squeezed her bottom. He knew what she was thinking and he took her hand and led her to one of the bedroom doors and shut it close._

* * *

_Chapter 44: Personal Vendetta Part 2_

_-Pizza Place- _

The boys walked out of the Pizza place, some worried, some in deep thought, some annoyed (probably about school the next day) and some angry about their rivals. They were going to go their separate ways and meet at school next morning. It was decided that Mokuba would be going with Yugi and Yami and taking tomorrow off besides all of his things were at the mansion...it was not somewhere Mokuba should be right now. The area was probably crawling with Police. Kaiba was going to throw a fit…a fit of 'I am going to sic my blue eyes on you so don't move' or a 'how dare you walk into this Kaiba's sanctuary' kind of fit. Now that would be amusing.

"Ah man! I'm stuffed!" Tristin said patting his stomach happily. He turned to look at Yami and Yugi following. The both hadn't eaten much. Probably worried about Tea. He sighed as he stared at the night sky. He would never say this aloud to anyone (especially not to Yami who would probably skin him if he even suggested it) not even his best pal Yugi but inwardly, deep in his heart he knew Kaiba wasn't a dangerous fellow and would protect Tea…no matter how much Kaiba said he despised them. Then again, Kaiba said he despised the guys not their female member of the group. Hmm…it was a thought to consider.

And besides Joey was with her now and he was basically her big brother. Funny how things turned out though. Some people were labeling Tea as a runaway, some kidnapped, some saying she eloped with none other than Seto Kaiba. He was going to hear it from the girls at school tomorrow….especially his fan-club. That would be painful.

A car screeched in front of them, stopping them in their tracks…and Tristin screamed like a girl. (lol) Yami raised an eyebrow at him asking. "They weren't serving alcohol at that Pizza place by any chance were they?" The rest shook their heads as a negative.

Eric stepped out of the car and Mokuba could feel his heart drop. It was him that had hurt their Tea! He was the one that wanted Tea. (Being a child he didn't know what really went down) He didn't notice the fact that one of his hands was clenched into Tristin's shirt now…but was it in fear or anger?

"I'm looking for my daughter Tea." Eric said calmly walking towards them like nothing was wrong.

Why of all the nerve…..

Eric knew he had the upper hand. They were in a public place by the main intersection of downtown and many people were walking around. They hadn't noticed anything was wrong yet. Just a group of guys having a normal conversation.

The guys tensed knowing they couldn't start anything in public and they really didn't want to go to jail yet. How did Eric know where to find them? Of course…Tea's mother. It had to be her. She knew of all the places their group went to and probably told him to check all around. A newfound anger rose inside them. Yami wanted to send Tea's mother to the shadow realm. How could she? Did she perhaps still think Eric was the 'good guy?' All were thinking of a plan hoping Eric wasn't going to cause a scene. Besides it wouldn't look good if they went to school with bruises on their faces.

"You all might be loyal to Tea, her best friend and protecting her but you will tell me where my daughter is _right now_ or I will have all of you arrested." Eric said voice rising making some people turn their heads towards the scene now. Whispers from some:

'_Perhaps they are thugs kidnapping young girls?' _

'_Look at the boys and their odd hair and clothes…must be affiliated with the Yakuza.' _

'_Yes! They must be. Just look that boy with spiky hair.' _

'_No normal boy would style his hair like that.' _(someone pointed at Tristin)

'….'

"Even we don't know where she is Mr. Gardner." Yugi said stepping forward and speaking for the guys. It was better to keep a cool head. Knowing Yami he'd send Eric to the shadow realm (he liked doing that to people he didn't like), Tristin would start punching people then ask questions later….so it was up to Yugi.

Not believing them at all Eric frowned and said, "You boys would lie to protect Tea?"

"I'm telling you man we do not know where she is!" Tristin said stating to get agitated. Annoying man. What did he think they were liars? And where did he get off saying he was the dad?

"Had we known where Tea was we would not tell you in any case. You insect." Yami said. All the guys turned to stare incredulously at Yami. Idiot. He was making it worse! It was NOT the time to act high and mighty. The normal world didn't know he was a pharaoh! Technically they all ceased to exist thousands of years ago. "She is mine and it is my job to…" Yami began again but was cut off by an angry Mokuba, which was odd considering he was always a happy child. He wasn't sure who he was more mad at, Yami or Eric.

"Tea is my brother's woman! She married him! So leave her alone! She will never be any of yours!" Mokuba said angrily hoping they wouldn't catch his little white lie. He had to protect her though. He didn't know when he decided to start acting all over-protective but he sure liked it. It felt good to have someone to protect.

"**WHAAAHHHTTTT?"** all the guys yelled loudly. She would never…Tea never…had she gone mental or was forced to marry Kaiba?

Eric's mouth opened with extreme shock. How was he going to get to Tea now? Kaiba would destroy anyone who touched 'what was his'

"Now listen to me young Kaiba, Tea is my child and I have rights over her and you all have no right whatsoever to order me what to do." Eric said smugly. Yami was seething. Whether it was anger that Kaiba married his Tea, or Eric who was starting to become a pest.

Mokuba was about to jump to attack Eric yelling that he was an imbecile when Tristin grabbed him by the collar shaking his head no. Mokuba struggled and yelled again saying, "You evil fiend! You have not seen that last of me!" Mokuba said raising a fist at Eric.

Yugi sighed. "Come on kid." They knew Eric was going to start up with a new plan ever since that shocking declaration from Mokuba. They heard more people mumbling and walk away shaking their heads at 'young teens and their moods' but the guys ignored them all. Saying goodbyes and that they'd see each other tomorrow at school. They weren't at all worried about Eric who was just looking at their backs now. Even Eric didn't want to go to jail for questioning about what was going on…he might get into trouble if the truth came out.

_-Kaiba's Cabin- _

Tea wasn't at all sure what to say or do right now. Mai had just dragged Joey away (how she had done that was a miracle) since Joey didn't allow any 'jack-ass' near 'his Tea'. Yes that woman had some unknown skill and power over her 'puppy' Joey as she called him. "Seto…" Tea started looking around the room. Great. Just one bed. Well of course! It was a master suite there was supposed to be one bed. "….do you think the others are okay?"

"Yes. I'm sure those knuckle-heads can take care of themselves." He said. Tea nodded believing him for a second. She sat on the corner of the bed as she stared out the window. How was she going to ask him…

He sighed as he sat down next to her, and put a hand over hers. "Look Tea about what happened…I tried to do…" he couldn't continue. He wasn't used to this type of thing. The Media was going to DIE from shock from this HUGE lie but perhaps he should've said something else so Tea wouldn't have to cover and his ears would be ringing with pain tomorrow at school…the girls and the media chasing him. Channel 2, 3, 5. 9 even the entertainment channel just so they could get the scoop first. His thoughts were cut off by a sigh and a gentle hug from Tea who wrapped her hands around him shaking her head.

"Shh…What you did was enough Seto Kaiba. Never have I known someone who would put his reputation on the line like you did. To protect someone who you are supposed to dislike. It is enough. It is." Tea whispered into his neck a tiny smile on her face. He smelled good and she kissed the side of his neck. He sighed as his hands wrapped around her with a tight hug.

"Mmm..Kaiba I do need something to wear though to sleep." Tea said.

"Hn. I do have my pajama top for you and I'll just wear the bottoms for now. I have no women's clothes unfortunately." Kaiba said getting up from the warm embrace.

"I should hope not. I AM your wife after all… for now at least." Tea said in a mock severe way. The both shared a laugh at that. He went over to his closet and pulled out a top tossing it to her. She made her way over to the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at Kaiba who looked as if he'd like to join her. Seeing this as a negative the bathroom door shut and both changed in their respected areas.

Tea walked out in his pajama top with Kaiba trying not to look at her long, bare to the eye legs. She hadn't noticed this yet. She walked over to the bed and sat on the left side leaning over. He walked over to the right side and did the same. Pulling the cover over the both of them, both laid on the bed falling asleep, apparently the both needed sleep. There had been plenty of action today.

"Hey Seto?" Tea whispered. Her blue eyes peering up at him.

"Hmm?" he said looking down as blue looked into blue.

"This is kind of awkward so stay on your side okay? I don't want to find you on my side in the morning and if Joey walks in on us…well…you're as good as dead." Tea warned.

Kaiba chuckled at this.

There was something there…the both just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	45. Normal Mornings

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time:__"This is kind of awkward so stay on your side okay? I don't want to find you on my side in the morning and if Joey walks in on us…well…you're as good as dead." Tea warned. Kaiba chuckled at this. There was something there…the both just didn't know it yet._

* * *

_Chapter 45: Normal Mornings_

_-Morning- (Kaiba cabin) _

Tea poked her head out of the mattress to see a missing Kaiba. Hmm…an early riser. Good habit although she felt a little lonely, weird huh? Or maybe he didn't want to experience the wrath that was Joey if he found them in bed together. Kaiba afraid of Joey? Nah. She heard voices, Joey and Mai's outside the door, sighed and got up off the bed. It was time to get dressed and join the rest in the kitchen. It was early in the morning and she assumed everyone was ready to go to school. Frowning, knowing that Kaiba said she wasn't going, and she knew why he said it and understood, but it wasn't fair! All her friends, classmates, teachers, media, everyone! would assume the worst about her. At this rate she didn't care much about her perfect attendance—come to think of it, why did she care anyway? She'd just get announced, and receive a piece of paper at graduation.

She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Kaiba's blue pajama top. On her it was a dress. She didn't look bad and giggled to herself as she struck a pose in the mirror. Her face flamed as she thought of Kaiba's bare chest last night. Good thing he couldn't sense she was slightly aroused by it. She shamefully shook her head. She was NEVER that taken with any guy's bare chest before when they (her friends) were at the beach. Not Yugi's, Not Joey's not her supposed boyfriend Yami. But Kaiba….she bit her lip taking a deep breath. Damn but she needed to get a life and mentally kicked herself, face flaring pink with embarrassment. If he ever knew about this or found out for that matter….

Knowing that she wasn't going to school she still dressed quickly hoping that Kaiba and Joey hadn't killed each other out of sheer annoyance. Finding a new toothbrush in the drawer she brushed her teeth, washed her face, ran a hand through her hair and checked her complexion in the mirror. Nodding she stepped out and walked towards the kitchen hearing the boys and mentally sighed. And here she was hoping…it was just wishful thinking.

_-Kitchen-_

"I will have your head money-bags!"

**(Clang!) **

"Keh. They'll throw you in jail before you touch me first mutt-face."

**(Bang!) **

"You…pretty boy will hide behind the police just so you're complexion don't get marred huh money-bags?" Joey said waving the pan in his hand at Kaiba.

"Grr….mutt…." Kaiba growled as he grabbed the front of Joey's shirt about to punch him silly.

"Joey what's the matter with you? behave!" Serenity said getting up rapidly from where she was sitting at the breakfast table….away from the idiotic danger. Smart girl. Although she was pissed, she still didn't want Kaiba injured! Joey could really hurt someone if he had it in him.

"Joseph!" Mai said walking into the kitchen. She had left her puppy for one minute and here he was arguing with Kaiba again! He hadn't heard her as Joey waved another pan at Kaiba's face who just sighed dodging it before Joey tried to hit him again.

"You would think they actually enjoy arguing like this." Mai said sitting across from Serenity who nodded. A voice from behind had them turn their heads and smile, Mai a knowing smile.

"I would have to agree with that one. Like an old married couple." Tea said sitting down next to Mai. This would never be resolved….ever.

"Guys! Joey put that pan down, Kaiba let go of Joey's shirt before you choke him or kill him. It won't look good to anyone." Tea said sharply from behind them. Both of them froze at her voice and did as they were told, oddly very fast as though the other was on fire.

'….'

That was easy. When in any form of danger take Tea with you…

"Now whoever is going to school, eat and get ready. Remember that you all have no idea what happened to Serenity or me. Act normal as if you just came back to school, annoyed that the teacher gave you too much homework again or something." Tea said waving her hand listlessly.

"Yeah. The Press is probably going to be there too…" Mai started thinking holding a finger to her mouth in deep thought. "…I guess we should keep away from them. Especially you Kaiba. They will hunt you down and run after you. The saying right now is that you took off with Tea and both of you are well you know…" Mai said trailing off suddenly.

'…..'

Tea's face turned red as she stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing. Everyone else coughed knowing what she meant.

"The fan-girls are going to kill you Kaiba so stay away from them too."Mai said.

"Hn." Kaiba said which meant that he could handle them just fine…although when 'fan-girls' were on a rampage they were pretty dangerous. He'd be better off alone and away from them.

"We already had breakfast Tea. Uhhh….you're the only one left." Serenity said uncomfortably. She didn't know how to address Tea. Kaiba was there and he had given her a threat which she wholeheartedly believed he would carry out.

"Umm. Thanks Serenity." Tea said biting her lip. This might take some time. Odd though how the two knew each other since forever, now it felt as if the two just met.

"Okay then we'll be on our way. Don't want to be late." Mai said holding Joey's hand now and walking out the door, Kaiba following after raising an eyebrow at Serenity.

"Bye everyone!" Tea said as the front door shut in front of her. Everyone waved back and got into Kaiba's jeep to prepare for another annoying day of school. There was silence in the house as Tea turned to face Serenity. Then there was extreme tenseness as Tea walked back into the kitchen picking up the pan Joey had been waving at Kaiba's face. She coughed and said, "That was actually really funny…."

"Um yeah…my brother has his moments." Serenity said looking out the window instead of at Tea.

"Right. You said you had breakfast then?" Tea said.

"Yeah…" Serenity said.

"Odd, I wonder what everyone is going to say when they see Kaiba driving up to school in a jeep, instead of being driven in his limo and with Joey and the geek-squad as he's labeled us." Tea said.

"No doubt people are going to talk or start some sort of rumor when they see all your friends and not you with them. I'm sure everyone in school already heard about you and Kaiba supposedly dating and eloping off somewhere." Serenity said.

Tea remained silent as she inwardly thought about how much it must have hurt Serenity to say 'your friends'. They were, at one point her friends too until Serenity decided she was jealous and over a guy who saw nothing in her. It didn't matter who guy was, Seto, Yami or even Tristin or how rich he was, you don't ditch your friends or hurt them because of a guy. Friendship, childhood friendship this time, came first. It took Serenity the hard way to figure that one out….and Tea was sorry, actually really sorry it had to turn out like this.

Eric was a creep beyond…beyond what a creep should be! And he deserved much much worse than Jail. Even Tea didn't really know the details of what happened-and she wanted to hear it from the source herself, Serenity. Sighing Tea poured herself cereal she found in the pantry and ate it while Serenity sat still staring out the window.

_-Kaiba Jeep- _

Kaiba I'm tellin' ya you drive way too fast! How did Tea allow this earlier? You put her life in danger moneybags!" Joey said holding onto the seat for dear life. He was sitting in the passenger side of the jeep. He made sure Mai was in the backseat, seatbelt fastened securely.

He had a problem with Kaiba, it would remain and he didn't like the fact that Kaiba and Tea seemed so close! Closer than usual. Sure Tea always said that they should give Kaiba a chance as a real teenager and not only for the fact he was rich. The 'poor' guy (as she put it) was just lonely and acted snobby and cruel to cover it up. Well he certainly didn't look it now.

Wait till Joey heard from his friends and then the rest of the school that Tea married the Seto Kaiba…..he was going to blow a gasket or two. So much for that friendship.

_-School Parking Lot- (Morning before school starts)_

Loud noises, laughter and arguing heard from students sitting and standing around the outside of school as they talked about what happened over the weekend, parties they attended among other things. Some were talking about local gossip going around; some wondering why channel 2, 5, 9 and the entertainment channel were here in school this morning. Girls/Guys hoping to get famous on T.V were standing around by the camera-men/reporters talking to them.

Suddenly a girl (Kaiba Fan-girl) turned and said, "Is that my Seto Kaiba in a jeep?" she squealed as the other fan-girls (god forbid) giggled and ran towards the lot as Kaiba pulled in. Mai raised an eyebrow as she saw the group of girls running their way and sighed. They made themselves look like idiots -no wonder Kaiba ignored them. He didn't like to be showered with unneeded attention. The only girl that didn't do that was Tea now that she thought about it. Those two made a fine couple and smirked evilly inwardly.

She decided to save Kaiba as she stepped in front of him and raised an eyebrow at the girls who skidded to a halt glaring at the girl who stopped them from talking to their beloved Kaiba. Kaiba didn't look amused. He didn't need protection, although from rabid fan girls on the prowl it was a welcoming thought.

"Well good morning there ladies. Is there something that I can do for you?" Mai asked sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Valentine! You dare keep me away from my future husband?" a girl asked her rudely.

"What did you say Tomoe! He's my future husband!" another girl snapped.

"I thought we all agreed he's mine!" Tami said.

The girls glared at each other and started to argue with each other, throwing insults and saying that how dare the other betray them like that, pushing each other and some others trying to break it up.

'….'

Amazing. Mai didn't even have to defend on Kaiba's behalf. The group silently walked away from the commotion, avoiding the reporters and made their way in the school through the back doors.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	46. Vanishing point part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time:__Amazing. Mai didn't even have to defend on Kaiba's behalf. The group silently walked away from the commotion, avoiding the reporters and made their way in the school through the back doors._

* * *

_Chapter 46: Vanishing Point Part 1_

The group heard noises outside as they silently made their way up the side stairwell. Less publicity or drama the better…at least for right now. Mai shook her head as Kaiba and Joey walked ahead of her. "So like where are we headed?" Joey asked as the group walked up to level two of the school building. He wasn't one to go and hide in some old classroom, or take things lying down. No he wanted to be a part of the action! And tell them people straight! That's right. He was just about to turn around and go the other way (back downstairs) when he just about 'eeped' when he saw Mai's expression. That woman was scary sometimes. How did women have this silent unknown, unspoken power? It was unfair.

The group walked into class where Tea and Kaiba….well Kaiba decided to make Tea nervous (as Mai was told by Tea herself) push her against the wall and Tea had thought for sure he was going to kiss her. Hmm….he sure acted cool as if nothing happened…unless Tea didn't REALLY kiss and tell. Hmmm. Mai wondered what was happening back at Kaiba's cabin. Hopefully the two, Serenity and Tea hadn't killed each other yet or start throwing around expensive things, Kaiba would not be happy about that. Besides they couldn't get the media, the police or the so-called mafia (where did they come from anyway?) involved. No one was supposed to know where Kaiba's cabin was.

"Do we have a plan?" Joey asked as the group shut the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relief. Mai made her way to the window as she stared down at the whole commotion down in the front of the school. The Fan-girls freaking out, the T.V channels swarming around, some panicked that they had finally had their 'chance meeting' with the great C.E.O (who was really hard to corner for an interview) and saw some blonde girl who they thought was his secret girlfriend (Mai) had taken him away.

Mai sighed and closed the blinds turning around to face the guys and walked towards them. "What do you mean Joey? We just got here. To school I mean." Mai said. Joey crossed his arms knowing that 'his woman' had definitely caught on to what he was saying but wasn't saying it for some reason.

"Mutt. Wheeler. You suggest we just ditch school?" Kaiba said with disdain in his voice. He didn't think the mutt had it in him to just…huh?

"You want your pretty _fan-girls_ attacking you moneybags?" Joey said with a smirk on his face. Kaiba huffed and could've growled…had he been a dog. Obviously mutt had hit a nerve. He was always 'protected' from faculty from those rabid fan girls who always wanted a piece of him. He shuddered inwardly. It was hard trying to brush off those girls without actually hurting them (wanting to desperately though) and that they should really 'take the hint' and stop attacking what would never be theirs.

"What you suggest we just leave school?" Kaiba said.

"What? Afraid you're going to get into trouble with the teachers and deans?" Joey said rather taunted him rolling his eyes. Leave it to him of all people to worry. Of course Kaiba wouldn't get into trouble. Who was he to care about the 'minor' details like that? Teachers would be more than happy to keep their job and stay in Domino City when it came to Seto Kaiba-no one wanted to anger that boy. There were rumors about the history teacher-that went missing a few months ago, last person to talk to him was Kaiba (maybe about a grade) and he vanished.

"Boys…" Mai said in an irritated voice. No doubt the group didn't need this right now….especially right now! The bell had rung for the day and people would start piling in so they needed to go and now! Where they were going she didn't know yet. She knew the others, the media and the commotion wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Things were just getting exciting. Not even the principal would be able to shoo the media away.

"Come on then Mai." Joey said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along.

"Joey…Joey." Mai hissed but kept being pulled along. The entire group made it out the doors, into the hall and through the doors towards the stairwell and they were going up? Upstairs? What were they going to commit suicide and jump for it? The roof? The door slammed open and shut right after she was through the doors.

"Wow….you really don't want anything or anyone to find you huh?" Mai said then she peered at the long…very long…way down and gulped trying to get far away from the corner. Unknowingly she had fisted her hand in Joey's shirt front, an eyebrow raise from him not that he was going to complain about it. Now what was Mr. Genius going to do? Calmly go down with 'please no pictures' and 'Well I was just leaving so please step aside?' No! they were going to hound him down till they got the story this time.

"Man. We're escaping school! We're like runaway fugitives with the police chasing us!" Tristin said thinking this was so cool. Everyone turned to look at him shaking their head. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and punched a few numbers. Hmm…..maybe he had thought about something.

_-Kaiba's Cabin- (with Tea and Serenity—and still alive) _

"I'm telling you…" Serenity started. Tea would not listen to her she knew it.

"I don't want to know." Tea said not telling her she already knew. Perhaps the both of them needed to work together this time to bring Eric down.

They were friends at one point and Serenity….she….Tea shook her head. Alone. Cold. Naked. Cornered. Shaking. Another man's hands on you. In you. It was a horrifying feeling-a terrifying place to be in.

"I do have something in mind…." Tea started slowly. Kaiba might kill her but….no Kaiba would kill her then lock her up in chains for the rest of her life. She sighed. It was worth a shot.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Oh and I thought I'd tell everyone who reads this fic is that it has been put on hold for a while. If you have questions feel free to PM me. Thanks!_


	47. Vanishing point part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"I do have something in mind…." Tea started slowly. Kaiba might kill her but….no Kaiba would kill her then lock her up in chains for the rest of her life. She sighed. It was worth a shot._

* * *

_Chapter 47: Vanishing Point Part 2_

_-Kaiba Cabin- (With Tea and Serenity) _

"Which is what?" Serenity started slowly. She knew that she had to tread carefully with Tea right now…getting on her bad side…rather Kaiba's bad side wasn't a good idea. Looked like anger got the better of her and nearly or really destroyed her friendship for good. She sighed as she looked at Tea standing across the table, in deep thought. Not good. What was she thinking? And why did she care? She didn't know what to say so waited for Tea to speak up. She didn't think that doing ANYTHING with Eric now was a good idea. She bit her lip and waited. Her stupidity cost her or almost cost her a lot….and it was her that had lost everything.

"Where is Eric now?" Tea started still not looking at Serenity.

"Probably with…with your mom." Serenity said rather stuttered. She hated to bring her into this. It would hurt Tea more to hear about her mom and knowing who she was with and what she was doing with him. Why was her mother so blind as to put all the blame on Tea like that? She was just a girl and not to mention family! Eric was a boyfriend she picked up from somewhere. Hmm…they didn't know his background did they? Who was he? Where was he from and how did he meet Tea's mother?

He did tell her (Serenity) that he liked women with young daughters. But then that was when Serenity was naked in the bathroom and he was cornering her and….he was well not himself. Little did Serenity know that his plan was to 'do away' with Tea's mother and take Tea as his own. Come to think of it, neither did Kaiba. Good thing that was. Trying anything to 'do away' with Eric she, Serenity was willing to try.

"Tea?" Serenity said.

"Serenity. You have your driver's permit from your other school right?" Tea began. Serenity gasped. Were they escaping? Well…you know she had to make it sound 'dramatic'

"Yes but…" Serenity started. She had recently transferred and still had it. She was placed in taking driver's Ed. class next year (at Domino high) and so was Tea. Kaiba….well he could do anything he wanted to. She sighed. She wondered what the others were up to at school? Had Eric possibly done the worst and looked for Tea at school? Of course first her friends wouldn't let him take her and second, she wasn't there and Eric didn't know about this place so they were safe.

But to just leave…this place was their sanctuary, so to speak.

_-School Rooftop- (with the group and a miffed Mai) _

Feeling tired, Mai was sitting close to the corner of the building, (forgetting it was dangerous) Joey hovering close by to catch her in case she decided to fall by tripping over those heels of hers, of course discreetly. Mai liked to know what was going on and when watching Kaiba punch numbers in—her not knowing what and why the hell he was doing so was really ticking her off. Not to mention his mumbling orders to someone on his blasted phone. What rule gave him the right to carry around a phone in broad daylight in school? In front of faculty?

"Do we have a plan now?" Joey asked in an annoyed voice. They were on the roof of a freaking building! First period, math class with Mr. Hayakawa from hell was in session! Not that he was complaining but what were they going to do about this?

"How many times you want to ask that mutt-face?" Kaiba said looking up from his cell phone. He didn't know how Tea could put up with Joey.

"Feh. Who'd you call money-bags?" Joey asked looking up at the sky wondering why the hell Kaiba kept looking up then looking at his expensive watch.

"You're grandmother mutt. Now shut-up." Kaiba said. The others just sighed ignoring the banter from the boys. They glared at each other then looked away. Harmless those two…annoyed with each other and argued like brother's. Perhaps they had been related in a previous life. Hmm perhaps Yami-who called himself a pharaoh lost in time, knew Kaiba and Joey. Wouldn't hurt to ask him.

Suddenly Mai heard a loud sound and stood up abruptly, Joey catching her by her shirt by the back collar in case she decided to take a step forward-to her doom. "Kaiba what…" she started then stared at the 'thing' that was lowering towards them and grabbed her skirt to keep it down. She looked towards Kaiba and his smug expression then at the….helicopter. He called a helicopter? His Helicopter? Kaiba's helicopter. …WTF? He had a helicopter?

Damn rich people…Tea was so lucky…the boy sure had style. Never a dull day with him.

But wouldn't anyone hear or see it? The annoying faculty come to investigate? So they were making their 'great escape' like this. Well why not. But where would they go? Back to his cabin? The media (down below) would surely make a movie and bring it up on the 5 o'clock news.

"Well yeah like we better get going then…" Joey said speechless for the first time. Damn Kaiba. No wonder ladies fawned over him. Damn rich boy. He would never let his 'little sister' Tea be like those fan-girls that always argued who he belonged to! There were some disturbing rumors about the pair going around since Tea 'vanished' but he would just have to block them out.

"Man. We're escaping school! We're like real runaway fugitives with the police chasing us now!" Tristin said thinking this was so cooler. Not noticing Kaiba's eye roll or hear him mutter:

"You're _kind_just love to repeat yourselves don't you?" Kaiba said as he let Mai in first with his, 'ladies first'. She hesitantly got in after a reassuring smile from the pilot followed by the others. They took off in the direction Kaiba told the pilot to go in and everything went silent, no one knowing what to say at the moment.

They didn't notice someone from the media take a picture from down below-or see that someone saw from the window what direction they were going in. "Hmmm." Was someone in school in on their plot? Or secretly protecting and helping them? What was going on at Domino High?

_-Serenity and Tea- (Kaiba cabin) _

Serenity followed Tea thinking this was not a good idea and that they should wait for Kaiba and the others to come home from school. Kaiba made clear he'd send her somewhere remote, cold and where there were no males if anything happened to Tea. Killing her might be better as Tea opened the garage where all of Kaiba's cars were.

Tea turned and handed her the keys she'd picked up from a drawer only to hear Serenity say:

"You want me to drive that? I might as well be digging my own grave and carving my own gravestone Tea!" Serenity exclaimed loudly.

"He can always buy another one." Tea said.

"That's not the point! Wait…who are you to make split-second judgments like that? About his property? What are you playing at?" Serenity said.

"Hn…" Tea said. So no one knew the truth yet. Serenity blinked. What the hell was going on? Where were they going? Tea hadn't told her anything yet. She could be planning anything! She didn't want to die yet! Wait…was Tea going to go and confront Eric? That was suicide! He was going to…and Tea….and Kaiba and her mother…GAH! She had to stop her NOW.

"Tea!" Serenity said as Tea opened the passenger side door.

"Get in Serenity. I'll tell you on the way there. I can't dump all my problems on Kaiba. Some things are my headache not his. " She said.

"but…" Serenity started.

"My mother needs to be taken care of first." Tea said.

"But…" Serenity said and reluctantly got into the driver's side and shut the door. They were both doomed. She just had a feeling, an ominous foreboding feeling. But at least things seemed to be looking up for them, but perhaps that was her really hoping. They just had to stick together this time to bring this bastard down-and into justice's hands or use The Kaiba rule and make him 'Vanish'.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Earlier update than I thought I would :) Please read and review! Thanks! Will Tea and Serenity this time, fall into some dangerous dirty alone time with Eric? Find out next chapter!_


	48. Conspiracy Part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time:_ _But at least things seemed to be looking up for them, but perhaps that was her really hoping. They just had to stick together this time to bring this bastard down-and into justice's hands or use The Kaiba rule and make him 'Vanish'._

_A/N: Conspiracy: Plot/Scheme/work against._

* * *

_Chapter 48: Conspiracy Part 1_

_-Kaiba's Car- (With Tea and Serenity)_

"What? You seriously want to go along with that plan?" Serenity started slowly. What a stupid plan it was…dangerous too but Serenity wanted to be on Tea and the rest of the group's good side…but Kaiba would blow a gasket or two (not to mention Joey too!) and she'd be in jail with the bastard Eric! She sighed as she bit her lip not knowing what to do at the moment. She was angry at… well she didn't know who she was more angry with right now.

Tea's Mother? Why was Tea's mother so blind as to put all the blame on Tea like that? That she was no one to her? And that all Eric said was fine and well and should be as he said. Exactly as he said. Like he said certain things to her (Serenity) about Tea that would never leave Serenity's mind. Him talking about Tea like they were going to be together forever.

Eric? Yes she was angry about him. He was a boyfriend that Tea's mother picked up from somewhere…but had anyone, any of the guys, girls, the police… anyone know who he was? His background?

Tea? For getting 'her Kaiba' before she could?

Her friends? Who all were sooo very fond of Tea. It annoyed her-and perhaps always would. And her? What about her? She was sent away when she didn't want to be. Everyone thought they knew what would be best for her. But…look what had happened when she decided to take things into her own hands. She had created a mess.

And what about that blasted Yami? Wait…where the hell was he anyway? He was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't Tea supposed to be **his** girlfriend or something like that? Couldn't he protect or keep her so she wouldn't run off with her (Serenity's) Kaiba? Did he go to that 'Shadow Realm' that he always threatened to send other people to?

Was it her fault that she, Serenity was naked in the bathroom and he (Eric) was cornering her and….he took her as he pleased? Yes, she shamefully thought staring at the ground. She was too blind to see it. She was willing to do anything to 'do away' with Eric now.

Then again, after all of this she didn't know where she stood with her friends….or her family for that matter.

"Uhh Tea?" Serenity said looking at her suddenly.

"Serenity…it's not your fault. Really it isn't." Tea said glancing over at her from the passenger side.

"Yes but…" Serenity said. She didn't agree with her.

"He tried to take me too. He has a thing for young girls." Tea choked out looking elsewhere.

"I…" Serenity blinked.

"Mother's who fall for bastards like him are just a plus for him, a plus to just have sex with and throw away later that is." Tea continued.

Serenity turned the key and started pulling out of the driveway. She shook her head as the car pulled out of the driveway. She smirked cruelly. "And what would that bother me now? Me worry about my virginity? No. not anymore. He raped me. More than once. I don't even know if I'm pregnant." Serenity said.

"I…." Tea stopped biting her lip. Nope not another word came out. What could she say? Bitch you deserved it? Since you were trying to destroy me anyway? No. She wasn't that mean. No one deserved that. No one.

"Do you have any idea where we could find him?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity maybe we should go to the hospital first." Tea started slowly, said a little quietly.

"Well I don't think that I'm…" Serenity said.

"You never really know. I mean he did you know… inside…" Tea said. She couldn't finish.

"Yeah…" Serenity said turning red looking away. Sure she was talking to a girl about it but it was still embarrassing!

But what the girls didn't know was that they should not have ever left Kaiba's Sanctuary…because where they were going something evil awaited them.

_-Kaiba Helicopter (with Mai)-_

This might have been a dramatic escape to Mai, her liking making her 'great escape' but something was off…and it was bothering her immensely. What was it? Was it Tea? No she was safe at Kaiba's place in the woods but stuck with that tramp, Serenity. She felt bad for Tea. She didn't deserve all that…all that garbage she was facing now. Tea was all the more deserving with all that she did. Wait a second. Serenity…Serenity? Serenity? What about her? Then she had a sudden flashback as she ignored the voices of others in the helicopter. She bit her lip thinking.

_Serenity only a couple blocks away from Tea's house half-naked…Eric currently residing there. _

_Serenity running around in a bathrobe on the pay phone crying hysterically to her brother… people wondering whether she was a new recruit for the Yakuza…_

_Serenity at her place Mai lending her clothes that were twice her size…_

_Serenity crying at Kaiba's place her brother overhearing…(She saw her puppy listening in) _

So that meant…

**GASP!**

Was Serenity indeed Pregnant with Eric's child?

But they were both at Kaiba's place and Tea would be worried even with all that Serenity did. She was still Joey's sister. If Tea was thinking along the same lines then the both weren't going to hang around safe in the mountains. Tea was stubborn and did as she pleased. Her eyes widened wondering if her hunch was right.

Suddenly….(everyone went silent at her loud declaration)

"Captain turn this Helicopter around right now and head to Domino Hospital as fast as you can." Mai said firmly in a no nonsense voice. It was the only large hospital in the area. Damn but what if they decided to go to a private clinic? There were dozens in the area!

"Mai? Err…do you have a plan?" Joey asked confused. His woman was puzzling in some ways.

"Yes. Right away." The pilot said. When was this blonde giving out orders? And Mr. Kaiba didn't stop her? Or make a rude comment?

"No Joseph. Not a plan of action yet… but a theory. So that bastard Eric thinks he's going to get his way? Two can play at his game…and I intend to win. I think of things as I go." Mai said.

All the guys just stared at her scary smirk. Women were scary sometimes…and the helicopter made a u-turn towards the hospital heading there at top speed.

_-Serenity and Tea- (on their way to the hospital) _

"What do you mean your mother needs to be taken care of first?" Serenity asked confused. Was Tea going to give her mother the same treatment? As Eric deserved or would get? She was still Tea's mother. And perhaps Tea's mother was brain-washed? By Eric?

"Come on." Tea said as she got out of the passenger side door.

"But…" Serenity said and reluctantly got out of the driver's side and shut the door, pressing the button on the keys to lock the doors. Kaiba would not be amused to see one of his cars 'stolen'. She sighed. But at least he wouldn't find them yet. So she was safe.

They were both doomed. She just had a feeling, an ominous foreboding feeling. But at least things seemed to be looking up for them, but perhaps that was her really hoping. Silently she walked aside Tea-hoping she wasn't pregnant. She didn't believe in abortion. But…when you were raped…she sighed loudly.

"Well Well…look who we have here." A voice said from behind them.

The girls turned around, a look of panic and dread on their faces.

"Hello Tea my sweet. Serenity's useless to me now but I want you in my bed forever." Eric said walking closer to them.

"**ERIC!"** The both yelled aloud and ran through the double doors of the hospital running for their lives.

_-Helicopter- (landing on the top of the hospital) _

"Err…Mai What makes you think that the girls are here?" Joey asked her scratching his head.

"Call it a woman's intuition." Mai said.

"Your girlfriend is weird Wheeler." Kaiba said.

"She's not my girlfriend! And don't you dare call my woman weird!" Joey said fisting his hand.

"Whatever." Kaiba said. Idiot. It was written on the mutts face that he'd pummel any guy who even gave Mai a whistle, insulted her or thought she was 'easy'. Which had happened before and the guy was currently residing in this very hospital….in the E.R.

The group got out of the helicopter and Kaiba gave the captain/pilot instructions to stay until they returned.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: GAH! It's ERIC! Who told him that they were headed this way? Where's Yami? Please read and review! Thanks!_


	49. Conspiracy Part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time:_ _"Whatever." Kaiba said. Idiot. It was written on the mutts face that he'd pummel any guy who even gave Mai a whistle, insulted her or thought she was 'easy'. Which had happened before and the guy was currently residing in this very hospital….in the E.R. The group got out of the helicopter and Kaiba gave the captain/pilot instructions to stay until they returned. _

_A/N: Conspiracy: Plot/Scheme/work against. _

_**WARNING: I wanted to point out that this fanfic**__** brushes upon controversial topics (which is also in the summary of the fic) and being that young readers also read on this site-these are usually covered in Collage/University etc. I don't need flames or rude comments from reviewers. Thanks everyone and enjoy reading chapter 49!**_

* * *

_Chapter 49: Conspiracy Part 2_

_-Tea and Serenity- (running through the hospital)_

They were literally running for their lives through the E.R as they excused themselves from people who were getting out of their way. Some people yelling about stupid teens and telling them to slow down. Doctor's holding patient clipboards, eyes widening as they saw two girls, panicked and asking them (as they ran by) what was wrong and if they needed to see them (the doctor) lol…

There wasn't any time to see the doctor! They both thought as they rolled a wheelchair out of the way (spinning the poor old lady) around and around….

They knew…they just knew he was following them even though they were in a public, safe place. The Perv could always corner both in a hospital room and ugh…never mind. They ran through the E.R not noticing the security chasing after them telling them to halt and went through the staircase to level 2 of the hospital. Tea only thought of one thing as she ran panicked, _'Kaiba where are you when I need you? I'll kill you when I see you!'_

_-With Kaiba and the rest- _

"Do you have any idea how many levels this hospital has?" Mai hissed softly as she calmly jogged/walked fast through the corridors nodding to others like nothing was wrong.

"Hn." Kaiba said. Truthfully he was concerned as well but he wasn't going to show it. And to think they'd actually left his home without telling anyone. Tea wouldn't just saunter off for no reason right? She must have left if it was important.

"Gah! So what level is this?" Tristin said as he dodged the hospital bed (that moves with wheels).

"Err…six?" Joey said scratching his head.

"Gah! boys don't know anything!" Mai said as she told the boys to follow her now. She had this feeling about level four but she didn't need to tell the guys what was _**on**_ that level. The guys didn't say anything as they went through the staircase giving each other a mental nod. Better listen to a woman on a mission. Especially Mai—who looked like she was running into war to find her best friend Tea. What the hell was really going on?

_-Tea and Serenity-_

"Hold it you two!" Security called loudly from behind them. 'Yeah right.' Thought the girls as they opened the doors to run into level 3. They hid behind a large crate/trays (which carried lunch for patients) and counted, hoping they wouldn't be caught either by the Security or even Eric. Eck…that man was going down. Inwardly Tea was getting mentally angry with Kaiba. Where the hell was he? Oh yeah…school. Well screw school right now! This was more important like saving your wife's life from a perv…not to mention going to jail! "Go!" Tea hissed as the two made off, security running in the other direction.

They came to a dead stop as Eric stood in front of them. Oh Shit. "Hello ladies." He said calmly.

"How did you…" Serenity started.

"There are many ways to get around the hospital." Eric said smoothly. Tea was pissed and that was odd for her. She wanted Eric gone! What did she and Serenity **EVER** do to deserve this? And her mother? Did Tea have a soft spot for her? Now especially? She'd think about that later as she eyed something that was blocking her and Serenity from Eric…it was a hospital bed (the one with wheels) and she had an idea. At least it would buy them some time….but then what? Damn but Mai should be here. She was good at thinking things as she went.

Tea bit her lip and looked at Serenity giving her a slight head nod towards the bed. She looked confused for a minute but then understood as she grinned inwardly and evilly. "Eric…" Tea said looking at him calmly. "….Goodbye now." He looked confused as both girls said (loudly) **"NOW!"** They shoved the bed towards Eric and he fell on it with an 'oof' As it started to move down the long, wide hospital hallway…..

The girls gave a sigh of relief but it was cut short when they heard voices behind them. "We found you! Stop Girls! Right now!" A guy from the security yelled loudly. Eyes widened, knowing security wasn't going to listen to them even if they pleaded their case they looked at each other stomach's clenching. Passing people stopped to look at what was going on curiously. Great now they had an audience. They looked at each other, with an 'oh shit' and ran into the stairwell again. Would they never have any peace? What were they going to do now?

_-Kaiba and the rest- _

They had reached the same level as the girls and stopped suddenly. There was a bed passing by really fast down the hall, with a man cursing.

'….'

As they wondered who that was….

Joey scratched his head. "Well There's something you don't see everyday."

"Hn." Kaiba said.

Some Security ran by them, stopped in front of them (seeing teens) to ask, "Have you all seen two girls run by here, pushing a poor defenseless man onto a bed and rolling him down the hall in anger? She will need to be taken into custody and perhaps arrested if charged."

'...'

Joey scratched his head again "Well there's something you don't hear everyday."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: read and review! Thanks! :)_


	50. In hot pursuit of who exactly?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time:_ _Some Security ran by them, stopped in front of them (seeing teens) to ask, "Have you all seen two girls run by here, pushing a poor defenseless man onto a bed and rolling him down the hall in anger? She will need to be taken into custody and perhaps arrested if charged." Joey scratched his head again "Well there's something you don't hear everyday."_

* * *

**_Chapter 50: __Hot pursuit…of who exactly?_**

_-Security of the hospital- _

"Well thanks anyway. If you have no business here then you best be off." A man said nodding and then the security all took off (like they were all business and knew what they were talking about and where they were going) the teens looking at their retreating backs. Odd…

"Two girls? Angry? And a man rolling past us cursing…." Mai said more to herself then looked at Kaiba with a thoughtful expression. "Everyone follow me!" Mai said running off towards the fourth floor.

"Mai scares me sometimes." Tristin whispered. The others looked at him-and followed Mai, trying to keep up and shaking their heads. Some at Tristin's remark, some who couldn't believe what was going on and some who wished they would be doing something else than running through a crowded hospital.

They were running towards what seemed to be the fourth floor. There were too many questions running through the guy's mind right now. What was on that floor that Mai seemed to want to go to asap? Why was Eric in the hospital-the poor defenseless man had to be him…. Why were the girls here? Didn't Kaiba tell them to STAY in his sanctuary?

They had a reason to leave (school)….no doubt the teachers were planning their expulsion and all sighed. They just decided to follow Mai and see what would unfold. Tea and Serenity had no real reason to go did they? And of all places a hospital? Was one of them injured? Did they have a 'cat-fight?' that had to be it.

'_Wait-a-minute…Tea said she didn't have her permit yet! That meant Serenity drove?' _was Kaiba's thought. He didn't look amused. What if that bitch had killed his Tea?

'_I really need ta' get to the bottom of this!'_ Joey thought. There was something the girls weren't telling them.

Suddenly they ran right into none other than Yami….huh?

"Oi! Where the **hell have you been** Yami!" Joey said grabbing his collar and shaking him violently. "…you're missing everythin'!"

"Mutt let him go." Kaiba said in an irritated voice. Of course he'd like Yami the pharaoh gone back to his 'home' but he had to deal with something more important. He scoffed inwardly as he thought about the pharaoh. He said he had feelings and loved Tea? His woman? He didn't take very good care of her now did he? Joey let go, eyes with anger at his pal Yami-which was odd for him.

"We don't have time for this." Mai muttered, grabbed Joey by the collar and dragged him along with her. The group proceeded all guessing Mai knew where she was going.

_-Tea and Serenity- (now on level four of the hospital) _

They stopped breathing heavily, and leaning against the wall. It wasn't easy to dodge so many people. "You… (gasp) think (pant)…we lost him?" Serenity said. Tea shook her head. No. He'd follow them until…until…unless…Hmm…What level were they on anyway? OB/G…the right level okay… now they had to find a doctor before Eric found them. But they didn't have an appointment….damn it! They should've gone right to the E.R!

They started looking at doors of doctors offices. "Let's see. Doctor…Doctor…Hmm…maybe suite 1 is better than 2? You want to see a female right?" Tea said as the two walked into suite 1 calmly and shut the door behind them hoping the security or especially Eric didn't find them here. Tea sighed as she walked to the front desk, determination in her eyes. She sighed loudly. She could surely use Kaiba's support right now. But he was in school-probably getting attacked by the press and his fan-girls. Little did they know Kaiba was HER'S and no other wench's. And he was on his way here.

"Hi. I'm…uhh..." Tea started. She couldn't use her real name! This secretary probably saw the news. She was cut off by Serenity who felt like she should speak up. This was her problem.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler. I know you run by appointment. But I…I'm in danger and I need to see a doctor right now! I can't go to the police because they are all corrupted by the man that…that (Tea put a hand on Serenity's arm for comfort)….that raped me. I need to see a doctor please?" Serenity whispered.

The secretary was in shock, sorrow in her eyes and nodded. "I'll see….I'll…see what I can do for you Miss Wheeler. Would you like a glass of water? Or a cup of coffee?" Serenity shook her head. No…she didn't need or want anything at the moment. She sat down on a chair with Tea sitting next to her-both hoping it was her turn next.

A few minutes later a doctor, her name –tag said Dr. Morimura. "Serenity Wheeler?" Serenity looked relieved as she stood and walked through the doors and into room #2. Both were hoping they didn't have to tell the doctor the 'entire' situation. That could land all of their friends into trouble. Just the Eric part would be enough.

_-Eric- (sixth floor) _

"I'm so glad you found me Security. My daughters ran away from home and I have found them here-they were the ones that pushed me on the cart. I believe my youngest daughter, Serenity, could be pregnant by a member of the yakuza she is seeing. Oh I told her to never see that boy again! Perhaps she has been raped? Please find them and bring them to me? I want to take them home safely and uhh…give them both a lecture to never run away from home.

"Yes Sir." One the security members said….their names and descriptions please?"

"Tea Gardner: Brunette with blue eyes." Eric started dirty thoughts going through his mind about their time alone in her bedroom-him almost inside her. And him feeling her up during breakfast. More time for that (he told himself) when she got home. This time it would be for real over the breakfast table. He grinned inwardly.

"Serenity Wheeler. Light brown hair and dull brown eyes." Eric said and wondering if she was pregnant with their baby.

"Okay sir. We'll let you know (he got his cell number) Perhaps you would like to go home? Or search the hospital?"

"Definitely search the hospital." Eric said. He handed Eric a slip of paper which would allow him free roam around without anyone stopping to ask why he was going everywhere and anywhere he wanted in the hospital. Then everyone went on their way.

_-Tea's Mom- _

She didn't know where her baby was….she was terrified for her and what could've been done with her from Eric. Had he touched her? The police wouldn't listen to her. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She didn't even have Seto Kaiba's number. Tea was seeing him right? Wait…Odd...last she heard from the news Tea had eloped with him. MARRIED! Her baby?

_-Hospital-(With the Doctor)_

She had run some tests as Serenity waited nervously sitting on the table and walked in as Tea and Serenity looked up to see her. Her expression would tell them everything.

"Miss Wheeler I don't know how to tell you this….it's unfortunate and sad what has happened to you….but in any case what I wanted to tell you is that….."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks! Got PM's from readers….lol. Had forgotten that I'm also writing a Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic. Thanks to everyone for their patience. I'll try and update the next chapter (51) sooner :)_


	51. Pregnant? Need Help?

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __She had run some tests as Serenity waited nervously sitting on the table and walked in as Tea and Serenity looked up to see her. Her expression would tell them everything. "Miss Wheeler I don't know how to tell you this….it's unfortunate and sad what has happened to you….but in any case what I wanted to tell you is that….."_

* * *

_Chapter 51: Pregnant? Need help?_

_-Doctor's Office- (Suite 1-Fourth Floor-Room #2)_

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it!" Serenity said putting her hands over her ears so she didn't hear the doctor talking. She knew it. She just did. They way that bastard had her…released every single time, she just had to be pregnant. This was horrible. This was terrible. Tears fell from her eyes and Tea put a hand on her shoulder-a sense of comfort but it wasn't working.

She was scared of what her brother would say to her. He would be furious and never want to see her again! She would be sent away again and why had this all happened? It was because of her jealousy towards Tea who was now with her helping her.

She was going to have to get an abortion and she'd be shamed for the rest of her life and no respectable guy would ever marry her! She'd die an old lady with a house full of cats! Rape was never a girls fault-but in this case she felt as if this was her fault! she had wanted to destroy Tea with that Eric bastard but he had taken advantage of that….

Never trust creepy looking guys who decide to work with you to destroy your friends….

"Miss Wheeler. Really. Hear me out please?" Dr. Morimura said sympathetically. Of course she'd be on edge. She probably didn't want to explain how or where it had happened so they might as well cut to the chase.

"Serenity." Tea said taking a deep breath as she nodded for the doctor to continue. She would stand with Serenity no matter what. She was Joey's sister after all. And even though Serenity tried to hurt her….in the end it was her who got hurt. _'Even I could've been raped'_ Tea thought shaking her head. She had been really close.

Her mind suddenly went to Kaiba who had saved her by bringing her into his home—his sanctuary. Where was he? She was missing him and her little monkey Mokuba. (her mind had conveniently forgotten about Yami)

_-Eric- (Sixth floor) _

Well the hospital was a big place so he'd continue searching. He walked past the Security and gave them a concerned nod that he too was looking around for his girls. This was starting to become an annoyance. Perhaps he should have someone call over the intercom? No that would just make the girls leave the hospital and run off somewhere in Domino.

_-Kaiba and the others- (Now on level four) _

"Valentine." Kaiba said in an irritated voice. How did she….how could she possibly know where the girls were? They were on the level they didn't need to be on! Unless someone was pregnant…oh no…He growled inwardly. If that Eric bastard had done anything to his Tea he'd make sure he never saw the light of day again. Serenity was with Tea and that didn't sit well with him either. People didn't change. People never changed.

" Oi Yami. You gonna tell me where you've been all this time? And don't say you had an appointment in the shadow realm or whatnot." Joey said. He and Tea were supposed to be…well…together sort of. But he was feeling like Kaiba of all people was taking responsibility for that. She was in his home after all and he was caring for one of the geek-squad. Something was wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

Mai stopped all of a sudden as the guys behind her came to a stop almost hitting her. "Hmm…Suite 1 and 2" she said aloud tapping a finger on her lips in deep thought. The guys behind her were whispering of how she was going to figure this one out. "Hmm…." Mai repeated.

One of the doctors was male and the other was female. Now Serenity and Tea would never see a male doctor right? It was embarrassing and she knew that both girls….well many females were shy and not comfortable with the thought. The guys didn't bother her knowing she was thinking. What was she? A mind-reader? One who knew all? It was weird….maybe she was in the past? like Yami was a pharaoh or something like that…

_-With Tea and Serenity- _

"Well Miss Wheeler. It is unfortunate what happened to you… A scar that won't heal but I can tell you that you are most definitely not pregnant." She said.

Serenity stared at her in shock. How was that possible? Eric had done… so many… and just how? "How is that even possible?" Tea looked relieved for her friend as well as she sat back in her chair.

"Was Eric married before?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know. Uhm…he's my mother's boyfriend who lives with us. I don't really know his background." Tea said. Yeah it probably would've been smart for her mother to ask before she started sleeping with him! He could have aids for all they knew. Her mother….Tea couldn't help but be angry with her and her foolishness!

"Well perhaps it would be wise for you to find out and talk with her to see what she knows about him, why he left her and perhaps contact the Police to arrest this man?" the doctor said. She looked at the charts and looked up to ask "Tea, Serenity do you have some place to go? I can call the police too and…." Dr. Morimura started.

"He's in this hospital right now." Tea said in a weary voice. She was so tired. The doctor nodded and was about to walk out to make a call when she turned around to hear Serenity say something which made her raise an eyebrow.

"….Tea's boyfriend Seto Kaiba can pick her up once she calls him." Serenity said staring at the ground.

"I see." She said. She had heard about the child C.E.O on the news and that this girl Tea had gotten him for... "You're Tea Gardner the one who eloped or married Seto Kaiba" she said.

"You did what now?" Serenity said looking up at Tea now. Tea turned red. Damn the media!

_-Outside the Suite- _

"This is so exciting man!" Tristin said.

"We're like breaking and entering to demand our girls back like the Yakuza!" Joey said.

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: looks like I'll be continuing on with this fanfic after all :) Please read and review! Thanks!_


	52. Dead End part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "This is so exciting man!" Tristin said. "We're like breaking and entering to demand our girls back like the Yakuza!" Joey said. '….'_

* * *

_Chapter 52: Dead end part 1_

_-Tea and Serenity- (__Suite 1-Fourth Floor-Room #2)_

The two girls looked at each other-Serenity wasn't pregnant? How could this be? No it was good and a relief but something was strange. "Dr. Morimura what do you mean by…." Serenity started only to be cut off by loud noises from outside. The patient waiting room. Why did those noises sound so familiar? The girls got up from their seats, the doctor leading the way. About to call security. She was sure all the other doctors were annoyed as well.

_-Loud noises outside- _

(Tristin) "We're here for our friends who are being held against their will!"

(Joey) "That's right! My sister Seren' and Tea too! They is being kept in a room and talkin' about things that they should not be talking about!"

'…..'

(together in unison) "We are here for our ladies! So everyone come out! " and they struck a pose, back to back. Tristin's arms crossed and Joey's thrust into the air like a fist.

'….'

"Someone get the security!" a woman said from her seat. Her husband glared at the boys. They were making her upset.

But little did anyone know that the security were busy chasing the kids (who were now in this office)….Eric nearby looking for the girls.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and Mai shook her head looking around. Kaiba walked over to the receptionist ignoring this whole scenario. She froze as she saw 'the Seto Kaiba' in front of her…and he was talking to her too? She must be in heaven! Wait till she told the other girls in her school! But hell she heard a vicious rumor that he had married someone! Luck was never on her side.

"Um Hello Mr. Kaiba." She said standing up. He nodded and started asking questions still ignoring the ruckus the geek-squad was making behind him. He was asking if someone named Tea and Serenity had shown up here and were with a doctor. She was about to nod yes when the doors opened to reveal Tea and Serenity, doctor Morimura in front of them.

"Tea!" Yami said.

"Tea! Serenity! You're not injured! Or in pain and bleeding!" Tristin and Joey said happily breaking out of their impressive pose.

'…..'

"Is this a movie set? Or a part of what's going to be a movie?" one whispered.

"Yeah that's so exciting! We could be extra's!" another said.

Indeed….offices had never been so exciting before this incident….

"Seto!" Tea said out of habit really-not hearing or seeing people's shocked looks. 'Seto?' they all thought. Was this her? Was this the girl that the media was going wild over?

"Seto?" Yami said. What was going on here? How could she call his rival with so much familiarity?

"Eh?" Tristin and Joey said together thinking she'd been brainwashed. Mai smiled knowingly. It was about time everyone of their friends knew.

The Main office doors swung open to reveal none other than Eric and the security. Shit….they were in real trouble. Kaiba turned around and walked up to them with an annoyed look. "Mr. Kaiba." They said shocked to see him-in this wing of all places. Kaiba stopped blocking Tea from view and was about to speak when he was cut off by Eric.

"Tea! Serenity! I found you my dears. Now we don't need to use the security. The both girls cringed at his voice." Eric said. Tea could swear Seto could've growled at this and grabbed Eric by the collar on his shirt and shook some sense into him.

"You call yourself hospital security and yet you put two girls lives in danger from a criminal who is also happens to be a serial rapist?" Kaiba said. The women in the office gasped and hid behind their husbands or started to back away from this. "…..tell me why I don't just have you all replaced? Since you can't do your own job right?"

He continued on (the hospital security feeling worse and worse as he spoke on) "You will have this man arrested and put in jail for further questioning. He endangered the life of many people, including my Tea. I will have my own lawyers on this case….they're very good." Kaiba said an evil glint in his eyes.

He left no room for argument and he watched handcuffs being placed on Eric…him swearing about ruining Kaiba. No one noticed the entire office as well as the geek-squad stare at him…..

_**When he called Tea his…..**_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: What now? Please read and review! thanks!_


	53. Dead End part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: _He left no room for argument and he watched handcuffs being placed on Eric…him swearing about ruining Kaiba. No one noticed the entire office as well as the geek-squad stare at him _**When he called Tea his…..**_

* * *

_Chapter 53: Dead end part 2_

The excitement of the office had died down somewhat now onto the drama part when a yell was heard "Whadja just say moneybags?" Joey said, face reddening, hands fisted as he got ready to pounce on the bastard. Tristin held Joey back knowing all would be explained when they got out of the hospital but Kaiba was never one to lie like that in public….Tea was his? WTF?

"Joey! Joey!" Tea said going over to him to try and talk sense into him so they could all leave the hospital peacefully—all in one piece. Everyone was just going to have to get over her and Kaiba. She was allowed happiness too. The past….her past 5000 years ago with the pharoah. So high priests of pharaohs ran away with the Queen these days too right?

"Hmph!" Joey said cooling down as he saw Tea in front of him trying to talk to him. His drama might end up hurting her so he'd wait when he and moneybags were alone….then punch his lights out.

"I don't have time for this. I have to check on Mokuba. He was about to pull out his cell phone when Yugi's voice stopped him and put his phone away ignoring people's stares and whispers that _'he bought a young boy a cell phone?'_ and _'that's how he shows his love for his brother?'_ and _'that's what happens when you're rich?'_

"Last I heard he was with grandpa at the game shop. Thought it might be safer for him to have adult supervision Kaiba." Yugi said. Kaiba's look showed that he was sort of grateful to Yugi….it was just that pharaoh that was irritating and needed to go back home. He was trying to steal his woman.

"So we all head towards the game shop then." Mai said in a merry voice as she smoothed her skirt out and started planning with Tea who was now ignoring Joey who was trying to get her attention. She wouldn't have her friend Joey degrade Seto in front of her. The guys went silent wondering how and when they had given Mai authority at all. First it was her knowledge of where the girls would be…..surely she was a mind-reader. It was scary….she was scary sometimes.

"Joey your woman scares me sometimes." Tristin said.

"She ain't my woman!" Joey said crossing his arms.

'_Sure she isn't'_ everyone thought.

That thought said everyone made their way towards the game shop ignoring the doctors, the patients and the pouting receptionist. "You're okay then?" Kaiba asked Tea as they walked together down the stairs of the main hospital wing.

"Yeah…I don't really know about her though." Tea said nodding towards Serenity who had been silent so far even ignoring her brother who was trying to talk to her. It looked like everything would be explained at the game shop in front of grandpa and Mokuba maybe.

Mai and Joey led the way—Joey making soft conversation with Mai. Some wondered what Joey saw in Mai-she was kind of bossy and stubborn? Maybe he just liked those lavender/purple eyes of hers. Thankfully the hospital and shop were close by that everyone could just walk.

Kaiba was not looking forward to going to the game shop and making conversation with the geek-squad. He was just interested in his brother and Tea. But he had to go to find out what was really going on….no matter how horrible, hurtful or earth shatteringly shocking they might be.

_-Domino Jail- _

He tried prying the bars, banging on them-anything that would work but nothing helped. No one was listening. "How long do I have to rot in this prison? I have places to go, things to do and people to see!" Eric said.

He had one phone call—yes perhaps it was time to make that one call to his wife who lived at the edge of Domino in her own apartment. He visited her every now and then. She would be the one to get him out of here hopefully he'd get bail and then he'd have his fun. The kids and Tea's mother would never know he had gotten out of prison for the time being.

But he didn't have plans of ever going back. He had friends in high places-which was how he had found Tea and her mother living alone and so lonely in the first place. Everyone needed a little love in life…no matter how they got it. Tea didn't know what she was missing and she was going to get it from him. Seto Kaiba turned out to be a jerk. He had originally thought Kaiba would help…help he did… to save Tea!

They would hit a dead end and then they'd be answering to him. He sat back in his chair as he gazed into the darkness his imagination running wild about him and Tea. Surely Tea would bear him a child wouldn't she?

Strange things happened in Domino….strange things indeed.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please see author's note on my profile. read and review! thanks!_


	54. Arrangement

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: They would hit a dead end and then they'd be answering to him. He sat back in his chair as he gazed into the darkness his imagination running wild about him and Tea. Surely Tea would bear him a child wouldn't she? Strange things happened in Domino….strange things indeed._

* * *

_Chapter 54: Arrangement_

Eric sat in his cell, furious that no one was listening to him yell that he was innocent and needed out. A few questions ran through his mind. How would he get in touch with his wife? How would he destroy Seto Kaiba and get Tea away from him? the hell they were 'so-called married' it was probably a lie for her safety. Didn't know Kaiba to care for someone other than his younger brother. He was insulted really. To be dismissed like that. Heck Kaiba was younger than him and he acted like the king of the world. He probably thought he owned all of Domino.

_-Overlook Apartments- (Domino city)_

Leiko lived on the top floor of the building. She frowned as she stood on the balcony looking down at the people below her, sipping some alcoholic drink. Eric had been arrested by the teenage brat Kaiba-oh she knew about him and his million dollar business. Young brat thought he was C.E.O material? Media was going crazy about it. How he'd eloped off with some tramp from his high school named Tea Gardner whose mother had married a rapist.

If luck had it that man (whoever he was) would put that girl in her place and 'have her' once to shut her up and her high thoughts of being rich just because she was married to one. She turned around as she heard the T.V playing behind her, scowling.

_-News channel 9- _

"_Good Morning Japan. I am Tami Takahasi of news channel 9. On location and Bringing you breaking news this morning as we have received news that Domino hospital is in chaos, staff and doctors upset, halls of the hospital filled with security and police blocking the doors to the E.R. _

_Patients are demanding an explanation as to why their privacy is being taken away from them as security is questioning them as well not letting anyone out. We have the C.E.O of Domino hospital now addressing the media looking rather embarrassed about the situation. _

"_Domino Hospital is in chaos as a young group of teenagers have the security chasing them, there have been arrests and false accusations. Young C.E.O Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corporation has made it clear that he will not…. " _

Leiko drowned out the last part of the president as she felt a little dizzy and walked back into the living room, shutting the doors behind her.

"_In other news…." _Tami continued on talking about other boring news no one cared about.

And with that Leiko shut the T.V off. How was she going to get her dear Eric out of prison? She poured herself another glass and sat on the couch grabbing the phone as she went. She dialed numbers and waited.

"Ring…"

"Ring…"

"Hello? Hey Saito I've a job for you. My poor Eric has been taken again and all he wanted was to f*** a teenage brat who wants to wait till she's married. Stupid doesn't know what she's missing." Leiko started sarcastically. She couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. Eric just wanted to make her into a woman.

Eric told her, Leiko over the phone about this girl and her mother. Mother was no fun he said but the girl was Fire….a fire that needed taming. He told her he had cornered her once in her bedroom, hands stroking her breasts, pushing her member against her thin cotton pants -tip at her entrance going right in when her boyfriend Yami came over the line. She asked why he stopped but he hadn't responded. Maybe that Yami would rush right over and help Tea? That's why he stopped?

"Hn. So what do you want this time?" Saito said in a deep voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Help get Eric out of prison of course." She said worriedly. She knew Kaiba was the type to have a person 'disappear' and never be seen again.

"Hnn…It's going to cost you though dearest Leiko." He said.

"What do you want this time?" she said pursing her red lips. Eric didn't know about Saito….and the things he asked of her. He would disapprove.

"A blowjob." He said with lust in his voice. Leiko tensed. He always asked for sex from her not this! This was….it was…."Unless you want me to come over and we can have sex instead?"

"Fine." She said clenching her jaw. 'This was for Eric…it's for Eric' she chanted as she shut the phone off with a bang.

Saito smirked as the phone turned off. He wanted Leiko for himself-but Eric was in the way. And this was the only way to get her. She never agreed to sexual intercourse so this was the only way…the best way so far that he could have her….or think she was his for the time being.

Looked like Joey wasn't joking when he always yelled about the yakuza and how they were trying to take over and kidnap their girls…hmmm…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks! Sorry for the delay. Things came up :) _


	55. Showdown of sorts part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: Looked like Joey wasn't joking when he always yelled about the yakuza and how they were trying to take over and kidnap their girls…hmmm…_

* * *

_Chapter 55: Showdown of sorts part 1_

"Ring."(Door Ring)

The door to the game shop opened and the group were greeted with a friendly face although everyone that walked into the Yugi's game shop were silent. His grandpa was always there to greet them with his usual smile but this time he wasn't smiling….he looked relieved, mostly to see Tea okay. Kaiba was a good boy in his eyes and taking care of her like he was…it didn't matter what their relationship was. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you all of you okay."

"Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hey Gramps!" Joey said with his usual smile but he was faking it. Things weren't good…how could anyone smile at a time like this?

"Hn." Kaiba said looking unaffected. Yami glared at him, Kaiba ignored this. Tea sighed and discreetly nudged Kaiba to act friendly. The others saw it though and clenched their jaws, so sure that Yami was burning with anger and jealousy, steam coming out of him right now.

Yami was doing a good job of keeping it in though. Kaiba never showed interest in any of them! Was he using Tea? Yes that must be it. He, Yami would send him to hell! Yes…the shadow realm was where he belonged with the rest of his enemies.

There was tension in the air-because Kaiba and Yami were under the same roof. Trying to break it up Yugi asked if anyone wanted a soda, or something to eat. Some said no, some yes, Tristin wanted a soda and everyone made their way towards the back of the store to sit and sort things out. Things still weren't 'okay' yet; of this all knew too well.

The ones left standing as everyone left towards the kitchen was Kaiba, Tea, Yugi and Yami, no one really looking at each other or having anything to say. It was getting awkward.

"Tea will you come as well?" Yami asked as he turned to look at her.

"Uhm no…." Tea said and then asked Yugi if she could lie down somewhere because she wasn't feeling well. She couldn't go back to her home, or Kaiba's place. Her 'boys' would never let Kaiba hear the end of it although it was where she would like to go. She felt it to be the safest place. Away from prying eyes, Eric, the media, and annoying questions she had to answer.

Her shoulders sagged as she thought about it….away from Yami who wanted nothing more than to eliminate Seto Kaiba, no matter what the cost or who it hurt. Yugi nodded and looking concerned said she could use his room. It appeared everyone was worn out and got enough excitement for the day.

"I see." Yami said and then walked away ignoring Kaiba completely who frowned at his back. Wasn't he going to ask Tea what was wrong? Or at least act concerned? And he was leaving his Tea with his enemy Kaiba of all people (forgetting Grandpa watching all this) standing in the middle of the game shop. Yami probably thought Kaiba was going to leave and go to his place.

"Right." Tea said biting her lip. She turned and looked at Kaiba with an eyebrow raise. He looked back at her with a 'what is it?' look and she walked closer to him, on her tippy-toes grabbed his collar and said he'd be accompanying her and dragged him (trying really) across the room and up the stairs. Kaiba didn't really resist.

"Tea what are you doing?" Kaiba asked. He thought he'd take Tea back to his home and forget about the rest of the geek-squad. He really didn't want to do anything with Tea in Yugi's room….even just to sit down….it would be weird.

"I need your company." Tea said as they reached the top of the stairs and Tea let go of Kaiba, opening the door.

"Indeed?" Kaiba said more as a statement than a question. He wasn't really worried about the others finding them both of them, alone, upstairs in Yugi's bedroom….hmm….all the ideas and thoughts.

Grandpa smiled and hummed a tune, cleaning the glass counter-top-like he saw nothing.

_-Yugi's Room- _

Tea sat on the bed and patted the bed asking Kaiba to sit with her, to which he did. "So Seto, I...it's just that..." then on impulse she leaned over wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Mmm he smelled so good. She had been so scared. But Eric was behind bars now so it would be okay right? they would put him away for life...after she pressed charges but would she for her mother? It was all so hard to take in right now.

"Tea..." Kaiba said as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hmmm? did she just sniff him? he knew she was afraid...she was trying to be brave. After facing an ordeal like that who wouldn't be completely shattered? and her mother? but Kaiba had a feeling that this wasn't over. Eric was somehow going to get out. Speaking of family...he wondered what Mokuba was up to...he had a knack for getting into trouble. he should call him after this...this...

'Tea...' he thought tightening his grip on her. Now he had another reason to hate Yami with a passion. This time it was personal. No one hurt what was his.

And on impulse he kissed her...

_-Kitchen-_

"Hmm Yami? Tea didn't come in with us. And Kaiba...hey! are the two up to something dirty? I can sense it! That moneybags always had a thing for her I just know this!" He said standing up.

"Joey...Tea's lying in Yugi's room, and Kaiba went home to see to Mokuba." Yami said over a glass of water.

"Maybe we should just go check?" Joey said. Mai said no way. It was invasion of privacy and that he should have more faith in Tea.

Although...she was 100 percent sure Kaiba and Tea were both upstairs and she smirked inwardly.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: This is the longest fanfiction I have (written) so far :) please read and review! thanks!_


	56. Showdown of sorts part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Maybe we should just go check?" Joey said. Mai said no way. It was invasion of privacy and that he should have more faith in Tea. Although...she was 100 percent sure Kaiba and Tea were both upstairs and she smirked inwardly._

* * *

_Chapter 56: Showdown of sorts part 2_

Both Tea and Kaiba didn't know what was going on downstairs in the kitchen where the guys were debating to check on 'their Tea' or not and Mai was trying to hold them off as best she could. It wasn't working-Joey making plans (of how to do things) as if he was a general at war or something.

_-Yugi's Room- _

"Mmm Kaiba what cologne do you wear? You smell so nice." Tea said drowning in his scent…seemed that it made just made for him. She wriggled on his lap trying to get more comfortable. Now Kaiba would be enjoying this immensely, however, they were in Yugi's room—with the geek squad downstairs. It was awkward. To stay here and they couldn't really do anything without being caught in the act. Hn….

"Hmm...Tea you don't have a fever do you?" Kaiba said touching her forehead. She shook her head pouting that she was being ignored. Maybe she was delusional. Did she honestly think that they could….huh? He heard voices downstairs. Oh yeah _them_…He sighed and put Tea back on the bed.

Then they heard loud voices, Mai's then Joey saying something back, footsteps and the door swung open with a bang. **"**_**Moneybagz**_**?!"** Joey said suddenly and about to pounce on him. How dare he be in a bedroom alone with their Tea?! What had they done? No what had HE done to her? He looked about the room then at Tea to see if she was injured, no she was fine and moneybags was leaning against the wall looking at Joey like he was an idiot. Why…how dare he look at him with that smug look?! Joey fisted a hand trying hard not to use it to punch Kaiba. He relaxed it when he scented his Mai's hand on his shoulder to tell him to calm down.

"Why are you in here?! I thought you'd be would be with your brother Mokuba." Joey said looking at him suspiciously. It wasn't like him to spend extra time with one of the geek squad but Tea was a girl. His sister Seren' didn't count. Kaiba here probably had some warrant or restraining order that she was supposed to stay 'so many feet' away from him.

"Hnn Mutt. Your friend Tea needed some _company_ and all of you chose to _leave her_." his eye direction went straight to Yami who came up behind Mai with a frown on his face. "….although I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you mutt. I've much bigger things to deal with right now." He said. Leaning forward (with a heavy heart) he said he was leaving and would see them later. He didn't turn back to look at Tea's heart-broken look. It would just make him feel worse and he would miss her.

"I don't like dat guy." Joey said with a frown, crossing his arms as he watched Kaiba walk away. Something was fishy.

On the other hand, who knew what Joey would've he done had he known Tea and Seto had done dirty things in Kaiba's bedroom?

_-Kaiba-_

He walked down the stairs to see Yugi's grandpa standing there with his usual smile on his face. It got to be annoying really. "On your way out young Seto Kaiba?" he said.

"Yes." He said. He said goodbye (It wouldn't do to be rude to elders) and walked out the doors. He pulled out his cell phone and First called Mokuba to see if he was alright. First he got a message (It was amusing really) but Mokuba picked up the second call.

_-Message/Voicemail- _

"_This is the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. So all you minions of mine have reached the right place! Congrats. I am not available since I have gone on another one of my expeditions so please leave a call if you dare. I will return your call if I deem you worthy. Muu-haaaaa-haaa!" _

_-End Message/Voicemail- _

"Hello?" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you really need to change that." Kaiba said sighing.

"Seto! You and Tea are okay then?! I was just about to call the Feds and the Police! Did you watch the news! You guys are all over it!" Mokuba said in a worried voice.

"Yes. I'm about to call our driver to pick me up from Yugi's gameshop." Kaiba said.

"You? Just you?" Mokuba said. What about Tea? He thought.

"Yes. I'm coming back home for now. She's better there for now." Kaiba said. His conscious said he was lying to himself. But then again, how was he supposed to get her away from all her friends? Threaten them? Kidnap Tea at night?

_-Silence-_

"**YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?!" **Mokuba yelled at the phone.

'_Owww….'_ Kaiba thought as he held the phone away from him.

"Seto. Sorry. Bring her back with you! Tell them….uhh…Tell them Mokuba needs a tutor for math! Yeah!" Mokuba said trying to reason with him.

"Mokuba. You're getting an A+ in math." Kaiba said.

"I know that! Say English then! Say something! Anything or I'll never talk to you again." Mokuba said in an authoritative voice. Kaiba said nothing. Both were going to miss her weren't they? Kaiba turned around to look at the gameshop's front door and biting his lip he opened the door to walk back inside.

Grandpa smiled as if he knew nothing. He knew Kaiba would be back for Tea. They suited each other. "Forget something Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yes." Kaiba said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	57. Animosity part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Grandpa smiled as if he knew nothing. He knew Kaiba would be back for Tea. They suited each other. "Forget something Seto Kaiba?" he asked. "Yes." Kaiba said._

* * *

_Chapter 57: Animosity Part 1_

_A/N: Animosity: extreme dislike, hatred, hostility_

_-Yugi's Room- _

It was getting claustrophobic and hot in Yugi's room due to the amount of people in the room. Tea was sitting next to Yugi, knees to her chin thinking about Kaiba. Why had he left in such a hurry like that? He'd never done so even when she was with her 'geek-squad friends'. She had this expression which said 'don't bother me' look on her face…. To which the guys didn't. Mai was observing something on Yugi's dresser, turned to see Tea in deep thought, sighed inwardly and then paced back and forth—to which Joey was watching her discreetly (of course no one noticed this) and of course Joey didn't like Mai at all.

"Uhmm I just thought of something." Tristin said breaking the silence, leaning forward suddenly from where he was standing with a shocked look, realization dawning on him.

"What is it?" Yami asked in his deep voice.

"We just…well…Serenity! What happened to her? We just left her at the hospital didn't we?" Tristin said. (Not that he cared at all-this was the truth) She was something he didn't want in a girlfriend. Duke Devlin could have her for all he cared.

"Hn. I think we did." Yami said thoughtfully in an 'I really could care less' voice.

Tea bit her lip and said, "Well at least she's not pregnant." She should be angry with Serenity, furious even, but did any human being deserve such treatment? Media was having a field day lying about her and Seto running off and eloping and whatnot. (They really loved spreading gossip like that around and people believing them of all things) Serenity's jealousy cost her dearly and as for Seto…well he just left her here! Strange things were happening in Domino. Strange things indeed.

"Tea you act like you care or something" Tristin said. He was irritated with what she said. Not a word came from Tea. He could swear her eye was twitching in a, 'I'm going to punch someone's lights out right now' and he stopped talking. She could be scary sometimes. You never wanted to be at the receiving end of her wrath.

They all turned towards the door as it opened to reveal a 6 foot frame with blue eyes- Yami's nemesis. You could just feel the aura of hate rolling from between the two who were inwardly glaring at each other. Everyone shifted in an uncomfortable manner looking elsewhere. There was just a high tension in the air you could feel when both were under the same roof or even at a close distance. It was like they were old enemies or something. "Oi Moneybags. Forget something?" Joey said.

"Hn. Yes." Kaiba said his gaze traveling to the bed Tea was sitting on. She wasn't looking at him. Why wasn't she looking at him? Was she angry? It didn't sit well with him. Had Yami said something degrading to her? or upset her in any way?

"Yes?" Joey said looking at him suspiciously. He didn't like the way his gaze traveled to his 'little sister' Tea. "….Kaiba.." Joey said in a warning tone, his hand was fisted, he didn't notice this though….it was just something he always did when he saw Kaiba.

Without warning Kaiba walked over, arm wrapped around Tea and he pulled her up and along with him. "Come on with me Tea." He said in a calm voice. Tea looked at him wondering whether she should protest.

"Of all the …..**WHA' THE BLOODY F***! MONEYBAGS!" **Joey yelled for all the heavens and the world to hear him spout profanity. How dare he touch their Tea like that!

Yami walked over and said something incredibly and very strange to which all gazes went towards him. "As I recall we went over this 5000 years ago high priest. Never could keep your hands off my queen could you?"

"Pharaoh you never cared for her in the past…and even in this time you don't. You don't deserve her." Kaiba said holding onto Tea. He wasn't about to hand her over to this jerk.

"Ehh…did you just call him a King? Or somethin'?" Joey said scratching his head. Mai who had remained quiet thought, _'well this is getting interesting'_

"…and you do? I should've given you the death penalty when I had the chance so many years ago. I'm still a Pharaoh even though the century…" Yami started.

"Um Seto?" Tea said cutting him off. What were they talking about? She had no memories of the past so she had no idea why they were talking about ancient Egypt and one destroying the other.

"What in the…" Joey said. What the hell was going on between the two? They acted as if Kaiba _worked _for Yami in the past?! As a servant or something from a royal court?

"Still high and mighty though the time has changed? Your arrogance and neglect is why you lost Tea." Kaiba said.

"She didn't run away Kaiba. You took her from me." Yami said.

"Okay that's enough. Everyone will stop right now and tell me what the hell everyone is talking about! What…no when were you married to Tea? She ran away with Kaiba? " Joey said eyes looking shocked in total disbelief. Mai nodded at this.

"Kaiba. Unhand her." Yami said. He was about ready to send this foolish high priest to the shadow realm where he belonged.

"Hn." Kaiba said.

"Umm…" Tea said.

Grandpa's voice from downstairs brought everyone back to their senses….for now. They'd handle this later.

"Someone here to see you all….Yugi? are you up there?" Grandpa's voice said.

"Yes. Coming grandpa." Yugi said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Animosity hasn't ended yet…there's always part 2! Until next chapter! Please read and review! thanks._


	58. Animosity part 2

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "Someone here to see you all….Yugi? are you up there?" Grandpa's voice said. "Yes. Coming grandpa." Yugi said._

* * *

_Chapter 58: Animosity Part 2_

_A/N: extreme dislike, hatred, hostility_

Yugi made his way downstairs in a hurry. He wondered what or rather who grandpa was referring to. Who was here to see them? Everyone from their group was here. Maybe Mokuba? They hadn't seen him in a while. He was probably worried about Kaiba and vice versa, although Kaiba had spoken to him over the phone. He walked through the doors and stood still looking at said person; he could swear his eyes popped out with shock. What…how dare she come here? What did she want now? She might be 'one of them' but….huh? he looked back up the stairs. He heard more yelling and profanity and insults. *sigh*

"Serenity." Yugi started in a calm, cool voice.

"I…yeah. I came to…" Serenity stuttered. For the first time she didn't know whether….She stopped as she heard voices upstairs.

_-Upstairs- _

_(Joey)'I don't give a damn if you're the king of the world you rich bastard!' _

_(Tea) 'Guys! Stop this right now and let me explain…however much I know that is' _

_(Yami) 'High priest it's better if you just take yourself and…' _

_(Kaiba) "Hn. Pharaoh seems like your queen Tea doesn't like you in this life either." _

_(Tea)'Umm I'm not a queen Seto.'_

_(Boys) 'Did you just call him Seto?!'_

_(Mai) 'Boys! Silence or else!' _

_-Then there was silence- _

Looked like Mai won every time. Perhaps the guys were scared? Was she the voice of authority in her past life? Yugi and Serenity looked at each other for a minute and he shook his head sighing. Could not put Kaiba, Joey or Yami in a room together or heads would roll.

"I don't think anyone is going to be happy to see you Serenity." Yugi said slowly. He felt bad for her. He thought she had gotten enough punishment. She just nodded. He shrugged at led the way upstairs.

"Moneybags! I'm going to make you into a bloody pulp and send you to your doom." Joey started, with fisted hands.

"Time to return you to the shadow realm." Yami said coolly. Seto raised an eyebrow ignoring the mutt. Tea grabbed Joey's collar (of his shirt) before he pounced on Kaiba for ignoring him. She shook her head at him. Bad idea.

"That's enough out of everyone." Mai said. There was a knock on the door and everyone's attention turned to the door. Probably Yugi. They wondered who had been at the game shop's door as well.

"Where was I?" Joey said. The door opened to reveal Yugi with a look which made everyone look at him curiously.

"Uh hey guys. It's…someone here to see you." he started. Inside he truly wished that everyone would accept Serenity. Enough was enough. Now the important thing was Eric and the rest of his group. Serenity appeared from behind Yugi. Everyone stopped breathing for a second.

"Ma' sis Seren'. You're here." Joey said and walked towards her and hugged her. she had been the only one missing from their group. Enough was enough. She was his sister and they had to accept her.

"Joey." She sniffled. She looked up at him.

Mai looked at Yami with a worried look. Tristin bit his lip. Kaiba….well he wanted wheeler behind bars.

"Little Wheeler. I still don't want you around my Tea." He said. He wasn't about to let the two alone anytime soon. She was still not to be trusted. His conscious agreed with this.

"I know that Kaiba." She said sadly. Perhaps later Tea would forgive her. Much later.

After a long silence Joey blinked and glared at 'moneybags'. "Hold it. Kaiba, when did Tea become yours all of a sudden?!"

"Joey…." Everyone said. Now was not the time for that. They had more important things to take care of. Like Eric and his group. Tea's mother. Saito and Leiko…. no one knew about those two. Serenity was a good person to have around because they were sure she had the most information about the group, where they were, what they were capable of etc.

"I told you all! I told you we had a mafia in Japan! And GASP! Located right in Domino!" Joey said.

"Joey…." Everyone said sighing.

"Tea…" Kaiba said putting a hand on her shoulder, a sense of comfort. He looked down into her sapphire depths, concerned.

"It's my mom Seto…" she whispered. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and sighed. "…my own mom." She said again.

"I know dearest Tea." Kaiba said. It'd hurt Tea more than her mom—who clearly didn't know what she was doing to Tea. He'd gotten word that Eric was in prison. Good. Now he, Kaiba had to make sure he stayed there….as well as his whole group, whoever they were. Eric the bastard thought he got off easy? By causing harm to Tea? And touching her inappropriately?

He was supposed to be her step-father-yet he had not married Tea's mother, attempted rape on Tea and had actually raped Serenity. He, Seto was told that her mother (Tea's) had encouraged Eric to do as he wished to Tea to 'tame' or 'instruct' her. He had wanted to have sex with Tea and her mother said it was okay as long as Tea learned from Eric to behave. He had almost gotten his way.

He had gotten Serenity on his side to destroy Tea while he helped her get Kaiba for herself…took advantage of her, locked her in a room as raped her. And here was Serenity broken and sorrowful. Had she learned her lesson? Surely it was not a way that one would teach her. No one deserved such a treatment.

**_ He, Seto Kaiba would see to Eric's demise. _**

"Oi! No touching Tea moneybags! I see you!" Joey said as the rest started walking out of the room, single file. But no one heard him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been caught up in work amongst other things going on in my life. Please read and review! thanks._


	59. Departure

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "Oi! No touching Tea moneybags! I see you!" Joey said as the rest started walking out of the room, single file. But no one heard him._

* * *

_Chapter 59: Departure_

The group had all made it downstairs and were all standing in the game shop. Grandpa was attending to a customer so he was busy at the moment. It was kind of awkward as they waited around. Yugi wanted to tell Grandpa where they were going…yet even he didn't or the group didn't know what they were going to do.

Yes something was up, Yami and Kaiba were at each other's throats (as usual), everyone needed to put their heads together and figure out what the hell was going on, literally. There were too many loose ends and no one knew what was really going on. But where were they going to go? Mai and Serenity were examining a game as Tristin watched Serenity with a thoughtful expression.

Yami was at one end of the store and Kaiba was on the other-both pointedly not looking at each other. Tea was standing with Kaiba pulling on his arm to try and make peace with her group. Yami glared at Kaiba thinking he'd put a spell on his Queen. Why did Tea deny that she was a queen anyway? Had she lost her memory? The group was keeping quiet until the customer left.

"Thank you sir. Come again." Grandpa said bowing. He'd made a sale and Yugi asked what game he sold. He gazed warily at the group and sighed, saying "….Ruins of the past: Egyptian pharaoh that led to the country's demise. Rated MA." Grandpa said hoping this wouldn't lead to a…

"Looked like they're talking about you Yami. You did disappear after all…. " Kaiba said with a smirk. Joey shook his head at Yami with a 'don't answer that man' look.

"I should send you to the depths of the shadow realm Kaiba." Yami said. Serenity and Mai chose wisely not to say anything. Mai would have to settle this later.

"Is that place even real?" Joey said scratching his head. Was it like hell? Or something along those lines? "Oi! You'd neva' send me there right man?!" Joey asked in a panicked voice. Maybe it was like computer or game hell.

'…..'

_At least he didn't blame it on the Yakuza this time….._

Yugi cleared his throat and told grandpa that they were all going to go and figure and sort it all out. Where he didn't know yet. Kaiba said they were headed to his place since there was more room there and he had all the sophisticated equipment they could use. Tea and Mai agreed readily. They looked at Serenity who said she'd behave (Joey told her to because he didn't want her to be sent to the shadow realm) not to mention the fact that Kaiba would hand her over to the authorities in a second for what she had done.

There was an objection from Yami. But Majority ruled so Seto Kaiba picked up his cell phone and called his driver so they could go to his place in his limo. Truth be told, some were inwardly excited to see the extent of Kaiba's home, they had already been there and had forgotten Tea-who they had come for earlier.

"All right. You all have fun at Kaiba's." Grandpa said. He gave Tea and Kaiba a wink and both coughed. "….not too much fun though." They turned red and looked at the ground. Why were the elders so wise? Like they knew what was going on? It wasn't like she and Kaiba had done anything bad expect for that one time when they were in bed and Kaiba's hands were in her….Tea turned redder and looked away. Damn. They hadn't really done anything bad. It was just this one urge she'd had. Come to think of it-it was Kaiba who'd decided all of sudden to

Yugi coughed as if he kind of knew what was going on between the two, he had been the first one to be there-in Kaiba's mansion. He would never admit this out loud but they made a good couple. He would never have a chance. He just knew it. It was upsetting that he knew Tea longer too and had feelings for her. Even he would never have a chance if she was with Yami.

There was a beep from outside as everyone looked up. It was Kaiba's limo. "Uhh then bye for now gramps. I'll let you in on how we're doing etc." Yugi said. Everyone waved bye and filed out. Kaiba opened the door and everyone got in. Kaiba and Tea were sitting in far back together while the others were sitting on the sides. This didn't go unnoticed by Mai and Serenity.

While everyone talked about what was going on Kaiba discreetly ran a finger down the side of her leg, then on her thigh. She turned to glare at him with a 'what the hell' look. Thankfully no one looked. Otherwise Joey would've started a fist-fight in the car and Yami would send Kaiba to the shadow realm hell. The driver would get confused. There might be an accident. Kaiba would sue. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Tea mouthed that they'd talk about 'this' later. He smirked and she flushed. Oh yes he wanted to talk about this later.

The ride was silent or had become as they approached large gates with symbol of "K" written on on it. The gates opened and they went around the D-driveway and the limo stopped in front of the large….very large doors. They all got out and suddenly…..

The doors opened with a bang! To reveal Mokuba in a super-hero outfit. "Welcome minions from afar. This Mokuba has been waiting for you all! Prepare for your DOOM! Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

'…..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Looks like things are steaming up huh? Lol….don't forget to review! thanks!_


	60. Awkward-ness

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: The doors opened with a bang! To reveal Mokuba in a super-hero outfit. "Welcome minions from afar. This Mokuba has been waiting for you all! Prepare for your DOOM! Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

* * *

_Chapter 60: Awkward-ness _

Everyone looked at Kaiba with a 'Well you've got a really strange brother' but no one said anything. "Big Sister Tea!" Mokuba said walking well…running towards her action-hero style, arms out like he was going to hug her….to which he did. He looked up at her innocently not knowing this might cause a commotion, stares or a fight.

"You forgot your diamond ring on Seto's bedside table you know. Why did you do that? I thought you were going to marry my brother? GASP! Do you not like him now?" Mokuba said. He had this crying look on his face now.

Tea turned white….then red as she stared at the ground. Stares from Tristin and Joey. Yugi bit his lip. Sure everyone had been here once but to him (he was her best friend after all) he had seen that the two had some sort of connection. She was…had been comfortable here.

Mai was grinning like a 'well you've been to his bedroom huh' look. Serenity was expressionless, her face as if she'd had enough drama and from men.

"I need…I need to use the bathroom yeah!" Tea said as she raced into the home-Kaiba's eyebrow raised. She acted as if this was her mansion. It was….it was a comforting feeling. Odd…

"Why do we have to hang here of all places? And for how long?" Joey asked in a 'I'd rather die than be here again' voice.

"Because Mutt. I have the most sophisticated systems in perhaps Domino city and easy to track down people. Oh and the fact that I run my own company as C.E.O as well…."

"….As for your other question we might be here for a while. Regrettably I must show you a room to stay in. Please try and not to shed too much hair and unfortunately I don't have any litter for you." Kaiba said.

"Moneybags…" Joey gritted his teeth, hands fisted.

"Boys.." Mai said in a warning tone. They would have to make some sort of truce for now-for Tea and their friends sake. The rest were silent as Kaiba led the way into the mansion.

"Joey your woman scares me indeed sometimes." Yami said.

"She **ain't **my woman!" Joey demanded. No one bothered to say anything. No matter how much Joey denied it-he just made it seem as though they WERE together or a 'couple' something like that.

Mokuba had a worried look on his face as he followed Seto. Had something happened? Was Tea going to leave again? Did he do something wrong? "Ahh don't worry everyone! Tea's here for a good cause. I'm getting a…bad grade in Math! And she's going to tutor me!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at that-knowing that Mokuba was a good student.

Kaiba also raised an eyebrow but kept silent. So…Mokuba wanted to keep Tea that bad? He never lied unless he really wanted something. Still Kaiba could tell he was lying. Interesting…seemed as though Mokuba was going to force him to keep Tea and the 'right' way to do it was marry her. Not that he didn't like the idea…..

"Here we go again." Joey muttered. Looked like this would be home for a while. If they were lucky they could home and pick up supplies like clothes, toothbrush etc….He made a mental note to question Tea later about the ring-and the fact in was in Kaiba's room. He wouldn't embarrass her in front of anyone of course.

Kaiba knew she probably ran upstairs towards his room and into his bathroom to calm down. Everyone sat down in the formal living room looking uncomfortable. Mai gave Serenity this formidable and threatening look and Serenity gulped. Better to stay put. She'd behave….it was kind of the group to keep her. She'd thought she'd be shunned for good.

Mokuba crossed the room towards the kitchen declaring he was hungry. "Hey, even super-hero's got hungry" Mokuba said as he 'flew' away, cape and all. Kaiba made his way upstairs. He didn't like Yami being here-Pharaoh needed to be back home ruling his subjects. He was part of all of this but Tea belonged to him, Seto Kaiba.

Yami only cared for her as a friend in this life/future and in the past life she was just a figure-head. A lovely lady for a wife to flaunt that Yami was lucky and fortunate indeed. He had his kingdom, power, loyalty and a beautiful woman. What else could he possibly want/need?

They had to find Eric and destroy him. Jail was too good for him. Too damn good-he had protection there. He wasn't vulnerable and in danger there. He knocked on the bathroom door."Tea?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba?" Tea said from outside. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around his middle. Kaiba liked this as he breathed in her scent. It was mixed with worry and fear and this didn't sit well with him. He rubbed her back in a soothing way as she sighed, fear still lacing her. He brought her to his bed and sat her on his lap wrapping his arms around her tiny form.

"I promise you Tea. I won't let anything happen to you." he said as he kissed her forehead. She stilled as she looked up into his blue eyes and she smiled, eyes watery. She ran a finger across his cheek and he brought her closer and nuzzled her neck, grip on her tightening.

It didn't make sense on how an ass like Eric could harm such a loving, caring tiny _creature _like Tea. How could anyone harm her?

_-Prison- (with Eric) _

They were sitting together in a 'visiting room' in the jail."I just don't understand it Leiko. Teens these days don't know what's healthy for them. It's natural isn't it? Here I am trying to help Tea stay healthy so she isn't sexually frustrated. It's my duty really. Girls that age should be having sex…that's how their bodies are designed. I don't want her to go run off with just anyone to lose her virginity because 'she hasn't done it yet and I'll kill that Kaiba if he already had her."

"I mean she's already seen my size and I was almost inside her too. I fit right into her but her friend had to call so I had to stop. Can't have her moaning in ecstasy, passion and panting over the phone." He hardened as he thought about her naked lower half. He had been holding her, positioned, his dick half-way in….god he was going to KILL her so-called friends one by one.

"It's not like I'm her father. So it makes it okay. I just need to get to her again. Kaiba probably has her with him. Feh…like he can protect her forever. I have rights on Tea, not him-no matter how rich or powerful he thinks he is. Foolish girl doesn't know how much she'll finally enjoy it. She's missing out."

"We'll live together at her old house, after getting rid of her mother of course. She'll have to obey me of course, and not just go around doing what she wants to." Eric said nodding as if this was the plan. He lowered his hand, without anyone looking and stroked his dick. He was awaiting the day when he had his Tea naked in is bed-screaming his name. Perhaps they'd do it over the kitchen table as well. He had stroked her ass there.

Leiko held his other hand and nodded. Her poor Eric had been sent to Jail because of nothing! Teens were unpredictable these days. She told him she had a plan to get him out of prison with a few friends but she didn't tell him about Saito and how he wanted or what he wanted.

_-Kaiba's mansion- _

No one was really saying anything as they looked around probably trying to start a conversation. Mokuba was looking all cheery as he started talking to Mai about whatnot. Poor kid probably didn't have many guests.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Made it to chapter 60! Dun-Dun-Dun…is Tea going to run into Eric again? Please read and review! thanks. _


	61. Labyrinth

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: No one was really saying anything as they looked around probably trying to start a conversation. Mokuba was looking all cheery as he started talking to Mai about whatnot. Poor kid probably didn't have many guests. _

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on my fics. Due to certain circumstances in my life right now my updates are going to be slow…please read and review! thanks._

* * *

_Chapter 61: Labyrinth _

While Mai was talking to Mokuba she guessed no…knew that Mokuba was lying about his bad grades in math. So he wanted to keep Tea here as well? Interesting. Mokuba didn't take to many girls and thought they were 'all wrong' for his brother Seto. She had noticed the two; Tea and Kaiba disappear but hadn't said anything.

_'Let those two lovebirds play…'_were her thoughts. She didn't really care **_what_** they were doing upstairs…as long as it wasn't Eric naked in bed with Tea. Yuck. Now Kaiba was another story…he was a yummy young guy with….

"Mai! Yo Mai!" Joey said looking at her oddly. She must be in deep thought to have ignored him for so long. She looked his way with a what? Look. Joey sighed and said that he hadn't, neither did anyone else see Kaiba slip away. "I bet that moneybags is up to no good again!" Joey said. He said that he'd better not be with Tea.

Serenity bit her lip. Tristin looked at Yami who was _not a happy Yami_ at the moment. They all knew—had they gone searching they'd only get lost. This mansion of Kaiba's was like a maze, a labyrinth of sorts. Suddenly Yami looked down and said, "Mokuba surely you could show us…." He stopped. Mokuba had vanished. Apparently didn't want the yugi-tachi to find Kaiba and Tea? Hmm….

"Something's off guys I just know it! I can smell the two up to no good." Joey said looking around. He suggested that they should stay together and start looking around saying that the bedrooms must be on the top floor.

Mai smacked Joey on the head and said, _'what makes you think they're up there huh?'_ Pervert. Joey rubbed his head not bothering to raise his hand at Mai even though he was irritated. She went on to say that Tea had wanted to use the bathroom. Kaiba was probably changing or something but…..strange….why had Mokuba vanished when they needed him to show them around to get to Tea?

"We can't just walk around someone's house guys. We don't even know where to go." Yugi said trying to reason with everyone who were getting used to Joey's idea of the 'Tea search' Tristin sighed and sat back on the couch saying, _what should they do then?_

"Tea's not in any danger I'm sure of it." Yugi said. Yeah he knew it…Kaiba didn't want to kill Tea he wanted to, it seemed, to tie the knot and marry her! A bit too soon no? Just how well did the two know each other? Yugi flushed when Serenity tried to get his attention asking him an embarrassing question.

"Hell no! No way in the seven hells would they **EVER** sleep together…..And as far as marriage? What the hell is wrong with everyone? so what if she was in Kaiba's house living with him for so long?!" Joey said getting fired up again. Mai laid a hand on Joey's shoulder and he calmed down. Odd how she had that effect on him.

_-Kaiba and Tea- (upstairs) _

Tea rolled onto her back looking up into Seto's eyes. Why had she ever thought Kaiba was her enemy? His hand stroked her inner thighs as she sighed. She always told her friends that Kaiba wasn't the enemy and that they should be kind to him. They always hated it when she said that….especially Yami.

Both were in their own little world as they didn't hear Joey demanding that he was going to find Kaiba and tear him into shreds. "Seto." Tea said in a whisper. His finger was inside her, moving as her legs widened with want….more…and only from him, Seto.

_-Eric- (prison) _

Him and Leiko had made a plan for him to escape alright. His Tea was probably hiding out in that Kaiba's mansion. Foolish boy. Thought he owned the world just because he had a few millions to throw around.

First he was going to sneak out of this god-forsaken place without anyone finding out-especially Seto Kaiba and Tea's group. Then he was going to go to his 'family' and devise a way to infiltrate the damn mansion. He was going to kill everyone of her friends, take her with him-perhaps live in this mansion if she liked it so much. And he was going to make love to her-fuck her hard and long till she screamed and begged him.

To make sure she knew who she belonged to he was going to let the other guys in his group finger her tiny ass and suck on her breasts till she cried for him. He got hard just thinking of his plans. Life was going to get better for him…in no time. He stood and walked out of the 'meeting room' of the jail.

_-Joey and the group- _

"I so don't agree with this…" Mai said sighing as she watched the guys going up the stairs. She had no choice but to follow them. Everyone had agreed that this house was a labyrinth of sorts but who told them to go and walk around liked they owned the place?!

Serenity bit her lip as she watched them go. Tristin stayed behind to keep an eye on her…and so she didn't do anything stupid. She was still not to be trusted. It hurt. Sitting on the couch she ignored Tristin who was no doubt thinking, _'I can't believe I ever liked you'_ look.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Yeah well…fic was going to get dirty at some point. Rated M for language. Please read and review! thanks. _


	62. Of crazies and intruders part 1

_Porcelain_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Last time: Serenity bit her lip as she watched them go. Tristin stayed behind to keep an eye on her…and so she didn't do anything stupid. She was still not to be trusted. It hurt. Sitting on the couch she ignored Tristin who was no doubt thinking, 'I can't believe I ever liked you' look._

**_A/N: Everyone please read my note at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks._**

* * *

_Chapter 62: Of crazies and intruders Part 1_

_-With Eric-(Jail) _

Eric sat on his bed in his cell, thinking and contemplating. He was furious that he was being held in jail for doing absolutely nothing bad. What was wrong with the law and the judicial system around here? That bastard Seto Kaiba….Eric's blood boiled every time he thought about that cocky bastard. He was going to ruin that kid. Slap a scandal of sorts on Kaiba's head…..oh and a little lie along that side saying he'd raped his daughter, Tea. Oh yes his plan was proving to be getting better indeed.

He sighed suddenly as he thought about the past. His plans were always getting ruined because of Tea's friends and her supposed boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. At least he'd put Serenity Wheeler in her place. Bitch was hell bent on destroying Tea…..his Tea-HIS. How dare Serenity even think of such? Like he'd ever let that happen. Still…She was a fun plaything to fuck for a while-to get rid of his inner tension. He really wondered whether Serenity was pregnant or not. It didn't matter, not really.

He nodded his head thinking that one thing was for sure though once he got to Tea he was going to make **sure** she got pregnant. He'd just keep having sex with her in bed until then. Chain her down so she could stay still while he pushed his dick into her over and over. What a wonderful thought that was and it made him go hard thinking about it. The younger girls were always so tight, so ripe and so ready for him to take. Ah he could just think about the past events with Tea. He already saw her naked and what a figure she had. Dancer was she?

He really didn't understand what her problem was. Even she knew that young girls her age should be having sex already to stay healthy. Even health issues said that! So he wanted to help her-he wasn't even blood related to her so what was the problem? He was just her mother's boyfriend. Well it was okay he'd just set her straight once he got his hands on her. He went back into his memories for a second. he had been so close once.

_-Flashback- (Chapter 7) _

He had almost inserted himself in her; they had been alone in the room too. He had given her mother a heavy sleeping drink. He had her panties off—legs open and then her damn friend had to call in. Now that he thought about it why had he stopped? Because the friend would hear them? Tea screaming to please help? Their friends concern and they'd come running?

_-End Flashback- _

No matter. He'd set things straight this time. He looked up and saw a police guard coming his way.

"You've got a phone call." He said with a bland voice. With that he opened the cell door. Eric smirked at that. So….the plan was already underway. It was risky to talk over the phone even if they had code words but he'd do anything to have Tea Gardner.

_-Kaiba's mansion- (with Tristin and Serenity) _

Tick…

Tock….

Tick….

Tock….

Tristin wondered what the others were doing upstairs. Had they found Kaiba and Tea? If he didn't know any better those two-well there was more to the story. Mai was acting strange too. Yami was more pissed than usual. And him? he got stuck doing 'crazy-girl sitting' and yes he still didn't-would never trust Serenity Wheeler ever again even if his other friends did.

_-Tea and Kaiba- _

"You hear something?" Tea asked.

"Hnn...always being bothered..." Kaiba said. _'by something or someone'_ he thought. Inwardly he was thinking how he was going to get rid of Eric. He would never stop trying to get at Tea unless he was dead. Even Jail wouldn't stop him. He didn't want to tell Tea this. It would only upset her.

* * *

_A/N: To my Readers and Reviewers: I have quite a few new chapters written up to post for this story. I know a lot of people are enjoying this fanfic and I am grateful of getting so many reviews and praise for my work._

_…..but I feel that my fic is being 'copied off'. Bits, pieces and ideas being put into other authors stories. This is not the first time one of my fanfics has been plagiarized from. One story was from the fandom of Inuyasha, again from this site as well. I don't want to have to delete my story for all those people who like reading this and would only be disappointed. _

_….And please note that once this story is gone from the web it will never be re-posted again. This is why there has been a long delay to this story. _


End file.
